


Healing a Broken Angel

by Space_Magic_Author_12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels and Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Heroism, Marvel References, Mystery, Mythology References, Original Universe, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Heroes of Olympus, References to the MCU, Science Fiction, Urban Fantasy, all myths are true, long fic, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 169,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Magic_Author_12/pseuds/Space_Magic_Author_12
Summary: "Eons ago, before the Present time, there was a prophecy. One that would announce the deaths of the Olympians at the hand of a God Killer. There was someone said to stop this God Killer, a powerful half-blood hero. A Nephilim child. But what if he didn't want to save the Olympians, what if he knew how they acted like and what if he only thing cared about was keeping what he had, safe from harm"Or in other words, how not every person with superpowers has to be a demigod or be a legacy of the gods.Well....at least the Greek Gods...OC centred fic
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Percy Jackson & Original Male Character(s), Various Friendships between characters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue Chapter

**A/N: So, a quick note. This story focuses more on the OC characters than the canon characters BUT it doesn't mean that they won't be pushed aside, they will play a role too later on in the story.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

_Prologue Chapter_

_Third Person POV_

**Location: Mount Olympus**

**Time: Height of the Ancient Greek Civilisation, many, many years before the present time, approx 5000-6000 years before 2010**

The Greek Gods were partying hard as they celebrated the prosperity and flourishment of their powerful empire.

Everyone was in a good mood. Lyre dance music (courtesy of Apollo of course) rang throughout the Olympian Room. In the middle of the party was someone special, a mortal, a human with the name: Alveus. He had light brown hair, a streak of blonde across his bangs as it was parted from the left. His sea-green eyes were lively as it looked around, enjoying the party

This human through unknown means to the Olympians had amazing gifts; he had superhuman strength, stamina, durability and amazing speed. He'd been alive for a long time, longer than a regular human could have been, however, he wasn't a demigod. There was no trace of divinity in him.

He had pledged himself to the service of Olympus and got in the god's good books a long time ago, and thus was the reason he was in the throne room, enjoying the party.

He, unknown to the Olympians, could see through time, something which involved something older than the Greek Myths themselves!

Alveus drank from his cup of wine, ignorant of those details. But as he savoured it down, he was slapped in the back causing him to cough up his drink into the air. He turned around annoyed at whoever did it. "Who was that?!"

"Oh whoops, didn't mean to scare you like that!" a voice said, half surprised, half laughing.

Alveus looked at the man with salt and pepper hair, knowing exactly who it was. He wiped his mouth. "Oh, it's you,"

Hermes smiled at him. "You doing okay, what's up dude?"

"Well, my drink was thank you for asking me! What's up with you?" Alveus replied

Hermes laughed. "Not much, just deliver messages you know the drill. But you continue to amaze us and it's a good thing you decided to help us. My response times are so much quicker you know, like seriously, you can go 3 times the speed of sound, amazing!"

Alveus chuckled as Hermes kept on praising him. He had achieved many feats: He had barely been beaten by Hercules in an arm wrestle and would fair well against Ares and Athena in a spar. But that was when he was younger. He was older and weaker now taking all his effort to reach Mach 3, something that took almost no effort when he was younger

"Thank you, Hermes. You really do know how to make someone feel great," Alveus laughed sheepishly

"I think it's deserved, isn't it? Dad always wants to know why you're so strong. He's so antsy about it," Hermes asked him. "He's constantly asking me about it because you work with me a lot."

"I was just born with it you know, nothing more than talent," Alveus held a very good poker face against Hermes, one that would make the cunning god proud if he knew what Alveus was hiding.

Alveus knew what the Olympians would really do if he told him why he was so strong. His plan had been in the works for a long time, hundreds of years and it had to go without a hatch, all built up to one moment that would decide the fate of the Universe. If the Olympians knew about it, that would definitely throw a spanner in the works. It was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Hermes looked at this human. _'He sure is remarkable'_ Alveus had always helped him with deliveries and messages and for that, Alveus was in Hermes good books. But like his father he also wondered why he was so strong, there was no godly trace in him. He was a mortal, a regular human, so how could he fly through the skies so fast?!

"Oh Hermes, don't bother him, he's had a hard day and he needs to relax." a gentle and sensual voice spoke.

Both of them turned to see Aphrodite approaching them. She was beautiful like you would expect, curves in all the right places, ample bosom and a slender figure all in a lime green chiton dress.

Alveus gulped down. _'Why does she look so hot all the time-wait, she's a goddess why am I questioning this?!'_ , Alveus thought to himself. He had been in the presence of the Gods enough to know how they act but it still took him by surprise sometimes.

Looking back on his history, Alveus was born to a modest family in Greece, he had normal friends and childhood, well at least as normal as it could get in Ancient Greece. He always adored heroes, hearing the stories of Hercules, Perseus and Jason inspired him to act like them. Even though he lacked their powers, he did his best. His friends and family always supported him but he wanted to do so much more.

He had to face his reality. He wasn't a god, he wasn't a demigod. He was a human, a mortal, someone without any powers. You might think he would have given up his dream but he didn't, a fateful encounter at a beach in Greece changed his life, and the future that was about to come

Alveus had one more hobby: Stargazing. he always looked out towards the skies trying to come up with what really happened, why the sun crosses the skies, why the stars twinkled. He knew what the Greeks thought happened, but he knew something was wrong when it was said Helios pulled the sun across the world.

This hunger for knowledge and his hobby changed his life. One day when he was staring into the skies, he met someone, this person would go on to explain what really happens outside, he explained the planets, what the sun really was and that Earth isn't the only planet with sentient life.

Alveus wanted to know more, he wanted to learn about this, trying to quench his hunger for knowledge. This mysterious person explained that there are sentient lives all across the universe, some with abilities that humans would have never have heard of

This amazed Alveus, he always wanted to be strong and he so desperately wanted to be one. The mysterious person smiled, he had a striking resemblance to someone that wouldn't even be born for centuries. He turned his back to Alveus, trying to look cool. "Come with me, I can teach you something that might make your Greek Gods look weak in comparison."

"Your kidding right?", Alveus asked. "That's impossible!"

The man laughed lightly. "Oh, some of the things I can do...well...let's just say you have to see to believe it. This path, if you choose to follow it, you will learn secrets that no mortal, well human ever dared to think about, let alone dream of it. If you choose this, you will become powerful, you can become what you want, a hero of justice like you said right."

Alveus smiled at this. "Are you kidding me? Of course, I always tried my best but with powers, I can do so much more!" he could be seen shaking his fists

The mysterious man chuckled. "Alveus you have truly have the spirit of a hero. After I'm done training you, you'll be good helping out the Order, I hear they need some new people"

"What's the Order?" Alveus asked confused. "I'm afraid I don't find it familiar."

"Nothing to worry about for now," the man replied casually.

Alveus nodded but he had remembered that he didn't know the name of this helpful stranger. So he asked. "By the way, you haven't told me your name. Ahat is if you don't mind me asking?"

The Stranger stood still, remembering Alveus didn't know his name. He mentally scolded himself off and then faced his would-be student. "Oh yes, how rude of me. You may call me Aggamoto and I'm the first and current Sorcerer Supreme of Earth."

After meeting him, Alveus learned how to harness magic and draw it from the Multiverse to fuel his spells. He went so far as to even practise with the newly acquired Time stone, peering into the future, bit by bit. After his training in the mystic arts was done, he joined the Order. He put this to work, saving people and being what he wanted to.

This was over 400 years ago, now, Alveus is 428 years old. He had become stronger, he could punch harder. He would say he was chosen by something beyond. Eventually, this got the attention of the gods. All of them decided to investigate someone who was, told in rumours to be as strong as a God. Alveus wanted with every fibre of his body to fight them but his experience with people like them led to him acting like their henchmen. He didn't like it but he knew he wasn't strong enough to survive a lightning bolt to the face.

That happened when he was 400. Now, he wanted nothing more than to relax and live out the rest of his life, tired of serving under Zeus's rule

* * *

"Alveus?" Aphrodite asked

It snapped him out of his flashbacks as he looked around. "Oh sorry, I think I might have spaced out for a second,'' he said as he rubbed his head

"Oh, that's alright? You did look dreamy like that," Aphrodite flirted with him, he smiled back sheepishly.

He didn't mind the attention of the Goddess of Love but he knew Ares would definitely mind. They had dated for a while, in secret but eventually, they knew they had to break it off before Ares hurt him or worse killed him.

"Uh, thanks?" Alveus said. "You look amazing too Lady Aphrodite"

"Darling, call me Aphrodite, you know this. I don't want a hunk like you addressing me formally now do I?", she pushed her hair back exposing her tanned neck. To Alveus, she looked like a girl he knew when he was little. Dark hair and dark eyes with gentle sun-kissed skin. Alveus couldn't look at her the same, knowing that she had passed on due to old age. He had remained by her bedside until her final moments

"Yeah, sorry, Aphrodite," he sharply moved on from those sad and painful thoughts

"I wonder how strong you are. Let me touch your muscles!" She playfully held his right bicep. Alveus's face turned red, string enough that it was visible through his coppery skin. "U-um, are you sure you want to do this?!", he asked, panic laced his voice as he looked around for Ares.

"Of course, don't tell me your scared of him. You can manage yourself against him, you should be fine," Aphrodite replied.

This would have made any man's ego bigger but not Alveus. He couldn't beat Ares, no matter how hard he pushed himself, he was getting old. He was ready to retire and let the next person take his place. He thought back to when he found out what would happen to the world he loved

* * *

_**A century ago...** _

_"Aggamoto, I saw what happened! I saw the world in ruin! It's all her fault!", Alveus cried. He was dressed in crimson robes as he talked to his teacher, he was well into his training as a sorcerer._

_The Sorcerer Supreme sighed. "You've been looking forward in time haven't you, I thought I told you to take it easy, it's powerful and dangerous if used improperly."_

_"I know, I know but I want to make sure the world is safe. I know I can't live for that long and I saw this person, she was crazy strong!" Alveus replied. "She kills Gods, I saw her kill people, kill other gods like nothing! If she can do that, it's only a matter of time before she destroys our world!"_

_Aggamoto looked surprised, his greeny-blue eyes focusing on his student. He wiped his black hair away from his face. He liked this appearance, he thought it felt right at home. He cleared his mind and faced Alveus._

_"What do you need me to do?" he asked his student. "What's your plan against this God killer person?"_

_Alveus sighed. "I plan on using the power of the Stones, starting with the Time Stone."_

_Aggamto's eyes widened. "Are you crazy! You'll die and you plan on using more than one stone?!"_

_"No of course not. It's not for me."_

_Aggamoto contorted his face. "Who for then?"_

_"Someone stronger than me, far stronger than me. He's like me, he carries a noble soul, a soul that yearns to be heroes, no matter the cost!"_

_Aggamoto rolled his eyes; he was always amazed at his antics but he couldn't be prouder of his student. "Ok, it'll take a while to do what you ask of me but you've never misled me. Let's go!"_

_"Yes, master!" Alveus replied_

* * *

"Hey, Alveus!"

Alveus snapped out his flashback to see Ares charging towards him, the rage clear in his eyes. _'CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP'_ Alveus let go of Aphrodite if only Aphrodite got the message. She held on, like a steel grip!

"Let me hold you!" she cooed, she snuggled up to Alveus who didn't share the same feeling. "I didn't get to touch all your muscles!"

Hermes moved on his feet, understanding what went on. He moved to stop his half-brother from attacking the two. "Calm down, it's just a hug, Ares!"

"HUG! I know the difference between a friendly hug and one that means something more! I'll kill you, Alveus! What have you been doing with my girl?!" Ares roared

Ares lunged at Alveus but he dodged his fist at the last second. Ares's eyes widened with rage before he tried again and again. Alveus ducked and managed to pry the goddess of her and gently place her away from the fight about to start. She looked on with interest as her lovers fought it out

Ares roared, punched and kicked but Alveus outmanoeuvred easily, knowing that Ares strategy was just to attack, attack, attack with a helping of attack.

Alveus raised his hands blasting him with a concussive beam of light, turning his eyes bright yellow for a split second as he poured all his energy into it. Ares was pushed back but he held on strong. He roared, pushing through the beam of light with his hand before his face, his determination allowing him to push forward and land a few punches on Alveus, dropping him to the floor.

The rest of the guests looked on in surprise, no stranger to Ares's picking fights. Alveus doubled on the floor and wiped his mouth. He looked up at his opponent, he saw Ares look down on him with a sneer.

Alveus knew he had gotten weaker, his body was tiring, he wasn't built for battle, not like how his successors would be. The thought of him beating down a god made Alveus smile, he was right to choose him.

"What? Nothing to say?" Ares asked. He was used to snarky comments from Alveus. Ares never liked him, he would try to pick a fight and beat him, to prove that a mortal wasn't allowed on Olympus but Alveus would always win or the match was always a tie. He was the God of War yet he would somehow lose a fight, he was the God of War! the thought made his blood boil and looking at the standing mortal before him, he hated him more and more

Alveus wiped the blood from his lip and stood up. "You know, Ares, I'm a shadow of what I used to be, I could have broken your jaw with a well-placed kick if I was younger."

Ares let out a hysterical laugh. "Please, no mortal could ever do that! I'm the God of War! I'm the strongest there ever was!"

"More like the dumbest!" Athena deadpanned

"Hey!" Ares yelled

Alveus couldn't help but smile at this, he knew Ares was wrong. He just had to wait a few millennia.

He was no stranger to the gods' jackass attitudes, how they treated humanity like insects and as someone who's called himself a hero of justice, he just couldn't take it anymore. He only pledged allegiance to Olympus so that he could learn from them, learn their weakness, learn what they really are.

So that when he, not himself, in the future when was strong enough, he could face the might of the gods and win if they endangered humanity.

The Gods even gave him some of their power to him, control of the Earth and Plants, control of Water, Control of Fire. They had given it to him as a token of appreciation of what he has done, yet Zeus didn't give him any power. Alveus knew why and he didn't care, he already amassed enough power.

"STOP!"

They both turned to see Zeus looking down sternly on them. He was dressed in a toga, his wife, Hera sat next to him. His shoulder-length black hair was glossy in the white light of the council room and he looked frustrated at this

"This is a party! Not a war ground!" he stated. "Have some control Ares, please, there are guests!"

Alveus faced Zeus. He knew from learning from him, that he could be a good king and leader but he could be complete jackass too. Alveus gritted at how irresponsible the King of Olympus was. The same could be said for Ares and Hera.

Zeus didn't know it but he had been the one who killed Alveus's father sometime before he swore allegiance to Olympus. His mother died from grief later. This was the moment he swore vengeance against him. He desperately wanted to strangle Zeus with his bare hands but he knew that was too far-fetched even with his powers.

Alveus had already set up a target list. Zeus was at the top, Hera and Ares followed him.

As for the others, Alveus thought they were okay. He had the greatest respect towards Hestia, she would treat him like his mother had once done. The same could be said for Artemis, though she could have dialled her distaste of the opposite gender back a touch.

"He started it!" Ares yelled. "He provoked me!"

"Wow, big words from someone with a small brain," Athena replied her head in a book. As she stood in the party, she wore her armour because why not, she was the goddess of wisdom.

"Hey!", Ares said angrily. "You wanna say that again!"

"How foolish can you be, Alveus did no such thing to provoke you, love guru over there gave him a hug and you became angry didn't you?!" Athena calmly explains. She gave Alveus a little grin

Alveus could keep up with her brain, thanks to the spell from Ohshuttur, another of the Vishanti friends that Aggamoto knew. She gave Alveus knowledge to keep with a goddess and for that, he was grateful.

"She is right, honey," Aphrodite cooed. "Come on, you know I'm yours for eternity!"

Ares grumbled as he got a kiss from Aphrodite. Alveus glanced over to see Hesphatues look hurt. He tried to look calmly but it was clear it still hurt. Alveus did sympathise with him, he was an amazing inventor yet everyone judged him for his appearance and treated him like a joke, a laughing stock on Olympus

"Anyway," Zeus cleared his throat. "I want to know Alveus, why are you so strong, you're a mortal well unless one of you was a bit busy?"

He gots head shakes as a response, "No? Okay care to explain your powers?", Zeus continued. "Ever since you pledged allegiance, I always wondered why you did that?"

"Lord Zeus, I just want to help you, help you gods", Alveus replied, "You govern this world so it would make sense I could help someone as graceful as you."

Alveus had to hold back the tidal wave of rage that had threatened to come pouring out. 'Soon, soon you'll know what it's like to feel fear again!' Alveus thought to himself.

Zeus nodded, "Yes, yes very good. But still, you haven't explained your source of powers. You must have some reason?"

"Is it training?" Athena asked

"Yes," Alveus replied. "But-"

"What kind? HIIT? Crossfit? Did you run a 10k every day?" Ares interrupted

Alveus chuckled, "I just train hard, that's it. And stop asking me, it's getting repetitive! All you do is ask me!"

Zeus nodded, "I apologise. You trained hard yet you still ran away when we met...him". He and the rest of the Olympians shiver at the thought of their defeat by him. "I don't blame you, however"

* * *

**_Some 200 years ago..._ **

**_Near the East of Italy_ **

_"Who are you, and what do you want with us?!" Zeus ordered_

_He stared down a man, a tall man. He had jet black hair falling across his shoulders. Broad shoulders, complete with an aura of power that flicked around him. Alveus could tell this guy was bad news but none of the Olympians listened to him. They charged headfirst to fight him, hearing rumours of a man that could decimate armies with ease._

_Zeus, being paranoid as ever, had decided to fight him and end his warpath_

_Hermes had scouted and from there, the Big 3 arrived to stop him, deciding to intercept him on a beach. Alveus came along too, knowing there was something interesting about this man. The target they faced was dressed in armour, but not Greek armour, or any armour from Earth actually. It was something complex, sleek but strong and given the number of scars on the man's face, it was highly indicative that he was a veteran_

_A confident smile was on his lips. His eyes, a deep scarlet red as he stared down his opponents. His skin, rugged and tanned. He strongly resembled someone who was yet to be born._

_"Interesting is that what you ask of me?" The man asked. "It does not matter who I am, right now, what I want to do is conquer this world, just like the others. Now, if you are willing to join me, I can understand, after all, I can sense immense power in you." He spoke calmly and intelligently, taking all present by surprise_

_"Do you know who we are?!", Zeus yelled. He aimed a lightning bolt towards his opponent. Poseiden aimed his trident and Hades had his helmet ready to inflict fear. "We're the Gods of Olympus and you bow down to us!"_

_The man laughed hysterically. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I'm afraid that I misheard you. So what they said was true, there are deities here. It doesn't matter of course, who are you to face me."_

_"STand down, we won't let you carry on with your warpath," Posideon aimed his trident towards his target. "How did you fight armies, you're a mortal!"_

_"Uh, we have a mortal who can fly at Mach 3, I think it's possible," Hades spoke up._

_"Impossible!" Zeus turned to the man. "Your warpath endangers all of us, surrender or we will kill you."_

_"All of us, or just you?" The man asked, his words piercing through Zeus's armour. Zeus himself looked in shock, this man saw right through him. The man's red eyes twinkled and turned to Zeus and spoke. "I don't know what or who you are, but I know that you're scared of me right. Are you scared that I'll rule over what you own? Am I correct?"_

_Zeus didn't speak._

_The man smirked. "Thought so. My perception is as sharp as ever!"_

_Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all looked at each other, trying to come up with a plan of attack. Alveus sensed malicious intent but given how his target looked so calm and spoke intelligently, it was quite confusing. Was it an act of sorts?_

_Zeus flicked his hand back and drew his lightning bolt, he attempted to catch the man by surprise. As he aimed, however, Zeus was sent flying backwards, an explosion of sand and water was later head._

_"Brother!" the 2 Olympians replied as they turned to see him. They turned back to the man, his hand out like he was a traffic warden in the middle of the street. He dropped his hand after he was satisfied with what he had done._

_"So, you three are brothers?" the man asked._

_"No, not me," Alveus replied._

_"Right. Well, now be on your way. I am on a level far above you, so this fight is already over."_

_Zeus roared and rushed towards the man. The man sidestepped easily dodging his attack. Zeus took to the air and the once clear sky began clouding up. Lightning crackled in between Zeus's hands, forming the master bolt, his symbol of power. He tried to throw it but soon found himself stuck in place as if he had suddenly gone stiff at the moment_

_"I...c-can't m-move!" Zeus struggled, trying to use all his power to throw the bolt of lighting_

_The man had his arm out, holding Zeus in place, his scarlet red eyes now glowing deeply as he looked behind at his frozen target. Posideon, Hades and Alveus couldn't help but be shocked at this display. However, being 3 incredibly powerful Greek Gods they pushed those thoughts aside and they charged in to attack, Posideon swinging his trident, Alveus with his blasts of light_

_The stranger dodged they're combined attacks before kicking Posideon in the chest and sending him flying across the empty beach. Alveus hovered in the air, throwing punches and kicks but somehow, the very light that Alveus used was being used against him, tying him up in ropes of the stuff. Without wasting a moment, he was soon incapacitated and thrown into the sand._

_The man looked at Alveus, seeming to think to himself. "Your soul is clean, probably one of the purest I've seen. I won't hurt you, little human." With a flick of his finger, Alveus was sent flying across the battlefield, far away from the fight._

_Hades tried to equip his helmet but it seemed to slip out of his hands at the last second each time, taking him further and further away from the battle._

_"Come on, try harder!" The man laughed like he was enjoying the fight. "Got a case of nervousness?"_

_Posideon grit his teeth and swung his trident, expecting it to stab through the man. But, he was countered by a sword of bright white light. The defender smirked towards Poseidon. "I can use weapons too, little diety."_

_He began defending himself against Posideon, each block countering the Sea Gods attempts at injuring him. Having had enough, Posideon slammed the trident on the ground, splitting the ground below them in two, attempting to throw the stranger off balance and send him down the deep ravine of the Earth_

_To everyone's surprise, the stranger simply hovered, his arms crossed out of annoyance. Posideon tried to attack him but he too was sent flying with a blast of light and into the ocean like Zeus was. Alveus was speechless at the sight, finding the sight unimaginable. Here was a complete stranger beating down the 3 children of Kronos with ease, he had to know who he was! He held Zeus with one, sent Posideon into the ocean with one, whoever he was, he was powerful_

_Hades was next to try. He appeared in a flash of darkness and attempted to punch the man. The man blocked easily and sent Hades flying backwards with a punch of his own. Hades got up sharply and generated multiple shards of darkness towards his target, attempting to kill him then and there._

_The man used both hands this time to produce a brilliant white light which waved away the bolts of darkness away. It shocked the God of the Underworld. Hades grit his teeth and thrust his arms forward, conjuring his black hellfire and letting free of at his target, hoping to burn his target and stop this fight_

_"Hellfire? Seriously?" the man replied with a raised eyebrow._

_With a slash of his fingers, Hades's black hellfire was dissipated into thin air with a red flame of his own. Everyone still present could only look with their jaws dropped, except for the stranger of course._

_He looked at Hades with curiosity. "You seem to share the same powers as me. Would you care to enlighten me about yourself?"_

_Before Hades could speak, lightning bolts crashed from where the man was, turning the once soft sand into glass with the heat. Within seconds, a giant wave crashed from the ocean and swallowed what was left._

_Zeus landed from the skies whilst Posideon walked from the ocean, tired after the feat they had completed. After hey had grouped together. Zeus took a giant breath and spoke. "Well we don't have to worry about him do we?"_

_"Nope," Posideon replied. "He was tough to fight but he's gone now. That was the strongest tide I've ever summoned."_

_"I agree. I am glad he's dead." Zeus replied, now free of his paranoia that someone would usurp him. They still didn't realise that Alveus was tried up in the bands of light that had been woven around him._

_Suddenly, without warning the temperature dropped to below freezing point, the wind picked up and the skies started to darken. Hades turned to Zeus but he shook his head. They all felt the same nervousness and glanced to see Hades without the Helm of Darkness._

_"Did you really think that it would be so easy?"_

_Everyone's eyes were on the figure rising out of the ocean. A faint glow of scarlet red was around him as he hovered in the middle of the ocean. He had no battle damage, even little scratches were healing on sight_

_The Big Three gasped. "Y-your supposed to be dead!" Zeus gasped. "They were my strongest lightning bolts!"_

_The man laughed again. "I'm done playing nice. Lay down and grovel you insolent quims, I might make you my servants!" he spat, his anger very clear. "You have the darkest souls I could see. You deserve to be exterminated!"_

_"You dare tell Olympian God what do to?!" Hades yelled. He placed his helmet on his head and radiated the strongest fear he could ever muster, causing Zeus and Posideon to look away but it did not affect his intended target, looked on with no difference_

_The man laughed mockingly. "Pathetic, little diety. You have nothing against someone of my calibre, why affect one target when you can affect the **whole planet!"**_

_Hades's own fear swelled inside him as he looked to see the man's red eyes glow potently, the clear skies turned as black as the night before turning blood-red. The seas turned the colour of blood, the ground filled with bone instead of soil, changing the once serene scene into a nightmare_

_"W-w-what is this?!" Poseiden said horrified, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. "What are you?!"_

_The flying stranger clenched his fist as he faced his targets. "That is something you don't need to know. Just know that I am King." he turned to his audience. "How about I tell you this instead, I am the vessel of the greatest Angel to be born, and the Angel who was the first to fall. Would you like to know his name?"_

_"What is it?, Hades asked, trying not to run away. His knees were trembling like the others present, all except Alveus who looked on tied up in ropes of light._

_The man laughed and as he did, his voice deepened unnaturally. " **I am Lucifer Morningstar and I have declared you all guilty!"**_

_The man transformed and in a flash of red light, there were sharp metallic black wings on his back. His shoulder-length hair turned scarlet red and two thick strands of it stuck up in front of his forehead. A maniacal smile appeared on his face, complete with a pair of powerful glowing red eyes and dashes of black lightning. The fear he radiated was so intense that Hades and Poseiden remembered what it was like to be eaten by Kronos, and for Zeus, the first time he faced his father._

_"Screw this, I'm out!", The 3 Olympians said as they attempted to run away._

_**"Come on now, play fair!"** as they tried to run away, they were all held in place, stuck like what had happened to Zeus. Lucifer appeared next to them in a split second and was the first to speak, his black metallic wings fluttering as he did so. **"How should I punish you three? Perhaps take away your ability to have children, you seem to quite like that don't you?!"**_

_"Wait," Alveus croaked, earning the attention of Lucifer. "Who are you?"_

_Within a second, Alveus's head was filled with information that he had needed. He looked to see the winged humanoid looking at him. **"I hope that answered your question, now run along, hero. You are someone who does not deserve to be punished.**_ _**"** _

_Alveus wasn't affected by this aura of fear like the others had, he had assumed it was something to do with what he had said before, how he wouldn't hurt him. "It did, thank you! Y-you won't kill them will you?"_

_Lucifer shook his head. **"I'm going to punish them, never in my existence have I ever killed someone but I would very much like to, especially sparky over there. He reminds me of my...brother and you know what, we would get along trying to kill you, and we never get along! I'll make sure these pagan gods come crawling back home"**_

_5 hours later, the 3 later was found crawling towards Greece, their injuries critical enough to land them in godly intensive care from Apollo. The Olympians all questioned who had done this but the 3 couldn't remember, and when they asked Alveus, he played dumb and it worked_

_Alveus had his plan set, his successor would be someone who would be a descendant of King Lucifer, the Ruler of Hell himself_

* * *

"So, anyway, that monster went away somewhere east," Zeus explained. "I am glad to never see him again!"

Everyone in the room agreed. Poseidon and Hades too. Alveus couldn't help but know what was in store for the future. His world will be in good hands, this was the day he retired.

In an instant, Apollo started to convulse and shake, his eyes and mouth glowed with green ghostly light. He collapsed and a green mist swirled underneath his feet as he began to speak a new prophecy

_**"Olympians, beware the God Slayer of might,** _

_**defeated by Crimson Red, Emerald Green and combined Sky Blue light.** _

_**A half-blood born in a faraway town,** _

_**heir to the Incinian Crown** _

_**25th born and chosen, a Nephilim stands tall** _

_**A key to the God Slayer's complete and final fall."** _

While everyone looked stunned, Alveus couldn't help but have a cocky smile on his face. Artemis got to her brother's side and checked on him. The rest of Olympus looked stunned, they were immortal, yet who was said to be a God Killer?

"Order, Order!", Zeus shouted. "Stay calm, we shall discuss this calmly with the Council"

* * *

A few moments later, the main room was cleared. The 12 Olympians sat on their thrones while Alveus was sat on a small chair, next to Hephaestus. Even though he served the Olympians for a long while, he still knew to Zeus, that he was still a cockroach, something annoying yet useful to carry out messages and do his dirty work

"There's no God Killer, right?" Ares asked. "There's no weapon that can go up against us!"

"Ares, calm your tone! What about Grandfather's scythe, the one that our father used to cut him into many pieces with? Or the Ophiotaurus. In the wrong hands, we could easily be killed," Athena explained

"What's a Nephilim?" Hades asked. "Anyone know what that is."

"Half Demon. Half Angel"

Everyone turned to see Alveus speak, his back against the wooden board of the chair. Ares narrowed his eyes, "You mean the guys that we had to deal with before? You mean those people?"

The Olympians were a match against regular demons and angels...but when it came to the Archangels and Archdemons, they stood no chance against there supreme power.

The Olympians swore to never tread past the East of Greece and into Jerusalem.

"Correct,'' Alveus replied, "He's a key to this prophecy, he will be strong, capable of contending with her and...maybe powerful enough to fight you."

"HE WHAT?!" all the Olympians replied

"A mortal?! Impossible? He cannot beat an Olympian!", Zeus roared. "We shall look for him, we shall kill him and he shall pose no threat to us!"

"Father, control yourself!" Athena protested. "If this 'Nephilim' can save us, won't you think keeping him alive is a good strategic choice? We know that even an average angel or demon can match us. A hybrid child between the two races must have the power to stop this God Killer."

Zeus grumbled but nodded nonetheless. "I will still be on alert but it says this 'Nephilim' will play a part in this doesn't it?".

The 12 Olympians present nodded. Hermes cleared his throat, "Does anyone know what the other lines mean?, 'Incinain Crown?' '25th Chosen', it's so...unclear"

The Olympians shook their heads, not having a clue what it was talking about like with all other prophecies.

Alveus then spoke up. "I know that this person will have many adventures and become stronger with every trial he faces. He'll be a true hero, one that will save worlds."

"That's impossible, he hasn't even been born yet?!" Athena cried out. "How do you know this? "

Alveus smirked, remembering peering into the future with the Time Stone. "That is if you cannot see through time."

Zeus almost jumped then and there on the spot, remembering his Father's domain over time. "What?! Is this one of your mysterious powers, Alveus? "

"Yes, I can see through time. I've followed his adventures and well, I'm glad that he will master his power," Alveus replied. "I'm glad that he will be very powerful."

"Preposterous! We cannot let him live, I'll blast him to ashes!", Zeus roared. "If he can contend with this god killer then he's a threat against us!"

Zeus was right. This Nephilim was indeed a threat to their status and yet he didn't even exist yet. Alveus smirked at how afraid the gods were got up from his chair and faced the gods, ready to make his final statement. "As of today, I am retiring, I end my allegiance to you. I swear on the River Styx to not turn against you," he stated

The rest of the Gods looked surprised, after 200 years of service, he was ready to quit?

"What's retiring?" Ares asked breaking the silence

Athena rolled her eyes. "It means he's not going to work for us. He's quit his job."

Zeus scratched his head, "Are you sure Alveus, I mean, we can grant you godhood?"

Alveus shook his head, "Thanks for the offer but I want to live out the rest of my life." He had already been alive for too long. _'Maybe Immortality is why the Olympians are such jackasses?'_ He thought to himself

"Oh, I have something to give you!" Posiden eagerly held a silver sword in his right hand.

"When the time comes, when he comes, give it one of your future sons. He'll need it," Alveus replied. With that, he left the throne room, but not before getting a kiss on the lips by Aphrodite

"I'll make sure you find a beautiful woman,'' she said. Alveus thanked her and left Olympus, and then Greece completely

 _"I won't turn against you, but he will,_ " Alveus said softly, careful to not raise his voice. " _If you ever threaten humanity and the planet itself, he'll be the first to turn."_

He knew Zeus wasn't going to let him live, not when he knew he had a power that he couldn't even understand. He asked Aggamoto, Oshuturr and Hoggoth to protect him from the Greek Gods which they did, thanks to them being interdimensional entities. They were nice to him

* * *

_**A few years later…** _

Alveus stood on a beach, on what would become the country known as England later in time. He was standing next to someone, a short man with black hair.

"So, you got how this power works right?" Alveus asked.

The man nodded, "Yeah, chosen by this cosmic entity right?"

"Yes, now you have that power, use it to be a hero and then let it chose the next one okay?"

The man nodded and then shook Alveus hands. He then blasted off to the skies, surrounded by gold light.

Alveus looked beyond to the setting sun, he was now 430 years old, he had a wife and 2 children. He had a normal life for a while and now he would live it to the fullest. He was happy

"I know you'll save the world, save it from her, save it from these Gods. I know how strong you will be. I wish you luck...Kian."


	2. Ch1: I get a lift to Camp Half-Blood

**If you want to read about Kian and his adventures before this, like a prequel to this chapter, read Kian Taylor Origins and so on. That is depending on your choice of course if you want to see the chronological order, then read in chapter order**

* * *

_**Location: Percy's Home, Manhatten, New York** _

_**20th July 2010** _

_**Time: 7 AM** _

**Percy's POV**

**I woke up as my dream ended**

I rubbed my eyes trying to remember it. What was that about? Did...I remember a prophecy and something about...a kiss? I must have been missing Annabeth. I turned to look at my alarm clock which read 7 AM as it beeped on and on.

On the display read: 20/07/10. Almost a year after the battle of Manhattan and almost a year after we defeated Kronos. Looking back on it, I couldn't imagine that it had been so long

Deciding to put it aside, I took a shower and made my way downstairs, ready to go to my final day of school before I left for Camp Half-Blood. As I stepped into the living room, I was greeted with the sight of my stepfather and mom waiting for me at our table

"Good Morning Percy!" Mom said as she ran up and hugged me. She had a smile on her face and ran a hand through my hair like she always did. Looking at her now, she smiled at me more.

"Good Morning Mom!" I replied, "Good Morning to you too Paul!"

"Oh thanks," Paul replied. He smiled at me before he went back to his newspaper. He had been living with us for the past year too, and I could guarantee that he was so much nicer than Gabe ever was

I ate my breakfast, packed my stuff and was all ready to go. It was a miracle that I had no prophecy or mission to take part in. I didn't complain! It meant I could live a regular life...well...as regular as it can get. Monsters were always around, trying to kill us so I was always on the lookout.

"Percy, it's your last day right?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"When you go to Camp, tell Annabeth I said Hi, okay?", she told me. "I don't think I've seen you smile wider than before."

I couldn't help but blush a little, we had been dating for the past year. It was always amazing to see her cute grey eyes and her honey blonde hair that smelled like a fresh river...sorry, my bad I got distracted.

"I will mom," I replied. "Don't worry."

"Percy, do you need a lift?" Paul glanced up from his newspaper

"Uh no thanks, I think I can walk. Thank you for asking," I replied.

Paul gave me a nod and I waved goodbye to Mom and headed down the streets, off to Goode High school for the last time this year. As I walked past the streets, it was a regular school run as I saw other kids like me walking to school too.

I couldn't help but daydream how Annabeth and I had spent winter break back at Camp, she was so ecstatic that we could be together. We ended up spending a lot of time in our cabin and-

Wait I didn't mean it like that!

I meant like we talked about what happened during our school years. I was so excited to see her again! I was bubbling with eagerness-

**BEEP BEEP**

I almost jumped out of my skin right then and there! I turned to see a green BMW pulling up next to me parallel to the street I walked. It stopped a few meters ahead of me before the driver had to reverse back, rolling over some newspapers in the process. The window rolled down and I had to double-take at what I saw

"Hey, need a ride?" the driver asked me.

The driver was someone familiar. He was a boy of around my age, almost a year older I think. He had tanned caramel skin, dark brown eyes and jet black hair so spiky he could pass off as an anime character.

"Kian?! I didn't know you drive?" I stepped back slightly. "What are you doing here?!"

Kian chuckled a little. "Well, I decided to show off today. It is the last day of school after all. Well, Percy, you haven't asked my question, do you need a lift?" he asked again. He spoke in a strong British Accent, stern and straight to the point. I had been going to school with the guy and only knew a little bit about him, too little in fact.

"Hey! Micheal Phelps, you there?" Kian snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yes or no?"

"Oh right! No, I think I'll walk," I replied quickly

Kian raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, you know, soak up the sunshine."

Kian sighed. "Alright, suit yourself. I'll be seeing you at school." He rolled up the window and drove off in his MBW, leaving me staring at the dust.

Kian was an interesting dude, he was quiet, reserved, yet he could also be confident and be the center of attention if he wanted. He also had a good sense of humour, something I liked about him. For this school year, we got put in the same classes and surprisingly we got along well. I always thought of him like those edgy guys you see in movies but he was friendly and always willing to help people so that was disproven easily.

* * *

**XxX**

About half an hour later. I made my way to Goode Highschool. I looked around and just like me, I saw everyone in a good mood. It was the last day of school, why wouldn't they be? One more day inside and we would all be free for the summer. I heard an engine revving and saw Kian park his car and get out, his black bomber jacket and blue jeans lit by the sunlight as he got out.

"Hey Queen Victoria, nice car!"

Both of us turned to se our resident jock with his hands in his pockets. He was Jake, full name Jake Mason. He had two girls beside him like they were his attendants, ready to shower him with praise any moment he asked them to.

Kian sighed and dry chuckled finding him annoying more than an actual threat. "Very clever, it's not like you've been calling me that for the past...year. You do realise it's a compliment right? She ruled 70% of the world, the States included."

Jake silently growled, almost angry that Kian could shake his insult off. Kian was, to our class, the master of comebacks, nicknames and general snark. No wonder why I got along with him!

"Say that again, I dare you!" Jake said angrily. "Do you want your car to be trashed?!"

"Try it."

Jake stared at him. "What?"

"I told you." Kian wiped the bangs away from his face shooting Jake a setting glare. "I'm waiting."

Kian leaned on his car daring Jake to come closer. I wouldn't have done that, Jake was 6ft 3in, on the school football team and was probably made of hard granite. Kian, on the other hand, was around 6ft 2in and leaner. This didn't intimidate him at all, it was the opposite. Kian was super relaxed, like facing jerk ass quarterbacks was a daily habit.

"Arrgh-let's go girls!", Jake scowled as he walked off with the girls.

Kian sat on the hood of his car and looked proud of himself. He glanced over to me, noticing I was still present. "What, did you enjoy the show, Percy?"

"That was cool!" I grinned at him. "I didn't think you could do something like that!"

Kian chuckled. "Eh, the car would be fine no matter what he did, I've got insurance. You wanna go in then, or are we gonna stand around doing nothing?"

* * *

**xXx**

We made our way inside and it was typical classes for the rest of the day. We sat together during our lunch break. As we ate, however, Kian wolfed down a plate of kebabs, french fries and a few sandwiches in a few minutes.

"How can you eat that much?" I asked him shocked at this display.

Kian shrugged as he wolfed down another burger. "I'm just that hungry."

I laughed as I ate down my blue cupcake. I glanced at the picture of Annabeth I had on my keychain at the same time. I know it's sappy but come on! I couldn't help but remember my kiss with her, it was just...magical

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

I glanced to see Kian looking at me. I put the keychain in my pocket. "What?"

Kian rolled his eyes. "The girl on your key chain. She's your girlfriend right?"

I felt my cheeks flush red. "W-Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, very!"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, we've been dating for a while now. Her name's Annabeth, we've known each other since we were 12."

Kian smiled and ate a french fry. "That must be nice"

"How about you, you dating anyone?" I asked him, trying to shift the attention to him

I wish I didn't say that. In a split second, his smile vanished and his eyes stared off to the distance. The French fry in his hand dropped to the floor and he tried his best to put on that smile again. "S-sorry to disappoint you, I h-haven't got time for that."

I blinked a few times. "Really? I thought you had already had a girlfriend,"

Kian's smile dropped for a split second. "Guess I'm one of those unlucky ones. Someone that's going to make their way through life without having that someone special to love."

I was about to argue against what he said but the ringing across the canteen interrupted me. Everyone started getting up and leaving the cafe in a hustle of noises.

"Guess it's time to head off."

* * *

**XxX**

"So, you heading anywhere, you know for summer?" I turned to Kian as he walked beside me. Last day of school was done and the summer had just begun! I had a wide smile as I thought of what to do.

"I'm just sorting out some business out somewhere,'' he replied.

"Like what?"

Kian took a moment to reply. "You know, stuff."

I chuckled at his antics. Kian was an exchange student from a high school in England, a school called Edgewood High School before he came to Goode. Why did he choose to come here, I don't know. Then again, not a lot of people knew anything about him apart from the fact he was British.

We were about to run a corner, freedom awaiting on the other side of the open door.

Well, that's what I wanted to happen but something had to get n the way

"Uh, Kian?"

Both of us turned around to see one of the girls that were with Jake. She was a petite blonde girl, maybe about 5 4inft and she was dressed in a cheerleader's outfit. It didn't help that I immediately thought of Kelli and Teri from last year. This one didn't seem to be so monstrous

"Yeah?" Kian asked

"I need some help with Quadratic expressions, can...you help me?", she asks, a slight blush crept up on her cheeks.

Kian narrowed his eyes before he relaxed. "Yeah, sure"

"Yay, thanks, Kian", she said happily. "I've booked us a room."

"You know, you might end up getting more than a kiss with her," I turned to Kian. He lightly punched my arm and returned me a glare

"Very Funny. Tell your girlfriend I said hi," he waved me off

They walked away and I stepped outside, ready to head to Camp Half-Blood. I stepped outside and I was glad there was a small lake nearby. I took the scene in one last time before I stepped to head off.

"Hey, Punk?"

Not again! I turned to see Jake again, this time with one of the girls I saw him in the morning. "What?", I spat out. "What do you want?!"

"We need you." the girl said

"What for?" I asked. "I need to go somewhere can you guys make this quick, please?"

They laughed, almost...monster like?-they couldn't be, right? I discreetly placed my hand in my pocket, waiting for the right time to pull Riptide out

"Ok, we can do this two ways, you work with us, or we're forced to take you by force," Jake said

"That doesn't seem good." I quipped. "What do want me for?"

"It's simple. We want to kill the gods,'' Jake said

I stared at him, "What?! W-what are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about don't you, Son of Poseiden?"

Bad news! I uncapped Riptide and aimed the end at the two who were now very clear that they were monsters in disguise. One look at the blade and they laughed, like what I said was a bad joke.

"You think you can kill us with that?!" the girl said

"I dunno, worked well the last few 100 times!" I yelled at her. I waited patiently, I didn't want to get kicked out of another school so I didn't make a move yet.

"Kelli, kill him," Jake turned to her. "Then take his blood!"

"Did y-y-you say-"

"Oh yes, fish. I'm disappointed you didn't recognise me!" Kelli sneered. She had fully transformed into an Empousa, shedding her human form in a matter of a few seconds.

A dark thought flashed through my mind. "Does that mean Kian is-!"

"Him?" Jake laughed out loud. "He's already dead, I didn't expect him to die so easily,'' Jake said sneeringly. "He is a mortal, what can he do against us?"

I roared forward, and slashed through Kelli, turning her into a pile of gold dust again. I turned to Jake, who looked disappointed at his fellow monster's death. Despite this moment of sadness, I aimed a slash at his head, fueled by the anger I felt. Kian had died, all because of me and I wasn't going to let him walk free

Jake blocked my slash with his arm and hit me with a backhand that any tennis player would be proud off

I landed against the ground and my left ankle exploded in pain. I felt a burning sensation on my right shoulder which wouldn't stop. I felt like it was being ironed alive.

I look to see Jake moving closer, this time transforming into a Manticore, his tail swinging behind him like an angry whip. "With your blood, with the blood of demigods, we shall kill these gods and rule over humans, with our guidance you shall suffer no m-AWHLSF!"

I blasted him with a stream of water drawn from the lake and sent him flying across the field. With a flick of my wrist, I doused myself in said water and immediately I could feel my ankle healing and the poison purged from my system. I should have been invulnerable thanks to the curse, but why didn't it work? Was he just really strong?!

The manticore shook away the water. "I didn't know you were this strong, now you definitely can't live!" The Manticore shouted. This was one wasn't the same as Dr Thorn. This one was different, its eyes were a shade of dark violet, almost black, the same as Kelli's before I slashed at her.

He launched towards me. I slashed my sword across him, expecting another explosion of gold dust but he vanished in a flash of blue and appeared 20 feet away from me. He tried the same move again but he appeared in the same place again leaving me just as confused.

"That's enough!"

I knew that voice! I turned to see Kian behind me, he was alive-not dead like the manticore said he was, seeing him made me smile again and-Wait if he's alive then that must mean he's a demigod right?! He has to be!

Kian stood just outside of the doorway I came through. He swept his bangs away, revealing cold, dark icy midnight blue eyes behind. Kian stared at his target. "Did you really think that she could have killed me? You must be more foolish than you look."

The Manticore recoiled at Kian stepping back at his sudden appearance. "Y-You think you can stop her?! She's been alive for over a 1000 years, she's stronger than you'll ever be. With her power, I can kill both of you!"

Kian scoffed and he opened his stance, a hand ready by his side. "That is unlikely. To me, your already dead."

I expected him to pull out a weapon, a sword or a knife from his pocket but he didn't. The Manticore went on two legs and with a shout, was surrounded by a dark purple and black aura. He launched towards Kian with a face that wanted to kill him, like, really kill him!

"Kian, pull out your weapon!" I shouted at him

He gave me a quick glance. "Huh? What Weapon?"

"You know the one that can kill monsters?!"

"Percy? what are you talking about?"

The manticore was just a few inches away from him and Kian turned to see the manticore charge at him. I didn't think he had a weapon on him, he must have left it at home! I had to get him to Camp, where was his Satyr? If I didn't do anything he would be mincemeat!

I readied Riptide to deliver the killing blow and-

**WOOM!**

The Manticore was pierced through his chest with a blue and yellow beam of light The manticore's whole body went limp and turned into a heap of gold dust as it hit the ground. As the dust dissolved into thin air, I turned to see Kian in front of me, his right palm was open and out in front of him.

There was no doubt, Kian must be a demigod!

"That was too easy. Told you I'll kill you," Kian half smiled as he dropped his palm. He pulled on the white shirt underneath his jacket before putting his hands back into his pocket.

"Kian, you saw that?!" I asked him

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I?" he raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I've never met someone like that, and trust me, Percy. I've met a few weird people."

"How did you survive, monsters should have tried to kill you!"

"What?!" Kian scrunched his face. "Are you feeling okay Percy? Did you hit your head or something?"

"I'm fine. I just...I didn't know you were a half-blood like me?"

Kian narrowed his eyes, "Okaaay?...you mind telling me what that was, it was going and on about how it wanted to kill you. Have done something to it? Hurt a family member or something?"

I wanted to explain what happened but I just wanted to go to Camp-wait, since Kian's was a half-blood and he didn't have his Satyr with him, I could take him to Camp.

"Um, Kian, can you give me a ride, I can explain on the way," I said.

Kian smirked. "Right, guess you did want a ride after all, huh?"

* * *

**XxX**

"So, the Greek Myths, they're all real?", Kian glanced at me for a second. He had his hands on the wheel while I sat to his right, driving the two of us to Camp with me sat on the passenger seat.

"Yeah and I'm the Son of Poseidon. And there's a place where we stay and train," I replied proudly

Kian gripped his steering wheel tightly. "I should have believed you, even after what happened. You were right, weren't you Alveus?"

_Alveus._

I remembered hearing that in the dream I had. I didn't have any idea what it meant or what it was about so how can Kian know? Did he see the same dream I did?

"Who now?" I asked confused.

Kian waved it off with his left hand. "It doesn't matter, it's just up ahead right?"

I nodded.

Kian turned to me sharply. "Wait?! So the whole thing about a storm in New York last?! The Volcano eruption in Mount St Helens?! That was you guys?!"

"The Volcano part was me, the whole battle was us fighting the Titan Lord, Kronos," I replied. I remembered how Luke had died, how he was the true hero that the prophecy spoke about. I couldn't help but remember all those who died defending the Empire State building from certain death. It still hurt badly

"So all this time, I've known someone who can blow up a volcano?" Kian said. "Impressive."

"I guess you're right."

A few minutes of silent driving later, we pulled up outside of Camp Half-Blood. The pair of us got out of the car and I lead Kian with me so that hopefully, he could meet the rest of his siblings. Maybe he was a son of Apollo with that light beam he did? Maybe Hecate? All I knew is that Kian would be staying here for the time being.

As we walked towards the gate, the first person who was there to greet me was Annabeth. As soon as she saw me, she charged forward and I was wrapped in her arms and she peppered my face full of kisses. I couldn't help but blush furiously

"I missed you Seaweed Brain!" she kissed my lips and then held my cheeks. "Do you have any idea how long it's been?!"

"Wow, so this is the girl that you had on your keychain. You two are just something like out of a tv show." Kian he had a little grin on his face, amused at what took place. His hands were in the pocket of his jacket.

Annabeth turned to face Kian, raising an eyebrow as her smile vanished. "Percy, who is this?"

"I think he's a half-blood, someone like us,'' I replied. "He could see through the Mist when I was facing the Manticore. He did this laser beam thing from his hands like he was an anime character!"

She giggled at my comment. "So magic. Maybe a son of Hecate? He does look a little bit like you, minus the green eyes and the nose"

"They're supposed to be claimed at 13, Kian's 17," I replied

"Maybe they forgot, the gods do have many kids remember?" Annabeth replied. "Wait-his name's Kian?!"

"Yeah, it is," Kian said casually. "You got a problem with that?"

Annabeth frowned. "No it's not like that, it's just that...your name is unique. I don't think I've heard it before."

"I don't care if you haven't heard it before. My name is important to me, as is for a few others."

Annabeth recoiled lightly and I stepped in. "Guys, come on, I'll take you on a tour and we'll hopefully get you introduced and stuff."

Kian chuckled. "Percy, I think there's been a misunderstanding here."

"But you saw through the mist!"

"The what?!"

**BOOOOM!**

Without wasting a second, I turned behind me to to see an explosion of dust and debris behind the camp gates, showering the cabins and the confused campers with the fallout. After it settled, there was a person in the middle of the crater. He had a black suit of what looked like armour on him and with him, were monsters: the Minotaur, multiple Colchis bulls, Empousai's and Bear twins

The campers and I were all terrified at the monsters present. How did they get past the boundaries?!

The person in the middle looked round. "You have your orders. just take their blood and that's it. Do not kill them! You have your orders!"

The monsters responded with growls and start to hunt down the campers that ran away. One of them held their ground. It was Clarrise. She picked out her spear and charged at the middle person, an aura of red flickering around her.

"Red aura? Are you like him too?"

The man flicked his hand and pulled out a glowing sword behind him, one unnatural black and white hue around it. As he held it, black lightning arcs crackled alongside the blade.

Clarrise didn't wait for him to attack and she started first. She stabbed at him, thrusting the tip of the spear at his head, chest and groin. The stranger defended himself, parrying each of her thrusts before slamming his shoulder into her, sending her crashing to the floor.

A glance at Annabeth and we only had one thought. Help our friends before it was too late! But before I could follow through with it, Kian rushed ahead. This was where I find out he's demigod right?

Nope.

**THUD**

Kian hit the barrier so hard that I thought he was concussed for a few seconds. He shook it off easily but the resulting impact created cracks along the floor. "What is this?! Some kind of barrier?! Argh!" he rubbed his forehead as he blinked a few times, looked around

"Wait, so you aren't a demigod?!" Annabeth asked.

"He has to be, I saw his eyes turn blue and him shooting a laser beam, how?!" I said. "Nothing's making sense!"

Kian looked to us and then to the monsters that were about to kill all our friends. "This happened before to me and my friends. I have a bad scar from this." Kian rubbed his stomach and he turned to us, "Stay here, be safe-or not, I'm not you but don't just don't get in his way."

With that, he disappeared in a flash of blue light in front of us. I saw a new flash of blue light and I saw him floating, hovering just above the camp. Around him was a faint wispy glow of yellow and blue around him as he took in the scene.

He brought his hand up and snapped his fingers.

The entire camp and the sky was carpeted in a fresh red colour and it disappeared as soon as it appeared. A second later, the monsters all collapsed into synchronized groans, sparing the other campers from certain death as they died in a heap of gold dust.

The man with the black sword looked up at Kian, his brown hair jostling in the sudden wind. Another flash of blue light later and Kian appeared in front of the man. "What happened, I thought you changed."

He sighed. "I did. I'm sorry-she told me about this-and I fell in the deep end, I can't stop this!"

"Auras, please stand down! stop I can help you," Kian's right-hand was out "Stop this!"

Auras smiled sadly. "I'm sorry...Archangel. I have to do this. The only way you can stop me is if you can kill me."

"You know, I can't do that. I won't hurt a friend!"

"Then you have no choice but to fight me. I'm sorry."

Auras rushed forward and swung his sword at Kian's neck. He ducked and sidestepped to the left, launching a kick to Auras's stomach. He gasped and coughed as he looked at Kian with pain-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kian brought his leg down. "No matter what happens, I will never kill. I save people, that's what heroes do."

Auras didn't reply. He pounced at Kian and launched another slash, this one to his chest. Kian stepped inside his guard and locked his arm straight, punching his bicep to disarm him of his weapon. Auras twisted himself out of the hold and kicked himself away from Kian.

I and the rest of Camp Half-Blood watched them duke it out. Auras attempted to land hits on the raven-haired teenager but Kian dodged every hook, jab and cross easily, palming hits away from his face with relative ease.

"He's been trained to fight, both of them," Annabeth had her dagger but she too was just staring at the fight. "The way their moving, they've been doing this for a while, a long while."

"You think so?" I asked Annabeth

"Of course I do, Seaweed Brain."

I glanced back to see the rest of the fight. Auras held Kian in a headlock but he countered. He elbow jabbed at his chest and with a twist, punched him in the face and threw him on the ground, flipping him over his knee.

Kian had his fist inches away from Auras's face. "Kill me, you know you have to." Auras pleased.

"Who is it? Who told you to do this?!" Kian asked frantically. "Please don't tell me it's who I think it is?!"

"It is."

Kian's eyes trembled. "Em-"

"No, don't say the name!" Auras put a hand over Kian's mouth. "If anyone says it, I'll die! I deserve it, I tried to kill them, Kian. They're kids! I'm sorry!"

Kian moved Aura's hand away from his mouth and pulled his fist back. "No, Auras. You don't deserve to die. What you need is help, say hello to them they'll help you, I know they will."

As he finished the sentence Kian's eyes turned into that familiar dark midnight blue colour and a second later, Auras disappeared in a flash of light, leaving no trace he was ever there.


	3. Ch2: Your a what now?!

**A/N: I'm currently figuring out how to get the links to work in a chapter. I've found some art that I've edited to make it into my characters so look forward to that.**

~~**EDIT at 30/01/2020, I forgot to update this one. Look up Vontatiom (my profile) on DeviantArt for the artwork of Kian.** ~~

~~**EDIT2 at 04/03/2020:** **[For those who want to know what Kian looks like](https://imgur.com/AW8WaRZ) **~~

* * *

**_Location: Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York_ **

**_Time: Around 3 PM_ **

**_Weather: Clear Skies_ **

** Kian's POV **

**I won't kill...not again! N-Never again!**

Auras. You're safe now, _especially_ from Empena. I won't let you destroy another planet again!

I would have continued with my thoughts had I not felt a buzzing sensation behind me. I turned and-

To put it bluntly. I was surrounded.

Kids around my age, some as young as 8 were looking at me like I didn't belong here. They were right, I didn't. I wasn't a demigod. Yet. I'm sure that we share a few similarities if Alveus was right.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red and a girl. She was covered in dust and held the spear in her hands tightly. The red bandana across her forehead hung loosely and crookedly From the dust on her face, I think she was the person who tried and failed in fighting Auras.

"Who are you?!" she aimed the tip of her spear at me.

"I'm the guy who saved your lives. You're welcome." I replied.

"He is right, he did save us."

"Who's his godly parent?"

"That jacket doesn't suit him!"

I hugged my jacket tighter and my eyes noticed the movement of the crowd only to see Percy running in, paving his way to get to me. "Guys, guys! Relax, he's friendly!" he announced.

"Percy, do you know him?" the Bandana girl lowered her bronze spear which I just noticed was vibrating with electricity.

Percy nodded. "Kian and I have been going to school for the past year. You guys can trust him, and he just save all our lives. Clarrise, we should probably thank him instead of trying to kill him!"

This Clarrise person thought the words over and spoke. "Alright, that's enough." she dropped her spear and the rest of the residents here-some who were half-dressed in bronze armour and were armed with swords and spears-relaxed. Their attention went to Percy.

From the way they looked at Percy, he must have been their leader.

It was hard to think that this was Camp Half-Blood. It was exactly like Alveus had described it. Well, I knew that this place had some recent battle damage but it didn't show it. It must have been fixed after the damage.

I didn't get to think any further as I heard galloping and had to double-take at what I saw. It was a Centaur! From the top, he looked like your average middle-aged man with middle-parted brown wavy hair. From the bottom however was a horse, one with a dark luscious coat. Behind him followed a chubby man, one with a leopard print shirt, bloodshot eyes and a bloated body.

From his scent, I knew this man liked alcohol.

"Campers, make yourself scarce. We shall speak of this no more!" the Centaur said sternly. "Off to your responsibilities with you! Oh, and return the equipment you borrowed, there is no danger."

The campers grumbled and they walked away and while they did that, Percy and Annabeth came and stood by my side. She pointed to the Centaur. "I don't think you've met, that's Chiron, the Camp Director,"

"The same Chiron from the stories?" I asked.

She nodded proudly. "The exact one."

The chubby man and Chiron walked over to me and started inspecting me. "So, Percy, how old is he?" Chiron asked.

"I'm 17," I said first. I was almost 18 in a month from now. I was born on the 25th of August 1992, and yes, I was born in England, couldn't you tell by my accent?

"And he hasn't been claimed?" the chubby man asked

"What do you mean by claimed?" I asked. "What are you referring to?"

"It's where a god decides that you're their child, a hologram appears on your head. It was a trident for me." Percy explained. "But that won't be happening for you. You're not a demigod are you?"

Chiron and the chubby man exchanged glances. " _What?!_ How did he get past the barrier?!"

"He didn't, he kinda appeared inside the camp to fight that guy," Annabeth explained.

Chiron looked at me. "My boy, have you felt out of place like you don't belong in someplace?"

"Yeah, absolutely," I replied. "Why?"

"So, the barrier must have had an off day then?" the drunk man asked. "He has to be a demigod! There's no doubt about it!"

"Have you moved around from school to school? Never stayed for more than a year?" Annabeth asked

"No. I haven't been kicked out of any school. I'm a good kid!", I replied, slightly offended. "Did that happen to you guys?"

She recoiled, I could see the gears turning in her head. I felt the bioelectrical sparks in her brain running riot as she tried to come up with a solution to what I am. I wonder how they'll react to it. It would be quite a shock to learn of my true nature.

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, right?" Percy jumped in.

"Erm...I was hyperactive when I was younger but not now. At least that's what I think. What does ADHD have to do with anything?!" I asked. "I don't have Dyslexia, just ADHD."

They looked confused, trying to figure me out in a moment but before they could speak, Annabeth spoke first. "Percy, use your sword and put it through Kian"

 _"Excuse me?!"_ I said out loud. "What are you playing at?!"

"Annabeth, are you sure? What if he isn't a mortal?" Chiron's face was full of worry

"I know what I'm doing. If you're mortal, this won't hurt," Annabeth said. "Percy, do it please."

Percy reluctantly nodded and pulled out his pen. He removed the cap and a sword formed out of it which shocked me for a second. Percy put the blade through my chest and it went through me, not in a 'he sliced me in two' but like he just put it through thin air.

I wasn't affected at all!

"Just as I thought, you're a mortal," Annabeth said as Percy put the cap on his sword and it turned back into a pen. "You're human."

"Actually-"

"This is absurd." the drunk man interrupted me. "He was able to appear in the camp and the barrier wasn't able to keep him out? We have to take this mortal to Olympus!"

Percy and Annabeth both looked shocked at the mention of the name. "A-Are you serious, Mr D?"

"Mr D?" I asked confused. "Who's that?"

"He's Dionysus," Annabeth explained

"The god of wine, grapes and madness right?", I asked. "Seriously, you call him Mr D?"

Dionysus smirked. "Look at him, he knows his Gods, I'll inform the council, you two take care of this mortal"

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

I found myself on the way to Olympus, the Council of the Gods. Me, Percy, Annabeth, Dionysus and Argus (I like to think he was Eye Guy from _Ben 10_ ) who Percy said was the taxi driver. We were in the said taxi and the silence was thick. We waited for what felt like forever before it was broken.

"So, you want to tell us why you could do what you did?" Annabeth asked

"You mean how I teleported inside the Camp?" I turned my eyes on her.

"Yes please."

"I suppose that's fair. You have questions, it's only natural that you want answers." I leaned back on the taxi seat and formed a barrier encasing the three of us, making a soundproof wall that would mean our privacy was intact so that Mr D wouldn't be able to listen to us.

"Wait?! What happened to your eyes?!" Annabeth leaned back sharply. "They were brown, why did they turn dark blue?!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe I was too fast for you. Maybe I put on some contacts while you weren't looking?"

"Haha," she said sarcastically. "That's not possible. No human can move that fast. Explain now." she crossed her arms to get her point across. With her blonde hair and stern face, I was reminded of my friend Milena. Although she was cute, she could be scary if she wanted to. Blondes are scary!

"What I say cannot be said to others without asking me okay. Right now, only you two right now can hear this," I addressed both of them.

"Wait, what?!" Percy leaned forward. "You're serious?"

I nodded

Percy proceeded to call Mr D names that I won't repeat here, and I thought I had a mouth! After Annabeth calmed him down, she turned to me. "How can you do this?! Magic perhaps?"

"No, not magic, that's something different. I can control the fabric of space, a small amount from my position," I replied. "That trick I did, snapping those monsters away, that was a low-level reality-warping skill, I can only do that once per 24 hours."

Annabeth looked shocked as did Percy. "How?!" they said in unison

"I have a power, a power that was given to me since I was a little kid. It saved my life actually. That should answer what I could do what I did."

"When you fought against that Auras guy, why were you're punches so fast?", Percy asks. "I barely saw anything!"

I switched into a familiar routine, one I was trained to do since I was a child. "Shouldn't have expected you not ask me about that. Well, this is the part where you keep this to yourselves, okay? Only a few people know this secret. I think you two are loyal enough for me to tell you, at least from what I've heard about you."

Percy chuckled. "What, are you going to tell us you're an alien or something? Come on, tell us what it is."

I turned to them with a stupid grin on my face. "Wow, what a guess. You took the words out of my mouth."

Annabeth's jaw dropped, slowly and silently. "S-so you're telling me that-"

"Uh-huh.'' I replied. "My skin, tissue and muscles are much stronger than an average human. So yes, humans aren't alone in this universe, all that jazz. I'll give you a few minutes to get used to it."

"I've been going to school with an alien all this time?!" Percy questioned as he rocked on his seat. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods!" He kept on muttering to himself, I couldn't help but smile at it, I knew he was going to be alright but it was funny seeing the first-timers.

"Oh, and don't worry, I grew up like any human of you so don't worry about me being evil or whatever," I replied, "I won't be doing cow abductions or blowing up white houses anytime soon. Like in _Independance Day"_

"Kian? Are you Superman?!", Percy asked, now free of his muttering. "Do you have heat vision? Do you have ice breath?!"

I laughed, using to hate that name when I was a kid. "Well, I can chew mint and I can breathe out cold air does that count as ice breath"

"Wait, do you have human parents instead of your alien ones," Annabeth asked with stars in her eyes.

"I'm not a typical superhero origin story. I don't have any dead parents or anything. My biological parents raised me since I was a babu" I explained. "I do have an alien name."

"Ooh, what is it?" Percy asked.

"It's Kaliel."

"That sounds-"

"I know."

I laughed as Percy and Annabeth let that sink in. The whole Superman thing got me thinking about where I started, I wanted to be a superhero, with everything I had. I mean, what kind of kid doesn't want to fly around, being super strong and stuff

If only I had known what I know right now.

"Alright brats, get out!" I heard Dionysus's voice ring out.

**xXx**

We made our way to the elevator and passed a guard that had was reading a Harry Potter book. I loved reading it and the magic in that book...that was until I saw actual magic. It made Harry Potter magic look like child's play!

The 4 of us got in the elevator and headed up. I had my hands in my pockets, rubbing the ring I gave her as a gift. It wasn't a wedding ring or anything like that! It's just something that used to be hers. I kept it with me so she's always a part of me I guess. I can remember her hugging me and playing with my hair when I was sad

Cue the _Awwww's f_ rom the readers

I wiped my eyes as I looked around. I took in the sight as we headed to the council room. Olympus must be in a different dimension, compared to the rest of the Earthly plane. Does that mean it's part of the multiverse too?

"This looks amazing,'' I replied. "Who built this?"

"I designed it", Annabeth said proudly

"Nice going Da Vinci!"

I saw Percy trying to hold back a laugh, I guess he must have found something funny. We soon made our way to the main room, was I in for an eventful day!

* * *

**Location: Mount Olympus, Empire State Building**

**Time: Around 3:10 PM**

**Percy's POV**

As I made my way to see the rest of the Olympians, I recollected my thoughts. Kian was an alien all this time! Like, it explained so much. Why he ate so much, why he could do that laser beam attack with his hands.

Oddly enough, it didn't feel out of place, this seemed to be the next step of weirdness! First, it was monsters, now it's gods, and now aliens! A demigod's life is weird but this just took it to the next level.

We made our way to the throne room to see the Olympians arguing like a giant immortal family, all of them 20ft tall as they sat on their thrones. Zeus was in a wrinkled suit and his hair was a mess Hera had curlers in her hair as she glared at being interrupted, most likely during her beauty sleep.

"Dionysus, my son, why have you called this emergency meeting. I was talking to a beautiful-" Zeus stopped suddenly. "I mean, I was in charge over the electrical storms over Chicago. Yes, that's right!"

"There was an incident, back at Camp," Mr D explained. "There was someone, he brought many monsters with him, ready to kill us!"

The Olympian's widened their eyes to the size of dinner plates. "Impossible!", Zeus shouted. "Did the barrier fail?!"

"Are my children alright? Did anyone get hurt?!" Demeter asked clutching a box of cereal

"My kids should be fine, they're fighters!" Ares said proudly

"Your daughter was easily defeated by this person," Mr D replied

"Say what?!"

"What about my children?!", Aphrodite asked. "Please tell me they are okay!"

"Noooo! My children, you were supposed to be so bright. I'll sing for you-"

" **ORDER! ORDER** ," Zeus commanded, interrupting Apollo's sudden burst into song. "My son, tell me what happened?"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, the camp was invaded but no one died, thanks to that mortal there," he pointed to Kian

"You mean the spiky-haired kid?", Zeus asked. "He saved them? the half-bloods?"

"I have a name you know?" Kian glared back at Zeus. "Why do you ask, Big Man?"

Zeus recoiled slightly, surprised at how casual Kian addressed him. "You call the Lord of the Universe, you dare call me Big Man? Explain why you take such a light tone with me?"

"Well you..all of you are at least 20ft tall, I fail to see the problem?", Kian gestured to the giant Olympians.

"You're not wrong there Kian, but my father would like to be addressed politely," Athena replied.

"Kneel," Zeus asked. "It's polite to do so"

"Nope."

All of us looked at Kian, wondering if he thought 'Kneel' meant something offensive in his native alien language! "Dude, bow! Do you want to get blasted with lightning?" I said quickly

Kian looked around, his eyes calculating almost before he bowed. "Just for the record, this is going against everything I have but alright"

Zeus grumbled and looked at Kian, "Rise Demigods and Mortal. Explain what happened, spare no detail."

We stand up and looked at Zeus. I glanced over to Dad who replies with a kind and comforting stare. Athena was still glaring at me, no surprise there. Mr D took his seat on his throne. The tension was pretty high but Kian doesn't seem to be that bothered by it.

Annabeth and I explained what we saw, how Kian wasn't able to cross the barrier yet he could appear inside the camp, how he killed all those monsters like it was nothing, how the assassin and Kian sort of knew each other.

"What?! You did this, didn't you?!" Zeus bellowed. "You brought him in to kill them? to kill the children!"

Kian rolled his eyes and he put his hands up to protest his innocence. "Whoa, Woah. Chill, chill. I killed the monsters, got him out of the camp and no one got hurt, okay? Now from where I come from that would mean a thank you or are you too arrogant to say that?"

"Oh...very well. I'm sure the rest of the Olympians would like to thank you for it," Zeus clarified. He sat up in his throne, clearly interested in what happened. "How could you appear in the middle of the camp? You're a mortal, the barrier keeps out monsters and people such as yourself"

"I can teleport, old man"

Zeus stared at him. "C-come again?!"

Annabeth and I looked at him, clearly worried about his life. "Dude, don't do that! You don't want the king of Olympus trying to kill you!" I whispered hastily

Kian brushed it off and faced Zeus again. "I can teleport myself, Zeus. That's how I got in. Does that answer your question?", he replied, not bothered by Zeus's boiling rage.

"Kian, please address my brother as Lord Zeus please?", Poseidon jumped in. "He gets...irritated when he isn't addressed properly"

Kian chuckled. "Yeah, that applies to a lot of people doesn't it? They don't like it when they get talked down to." He turned to Dad. "You're Poseidon, right? God of the Seas?"

Dad nodded. "I am yes."

"You have some of my respect. You're cool compared to your trigger happy brother. I won't address him as Lord, he is far away from that title."

Poseidon chuckled. "Why thank you, young man."

It didn't help that Zeus was getting angrier and angrier by the second, "Young man, you will apologise!" he roared towards Kian. "You have no idea who you are talking to!"

Kian didn't budge. "Yes. I. Do. I don't need to apologise for anything. What are you a God of exactly? you know, apart from cheating on your wife daily? How many pretty girls have you slept with today? How many couples have you broken up because of your actions? It wouldn't surprise me if it's in the 100's. Why would I treat someone like that with any kind of respect?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, even some of the Olympians was holding back a little giggle. Zeus glared at Kian, the electricity crackling violently around him. Hera laughed a little to Zeus's dismay. "While I do agree somewhat with that comment. That young man is mad, he's asking to be killed!"

"I do admire his courage," Hades added. "I've never heard someone this brave-or foolish before!"

Zeus grit his teeth so hard I thought his eyes were about to pop out. He clenched his fists, knuckles turning white as he gripped his throne. "Alright, I've run out of patience, the boy is dead!"

"WHAT?!" All of us said except Kian

"Can't you take a joke?!" Poseidon asked. "He was just having a little fun, there's no need to get hasty!"

"I'm killing him, right now!" Zeus pulled out his master bolt and aimed it at Kian. "Last chance boy, apologize and I won't kill you!"

Kian chuckled and mocked Zeus even further. "Go ahead and throw it, I want to see how just how powerful a pagan weapon like that is. So come on, what are you waiting for? Surely killing someone isn't the worst thing you've done, right?! GO RIGHT AHEAD, TRY AND KILL ME!"

Hera turned to Dionysus. "Have you inflicted madness on him?"

Dionysus shook his head. "I haven't touched the boy"

"Kian, what are you doing?! Do you want to be killed?!" I yelled, still in disbelief at how he relaxed he was. "It'll kill you, it'll kill us! Apologize and stop him from doing that!"

"Oh right, forgot about you two. Stand back," Kian faced the front and before I could think, a flash of blue light later and I found myself at least 20 meters away from Kian. He faced the Olympian council on his own, his hands in his pockets and completely relaxed

"I'm waiting for you to follow through with your threat!" he replied confidently, gesturing his hands upwards, egging on the King of Olympus himself. "Or what, are you too much of a coward to do what you said?!"

Zeus roared and threw the master bolt towards Kian and the rest of the Olympian Council could only look in shock. We did too expecting the Master Bolt to go **BOOM** and turn Kian into cinders when it hit the floor.

To our surprise, however, Kian grabbed in a blink of an eye and held the lightning bolt in his right hand.

The rest of the Olympians looked in shock. "Impossible!" Zeus leaned forward. "No human has done that before! Just who are you?!"

"Oh, was that supposed to happen?", Demeter asked innocently. "Did you have a bad day?"

"No, I didn't!" Zeus protested as he turned to Demeter. "My Master Bolt is supposed to explode the moment it made contact, not be grabbed out of the air like a toy!"

Kian chuckled again. "Would you look at that, it didn't even trouble me. A part of me wanted it to leave a mark but we can't get what we all want do we?"

Kian clenched his fist and the Master bolt exploded into bright light, covering his body in little lightning arcs. His black hair rose and pointed to the skies, giving him a pretty cool mohawk. Eventually, the lightning fizzled out, giving Kian a hedgehog-like haircut which he fixed by running his hand through it, returning it to his normal style, all with a confident smile.

"D-Did you see that?!" I asked Annabeth

"Y-yeah, it's incredible!" she exclaimed. "He's an alien that explains it!"

"W-w-w-what is this?!" Zeus stuttered. "You're a mortal, you're no son of mine! Explain how you can do that!"

"Why should I? Watching you squirm like this is enough entertainment for me." Kian chuckled. "But if you should know. I'm something far beyond you. I'm mortal but I'm not human either," Kian explained.

"Who are you then?!" Zeus screamed at Kian. "A child of a Titan?!"

"Do I look anything like any of your grandparents?!" Kian raised an eyebrow. "You should talk to your old friend, he's been telling me that he missed you."

"Who?"

"This guy!" Kian glowed with an orange aura, like a sunset as it burned brighter and brighter forcing me to shield my eyes. I look up to see someone else take his place.

"You could have done this before, Kian, but you had to show off didn't you?" the man said. The man was tall, by a couple of inches I think. He had long brown hair, a streak of blonde across the front in it as it fell from his head. His coppery skin contrasted against the white toga

Zeus's jaw dropped, as did the others. "What?!, I thought you died. How is this possible?! Is that you, Alveus?"

I heard that name again. He has to be important. He looked older and scruffier than the last time I saw him in my dream.

Alveus laughed. "I am dead, unfortunately. This is my consciousness, that's how I can talk to this young man here. So, how's everything been, is it good?"

The Olympians looked on gobsmacked, "What's going on?!", Ares leaned forward. "First this kid comes and insults Dad, then we find out he's immune to lightning bolts. What in Tartarus is going on?! I need an explanation!"

Alveus chuckled at Ares's antics. "Nice to see you, Ares. Does anyone remember the prophecy? The one about the Nephilim?"

"Wait, don't tell me?! The Nephilim ...the angel demon hybrid is him?!" Zeus mouthed it with some sort of nervous tick. "It's him?! You have to be mistaken, Alveus! He can't be the Nephilim! I mean they are stories right?"

I heard Annabeth mutter to herself and turned around. She had her face scrunched in thought. "Wait, _Nephilim_?"

"What about it?" I asked

"I think I've heard it before, the word rings a bell"

"Do you know what it means?"

"I'll ask Kian about it when he's done here. Something's not adding up."

I turned to see Alveus nod. "Of course it's him. I told you, didn't I? He's powerful isn't he?"

"How long before she comes here?!" Athena asked. "How long do we have, Alveus?"

"I don't know Lady Athena, but I have faith he'll be a key to her defeat. Oh, by the way, I should mention this, don't make him turn against you, or try to hurt him. It's bad for your health." Alveus warned them.

"So he's the hybrid?" Ares licked his lips. The flames danced violently across his eye sockets. I knew this look, he wanted a fight against Kian. I knew Kian could fight but could he handle himself against the God of War?

"Yes, pay attention," Athena said. Ares grumbled at her and looked at Alveus again

"Kian is a hero, like those he admired, even if he doesn't believe it himself. So for your sakes, show him the good you've done, and not the bad," Alveus announced sternly. "He's pretty determined when he wants to do something. I can say that much."

With that, there was another flash of orange and Kian stood in the middle, a confident smile on his face that dared the Olympians to challenge him. "So, are we done here, or do I need to say anything else? Hopefully, it answered the question that you asked."

The rest of the Olympians look shocked as they try to process what happened. Athena sat upright and spoke up. "If you're an angel, why do you look so human?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kian quipped. "I was just born this way, and I happen to look human. You can thank my parents that they took a human form when I was born."

Athena nodded. "I see. What are your powers? Apart from lightning absorption?"

"I'm not telling you anything, that's classified. I don't intend to show my powers to people I don't trust." Kian crossed his arms

Zeus grumbled and turned to Hera. "Look through his mind, we can see his abilities from there!"

Kian scoffed. "Oh, please, go ahead and try it. Really, I mean it. try your best. I dare you."

Hera leaned forward and put her hand out. She didn't get anything, at least from her confused expression a dead giveaway. "I...can't! His mind is protected by a barrier, something I can't get through!"

"How's that possible!" Ares stated. "Mom can read anyone's memories!"

"Apart from me," Kian replied. "If you're going to attempt to read my mind, ask me before doing it, okay? No one is going to like it when you read someone's mind without asking." He chuckled softly to push his point across. He was making a fool of the Olympians, not that the Olympians needed any help with that. Except for my dad and the nice gods of course

He yawned and covered his mouth. "I think we're done here, I'll be heading off now."

Poseidon leaned forward. "Wait, stop," He turned to me. "Percy, my son, I have something for you."

He stepped forward and shrank to a human form. He walked up to me and in his hands, he had a silver sword. The metal itself was very shiny and there were little decorations on the hilt.

"You should have this, Percy, I was told by Alveus to give it to you. I should have given this to you instead of that fishing pole." He handed me the sword and looking back on it when I grasped the handle, I could feel all of the oceans, the waves crashing against each other. It..it felt amazing

"You're giving this to me!" I asked. "Why?"

Dad smiled. "I think it will be in safe hands with you. Press this button and you can carry it easily, see?". Dad pressed a square-shaped button on the bottom of the hilt and it collapsed into a small ring. Before it fell on the floor, I grabbed it and held it in my hands.

"I-I don't know what to say."

Dad smiled at me warmly. "A thank you would be nice. This is yours now. With what's coming, I think you should have it. It would be a great deal of help."

I thanked dad for my new weapon. While I was admiring the design, I looked over at Kian to see him looking at something, a ring on his finger just like mine. His ring was different than mine however. It had a small velvet plate with a gold lightning bolt across the velvet cushion. He looked at it and then put his hand in his pocket

"Are we done? I'm bored. I feel like this is dragging on for too long", Kian yawned as looked at Zeus. "Am I done here ?"

"I would feel better if you swore allegiance to us,'' Hera stared at Kian like he was a mystery, her face trying assess him. "With your powers, you could be a valuable ally for us like Alveus was. I don't want to want to think about what you could do in the hands of our enemies"

"And why would I do that?" Kian asked Hera nonchalantly

"I agree with my wife," Zeus interrupted Kian. "I thank you for saving our children. Even though you insulted me multiple times and made a fool of me, I still feel merciful. Swear allegiance to Olympus or we will be forced to kill you where you stand."

Kian laughed out loud, wiping a tear away from his eyes. "Wow, you pagans really think you can kill me? How funny, I think I'll take Option 3: I swear no allegiance to Olympus and I do my own thing, how does that sound?"

Zeus and Hera gaped in shock. _"What?_ "

Kian's eyes narrowed. "Why did you think I would join you because you were stronger than me? That's not the case is it now? My allegiance is to humanity, to my world, _my_ _home_. You treat this world with such carelessness it makes me sick!"

"And why do you care about this world?" Hermes asked

"Because I was born into this world!" Kian retorted. "My responsibility is to protect those who can't protect themselves. Guess who I have to protect it from?" he glared upwards, looking directly into Zeus.

The Olympians broke into a discussion before Athena came up with a solution. But before she said it, Ares stood up. "I want to fight you, see, the word is you can fight against this God Killer, so I want to see what you got?"

Kian narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Why would I want to fight you?"

Ares chuckled darkly. "You win, we know you can stand a chance. You lose, and well, I can do whatever I want with you. You win if you one of us gets knocked out or we submit!"

Kian thought it over in his head. "You know what? yeah, sure. Let's go with a fight. I need to stretch my legs."

Ares laughed. "Now, that's what I like to see! Let's take this to the middle, I don't want to get those two caught up in this, Uncle and Sis would both have my head."

"Kian, are you sure you want to do this?!" I asked him. "He gave me a tough time when I was 12, he's a pretty tough guy to beat!"

"I'll be fine, Aquaman," Kian gave me a comforting grin. "Trust me, okay?"

"See, let the Nephilim make his own choices," Ares sneered.

"Daughter, are you sure this is a good idea?" Zeus asked

"Yes, Father. We'll see how powerful this Nephilim is compared to him. This will be a good testing point," Athena replied. She stood in her chair, ready to see the fight. I felt like I was in a UFC Match, excited and nervous to see the result

Kian and Ares made his way to the middle and stood opposite each other "Ready to show me what you got?"

"Careful there, you might not like what happens next, Kratos,'' Kian smirked.

Ares laughed and in his right hand appeared a sword. "For that, I'm going to enjoy beating you." He looked at his unarmed opponent. "What, not gonna use weapons?"

He chuckled and got in a fighting stance. "If I did, Ares. this match would be very unfair."

"Begin!" Athena announced.

Ares charged forward, swinging his sword widely. Kian dodged the slashes easily. He ducked, sidestepped and did all sorts of moves. An opening appeared in Ares's defence and Kian took it. He punched Ares in the stomach and the face, enough to stagger the God of War and made him lose his balance.

Ares shook it off and charged again, this time forming a spear in his free hand. He trusted it multiple times, all towards Kian's head, neck and stomach, all of which Kian again dodged easily. Another opening and Kian attacked once again, punching Ares across the face and in the stomach. Ares managed to dodge an extra punch and he attacked. This time with a punch to Kian's stomach to which he gasped lightly at the impact

Kian tried to recover but Ares grabbed his throat and slammed him onto the ground over and over again. He dragged Kian's body through the crisp marble floor, ruining Annabeth's beautiful design. Ares plucked him up and then dropkicked him, launching him across the room where he hit the wall with a loud BOOM!

"So he was all talk then, he just got beaten by Ares?" Zeus' shoulders dropped out of relief. "So, this God Killer must be weak. No need to worry about her. I guess what Alveus said was a lie."

"Yes, I was beginning to think we were in danger," Hera agreed. "We were worried about nothing!"

"I was expecting him to be stronger", Athena pouted. "Guess I should have seen this coming. He might not be human but he's still the same as one."

I glanced to see Ares laughing. "Wow, I thought you could match me, guess Alveus was wrong about you, you're weak!"

Kian got back up, his clothes and hair now carrying a light sheen of dust. He shook it off and cleaned the dust off him like he was a cat. "You can fight against me-"

Ares laughed loudly, interrupting Kian. "I guess I can do whatever I want with the demon boy then. I'll smash you and the god killer to a pulp! My power is maxi-"

Kian smirked. "You didn't let me finish. You can fight against me... _when I'm holding back!_ "

**(Play You Say Run from _My Hero Academia_ )**

Ares's face paled, as did the Olympians. "He wasn't even trying?" Zeus looked around the council and they all shared that shocked look

"I-it's not possible!" Hera gasped. "Alveus was...right!?"

"There he is!" Athena said happily. "I knew he was holding back. This feels like an action movie!"

Ares pointed to him. "No way! You were holding back?!"

Kian laughed. "This is where I show you I'm on a whole different level than you pagan Gods. I've been taught by so many people, people that loved and cared for me. I'm not about put those lessons to waste!"

In a flash of light, he teleported and roundhouse kicked Ares in the face. He stumbled backwards, grabbing his face before he regained his composure. Ares threw a wild punch but Kian teleported above his head and punched him hard, burying Ares in the ground. The floor beneath him turned into a small crater with the force of the impact

"See?" Kian landed after completing a stylish frontflip. Without wasting a second, he plucked Ares out of the ground, hand across his neck and threw him across the room with one hand. Ares rolled across the floor and his sword and spear clattered against the ground.

I looked up to see the Olympians paling in fear, they thought that Kian was weak, yet here he is, beating down Ares and I couldn't be happier!

"I-It's impossible!" Zeus stuttered. "H-He's a child, he shouldn't be able to do that. He's tossing my son like a ragdoll! He's not even a grown man. He's mortal!"

"He's a Nephilim,'' Artemis stated. "I'm starting to believe Alveus about how powerful one of them is."

Zeus seethed at the sight. "He's nothing but an _abomination!_ '' he would have spoke more but he was slapped by Hera. He turned to her nursing his cheek. "What was that for?!"

"An abomination?!, is that how you see him?!" Hera scolded. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Yeah! If he's such an abomination then why does he look so handsome," Aphrodite sighed dreamily looking at Kian

I heard groaning and I turned to see Ares getting up, his face now trickling with golden blood. "What was that?! How did you get so strong?"

"That's just my natural strength," Kian explained. "Those little punches I've given you, they were just little taps compared to what I can really do."

"Don't you dare mock me!" Ares grabbed his weapons from the floor again and attacked his opponent with stabs and thrusts. None of them connected with Kian. dodged Ares's rapid-fire punches, sword slashes and crosses like a boxer. Kian deflected a blow to his face and returned a few punches towards Ares, his face jelly-like from the one-two impact. Kian planted a strong front kick towards Ares's chest, sending his target skidding along the floor.

"Hmm, you're a lot sturdier than I expected." Kian opened and reopened his fists. "I guess that is what you get when you are a pagan god."

"You shouldn't even be allowed here. Olympus is reserved only for Gods!" Ares spat out. "Not for half breeds like you! It's just like dad said, you're an abomination!"

Kian laughed for a bit longer than needed and wiped his tears. "Seriously?! Your parents are brother and sister. Mine aren't. That makes you the abomination, not me."

Ares grit his teeth and clenched his fist. He wiped the ichor from his face. "I'll send them your head half-breed! **DIE!** " He took a massive breath inside and shot a stream of fire towards Kian, hoping to burn him alive with his bad breath.

To no one's surprise, Kian was still standing, the fire not having touched him at all as he remained untouched. He flicked off a little ember off his jacket and faced Ares. "You're not immune to fire are you?"

"How aren't you burned alive?!"

"My turn." Kian grinned. " **FIRE RELEASE: HEAVENLY FLAME ANNIHILATION!"**

He took a huge breath of air and a huge column of bright blue fire poured from his mouth, burning everything that was in front of him in an inferno of bright blue light. I had to shield my eyes again at how bright it was and after I heard the flames die. The floor around Ares was covered in soot and Ares covered his face with his hands.

The bronze armour he wore started melting, burning his skin as drops of lhot iquid bronze fell to the floor. The rest of the armour also shared the same damage, the once clean and shiny armour now charred black with the heat of the flames.

Ares ignored the damage from the fire and charged in again swinging his sword widely. Kian easily dodged his many attempts. Ares grunted, putting his all in every strike but Kian was too fast. He ducked under a sword slash and jump spin kicked Ares in the face pushing him backwards

Kian wiped his hair as he landed from his airborne attack. "You know, Ares. if I didn't hate you, you would be a good sparring partner," His face turned serious. "But playtime's over. It's time to finish this fight."

Ares laughed. "Please, you're no god, you're no demigod, you cannot imagine winning against me. You might be an alien but you're a mortal! We rule over you! I'll kill you, I'll smash you to a pulp!"

I could see a Kian grit his teeth, annoyed by Ares's taunts. He breathed in and out. "Is that how it is? Well, today's the day everything changes," he replied. "I'm going to make you suffer the worst defeat in your immortal life!"

Ares laughed. "Please, I've never lost a fight"

"Yes, you have," All the Olympians said in unison.

Kian widened his eyes as he turned to the Olympians. He faced Ares again, cracking his knuckles. "Some family aren't you all. You know, I haven't even begun to show how a glimpse of strong I am. Would you like me to show you?"

"If I beat you at your best, I can brag about how I can beat the God Killer!" Ares announced. "So come on, show me what you got!"

"As expected, you were always an idiot. Don't you realise, that to beat the God Killer, I trained myself to _be_ a God Killer!" Kian replied. He opened and thrust his right palm forward and an orange circle appeared in front of it. Said circle glowed orange and had all kinds of strange markings on it as it rotated in place

"By the Chains of Krakkon," he announced

A large circle appeared around the floor around Ares. He looked around, trying to understand what happened, but as Ares took a step back, yellow tendrils surged upwards and wrapped itself around the God of War, restraining him. Ares struggled as he tried to free himself but he couldn't. he was trapped in what looked like a gang of yellow octopuses.

"What just happened?!" Zeus asked. "What did you do to my son?!"

Kian turned to Zeus with a little smirk on his face. "He'll be fine. He's just a little tied up at the moment."

"Why did you do that? What happens next?" Athena asked curiously

"Oh, just you wait! I've been meaning to test this one against someone like Ares!" Kian smiled maniacally

He then started to scream, not like an 'ARGGGGH' and more like an **'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'.** His arms were tensed and out to the side. He was slouched over, his feet opened up slightly as he held his scream

The marble floor cracked where he stood. His hair floated up, red markings appeared on his face, making an X across the middle. His skin and hair shared these markings and they were barely visible through his shirt underneath. Kian's raven black hair phased between gold blonde and jet black, his brown eyes started to turn sky blue. An aura of gold started to surround him, like fire almost as he kept screaming. His voice echoed throughout the room, louder with each passing second and I couldn't help but see a few similarities to a certain cartoon...

"Kian, are you-"

"YUP!"

The red markings on his skin turned yellow and then blue. His hair turned blonde with a flash of bright light. His caramel skin became fairer like it was bathed in light. His mouth was still holding the scream, the effort painful almost. I think he was just screaming to sound cooler and I think it was working!

"What's going on?!" Zeus asked over the screaming. "I can't see a thing!"

"I have no idea, but this is just amazing!" Athena beamed. "So this is the power of those from beyond!"

"Unbelievable!" Dad said surprised. He had a hand over his eyes, blocking out the light

"Cut it out, it's too bright!" Hades grumbled. He had his clothes drawn over him like he was a vampire

"What is this?!" Hera asked she leaned forward, alarmed at this display of power. "Just who is he?!"

Kian faced Hera, stopping his screaming roar for a moment. **"I. Am. ARCHANGEL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**(You should be around 2:25 for the OST, if not skip to there right now!)**

Kian let out one final guttural roar to the heavens. As I looked at him, he glowed with bright white light, making me feel warm and all cosy. I swear I thought I saw a pair of wings behind him but it was too bright. It was enough to make me close my ears and give me a new hairstyle as the wind ran through my hair. When I looked up, after experiencing the world's windiest, brightest and noisiest day in 30 seconds, I saw a dimming gold light in the middle of the throne room.

"Sorry, it took so long. I had to concentrate really hard!"

Kian stood in the middle as a golden aura raged around him, burning like a fire. Blue lightning crackled around his now larger body, he looked buffer and he looked like he put on more muscle

Kian's blonde hair was spikier, needle-like as it pointed up. A few bangs fell in front of his face, fluttering in the aura. His eyes now the colour of a clear blue sky, skin now free of those markings and fairer. His black bomber jacket fluttered in the raging gold aura, adding on to the contrast. This guy had style, one moment having black hair and then blonde.

"I guess if he wants to dye his hair blonde, all he has to do his scream," Annabeth quipped

"Hey, I heard that Blondie!" Kian glanced at us with annoyance. "It takes a lot more than screaming!"

His voice was deeper. He had a confident smile that turned into a maniacal grin as he looked back at Ares. Even the Olympians were shocked at what just happened. "I-is this what you can do?!", Zeus was in disbelief at what happened. "You had all this-this power and you were using a fraction of it?!"

Kian looked at the Olympians. "Yeah, of course. You do realise I'm supposed to match this God Killer right? What, did you think I would lose against this chump so easily?"

"He looks like me!", Apollo grinned. I would have been blinded but Kian's aura outshone it. "I know you like to impersonate yours truly and-"

"Apollo?" Kian asked

"Yes?"

"Shut up, I didn't ask you to talk!"

"Amazing!" Athena beamed. "Get me the popcorn!"

As Apollo wore a hurtful expression and Athena conjured up some Popcorn to everyone's surprise. Ares spoke, stuck in the golden bands. "What is this?!" he asked, struggling against his restraints. "Why do I feel so much power pouring out of you? Just what...are you?!"

Kian laughed darkly, facing the Olympians. "Like I said, to beat a God Killer, you have to _be_ a God Killer! As for what I am, I'm just someone who hates seeing people like you run around, thinking you can do anything without suffering the consequences. After all, I'm the protector of Humanity, and you've done right pissed me off!" he clenched his fist.

Kian faced Ares, his golden glow brightening like he was the sun itself, the blue lightning around him crackled intensely. "Right now, in this state, I might be the strongest mortal on the whole planet! Do you want to test that, Ares?"

**(Music End)**


	4. Ch3: Ares gets his butt kicked

**A/N: continued from the last Chapter, still Percy's POV in case you were confused**

* * *

**"Right now, in this state, I might be the strongest mortal on this planet. Do you want to test it, Ares?"**

His words rang throughout the Council, enough to make us wonder if he was the real deal. Kian's fist and jaw were clenched, he was ready to prove it and I couldn't wait!

"Hah! I'll take your head as a trophy!" Ares screamed.

"Now, that would be a first." He waved his hands and the tendrils sunk back into the ground. Ares looked around before he charged towards Kian, his fists ready to punch him into next week

Kian stood still and smirked. "Machine Gun Barrage."

_**THWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACK** _

Kian moved so fast, a blur almost as he launched a flurry of punches. Each one hitting so hard, there were little gusts of wind behind every single one and the sound of metal being bent could be heard. Ares stumbled back, eyes dazed and out of focus, his armour dented as if someone attacked it with a hammer a billion times.

Kian stood in front of him annoyed, waiting for Ares to get ready again as he fell to the ground dazed.

As I looked at Kian, he was as tall as Ares but he felt taller, like turning blonde was all it took for him to get scarier. "So, what do you think?" he asked his opponent, a hand on his hip. His sky blue eyes staring Ares down."You didn't see me move right? A blur perhaps? My physical abilities are boosted when I'm like this, I'm just too fast now, even by your standards."

Kian was right, one moment he was there and then he wasn't. He was so fast, and I don't think he was teleporting. Now in his blonde form, his raw and unrestrained speed was on display for all of us to see.

"Wait wait wait, I forgot something," Kian scrunched his face and turned to Apollo and jabbed a finger to him. "You, you're the God of Music, right?"

Apollo pointed a finger to himself, surprised that Kian would talk to him. "Me?"

"Yeah, you! I'm talking to you aren't I?" Kian rolled his eyes. "Play some music"

_"Come again?"_

"You heard me, play some music. I want to make this memorable." Kian repeated.

"Is he serious?!" Hades asked. "He's making a mockery of Ares!"

"It's not like he doesn't do it himself,'' Artemis quipped, earning a few laughs from everyone present

Dad spoke, gaining the attention of everyone. "While I do somewhat agree that Ares can be an embarrassment, there is no need for this." He faced Kian. "Kian why do you want to do this?" he asked, "Has he done anything to you in the past perhaps?"

"Yeah, he's everything I hate about people like you, and for that, I'm going to enjoy beating him!" Kian replied with a wide grin.

"He thinks so little of him that he's treating this like this was a movie!" Demeter said. "He surely is an interesting child."

"You dare treat my son like that?! A Major Olympian?!" Zeus roared towards him, surprising everyone present. I stepped back slightly too, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Zeus's anger.

Kian, on the other hand, treated it like it was an everyday occurrence. "Do you want a turn too Thunderfingers? Getting jealous of me beating your son? Want a go facing an Archangel?"

Zeus didn't reply, instead, he was just speechless at how Kian just treated him like he was an angry toddler

Kian smirked. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"Erm, okay Kian, what kind of music would you like?" Apollo asked, breaking the tension in the conversation. His face had the look of surprise at what was asked of him. "Err, Classical, Rock, Punk, Metal?"

"Oh right. Music." Kian glanced at Apollo. "Anything that pumps you up and make sure it's got a good rhythm!"

Apollo turned to Hephaestus. "Is our speaker good to go?"

Hesphatues nodded. "Oh yes, here, I have the remote." He tossed the remote to Apollo. He fumbled with it and scrolled through the screen before he picked one.

The music rang throughout the Olympian Throne room, filling the once empty room with an upbeat tune

**(You can play any music that pumps you up. I will specify tracks if I do mention it for added effect of course)**

Kian smiled at this. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff. Thanks, Baywatch!"

Ares roared as he got up. "How dare you talk to my father that way! I'll kill you!"

With another wild attempt, Ares charged in trying to kill Kian who looked none the different at Ares. He threw a wild right hook but before he could ever make contact, Kian vanished in a gust of wind.

"Where did you go?!" Ares asked as looked around. "Where are you?!"

"I'm right here!" Kian appeared behind him. Ares turned sharply towards Kian and with a wide psychotic smile attempted another attack. But before he could connect, Kian punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face, all to a chorus of crunching noises as Ares was launched across the Olympian room.

As he was sent across the room, Kian charged ahead. He brought his right arm back and delivered a right uppercut to Ares's jaw, one that launched Ares towards the sky, giving him an all free all-expenses-paid trip to the ceiling. The force behind it was so immense that it left cracks on the floor and shook the ground a little.

Ares hit the ceiling with a thud and fell towards the ground with the grace of a falling pebble. As he did, Kian appeared above Ares and with a spin, delivered an axe kick with a loud _**CRUNCH**_ , straight to his chest, sending Ares crashing towards the marble floor. Ares bounced from the impact, leaving another crater as he gasped for air. He hovered helplessly, his fate in the hands of everyone but himself as Kian charged from above. His right fist was primed, cloaked and covered in bright red markings. Kian hit Ares's stomach and the sound of a rocket taking off filled our ears as Ares was driven into the floor, deep enough to leave a larger crater and shake the foundation of Olympus itself.

"So, are you still breathing?" Kian asked as he hovered in mid-air.

He landed gracefully and held his left hand out. Ares snapped to his arm like a yoyo as Kian held him by the neck, treating him like he was some old washing that he needed to hang out to dry. I couldn't help but glance at the reactions of the Olympians: Zeus was sweating at the display. Athena's face was brightly lit, beaming like she was watching her favourite basketball team to my surprise and Aphrodite was looking on with a smug look.

"Put me down!" Ares croaked. He tried to pry himself out but it wasn't working. "I order you to!"

Kian chuckled. "Ares, have you ever see _Monty Python_?"

"Monty what?"

**"Holy Hand Grenade!"**

Kian's hand started glowing, a bright sky blue almost but before I could see it further, there was an explosion of bright light. The light felt warm, like I was back home or when Annabeth and I were cuddled up on the sofa, watching _The Grinch_ on Christmas Day. It would have been nice, but the sound hurt my ears and left a sharp ringing in there. After it settled, I looked up to see a smoking figure fly out of the cloud of light.

Ares rolled across the throne room, too many times to count actually. To say he was in a bad state would be an understatement! His hair was patchy in places and there were 2nd-degree burns on his skin and there was still smoke coming off his skin. After a fit of coughing, he shakily put his hand out and eventually got up.

His fire-filled eyes were burning with rage as he glared at Kian. He regained his composure and charged again at Kian, leaving a crater behind every footstep of his. He thrust his right arm out and now was armed with his sword, his symbol of power. With a manic glee that only he could pull off, he brought it back in an attempt to slice Kian's head off.

**CLANG!**

Kian, however, had blocked this obvious strike, casually holding his forearm in against the black sword. Covering his hand was a blade of sky blue light, just covering his fingertips **(A/N: Think Goku Black's God Slicer but blue. For those who haven't seen it, think of a blade of blue light over your hand.)**

Ares grunted angrily, trying to overpower Kian but with little success. "How?! I've been training for millennia! How can you match me?!" Ares charged as he started a series of attacks against him. Kian matched each of his blows with swift slashes of his own, managing to deflect a blow and spun around, slashing across Ares's cheek, drawing golden Ichor from his opponent.

Ares in response used his powers to form a second sword and slashed at Kian, aiming for his neck. I would have been worried for him, had the blade not shattered into two when it struck.

Ares's eyes widened, he looked at the broken blade. "You'll pay!" He threw it away and attacked Kian with the one still had left.

"Just not with my life." Kian casually blocked the strike with his forearm and the blade snapped in two, the long end of the blade just sent across the floor.

"See, your right about having millennia of training, but...see, your just a brawler, only fighting with your fists without using your brain. That's why I'm just better and stronger than you and that's how I'll win," Kian explained. "Fighting isn't just who's stronger between the two. Of all people, I would expect you to know that!"

Ares threw away his broken weapons, his fists raised against his target. "I have been fighting for eternity! My strength is unlimited and I cannot die! What have you got, kid?" the same taunt he used against me

Kian smirked as he looked Ares dead in the eyes. "Like I told you, actual combat skill. So come at me, noob," he beckoned Ares to attack, his sky blue eyes full of confidence. "I'll teach you how to fight."

Ares's left eye twitched, either from anger or an injury. He roared and launched a punch. Kian blocked it with his left hand, placing an open palm in front of the punch. Ares's tried again with his left hand. Kian blocked it with his right. Before Ares launched another punch, Kian attacked. He drew a slash across his target, leaving a deep diagonal cut across from his lower right leg to his left chest, a blade of light on his left hand responsible for the attack

It was sharp enough to stab through Ares's armour and draw the blood of the Gods; divine Ichor from Ares. He stepped back, touching his blood. His face was sweating tremendously, his legs shaking as he looked at Kian. His jaw clenched so hard that his facial muscles rippled under the scars

"You dare draw blood from me?! A god?" Ares roared. "You come in here and think you can do anything child?"

"Yup," Kian deadpanned. "This will hurt more!"

Kian's blade of light glowed brightly and increased in size. It was as long as a sword **(A/N: think a blue coloured variant of Goku Black's Violent Fierce God Slicer, basically a sword made of light if you haven't seen it in the anime)**. Ares tried to attack but in a swift move, Kian stabbed Ares in his torso, driving his extended blade of light into the God of War. Ares screamed loudly but then he didn't, it was like someone pressed the mute button.

Kian chuckled darkly, his dark midnight blue eyes replacing his sky blue eyes for a second. "You know, I think we had enough screaming for today."

Zeus's jaw was dropped, Hera too. It wouldn't be too much to think that everyone was surprised, because I was too. The Olympians muttered to themselves as they discussed what they saw. "This is too much!" Hera said, her hands over her mouth. "He's going to kill my son!"

"Oh, don't worry, he'll live, your all immortal aren't you?" Kian drew his blade out and Ares's ichor evaporated on his blade of light. Kian inspected it, his eyes glowed of sky blue faintly before it disappeared in a haze of light

"I'll kill you!" Ares said hoarsely, he clutched his stomach. "You have mad-"

_**C-CRACK!** _

Kian kicked Ares in the chest, sending him into a series of columns before he could finish his sentence. Ares rolled around in the dust and debris of the columns he went through, counting 5 which snapped like toothpicks

Kian put his foot down. "Making an enemy of me is bad for your health, didn't Alveus say that? You should have listened, but then again, you never the voice of reason were you?" Kian aimed an open palm towards Ares. An orb of light formed in the middle of his palm, increasing in size as it crackled with vibrant sky blue and then with golden yellow light.

He breathed in and out. "Celestial Judgement."

Kian fired his attack and the beam of light hit Ares and turned the surrounding area into dust. Even after the punishment he faced, Ares got up. He was still standing but hurt badly. He was covered in his gold blood, squirting out of random places like a malfunctioning sprinkler system. Even with his standards, this fight was over.

"This fight is over," Kian replied like he was reading my mind and he placed his firing arm down. "I've proven myself. There was no need to take it that far but whatever, guess I just had to show off. What do you think?"

"No! I refuse to let you win!" Ares croaked. "Your mortal! You're weak, you couldn't even save what you cared about did you?"

Kian's eyes widened and his hands trembled. His breathing became sharper, faster as he looked at an injured Ares. "W-what?! W-What did you say?!"

Ares sneered like he pierced Kian's armour after taunting him many times. "Yes, that's right. Didn't Alveus tell you I can see your greatest regret? All that power and you couldn't sa-"

**BOOOOOOOOM**

Ares couldn't finish the sentence. A thunderclap and Kian's fist was deep in his stomach. Ares gasped in pain, ichor coughed up with the impact. The air was knocked out of him and the columns behind Ares all cracked into little pieces. Kian's blue eyes flickered with a hint of red, growling as he kept his fist buried in Ares. " _I know when someone's telling a lie. You should learn to keep your mouth shut pagan"_

Kian attacked Ares with hooks, crosses, punches and kicks so fast it was like a blur; his attack barrage sounded like gunfire. Each hit sounded painful and I could hear lots of crunching noises, like firecrackers all going off at once with every hit landed on his target

Kian kept up his assault, laying down an absolute beatdown on him that I even began to feel sorry for Ares. Kian suddenly stopped and backed off. " **FIRE RELEASE: HELLSTORM!"**

With another large breath, Kian released a large plume of scarlet red fire towards Ares, enough to light up the entire Olympian room. It felt like a heatwave as Kian kept it up. After he was done, he stopped and suddenly flew up, his eyes still flickering between blue and red. Once airborne, Kian placed his palms together in a butterfly pattern almost, charging up another attack. A ball of blue and yellow light crackled into life, sparkling as it expanded, this one bigger than the orb he fired earlier.

**"CELESTIAL...JUDGEMENT...BARRAGE!"**

Kian thrust his palm out and multiple beams of light rained down from his airborne position. As each beam hit, it destroyed the surroundings and made Olympus look like the aftermath of the 2nd Titan War. Annabeth and I watched as it bombarded the place, each explosion causing chunks of rock and marble to fly off at random angles. I would be scared but the chunks of rock and debris never hit us, maybe Kian was protecting the two of us

After the light show ended, Ares stumbled. He was exhausted and completely outmatched. Before he had a chance to think, Kian charged downwards, leaving a small sonic boom which rang throughout Olympus. He grabbed Ares by the neck, spun him, slammed and dragged him across the floor, leaving another path of cracked marble and destruction. Kian stopped sharply and threw Ares before his throne. He hit his head on the base, making me and the other Olympians wince slightly

Kian flew back and landed in front of Annabeth and I. His golden aura burned brightly, illuminating us in its sun-like warmth. He then faced his target. "So, you wanna keep going Ares, or do I have to kill you to make you stop? You and I are on two different levels, why don't you just accept that instead of putting your life on the line?"

Ares got up and-oh boy, I almost threw up and so did the other Olympians. Ares's jaw hung loosely from his face, his golden blood painted the floor. His face was swollen to the size of a basketball. It wasn't a good sign for Ares and I felt a little bad for him.

"Kian, why did you do that for?!" Annabeth asked, slightly angry at what just happened

"What?" Kian turned to us with a raised eyebrow. "I've read the stories about him, all he does is kill and wreak vengeance. This is like massive karma!"

"I mean he does have a point," I added

"But still, you're not actually going to kill him are you?" Annabeth asked, her voice nervous as she waited for Kian to answer

Kian's face turned stoic, his face no longer having that killing intent but ready to use it at a moment's notice. "No, I'm not going to kill him. I just wanted to beat the absolute shit out of him, even looking at him just makes my blood boil." He turned to face Ares. "So, you ready to admit defeat. I'm amazed you managed to last this long, especially against someone of my calibre."

"I-I-I whon't adhdmit defhwat," Ares croaked

"We have to stop this, he's murdering him!" Hera yelled. "And we're Gods!"

"No, mother. Let him keep going, I want to see how he ends up." Hespahetus deadpanned

"Your only saying that because you hate him!" Demeter said laughing. "After the bednet incident!"

Zeus stifled a laugh, Hera too. "He had GI Joe pants! Ha-ha-ha," he said, his hand over his mouth

Aphrodite pouted and waited for them to finish. "Can we not?! It's embarrassing!"

"That's the point!" Artemis quipped

"Back to the fight. Zeus, my husband, make him stop!" Hera asked

"I agree! um...um..what's this mortal called?" Zeus asked as he looked around. "I can't remember!"

"Alex?" Dionysis asked

"No, no it has to be James, he looks like a James," Demeter said

"Apollo?" Apollo asked

"Ha, as if he would be named after you!" Artemis said laughing at the suggestion

Kian chuckled as he faced the Olympians, "Hey, Family Fortunes. I'm telling you this once, you should probably pay attention to this. I'm Kian, alright? Pronounced Kai-an, don't ever forget it!"

"Okay then, Kian, stop this fight, can't you see Ares is beaten already?" Hera pleaded

Kian chuckled, wiping the blonde bangs away from his face. "I'm not done with him, no! _I plan on making this special!_ _**I'm going to beat you harder than you've been beaten before!"**_ His voice took a chilling turn, it was like something out of a horror movie and even the Olympians seemed a little unnerved by this sudden voice change

Ares's stumbled back, his swollen face making it hard to know what he was feeling. His hair was a mess and his limbs shivered. "Nh-nh-nh-nho, plheashse! Yhou whin!", he pleaded through his swollen face

Kian laughed hysterically, enough to send chills up my spine. " ** _Is this the same G_** ** _od of War that was going to kill me, now begging for mercy? How ironic, aren't those pleas of what your victims said?! When they asked you spare them? BEGGED YOU TO LET THEM LIVE?! What did you do, Ares? WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?! You're nothing but a bloodthirsty monster. You don't deserve to exist. You're anything but a god! YOU'RE AN ANIMAL THAT NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN!"_**

Kian's aura blazed into a murky black and red, replacing his golden glow. It darkened the room for a second before it returned to normal. As I saw it happen, I felt the hairs on my neck and arms rise and it felt cold for a moment. Kian walked forward, cracks and fires lit up the floor under his feet as he destroyed the floor with every step he took.

Despite the fact I was behind him, I could sense a maniacal grin growing wider with every step he took. His red and black aura burned furiously, lighting up the throne room in an intense deep and dark scarlet red. His blonde hair was bright against the vibrant red colour, almost matching the deep red aura at times.

I turned to see Annabeth holding on to my arms, worried like I was. "What happened to him? Why is like that now?!"

The Olympians stepped out of their thrones, ready to stop the fight but a sharp glance from Kian and they sat back down immediately. Zeus, Dad and Hades's faces filled with sweat at what's in front of them

 _ **"Stand Down, my only target is Ares!"**_ Kian ordered. **_"Unless you happen volunteer of course. Plenty of me to go around!"_**

"N-Nope! Don't like that!", Apollo exclaimed on his throne as his teeth chattered. The rest of the Olympians shook their heads. I looked at Ares who tried to keep his mouth shut but his jaw came loose, so he was forced to put his hand on it to stop it from falling.

 _"Oh, I see you have a problem with that, do you want me to help you?"_ Kian asked.

Hera sighed. "You'll stop the fight, thank goodness!"

Kian started laughing hysterically again. "That's a good one!"

Kian appeared in a flash of blue in front of his target and delivered a few punches towards Ares, teleporting after each one. Ares was punched in the face, stomach, chest and throat all in a matter of a few seconds causing him to drop to the floor, coughing up more ichor. As Ares looked up, Kian appeared above and held his jaw in an iron grip, ready to, if possibly tear it away from his mouth

"Wait, is he gonna-?!" Aphrodite looked in horror as my stomach started to feel queasy. Ares tried to pry him off but to no avail. He roared and punched Kian in the face but he didn't move, it was like he was made of pure steel!

Ares's eyes widened in fear as Kian smiled sadistically. _" **I hate bullies and guess what, you're the god of them all!** **I just you want to know, this fight was lost from the start. You are an insect compared to me. I'm going to enjoy hurting you!"**_

Ares screamed as Kian tightened his grip, unsettling even me. I hated Ares but even I wouldn't go that far. "Kian, don't do this!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention. "That's enough!"

Kian glanced at me and his now scarlet red eyes flickered with black lightning. I wish I hadn't made eye contact because looking into them was like seeing into death itself! I saw Annabeth limp in my arms, my friends all dead while Camp Half-Blood burned. It all happened in a split second but I sharply focused on his spiky blonde hair.

"You said you won't kill him, so please don't!" I pleaded. "Kian, that's enough!"

Kian turned back to Ares, seeming to regain his composure. "He's right, I'll break something else! I hope you have a god of ego healing!"

Kian moved in a blur and broke Ares's right arm, drawing a high pitched scream from the God of War. Ares in desperation, threw a punch against Kian, his left arm meeting Kian's open right palm. " ** _How Pathetic,_** " Kian then broke Ares's left arm, snapping it like a matchstick over his knee in a split second

Ares screamed, tears filling his eyes as he dangled his arms. He was completely helpless against Kian. Never had I seen this display of power before. A mortal with the power to challenge a god.

"Oh my me!" Apollo yelled, his hands over his mouth. "That's gotta hurt!"

"I'm going to be sick!" Aphrodite and Demeter threw up in front of their thrones

Zeus and Hera looked beyond shocked. The rest of Olympus was terrified. "Okay, I didn't expect that to happen!" Hephaestus replied, his eyes wide in surprise. "I didn't know that boy hated Ares as I did!"

"This is madness, it's like that boy thinks nothing of murder and violence, he radiates death!'' Artemis exclaimed. "Did you hear his voice?"

"We all did. It makes sense now," Hades replied. "He looks so much like... _him._ "

"Indeed, we thought he wouldn't be a problem but that invader had an entire religion made after him," Zeus explained. "He's a descendant -no I think the son of the planet reaper, the Devil himself and right now, he won't stop until my son's dead!"

"I have faith in him. I might not know him but I know he won't kill Ares," Poseidon replied. "Thanks to my son."

"You better hope so!", Zeus exclaimed, "For his sake!

Kian waited for Ares to stop screaming. "You're so pathetic, Ares. You call yourself one of the strongest Olympian gods yet you scream like a little girl and believe me, I've heard more terrifying screams from my little sister!"

"This is too far!" Athena rose. "Kian this is enough, he's already submitted!-

 _ **"I'm done when I say I'm done! Don't order an Archangel around pagan!"**_ Kian turned sharply towards her. Athena slumped back on her seat just as quickly as she rose, the fear clear on her face as her breath became laboured.

Looking at Kian, I couldn't agree with what she felt. His face was filled with these red markings, almost pulsating like a heartbeat for a second before it faded. His eyes, now a deep scarlet colour and I remembered to not look into them like I had done the last time, just looking at it from the corner of my eye

His hair was ever-changing, phasing between a deep scarlet and a bright blonde. Kian grinned manically, exposing his longer canines. "Now for the Finisher!"

He thrust his right arm out and drew up like he was a conductor. Ares floated like he was in zero gravity. Kian dropped his hand sharply and Ares was slammed into the ground, hard!

Kian repeated this many times like he was in charge of the _'See how Ares got his butt kicked'_ Musical number. Ares was slammed all over the place like he was a pinball in an arcade. Eventually, this became so fast, almost blurry as Ares was dragged through columns and various Olympus designs that Annabeth had created, causing her to shriek.

"I worked so hard for this!" she complained. "He better have some power that can fix this!"

"How?" I asked

"I don't know, he can use his angel-demon powers or something!"

Kian stopped and held his arm up. Ares b-lined to it like he was on a zipline. Kian held him with one hand as he looked at him. His red aura making him not the best person you want to fight against

 **" _This is for every human you've killed, for the innocents you have hurt. Humanity doesn't need you, it never did!_ "** Kian's right hand started to glow again, a wispy yellow and blue light which got brighter and brighter by the second. He moved Ares in front of his throne. **_"Oh, by the way, you might want to get out of the way. I don't want anyone else, apart from my target, to get caught up in this,"_** he said sternly.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" All the Olympians moved out of the way, fearing for what may happen next.

Kian dropped Ares and kicked him, sending him flying upwards. As Ares fell again, the blue and yellow light surrounding Kian's right hand started condensing into a sphere, one that crackled with energy. Kian looked up at his target, waiting for the right moment to throw it.

**"Holy Hand Grenade!"**

Kian threw the sphere of light and it hit Ares, just before his throne. An explosion rang throughout the Olympian Room, shaking all of Olympus to its core as Ares hit his throne. It was loud, like the screaming cry of an aeroplane taking off at point-blank range. The resulting light covered the room in a bright blue, almost white light

After covering my ears and closing my eyes for the billionth time, I looked up. Ares was out cold, golden ichor leaked out of the many wounds he had, making a pool of liquid gold where he was sprawled over. He was barely breathing. His skin was charred and burned, making him look part skeleton. Funnily enough, his throne was fine.

"I'm going to be si- BLEURGH!", Aphrodite and Demeter threw up again. Hera scowled as she cleaned the mess up with a wave of her fingers. She then rushed over to check on Ares, moving to her son's throne. Apollo too, after he took his MP3 player out from the speaker system

**(Music End)**

Apollo looked at the unconscious, barely alive god in his throne. He pressed a finger to his forehead and Ares's injuries healed, he looked good as new. I think Ares was better when he was near-dead but that's me. Ares, however, was now out cold as he slept on his throne.

Hera sighed as she saw her son now fine. She turned to face Kian. "He was beaten, you did not need to use excessive force, young man!"

Kian's red and black aura changed to a golden yellow as it was before, his eyes now the same sky blue colour. He looked on with a wide grin. Kian wasn't a regular mortal anymore, he was someone who could fight gods. All this time, he's had this power within him. He was a threat to the Olympians and the gods knew it, and they had seen it in action!

"Yeah, but I was having too much fun," Kian replied. "He'll be fine, he'll be out for a while but he'll be fine, unfortunately."

The rest of the Olympians looked in complete shock. Us too. I heard clapping and turned to see Hesphateus. "Well done lad, you gave him a right old beating, I cannot thank you enough!"

"Thanks, Hepheatues," Kian replied. His voice is free of that horror movie effect, yet it had sadistic undertone behind it like he enjoyed beating Ares and I wouldn't blame him. He could be a jerk and it's always nice for them to get what they deserve

"THROW HIM INTO TARTARUS!" Zeus bellowed. "HE CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!"

Kian laughed and he looked up at Zeus, his sky blue eyes filling with the same hatred he had shown Ares. "Throw me there yourself, Thunderfingers. I have enough juice left for another round so I wouldn't mind fighting you, especially someone like you. It'll be justice for all the pretty young women you've forced yourself on, won't it? I'll teach the God of Justice how to stick to it!"

Zeus was left speechless, his knuckles turned white as he gripped his throne. "HOW DARE-"

"Father, calm down, we need him, don't we?" Athena came into Kian's defence. "If we throw him into Tartarus, then we're leaving ourselves wide open against this God Killer. We would be shooting ourself in the foot!"

Zeus glared at Kian, his blue eyes crackled with electricity. He then spoke after a while of glaring. "Your right, my daughter. I shall leave him be, even though he insults me."

Kian smirked to himself while hair, skin and eyes darkened. His black hair fell over his forehead which he fixed his hair by running his hand through it. He turned and looked at the destruction behind him, grimacing as he did so. "I'm sorry, I should fix this."

He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The damage and the destruction that happened in the past few minutes reversed itself in a flash of green, like what would happen when you rewound a movie

"I guess he does have a floor fixing superpower" I turned to Annabeth

"Thank the Gods!" she sighed

"What was that?!" Zeus asked looking around. "What just happened?!"

"I just rewound time, can only use it once per day. Consider this as a gift from me to you." Kian replied. "It's nice meeting you but I'm done here, I'm going to head back home now." He yawned, covering his mouth

Zeus leaned forward. "You just walked in here, insulted me, insulted and beat my son to near death and hope to walk out of here, as if nothing changed?!"

Kian nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Byeeee!"

"Now wait, just a minute!"

Kian turned around to see Aphrodite addressing him. He sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "What? What do you want now?" Aphrodite looked like...no, she looked like an Older Annabeth! Since she changes for every person, I wonder what Kian saw?

**Kian's POV**

What does she want with me?! And of all people, why do you look like _her_?! Her-Aphoridte's hair changed between chocolate brown and flame red. Her emerald green eyes twinkled with power. She had a slender athletic figure as she sat on the throne, all in a sleeveless satin red dress

She fluttered her eyebrows towards me. "Oh, you know, just wondering, what's your love life like?"

I could feel my ears and cheeks burn. I had just embarrassed Ares and she asks me about my non-existent love life. Clearly, she had her priorities straight. "That's neither relevant nor your business!" I replied as I rubbed my finger against the ring

"But it is! don't you know that I'm the Goddess of Love?" Aphrodite gestured to herself like a girl showing off

"Your more like a teenage girl who's read one too many romance novels,'' I snarled

"Ha! See, he agrees!", Apollo said. "I think I might like you, Kian!"

Aphrodite pouted and- _Argh_

It reminded me of her so much, it's so damn painful to think about her! I looked away, trying to not see her, trying not to cry on the spot. If I could just hold you again...Why was the world was so cruel?!

I looked up to see Aphrodite look shocked, her hands over her open mouth, "Oh no, oh my goodness! You poor thing!"

"What?!"

"You love someone, don't you? Aw so cute!"

"He does?" Hera asked

"Who?" Apollo added

"Perhaps we can u-", Zeus stated

 _ **"MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"** _My voice echoed throughout the room. Aphrodite and many others recoiled, shocked at my roar. _**"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"**_

Poseidon raised a hand to get the attention of the room. "I think we hit a soft spot, it's better if we leave the young man alone, for now, he's had quite the day."

"Thank you, Poseidon,'' I said turning to him. Of all the big three, how are you so cool and calm compared to Zeus? I had to thank Alveus sharing his memories of them. I kept a watchlist of a few. I didn't know how to possibly kill them yet she could, somehow. I promised them that I'll avenge you, whatever it takes!

"Yes, I apologize," Aphrodite replied, her attention now on the book.

She had a romance novel in one hand. Eurgh! I hated romance, any of it, it just felt...eurgh! It's not like I don't like it or anything, it's just, I find the whole thing embarrassing. I was never good with girls, now or when I was younger, it's just embarrassing.

"But...I will be watching you very closely, Kian. I look forward to seeing what happens," she said mischievously. "Oooh, so many choices, which one will you choose? You kids are so cute!" she squealed.

_'Let me free, let your anger run wild and I'll show them fear...'_

I let the Hellforce within me run rampant and my demonic aura blazed into life. I placed a quick mental shield on Percy and Annabeth. They didn't need to it, see the monster inside, the _Devil_ in me. My aura painted the porcelain white room with velvet black and red as I held it. I looked up to see the Olympians recoiling in fear: Aphrodite's skin kissed face turned milky white, her expression of bubbly cheer now replaced by mortal terror.

I know your not her, Bella. She merely looks like you. Aphrodite does reflect what you think is beautiful and I think you were one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. I'm sorry...I should have done more!

I looked up to see Zeus aiming a lightning bolt but his hand was trembling. Hera aimed a lotus staff, Hespheatues readied a ball of fire, Apollo and Artemis both aimed an arrow but their hands were trembling. Posideon too aimed his trident, but like the others, they couldn't hide the fear they saw in me, after all, I did look like the guy that beat the Big Trio's arses so long ago

I guess it runs in the family and I couldn't help but smile at how afraid they were, afraid of someone like me. Finally, they knew what it was like to fear for their lives again.

 **" _Word of advice, don't try to control what happens to me. I've already been through too much_** _._ **"** I snarled, putting all my venom behind what I said. I dialled back the Hellforce and calmed myself. The room returned to its ceramic colour, leaving the Olympians to wipe the sweat off their faces.

Aphrodite hid behind her chair, "I-I-I is it over yet?"

Demeter peeked from behind her throne. She glanced at me and her eyes relaxed. "Yes, the coast is clear."

She and Aphrodite both sat back on their thrones. The rest of the Olympians all breathed easily, relieved that they didn't have to see that again

"Try not to mess with humanity, more than you already have. **_I'll know,_** " I said. "Toodles." I turned around, undoing the mental protection I had on Percy and Annabeth. I could feel the temperature rising again, a common effect of me unleashing that dark demonic aura.

"Kian?"

"What now?!" I turned sharply, "What do you want?"

I turned to see Athena recoiling. She coughed and then asked me, "When you were fighting against Ares, you said and I quote, 'in order to beat a God Killer, you have to be a God Killer!' am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

"And this is the truth?"

"He's lying! No mortal can kill a god!" Zeus spoke out

"I wasn't lying," I lied.

At this rate, they would believe what I did. I had to keep them on their toes, it's the least I could do until I learned how to kill one if it came to that.

"HE WASN'T?!" Zeus boomed. "That's not possible!"

I don't plan to do a Kratos on you...yet. And yes, when I mean Kratos, I mean Kratos from God of War. I loved playing that game and my best part was killing Ares. So I think I might have got carried away when facing the real one. Then again I could treat him as a good punching bag, even if I did have to use more power than I had anticipated.

Still, they didn't need to know that. All the Olympians saw, was someone who was holding back, and I can use that to my advantage. This was the perfect bluff and the perfect lie, all in one gift-wrapped package

"How?!" Hades exclaimed. "After what he did to Ares, I'm starting to believe this young man!"

"My lips are sealed. I don't plan on killing you unless you make me," I replied. "From what you saw, don't try to get on my bad side, okay?"

Zeus grumbled and anger lit up his face, "I will be watching you, Kian! You are a threat to us!"

I chuckled. "Hell yeah I am. If that's the case then I've done my job. I feel like a teacher you know, once I'm in all the kids behave. This is my home too, you know. Try and remember that."

Before Zeus could throw another lightning bolt, which felt tame when compared to Thor's full force lightning attacks, Athena and Hera talked to him and he calmed down

"Kian, because of your powers, and abilities that seem to surpass ours, you have been permitted to stay at the camp,'' Zeus ordered

He wasn't wrong but then he wasn't also right either. I shook it off and spoke. "It's not like you could stop me if I decide to leave," I replied, enjoying the amount of pain I'm putting the God of False Thunder through. Thor Odinson is the God of Thunder, not _you_!

He probably wanted me to be observed. He did, of course, have military-grade paranoia. In Alveus's memory, he was always asking why Alveus was so strong and why could live for so long. Why? A weaker version of a superpower within me, let's call it Cosmic Power.

Some people had small amounts, they could just blast people with it and that was that. Some people could use it to fly at lightspeed, go through ships like paper mache and their photon blasts were strong enough to hurt very badly. With training and this power, I was somewhere near the level of Captain Marvel. I wasn't at the level of her, not even close. Although, she did say I was getting there. But I know I wasn't anywhere near where I wanted to be, not until I've trained my body to handle that much power.

"I'll be heading off now,'' I replied. I turned to Percy and his girlfriend who had their jaws dropped

"What?"

"You beat Ares! You nearly killed him!" Percy said. "That was awesome!"

"Why would you like that? I broke both his arms!" I replied, slightly horrified that someone would find happiness in that.

"Ok, that was too violent but apart from that, it was amazing!"

"Oh, thanks. I couldn't imagine doing something like this when I was younger though,'' I replied

"Why? What do you mean younger?" Annabeth asked, intrigued about my past. If you knew about my past...well...you wouldn't look at me the same. Either of you. And it wasn't something I was gonna tell you anytime soon either.

"If you want, I can teleport you back to Camp?" I dodged the question

"How can you do that? Didn't you say you could only control a certain amount?" Annabeth asked curiously

I made another soundproof barrier surrounding the three of us. "Listen up, I can control my local space okay? Which now, is around 1km. The places I've been to, they sort of make up my local space. Does that answer your question?"

Annabeth nodded. "So can control the fabric of space then?"

"That's what I said, yes, the space within a 1km radius from me."

"So that explains why you weren't late to class!" Percy said, realisation dawning on his face. "You just teleported didn't you?"

I nod. "Sometimes. So, you up for my offer then?"

Percy was about to say yes before Annabeth pulled him close and whispered to his ear. I managed to hear what she said, thanks to my enhanced senses. Here's what I heard:

"Percy, we have to think about this, if Kian can beat down Ares easily, does he intend to hurt us?" Annabeth asked

"What! No! Kian's my friend!", Percy defended me. Aw, thanks Aquaman

"I know, I know but if Zeus wants him thrown into Tartarus then he must be powerful. He even said he wasn't trying, and he still beat Ares. Not to mention what he said himself, he has the power to kill a God"

"So, you think he's stronger?"

"So. much. stronger. I think that's why mom wanted him to stay at Camp. So we could observe him and decide how dangerous he is." I couldn't help but smirk at that, it worked and being called powerful always felt good.

Percy nodded and turned to me. "Sorry, we were just having a moment"

I spoke up. "Um...I should probably tell you that I heard all of that."

"YOU DID?!" Annabeth shrieked, loud enough to make give me a small migraine. "How?!"

"Don't shout too much!" I replied, touching my ears, realising how strong I had focused my senses. "Ow!"

"Why?" Annabeth crossed her arms

"I have heightened senses. Shout too much and you could hurt my ears," I replied. If you wanted to know, I can focus on a sense if I wanted to activate it, think concentration. After all, I trained myself to do it. Thank you, Lion Squad training!

"Like an animal?" Percy asked. "I mean, bats have good hearing right?"

"It's not as good as a bat, it's just better than normal."

"Sorry," Annabeth said sheepishly. "I'm just making sure you know, you don't kill us."

"I won't kill you, I promise you that. I'm not going to hurt innocent people, never again. You made a wise choice, observing me would be a good way to decide whether I'm dangerous or not but I assure you, I'm not going to kill you."

"Swear it on the Styx"

"The what?"

"It's like a serious oath," Percy explained. "Once you make an oath on it, you can't break it."

"Promise you won't hurt us," Annabeth repeated the point. "That way Mom and the other gods can relax about you."

"You have my word that I won't hurt you or any demigods. I saved the Camp, didn't I? Now, why would I, given what you just saw, keep them alive if I wanted to kill them later. If you're going to kill someone, do it quickly," I replied.

"Hmmm...okay,'' Annabeth replied, her arms still crossed. "Well, if Percy trusts you then I can trust you too, I guess. As for the offer of teleportation, we'll take the Camp Half-Blood Taxi. I think Argus would hate it if we left him."

"Oh yeah, that sounds good, hate to make Eye Guy sad, I don't want him to cry a literal river," I replied

Annabeth looked at me curiously. "I want to ask you a few things. The Olympians said you were a Nephilim, that means your half angel and half demon right?" Annabeth asked

I nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"But you said you're an alien, so how does this all fit?"

"Okay, prepare to have your mind blown. Again. The Demons and Angels you see in Christianity-and Islam I guess, they're inspired by aliens who landed here a long time ago. One of my- let's say ancestors landed here a long time ago and he brought his race, aliens who looked like Demons to conquer Earth, some odd 5000 years ago. My other Ancestor, brought her side, the aliens who looked like Angels to stop the Demons from conquering the world. From there you have angels and demons." I explained.

Annabeth had her jaw dropped. "Angels and Demons, all of them are...aliens?! That's amazing?!"

"Yeah. It's the same with the Norse Myths. Some stuff got twisted out of control. The devil doesn't have a spiky tail, or a pitchfork. Why would the Lord of Hell have a garden? I don't know. Anyway, the aliens who humans thought to be demons, I'm half of each, making-" I pointed a thumb to myself "-yours truly a Nephilim."

"That explains so much!" Annabeth said. "Wait, does that God is an Alien, like you know, the one in the bible?"

I shrugged. "All I know is that what the bible calls Demons and Angels are actually from aliens. It's best not to think about that, it gives me a headache."

Annabeth nodded. "Wow, this is a lot. So, the ancient astronaut theory is correct?"

"Yeah. Guess I'll see you in a bit. Have fun on your taxi ride. Oh, by the way, the Olympians can't hear us, don't tell them how my space manipulation works okay?"

"Wait, when are you coming back to camp, if your gonna protect us, you need to be there?" Percy asked, worry lacing his voice

"Don't you have phones? I can give you my phone number?" I replied, pulling my smartphone out from my pocket

"Erm, well. Demigods don't use phones. It attracts monsters," Percy explained, "It's like asking them Hey, I'm here, come and rearrange my face."

"What?! Is that true?" I asked taken aback at what he said. "Does that mean all modern technology?"

"Kian, I have a cell phone. I can call you from that," Annabeth explained. I saw Percy shoot me a jealous look and I could understand why. He didn't need to fear, however. I only like-I guess liked brown-haired girls...like her.

"Oh right," I snapped out of my sad thoughts and proceeded to exchange contact details with her, with it I slipped my phone back in my pocket and turned to the couple. "See ya around, stay safe!"

With that, I teleported myself out of there and back home. I appeared inside my apartment, given to me by a family friend of ours. What I didn't expect was someone already there. It was Alveus again, his eyes now a shade of orange, think well, orange or a clear sunset. My soul link must be active

"Let's talk, Kian," he said sitting on my sofa

"Hey...Alveus," I said bitterly. However, before I could walk forward, I was hit by a wave of exhaustion and landed face flat into my sofa to my embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: I will do small edits from time to time, normally fixing grammar and typo's if I find any. Have fun reading!**


	5. Ch4: Why I hate the Olympians

**Percy's POV**

Kian disappeared in a flash of blue light and we looked up to see the Olympians all of them staring down at us. Zeus tapped his fingers on the sides of his throne, getting faster and faster every second. "Was it just me or wasn't I able to hear anything?" he looked at everyone present.

"No, no, you were right Pops, I wasn't able to hear anything either," Apollo agreed. The rest of the Olympians agreed too with nods and hmms

"That Boy is the _Devil!_ " Zeus announced angrily. "He belongs in Tartarus, just like the Titans!"

"Zeus, control yourself!" Hera said, standing up on her throne. "I will not have you insult a lost child"

"Father, why would you want to throw our main and important defence into Tartarus?!" Athena questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Even if you hold a grudge, that would be very foolish."

It took a few moments for what Hera told me to sink in. "Wait, what?" I asked her. "Why is Kian a lost child?"

Hera turned to me and spoke. "When I tried to read his mind, his memories. I felt so much pain, loss, anger, and so much sadness. I don't know why but I do know that he's in a lot of pain," Hera explained, on the verge of tears almost.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth gave her a questioning glare

"Yeah, I mean he seemed okay when I was talking to him."

Hera shook her head. "I'm sure, Perseus. Perhaps this plan of yours, to observe him can be used to heal him, make him better. He needs it so much."

_"Heal him?!"_ Zeus looked at Hera with wide eyes. "The Nephilim is a threat to Olympus, a threat to us! He shouldn't have walked out of here alive!"

"Are you telling me that we could have killed him here?" Artemis said. "You saw what he did to Ares, how easily he defeated him. As much as I don't like this, that mortal has power beyond even us. Killing him might be impossible for us!"

"Brother," Posideon spoke up. "That young man is a child, around the same age as my son and around the same age as your daughter. Alveus has never led us wrong, has he? We have to take him at his word. We have to trust him that he won't turn on us, as long as we show him that we do help mortals every now and then."

Zeus blinked at Posideon. "Of all people, I would expect you to be demanding his execution. You saw what he did to Ares! We're next, any moment he wants to fight us we're at his mercy! He's... h-h-he looks like...-" Zeus gulped. "Like _him."_

My Dad and Hades all shuddered at the mention of the name. "Do you think he's his son?" Hades asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was. He had the eyes of a killer." Poseidon agreed. "A Son of Lucifer, just like our demigod children."

"He does have a sense of humour about him, I can see why you like him."

Poseidon chuckled and turned to me. "I can see why you get along with him Percy."

"We need a strategy if we want to keep him from waging war on us. By placing him at Camp, we can observe him, know how he acts and figure out any weakness, so we can control him, if he does try to turn against us that is," Athena interrupted

"Mom, are you serious?" Annabeth asked. "Kian saved Percy's life, he saved everyone's life there!"

"Yes, I am aware of that, my daughter. I appreciate what he did and I think I might be a little fond of him after he gave my brother a beating he won't ever forget," Athena chuckled, turning to an unconscious Ares. She cleared her throat. "Moving on, Kian is powerful and it's not an unwise move to observe and learn about him. We could have used him last year, Perseus. He would have definitely have turned the tide of the battle very fast."

"Sorry, Lady Athena, he didn't attend last year. I would have called him too." I quipped.

"Sister, has the battle allowed you to assess his capabilities?" Artemis asked Athena.

"Yes, very much so." Athena nodded. "His physical abilities are on the level of a Major Olympian and he can further extend it through that transformation where he turns his hair blonde. What else: Unassisted flight, pyrokinesis, energy blasts, resistance to electricity, teleportation, shaping of light into weapons. He's also a trained martial artist and swordsman. He's powerful, just like Alveus predicted!"

"So he's like British Superman," I muttered under my breath.

Hades shuffled in his seat. "This is strange. If he was that powerful, we should have detected something like that-" his eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait, I think I know why! Kian is British isn't he?"

"What gave it away, his accent?"

"I didn't ask you to comment on it, Perseus!" Hades snapped. "What I mean is that if the Nephilim was born in the US, we should have been aware of his power. There's no doubt that the prophecy was talking about him, he is the Nephilim of the prophecy."

"W-what prophecy?" I tensed up. "Another one?!"

Apollo cleared his throat. "Well, yes. But this one was about 5 millennia ago, it's not about you. It went something like this:"

"Olympians, beware the God Slayer of might,

defeated by a union of Crimson Red, Emerald Green and combined Sky Blue light.

A half-blood born in a faraway town,

heir to the Incinian Crown.

25th born and chosen, a Nephilim stands tall.

A key to the God Slayer's complete and final fall."

"Wow, so he's had a prophecy spoken about him before he was born? That sucks," I replied knowing the feeling. "Wait-" I sharply reacted "-There's someone who can kill gods?!"

Athena nodded. "Unfortunately. We had thought that this 'God Slayer' would be weak but if Kian was said to be the only one that could contend with this God Slayer, then this is a dire situation. This 'Nephilim', a hybrid child between an angel and a demon, is him."

"Wait, is it really him?" I asked. "He didn't know about this world until I told him."

"I'm positive. And I might add that you didn't know about this world until you were 12 did you?" she said smugly. "It didn't mean we suddenly came into existence the moment you knew about us."

"Okay, t-that's a good point,'' I said while rubbing the back of my head

"Wait a minute, what's to say that there aren't any other Nephilms running around, it could be talking about another one?" Annabeth replied. I think she was trying to the heat of Kian and I think she was on the right track.

The Olympians thought to themselves. "She raises a good point if someone like Kian can exist, a son of light and darkness. The chances are that other Nephilims can exist," Artemis replied. "I'm sure they had children like us¬"

"How are we going to find them?! It has to be Kian!" Demeter replied. "I wonder what kind of cereal he likes."

"Oh, shut up with your cereal!" Hera scowled. "There's no doubt about it, the prophecy is about Kian. He's our last hope against this God Killer"

"Putting our faith in that abomination of a mortal!" Zeus grumbled. "He better be strong enough to save us!"

"Brother, did you not realise what Alveus said? We have to show him the good we have done, or he might turn on us, he might even kill us," Hades replied. "And we know that he wasn't kidding!"

Zeus grumbled but he agreed nonetheless. "We're only keeping him alive until he defeats the God Killer, then we shall decide whether to kill him or keep him under our constant supervision. I am not letting him walk free!"

"Lord Zeus, with all due respect, do you think Kian would agree with that. He beat Ares easily! What's there to say you could stand a chance against him when he's going all out." I explained.

The whole of Olympus murmured uncomfortably. I was right. Kian waltzed in here and embarrassed Zeus and almost killed Ares. I couldn't help but admire what he did.

"Yes..we will have to think about that later won't we?'' Zeus said. "Now, Demigods, be on your way. Dionysus shall escort you there."

* * *

As we sat in the taxi with Mr D, on our way back to Camp Half-Blood, I thought of what happened. Kian had the power to fight this god killer person, so much that barely half of it is enough to destroy and nearly kill Ares. It was eye-opening to think about. Kian was an alien, yet he could pass for a regular guy.

If aliens exist, what are the chances that there could be one living next door to mom, Paul and me? It's scary to think about. I turned to Annabeth, who like me, was thinking

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked. I put a hand on her shoulder as she turned to me

"It's about Kian. I know that's not what you want to hear, you know, you might be jealous," she said smugly

"I'm not jealous. I did like it when he beat Ares, he's already in the top 10 of my friend's list right now," I replied

Annabeth laughed and snuggled up to me, "Lord Zeus wants him dead, Mom wants me to watch and observe his weakness. All that power came at a price didn't it?"

"Yeah, all the gods are after him I guess, and they have to leave him alive to face this god killer. Speaking about this God Killer, I saw something happen in the past."

Annabeth turned her face to me, "Why what did you see?"

I went to explain how I saw what happened so long ago, when Alveus was alive and when Apollo spoke the same prophecy that he spoke now. Annabeth thought to herself while I played with her honey-blonde hair. "So, Kian was talked about, even before he was born, at least 5000 years?"

"It seemed like it, I think this Alveus person could see through time, somehow. Kian's meant to save the world," I replied

Annabeth nodded. "And we're caught up in this aren't we?"

"Not exactly, I mean it didn't say if we were a part of this did we?" I comforted her. "I've had enough for a lifetime, I don't want to go on a life-threatening quest any time soon!"

Annabeth laughed. Over the last year, I've had no prophecies, no monsters and no god asking me to do anything. I still had my Achilles Curse however so I had to make sure I didn't get poked in the back anytime soon

I wonder what Kian is doing, wherever he is

* * *

_**Location: Kian's Apartment. Lower Manhatten, New York** _

_**Time: around 3 30PM** _

**Kian's POV**

"So, how did the meeting go, between the Olympians and yourself?" Alveus asked. He was hunched overcurious about what happened in the throne room.

"I insulted Zeus many many times, humiliated Ares and made the rest scared and uneasy. I think it was a good day." I replied sleeping against the sofa. "And don't shout too much, it's giving me a headache."

"Good job!" Alveus replied clapping his hands. "I knew you were strong enough to fight them, Njororo, us, we all made the right choice!"

"Was that it, why I was chosen?!" I lifted my face from the sofa and looked at him. "Was I just an instrument of vengeance for you?!"

Alveus sighed. "Of course not. You wanted to be a superhero too right? Just like me? You were chosen because you have a noble soul!"

"Noble Soul? I know why you chose me, didn't you? Take this power away," I ordered. "I don't deserve it anymore."

"Of course you do! You've sacrificed so much for it. How will you fight against Empena without it? You need those powers against her to win!" Alveus replied. "I've put a fraction of the power of the 3 Stones I found in it, too much and you could die! No one was supposed to wield the stones, let alone together."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and propped myself against the back of my sofa, my shoulders drooping from the exhaustion almost. "The prophecy, one that was said before I was born, it's about me, right?"

Alveus nodded. "It spoke of you, how you will defend this world against her. Those powers are to fight against her!"

"I'll do more than defend against her, I'll kill her! She hurt my friends. I promised I'll do whatever it takes to bring her down!" I clenched my fist, remembering, how much she took from me, took from us. I should have never charged in, trying to defy fate so early.

"Hey, I know you'll do it. You are a hero, aren't you?" Alveus said, trying to comfort me

_"I'm no hero, not anymore!"_ I hung my head in shame, letting my hair fall around my face like a curtain.

I looked around my apartment, an apartment that a family friend had given it to me to stay in. It had white wallpaper, a nice view outside and showed the bright evening sky. It overlooked a street junction as I looked through the large window. I lived here for the past 10 months, trying to forget what happened, and it's been working for a while.

But even then, I still see their bodies in my nightmares, the blood that stained the ground, the blood on my hands.

I picked up as much strength as I could find and headed to the kitchen. Alveus followed me into it as I opened the fridge and got a bottle of Yazoo. I turned to Alveus as I flicked the bottle cap off. "So, against the Olympians, is there a reason why you want me to contend with them, fight against them, be a deterrent? I know there dicks but still, don't you think putting all your faith into me is a bit too much?"

Alveus's face turned dark. "Zeus killed my father when he didn't give him enough sacrifices. He was a farmer when he was older and he forgot to give him one sacrifice. He was tired from working and went to tend to his cattle, but that's when Zeus killed him, a thunderbolt fried him inside out. Mom died of heartbreak later." Alveus said brushing away his tears. "My Sister was left to tend the cattle later on."

I couldn't help but feel angry at Zeus. He was nothing but a tyrant, thinking he ruled everything with his lightning bolts, that as the King of the Olympians, he could get away with doing whatever he wanted to. "That's why you joined them didn't you? to bring them down from the inside? So that when I was chosen, I could stop something like that from happening?"

"Yes," Alveus agreed. "I've seen how they act. Everyone but a few of them act like jackasses, treating humanity like insects, cockroaches and something that they can crush with a mere flick of there finger!" he replied, rage poured out with every word. "But with you, our world has someone who can fight against them, a ray of hope against their tyranny! An angel who would save humanity."

"I'm not Superman," I deadpanned while drinking my chocolate milk. It tasted amazing. I always liked chocolate but then again I did have a sweet tooth, seriously, I loved the stuff!

"You know, of all the Gods I've met, the Greeks are the worst. As soon as they see a pretty human, the brain downstairs takes control. At least the Hindu Gods are a lot more benevolent towards humanity. In the stories, Surya gave his son nigh unbreakable golden armour and Indra a huge spear for Karna, one that was told to defeat a Deva like Indra or Surya. Karna was given incredibly powerful weapons that made him the near-invincible hero in the _Mahabharata._ " I went over the legend. "What did the Greek Gods give to humans? Fear, terror and lots of single parents. Maybe I should let Indra know about his Greek counterpart, he'll kick some sense into him."

I put the bottle down and Alveus continued to listen to me. "Those kids, Percy and Annabeth, I hope you're right about them. I only told them my secret because you told me I could trust them with it." I looked at the tanned Greek man. "Of course I did place mental blocks on them, had to have a 100% chance of them keeping my secret, it's not something I pull out to wow people, ' _Ooooh, Look at me, I'm an alien OoooHHH'_ "

Alveus didn't find what I did funny, but he spoke anyway. "I assure you they are trustworthy. Now, how are you coming along with the powers?" he asked. "Can you use more than one power at the same time?"

I drank down the bottle and placed it on the table. "If you want a demonstration, Alveus I can't right now." I used a chair table to prop myself up. "I used up most of my energy when I went into my incomplete Archangel Mode. If I attempted to use my Fragment powers, I would end up dead. Can't be having that can I?" I tilted my head.

Alveus looked angry at me. "Why didn't you call on your angel to help?"

"If I did go into my Complete Archangel mode, the whole of Olympus would have crumbled to bits. I didn't want to show the Olympians the true power of Archangel Michael, didn't want their brains to turn to mush, do I? That and he didn't want to link with me against Ares, he believed that I didn't need his help against Ares." I explained. "And he was right."

"I see. _'Crimson Red, Emerald Green and Sky Blue Light'_ They are the colours the stones represent, the powers you have to master before you fight her."

"You know, the reality stone is more blood red than crimson isn't it?" I quipped. "At least from the memories you showed me."

Alveus frowned. "You have to make sure you can use all three powers at once, it's the key to her defeat, you are the key to her defeat!"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved it off. "You know, thinking about it, having a prophecy before I was born sounds a lot like Harry Potter doesn't it?"

Alveus stared at me like I spoke Kree, or Skrull or even French. I don't like French, even though, ironically, I am fluent in it, Mum lived in France and picked up on the language. Perks of having telepathy is that the user can understand the language of a person who you are talking too. It's why I'm understanding Alveus with an American Accent rather than him speaking Ancient Greek.

"What's ... _Harry Potter_?" he asked confused

"Forget about it," I chuckled. "Oh, I should thank you for telling me about that Emposai girl. When she tried to kill me, I don't think she expected me to kill her so easily!"

Alveus gave me a thumbs up. "Hey, that's what I'm here for". Fun fact about this Soul Link when I decide to call on him, or if he decides to pop up, he would take my place and act like a crazy man, talking to the air.

Better than me looking crazy right?

"Still, I know them inside out, and they don't know me at all. They have a right to fear me, after all, I am a Demon!"

"And Angel. Your half-angel," Alveus added.

"No...not anymore. If anyone knew what I did, they would fear me, especially them. I'm not the same person I was 6 years ago." I replied sadly. I remembered what I did...my hands, they would never be clean again, no matter what I would do. "Besides, heroes-angels are supposed to be this force of pure good, and I'm not, I'm a mess."

"You need to get out of that mindset, Kian," Alveus sighed. "How many times do your friends need to tell you what happened wasn't your fault?"

" _Wasn't my fault?! I promised to protect her! Look what happened to her! Everything that happened was because of me!"_ I yelled. "I should have done better and now I'm this messed up...fucked up dude, who's too tired of this shit! All...this-this power, all it gave me was pain! So. much. pain! **_And who was the one who chose me! Who chose my destiny before I even had a choice in all of this! YOU DID! So don't ever tell me it's my fault, because I damn well know it is! ALL OF IT! I'm a Broken Angel, and you're to blame!"_**

Alveus recoiled back, sighing as he took a breath. The tension dropping from his shoulders in tandem with his exhaling breath. "Yes, I'm sorry. I know how hard the past year has been, but these people are willing to help if you open up to them, your friends too."

I drank down my milkshake. "Why do you think that? They already have enough to deal with and besides, they would only get hurt if I let them in. Anyone close to me gets hurt, one way or the other. So, no friends for me, it's better that way. I don't have to carry that pain and they won't be in danger, two birds with one stone." I leaned against the granite kitchen top

"So, the life of a loner huh?" Alveus asked. "Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Not when I have you for company, or and my A.I. He's too sassy for my liking, that's my fault, I should-"

My ringtone filled my kitchen, for those wondering, it was a regular smartphone, no need to go into the details. I looked at the screen as it displayed a single sentence: Unknown call.

"Scars, backtrace call location," I asked my AI. I looked at my reflection on the dark screen to see my eyes, the colour the same as a sunset and a shade lighter than Leopold's eyes. My watch buzzed and I pulled my sleeve to show the call being backtraced.

"Long Island, New York," Scars announced

This is Scars, my A.I. Readers, Scars, Scars, Readers. Harry built it for me when he upgraded our costumes, around about a year ago.

"Hmm, must be Annabeth then. I'll be seeing you soon, Alveus," I replied. "See ya around."

Alveus nodded and vanished in a flash of gold. Show off. I looked at my watch. "Thanks, Scars. Now, let's see who's actually calling me."

I picked up the phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

_"Oh, I didn't think you'd pick up," Annabeth said over the line_

"What, you called, didn't you? What's up Blondie, did something happen?" I asked slightly concerned

_"No, we're safe. It's just Mr D explained what happened on Olympus and well, Chiron wants to talk to you"_

"Oh, right. I'll be there, just outside the gate. See you in a bit."

_"Oh and one more thing"_

"What?" I grumbled

_"It's something that Hera said, she said you're not feeling so good, are you...okay?"_

I chuckled, "We've known each other for 5 minutes at max and you're asking me how I am? Guess you have more than gold hair, don't you?"

_"Just get here please?!", she said sternly._

_"Yeah, sure thing," I said nonchalantly_

With that, I ended the call and teleported myself to the front of Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Location: Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York**

**Time: 3:35 PM**

**Weather: Clear Skies**

I found Annabeth and Percy waiting for me. As appearances go, Percy's jet black hair was messy, mine would be too if I didn't run a comb through it. I styled my hair in an undercut style, parted from my right for those wondering. I copied it from a cartoon I saw when Milena said it would look good on me. Anyway, back to Percy: he wore a blue hoodie, jeans and had a necklace with 4 beads which rounded out his appearance

For his girlfriend, the same necklace but with 9 beads instead. She wore an orange T-shirt with blue jean shorts and a pair of converse trainers. Annabeth had her hand in Percy's, gripping it tightly. It made me laugh because she could relax. Percy wasn't going to disappear out of the blue any time soon, and if he did, I could most likely bring him back.

"Hey, guys, what's up,'' I replied

"Hey, Kian,'' Percy said cheerily. "Chiron wants to see you in the Big House."

"Well, lead the way." I gestured.

After I hit my head again on the barrier to Percy and Annabeth's amusement. I teleported myself inside and waited for the couple to take me on a tour of this nice place. I didn't mind this place and I thought it was pretty neat. There was a climbing wall, a sword-fighting arena, a volleyball court and a dining Pavilion. This would make a good summer camp, which I guess it already was

"What about the places you guys stay in?" I asked. "You guys have a place to sleep right?"

"Sure we do!'' Percy said. "Follow me"

Both of them took me and showed me around the Cabins which held each half-blood of a godly parent. Which got me thinking, this might just be me but the gods could use protection, it's 2010, not 1890! I don't know how it would work for Athena though, maybe wear a tinfoil hat before you meet her?

Pagan Godly reproduction is weird!

Anyway, the couple showed me the Athena and Posiden Cabin, each one representing each of their parents. Percy was the only one there which made me feel somewhat sorry for him, knowing what kind of stuff

"Doesn't it get lonely here?" I asked repeating what Alveus said to me a few minutes earlier.

"Yeah, but I get a visit from Tyson from time to time," Percy said

"Who's Tyson?"

"That's his half brother," Annabeth said. "He's a Cyclops"

"Right, not that lonely then-Wait, you two are going out, dating if I am correct?" I asked the two half-bloods in front of me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You have your own place?! You sure that's allowed?"

Their faces turned red as a strawberry, "Yeah...a male and female camper can't be in the same cabin by themselves," Percy said sheepishly. Annabeth suddenly developed a keen interest in the floor and refused to meet Percy's eyes. Percy himself looked to the horizon.

I squinted. "Why? unless you mea-ohhhhhh!" I got it and looked away, embarrassed slightly. "Right, sorry. Forget I said anything. Moving on."

"It's fine, we should probably take you to Chiron now, he'll be waiting-"

"Oh, is this someone new?"

All of us turned to see another girl. She had long black hair, curled into ringlets as it reached her shoulders. There was a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt along with what looked like blue jean shorts. Her perfume was so strong that I could smell her from the other side of the universe!

She was a pretty Asian girl, reminding me of Sakura (no, not from _Naruto_ , a friend of mine called Sakura!)

"Wait, you're that guy who took out the monsters!" she said pointing to me suddenly

"Yeah, that's me," I said with a quick wave. "Hi"

"Drew, we can talk later, right now, Chiron needs to talk to him,'' Annabeth said. "Come on Kian."

Drew pouted, she then smiled at me. "Aw, well, see ya around, hot stuff."

"Right," my cheeks were probably a little red too to my embarrassment. I turned to see Percy chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go meet Chiron."

_**Location: Big House, Camp Half-Blood** _

_**Time: 3:50 PM** _

The two demigods took me to the Big House which, like the name implied, was a big house. I guess they didn't have creative names. As I opened the front door, I saw the people that Percy called Mr D and Chiron waiting for me. Chiron was sat in a wheelchair, his lower half in it. Since I've seen how large he actually was, it was fair to say that that wheelchair must be bigger on the inside.

Mr D stood next to him, his eyes were slightly erratic. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Well, go on then,'' I replied. "I would hate to keep you waiting."

I took my seat, pulling up a chair in the middle of the room. Percy and Annabeth opted to stand next to me while Mr D did the same to Chiron. He cleared his throat and spoke. "My boy, the Olympians are in disarray with your presence. You're the child of an angel and a demon!"

"Exactly, Chiron." I leaned forward slightly. "I would like you to not say who I am to everyone. If that's not too much to ask for."

"I heard what happened on Olympus, how your presence was enough to scare them," Chiron continued.

"The Power of an Archangel, correct?" Mr D asked me.

I nodded. "That is correct."

"That is correct, _sir."_ Mr D insisted.

I chuckled remembering the last person who told me that. "Careful there, Dionysus. The last person who said that didn't end up well."

"What happened?" Percy asked me.

"He's in Space."

"Is he astronaut?"

"No no, I mean he's _in_ Space, just floating about in an endless vacuum. That is because I put him there, a punch right to the chest, " I turned to an alarmed Mr D. "Now if you wouldn't mind, don't ever ask me to address you like that. Unless of course, if you want to end up in space like him?"

Chiron shuffled in his seat and spoke again. "We live in a world where the Greek Gods roam America like an ordinary person but to see an Angel right in front of us, especially one from the Abrahamic faith is quite surprising."

"I'm not happy with how you Greeks treat my home, my planet." I interrupted him.

"How so, mortal?" Mr D asked me.

I eyed him with contempt. "I hold the rank of Archangel and you address me as 'mortal'? Your arrogance sure runs deep Dionysus, especially after what I've done to your stupid brother. For the last time, pagan. My name is Kian, I told you how to pronounce it too. Anyway, I know how the Greek gods treat and see humans: like they were insects, little playthings they can rule over." I explained. "And I'm sick of that."

Chiron looked surprised and looked at me, trying to understand where I was coming from. "Now why would you think like that, my boy, the gods can act...immature at times but they have the best interests at heart."

I had to chuckle at the audacity of his statement. _"Really?!"_ I stood up sharply. "You're telling me that Greek Pantheon has humanity's best interests at heart?! What did Zeus to Prometheus when he gave humans fire?! Had him tortured via eagle, What did Athena do when someone was better than her?! Curse her to be the mother of Spiders. What did Aphrodite do when there was someone prettier than her?! Make her life Hell until she died! Did they treat them with benevolence?! Of course not. The Greek Pantheon sees humans as nothing but tools and little insects. To be honest, I don't think of them as gods, they're monsters-no _bullies_ who deserve to be _exterminated!_ "

Thunder rumbled in the distance as I finished the statement, no surprise that they heard what I just said. I couldn't care if they were angry or not, someone had to say the truth. "I've read the stories, the myths and I've seen them through Alveus's eyes and most of them are guilty. You can't convince me otherwise, Chiron or you, Dionysus."

They let that sink in. Chiron's face going through a lot of emotions as well as Mr D. I turned to Percy and Annabeth who looked a little shocked but thought to themselves. Percy was the first to speak.

"So you aren't going to stop the God Killer?"

"I'm only stopping her because she would threaten the safety of my planet, not because I want the Greek Gods to survive," I explained. "If I had my way, I would let her kill them and leave the Earth alone. It's a shame, there are some Greek Gods that I would like to survive."

"Like my Dad?"

I nodded. "He's gotten calmer. Yet, he still broke the treaty, didn't he? Alongside your uncles? When people make a promise on the Styx, you're supposed to keep it not break it like it a breadstick."

"You know?" Annabeth asked me. "About the-"

"The Prophecy of which half-blood will save or destroy Olympus, yes I'm well aware. I know that The Battle of Manhattan because of the Gods ignoring their kids resulting in them siding with the Titan of Time. Simple stuff." I replied.

"H-h-how did you know?" Mr D asked, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "You weren't there! Perry, Annabelle did you see him?!"

"Mr D with all due respect, I think if Kian on our side, Kronos would have turned the other way!" Percy said confidently.

"Yeah, what he said," Annabeth added. "He could have decimated his army by screaming and turning his hair blonde-" she turned to Percy "-it's like that cartoon you like to watch so much of!"

I laughed lightly. "That's not even the strongest I can be. When I link with my Angel-"

_"There's an Angel in your body?!"_ Percy exclaimed.

"I'm a Vessel for two. One Archangel and one Fallen Archangel, both twins. It means that whenever they want to walk on this plane of existence they use my body to do so."

"So what is it like possession?" Annabeth asked. "They take over your body whenever they feel like it?"

"Christ no!" I laughed. "They ask permission from me first. Vessels and Angels work together, that's the way it always was from the start. I call on them if I need help and vice versa. When I link with my angel, it's like me getting plugged into a power outlet." I explained. "Or me going into Tailed Beast Mode if you've seen _Naruto._ Whichever you prefer."

"So when you were fighting Ares you linked with them?" Percy asked. "I wish I could meet your angel!"

"... _He doesn't like that little War diety does he?..."_

I chuckled. "You and me both Michael."

"What?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Who were you talking to? Who's Michael?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I did that all by myself, no angel required," I explained. "That stunt I pulled drained my Heavenforce to near zero but I felt like it was enough to beat Ares."

"If that was you in a weaker form, then I can't wait for you to show your completed form!" Percy smiled in delight.

Chiron coughed gaining all our attention. "Kian, my boy, how do you know this, the prophecy, the reasons why the war started. Only those who took part in the battle know that kind of information."

"Alveus looked into the future, that's how I know. Having the Fragment in me is like having him in my head almost."

"Wait, Kian." Percy jumped in. "If you hate the Olympians so much then didn't you chose to side with his side? We saw what you did against Ares, if Luke had you on his side, you could have probably defeated all of us."

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded him.

"What?! I'm just stating the facts." Percy protested.

I laughed at there antics. "I don't hate all the Greek Gods. I know that a few of them aren't as bad as I just said. Also, about siding with Kronos...Of course, I wouldn't! Did you forget that he would have killed so many people if he won?! All the world enslaved under his tyrannic rule. If he did win, well I'm sure that my angel would like to _personally_ meet him."

Annabeth nodded. "So, Kian. Who do you hate? It's obvious that Zeus and Ares are at the top of the list."

"It isn't just them. It applies to any Greek deity that has hurt people"

"So...everyone?" Percy deadpanned. "That applies to a lot of them!"

I chuckled but shook my head. "No, not all of them. I should have been clearer, I'm sorry. Artemis, Demeter, Hesphateus for example don't go out of there way to hurt humans because they need to vent their emotions out. Hestia is an angel, someone who never hurts others, someone who goes out of there way to care for others. If the Olympians were like her, then I wouldn't mind fighting for them instead of against them."

"If we became nicer, treated mortals with respect you would leave us alone?" Mr D asked. "No death threats?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." I lied through my teeth. Why would I not leave them alone?! they're threats to the Earthly plane, to humanity! I should let the Ancient One know about them and then I should learn how to kill a god if it comes to that.

If you want to know who I had on my watch/kill list, it was as follows: Zeus, Hera, Ares, Aphrodite.

Zeus because he killed Alveus's father, is generally irresponsible and can't keep it in his pants. Hera because she hurt Zeus's unfortunate mistresses, offspring and is a general bitch. Ares, because...well, that's self-explanatory. Aphrodite because she's more dangerous than she thinks she is.

Her domain and the emotions she controls is powerful and I know it from experience.

Mr D sighed in relief. "Zeus will be glad to hear about this. When Alveus said the prophecy, none of us knew it was about you, 5000 years in the past. "

"Pro-oh, you mean that one don't you. The one about the Nephilim." I asked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Percy, "You know it too?" he asked

"Alveus obviously," I replied with a tap to my head. "It's talking about me. A child of an angel and a demon is called a Nephilim, although that term is very ambiguous."

"Kina-", Mr D said

_**"It's Kian!"**_ I had to suppress so much anger at how he casually called me by my nickname. That name was only for close friends and family, not for him to throw it around cheaply. _**"My name is Kian! A pagan god such as yourself should refer to me by my name and name only, nothing else! Why did you forget so soon, are you a Starbucks Barista or are you a Greek God? Because I can't really tell the difference right now!"**_

Mr D stumbled backwards, clearing his throat and with sweat running down his forehead. Even Chiron looked surprised at the outburst, as did Percy and Annabeth. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could sense frost on the glass and the fireplace starting to turn dark red in contrast to the orange it was before.

"Y-yes, sorry, K-Kian." He got up but he looked like he was shivering. "Athena has asked you to stay, we can show you that we aren't all bad and we are good, just like you said," he said like a scared kid.

I relaxed, preventing the Hellforce from going any further. I noticed that the frost melted and the fireplace blazed back into its sharp orange colour. "Alright. Tell Athena that I'll visit from time to time, it should allow Annabeth to observe me right?"

"You are a smart boy, aren't you?" Chiron concluded

"Thank you, Chiron. My Mum says that too. Now are we done here, or am I needed elsewhere?" I asked them, getting straight to the point.

"No, no, that will be all, Kian,'' Mr D said, "Peter- I mean Percy, have you shown him around?"

"Yeah, I have, Mr D," Percy replied

"Well, I'll be off now, give me a call or something, even send a raven. I'll be off now," I said with a yawn

"Wait, if you're going to visit from time to time you might want to know the people who stay here? You know, so you know which Olympian is nicer and all," Annabeth explained

Hmm, that's a good point. Still, I think she was trying to get me to stay further. Her assessment of me already starting. "Yeah, sure, I guess I'll see the people who stay here."


	6. Ch5: Camp Half-Blood

**Kian's POV**

Percy and Annabeth walked in front of me, leading me across the Camp, happily pointing and telling me who was the godly parent of each half-blood present and the cabins that they stayed in. Despite me not being a demigod, I was still a half-blood; being Half Demon and Half Angel instead of Half God and Human.

"Kian?" Percy asked me out of the blue.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, in the time I've known you, you don't seem like a person who would kill someone."

I sighed. "It's not that. I don't like bullies, anyone who hurts others because they can. I don't care how strong they are, or whatever they are. I just want them to stop hurting others. Sometimes when I see someone doing that, hurting others because can, I only think of stopping them with everything I have, sometimes violently as possible."

The couple let that sink in while we walked in silence for a few minutes. "You really are Superman aren't you?" Annabeth replied smugly.

I scoffed. "Last time I checked, Superman wasn't a Nephilim!"

"He's right, Annabeth," Percy said. "He's more like Captain America."

As the couple argued about which Superhero I was more like, my stomach growled loudly earning a surprised glance from them. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to have any food lying around, do you? I'm a bit peckish."

As I said that, a conch horn blew in the distance. Perfect timing. I looked around to see everyone running towards the dining Pavilion, one that was just overlooking the see. "No points for guessing what that's for right?" I said while rubbing my head

Percy and Annabeth laughed and- _Oh god_ , the way they laughed, it reminded me of my friends so much! I clenched my fist, trying to not cry on the spot. I'm supposed to save the world again, to protect the world from her. I-I'm strong, I have to be, for everyone for the sake of my team and the planet I grew up on.

"Kian, you okay?"

I looked up to see Percy looking at me with concern, shocking me back into the present. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry," I shook my head slightly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Percy, can you take him to the dining Pavillion?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"It's not like you could tell I was hungry." I deadpanned.

She frowned and turned to Percy. "Percy, I'm gonna go and see Malcolm okay? Make sure you finish introducing Kian to Camp, okay?" She kissed Percy on the cheek and then walked to get this Malcolm person. I know they didn't mean it but it hurt a lot. My heart felt like it was being stabbed slowly, with a very sharp knife. I shook away the painful feeling and glanced away politely

Percy kissed Annabeth back and then turned to me. "I'm gonna go and get some food okay, stay right here"

"Yeah, it's not like I have anything better to do."

He then vanished down with his girlfriend while I stood at the hill. I took a seat and saw everyone walk up to the fireplace in the middle and pour some of their food in it. It was a waste of food if you ask me, but then again Alveus did tell me how it was some type of tribute. As I sat down, I took in the fresh ocean breeze as the cool winds brushed past my face, a rare moment of peace in my hectic life

It didn't last for too long as a few moments later, I heard footsteps and I turned to Percy run up to me. In his hands, he carried a plate of pizza slices, I counted 12 which already got my mouth watering. "You like Pizza right?" he asked me.

I scoffed. "Who doesn't?"

Percy put the plate between as and I grabbed a slice, already eating it as I looked at the people below me. The once blue sky was now purple sky as nighttime approached, a sight which I enjoyed as I chowed down on pizza slice after pizza slice. I ate as much as I could last time but I was still hungry after that fight.

As I was eating, I heard a light chuckle and I turned to face Percy.

"What?" I asked, wiping the sauce off my face

"No, no, it's nothing. I always wondered why you could eat so much, you being from up there-" Percy pointed to the skies. "-that explains it, like, all of it!"

"You're not scared?"

Percy shook his head. "Well, Superman is an alien and a lot of people love him, right? Besides, I'm the Son of a Greek God, it doesn't feel weird. Being a Nephilim sounds cool!"

I chuckled at the statement, knowing how first hand how wrong that statement was. "Not exactly. I have to eat at least 5,000 calories to stay alive. By product of my metabolism."

"Are you serious?!" Percy asked with wide eyes. "How do you stay conscious?"

"I eat a lot of food."

The corners of Percy's mouth turned into a smile, impressed at my quick comment. "Yeah, I guess you're right"

I absently mindedly reached down to the plate and found nothing there to my disappointment. I scanned the dining pavilion and my eyes locked on what looked like a young woman-probably no older than 18, complete with light green skin-holding a plate of BBQ steak. Without wasting a moment, I ran and got it appearing back where I was in a fraction of a second, shocking Percy as he yelped.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I can move like that," I explained as I sunk my teeth into the BBQ steak. "This is very tasty!"

Percy looked at me then at the dining Pavillion and then back at me. "What just happened?!"

"Well, I saw someone holding steak and I went and got it. Should I have paid her or something?"

Percy shook his head. "No, the dryads serve the demigods so it's okay."

"I see. Would you like me to get you something else from there? It shouldn't take any effort to do so." I asked him, thinking that he might have been hungry.

"No, it's okay. I already ate before you arrived." Percy explained. "So, what's it like being well you?"

"Well for starters, I was pretty shocked to find out at first too. It's not as easy as you think, Percy."

"Why?" Percy questioned me again. "Don't you help people and make people feel better? Do you guys have those little baby angels too?"

"Don't get me started on them!" I chuckled. "One of the most powerful ranks an Angel can have and they turned them into cute little babies. Angels aren't therapists Percy. When my mo-my ancestor brought her angels, those ancient humans turned us into a lot of things. Messengers, Guardians and Soldiers. The truth is far from that. Angels are a _lot_ scarier than you think."

"Who cares what they think, you're an ali-alerugh-alenn." He contorted his mouth, trying to say the word he wanted to say but failing. He looked at me with shocked eyes. "Kian, what's going on?!"

I swallowed the piece of meat in my mouth. "It's a Speech block, it prevents you from saying the words 'alien', 'demon', 'angel' in a public place."

" _You brainwashed me?!_ " Percy shuffled backwards slightly, his anger could have lit up the evening light but it was restrained, not wanting to believe what I said had happened.

I calmly shook my head. "That's Mind Control, I have Telepathy, which is mind-reading and communication. I didn't brainwash you, I promise you, Percy."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Okay, prove you didn't brainwash me."

"Hit yourself"

Percy didn't do anything like I expected him to. "What, was I supposed to do anything?" he looked at his hands and then at me.

"If I brainwashed you, you would have done what I just said." I finished a set of ribs. "You didn't...so you're not brainwashed," I explained. "I wouldn't mind control any person, I don't know how to and I don't want to."

"Oh," Percy relaxed his shoulders now. "Kian, is there a reason? Why you want to keep this secret? I mean I think being an ali-from space is cool!"

"Think about it, Do you want to tell others that aliens are running around this world? All throughout history, we-humans I mean didn't like people who were different to them, especially people they can't control. So it's only a matter of time before they try and oppress aliens with special powers, weaponising them into serving their goals."

"I doubt they would try to oppress you."

"Yeah, they won't but it's not me I'm worried about. There are people who are weaker than me, weaker ones who humans can oppress. I don't want to risk it for them, and I'd like to keep what I have safe, for as long as I can and enjoy the time I spend with the people I care about."

Percy nodded, the concern clear in his eyes. "D-did something happen?"

I threw the bones onto a plate. "N-no, it's nothing to worry about," I replied subtly brushing the tears away.

"The only people that know my secret are close friends and family." I continued. "I told you and Annabeth about my biology because Alveus told me I can trust you. I placed a mental Speech Block on the both of you because I haven't known you that long, I hope you understand why."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, of course. So, your friends, how long have they known you for?"

"My best friends since I was in primary school-from 4 and a few others since I was 12."

"Yeah, that makes sense, I mean you've known me for a year tops. What about being an angel? I mean you technically are right?"

"I am."

"You said you hold the rank of 'Archangel' what does that mean?"

I threw another bone aside. "Archangel means the highest of all Angels, meaning above Seraphs, Cherubs and Thrones. It's a rank because Angels are God's-with a capital G- children and army. My Rank reflects the power of both me and the angels who I am the vessel for. To put it into perspective, an average angel who doesn't hold any of those 4 ranks has enough power to equal an atomic bomb."

Percy looked at me with even wider eyes. "Then does that mean-"

"I've sacrificed so much to get that rank. The power I have makes me a living weapon almost. Archangels are fierce, they are Heaven's greatest weapons. The weakest of them having the power of a collapsing star!" I explained.

"Cool!"

A moment of silence passed us before Percy threw a rock at me. It hit my shoulder and broke into little smaller pieces. "Rude! Did your mum teach you any manners?" I asked annoyed, wiping away the dust from my shoulder.

"Sorry, dude!" Percy said laughing a little. "I just wanted to see if you were like Superman tough"

"I'm not Superman tough. I won't be walking away from a bullet wound without a scratch." I replied. "And don't try to test that either!"

Percy put his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to! And even if we did, Celestial Bronze Bullets don't hurt humans, and I guess people like you."

I nodded. "So I've heard. Regular bullets can leave a scratch. Sniper rounds can leave nasty bruise"

"Right, Any kryptonite?"

I took a moment to think. "No, none of that"

"How much can you lift?" Percy asked

"How much can you?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't know to be honest. My coach said I shouldn't be lifting weights"

I nodded. "Yeah, you still haven't stopped growing have you. If you want to know, right now, I can deadlift 50 tons easily."

Percy's eyes widened. Again. "Are you serious?!-Never mind, you're probably right."

"Percy, I didn't make you jealous did I?" I asked, grinning as I finished that sentence.

Percy turned a light shade of red before he shook it off, "N-no it's okay. Wait, you don't like Annabeth do you?"

"Where did that come from?!" I laughed and shook my head. "And I don't, not in the lightest. I don't like scary blondes. And why would you assume I would, I'm not the type of guy to steal another man's girl from him, that's just a dick move."

Percy pulled his knees in, breathing a sigh of relief. "What about the time you went super? You know like you screamed and turned blonde? You went Super Sayian!"

"Where did you think it came from?" I laughed. "I have to lose control and focus at the same time to transform, it's mentally tough so I only pull it out to win a fight. If I lose my focus for even a moment, if I let my emotions go out of control...bad things happen," I explained. I looked back at Percy, not wanting to go further. "You're doing a good job getting me to talk you know"

"W-what no! I just think you're awesome." Percy replied, smiling like a little kid. The way he looked at me, it was like me at Christmas when I got my presents. In fact, with his tanned skin and black hair, he did remind me of myself a little.

"Oh, thanks," I laughed. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I noticed the same buff girl I had seen earlier telling off one of her brothers.

"Oh, that's Clarrise, she's the head of Ares's cabin," Percy explained pointing at her. "It might not be the best choice to say that you beat her-I mean their dad"

"Yeah, got it"

Percy pointed me to the other heads of cabins: Travis and Connor Stoll; Hermes. Will Solace; Apollo. Drew Tanaka; Aphrodite. Annabeth Chase; Athena. Jake Mason; Hephaestus. Katie Gardner; Demeter

"And I'm the Head of the Poseidon Cabin!" he said proudly

"Only because you're the only one there!" I replied. "What about the other 2, you know Zeus and Hades. It makes sense why Hera and Artemis are honorary."

"Oh, well there's a kid called Nico who comes here from time to time. He's the head of the Hades cabin. For Zeus's cabin, it was a girl called Thalia. She's with the Hunters now"

"How old is she?" I enquired. "Is she the same age as you?"

"Hard to say. She was a tree for a while. Now she's immortal."

"What, are you serious?!"

Percy nodded. "It's a long story. She was around 15 before she became a Hunter, did Alveus tell you about the Hunters?"

"Yeah, he did. I think Artemis had a good point there. So to get this straight: she transformed into a tree, then became a human and is now a hunter?"

Percy nodded. "Yup, that's it in a nutshell. I guess it wasn't as long as I thought ha-ha."

"Alright, thanks for the explanation," I replied, getting up. "This has been nice but I've got to go now, see ya!"

"Wait, you're going so soon?!" Percy asked me

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I turned to him. "I need to go home, I need to watch some TV and then go to sleep!" I looked at the pile of bones and thrust my arm out, attracting them into my hand with my telekinesis. Once all of it was in a chunk, I incinerated it in a burst of blue fire, sending the charred ashes into the gentle wind.

Percy shuffled in place. "Well, I was wondering if you could train me. if you can beat the God of War, then you probably know a thing or two about fighting," Percy replied

The way he looked at me, reminded me of how I would look at Rennan. I used to look at him like he was Captain America. He was awesome, as a friend and as a teacher. He was almost like my older brother, one I never had.

I got up and walked to my car. Percy followed me, still with questions. "Can I do those laser beam attacks?" he added

Hmm, would it work? "I have no idea, to be honest, Percy. But I'll try my best to teach you what I know. "

Percy frowned a little. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Thanks for everything!"

"Yeah, you too Percy," I replied. "Give me a call and I'll be there."

I got in my car and drove off back home. As I drove, my AI decided to speak up, _"Hey Boss, you free?"_

"Yeah, what's up Scars?" I asked

" _I've detected something tracking us. A few devices"_

"Oh, must be one of the Olympian machines sent to monitor me. How far away is it, relative to me?" I looked at the windshield, waiting for a result

"200m away, 4 drones," Scars replied. As he said that, 4 red spots appeared on my windshield, all of them behind me. Thanks to the sonar upgrade that was installed, I could detect anything that tried to approach me. This wasn't my car, in fact, it was Harry's car but he let me borrow it. I laughed at how the Olympians were trying to take a peek at me. "Well, let's not give them something to see!"

I looked at my dashboard and pressed the button which was aptly labelled "In case of Olympians". This button cloaked me in anti-tracking magic that hid my presence from any Greek Diety that wanted to look at where I was. I couldn't stay hidden when I'm on my own, however, only my house and when I was in this car.

 _"So, you and Percy seemed friendly?"_ Scars stated.

"Yeah, so what?"

_"Didn't you say that the people you care about get hurt one way or another?"_

"He's just someone I get along with, and I did yes. Percy's life is already complex and dangerous as it is. I don't need him to get mixed up in mine, especially the world of demons and angels."

 _"Well, that's a good point, why did you want to train him?",_ Scars asked intrigued

"Hey, if he wants to learn how to fight, there's no reason why I shouldn't teach him," I replied. "Besides, I think he's a lot stronger than he looks. And that's saying something, only Marcel and...you know what I mean right?"

_"I do."_

"Hey, I can't help it. If someone needs help, I just dive headfirst into it."

"Thought you would be like that," Scars replied. "Like how Rennan and Njoro were to you right?"

"Yes, like they were to me. You know, when I started, I never thought I would be as strong as they were, but now here I am," I stated.

My A.I laughed. "He would be proud of you."

"Even after what I did? What happened?"

"I think he would. Speaking of which, do you want to tell them? About this threat, about her?" Scars asked. "Don't you think you should let them know how dangerous she is?"

I shook my head. "This is my burden, not anyone else's. I don't want to let them suffer more than they already have, especially after what happened last year."

 _"Okay,"_ My A.I said. _"How're the symptoms? Any episodes you haven't mentioned to me or Violet?"_

"Not in a few months, I can actually sleep nicely," I replied. "I hated staying awake for that long. The nightmares were terrifying."

 _"Yeah, okay, Kian,"_ Scars replied. _"Anything else?"_

"Nope, just take a break and alert me if those Olympians are going to follow me," I asked. "Let's keep them out." I finished my sentence as I stepped on the accelerator.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I watched as Kian drove off. Today was an interesting day, although that might be an understatement! And he would be training me, yup. Being trained by an alien who's the reason a major religion exists, can't get weirder than that! Then again, the Greek Gods were a religion once, so we're all like Kian in a manner of speaking.

"Percy?"

I glanced at Annabeth. The wind ran through her blonde curls, gentle in the wind. "You okay? I know it's one thing to know that he had powers and then he goes and tells us that he's an alien! Not to mention he's an Archangel!"

"Yeah. That was surprising!" I replied. "And that Alveus guy, I saw him in a dream"

Annabeth turned to me, her face scrunched in thought. "Wait, you saw Alveus, in a dream?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Percy, tell me what you saw."

I explained that I saw Alveus in the Olympian throne room and Apollo speaking a prophecy. "Annabeth, what did you see?"

"I saw Alveus talking to some guy, um black hair, blue-green eyes, goatee and high cheekbones. Then Alveus, he was talking to someone," she explained. "But that wasn't it, do you want to know why I was surprised when you said his name was Kian?"

"Why?"

"Because I saw him mention his name all those years ago, that he will be the one who can fight against the Olympians."

"He's the one who's supposed to save them, yet there he was threatening Zeus and the Olympians," I replied. "I can't but agree somewhat with what he said."

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, I know. Still, this 'God Slayer' Kian has to fight on his own, poor guy."

"He seems to be taking it well, he doesn't look too bad," I replied. "Then again, during the last year, he did seem so closed off, I mean he joked around and but he wouldn't tell us anything"

Annabeth nodded, "Something's up with that guy, I feel like he's not being honest. I might not get along with Hera but if she says Kian's a lost child, then I'm inclined to believe her. She's the goddess of the family."

"Yeah," I placed my hand in Annabeth's and I squeezed it tight. "You know what I said, how I'm glad we aren't caught up in this? I kinda want to help him"

She sighed and wiped the hair from my eyes. "You are friends with the guy, of course, you want to help him," Annabeth replied. "It's just one of those things that make you bearable"

"Wait, _bearable?!_ "

"Yeah, your loud, your annoying and you didn't know I was crushing on you for so long. I had to make it official!"

"Hey!"

Annabeth laughed, "I'm kidding Seaweed Brain! Gods, it's so easy to tease you."

I look away slightly embarrassed, my face warm and red hot. I felt Annabeth's hands cup my cheeks and she then planted a kiss on my lips."So, what? Is that how you say sorry?" I asked after my heart decided to not pop out of my chest.

"You know you like it. Come on. Chiron's wondering where you are. I don't want to be searched for...again" Annabeth replied remembering the time we were stuck in the labyrinth.

We got back to the Dining Pavilion later and took our seats as Chiron made announcements. "Percy, Annabeth glad of you to join us."

After some giggling and a hoof stamp down, everyone quieted down to listen to his announcements. "Capture the Flag will be played normally, the rest of the activities will take place as normal."

"Is anyone going to talk about what happened?!" someone from the Ares cabin said. "And how this Kian guy saved us?!"

Everyone started to chatter but Chiron gained the attention of everyone again. "This young man helped us and protected us. We should be thankful that he was here." Chiron then turned to me. "Percy, did the young man leave?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago."

"Don't you think he should be here?" Clarrise said. "If he could fight that invader so easily, it would be great to have him around."

"Clarrise, Kian will be here occasionally. He has to do stuff you know?" I replied.

"What about the Drakon and-" someone in the crowd said only to cover his mouth sharply. The memory of how Silena died still fresh in our memories, even though it felt like a lifetime ago.

"It was cool though," Connor broke the silence. "I mean how Kian defended us, not anything else if anyone thought of it."

"Shut up Connor," Katie replied. "We could have died if he didn't step in!"

"Kian will be here tomorrow!" Annabeth explained

All eyes turned to her. "Oh, good," Clarrise replied. "I guess Chiron was right. Why?"

"I asked him to train me," I replied

Clarrise nodded but se still looked buff and scary, just like her regular self actually. "If he could land a hit on this Auras person when I couldn't, then he must know a few moves."

"I expect you to treat him like he was one of us. I will turn you into plants if you mistreat him," Mr D replied with a hint of fear in his voice. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Why? Isn't he a half-blood?" Drew asked. "I hope a hunk like him isn't my half brother. That would make it very awkward."

"My dear..." Chiron spoke. "Kian isn't a demigod. He's a...mortal," The rest of camp stared at the Centaur, the crackling of the fire filling up the silence

"Come again?" Katie asked. "A mortal?!"

"If he's a human, then how did he appear inside the barrier?" Malcolm asked. "The barrier keeps out mortals!"

"He...kinda appeared inside the camp," Annabeth explained. "That's how he got inside."

Now they stared at Annabeth. She stood up and continued. "Look, I know it sounds weird but he just appeared inside. That's how he was able to get in."

"We are used to weirder things!" I replied, trying to add to her defence.

"I still think he's a demigod!" Connor replied

"Yeah, me too. I need to see it in person if he's a mortal or not!" Katie added.

"Thank you, Campers. Now finish your meals and head off to bed. You've got a long summer to enjoy!" Chiron announced

* * *

Everyone made their way to the cabins. Annabeth walked with me, hand in mine. "I've been thinking," she said

"Yeah?," I asked

"This world, it just got a lot more complicated you know," she turned to me. She looked around, making sure no one heard her

"First it was monsters, then Greek Gods now it's aliens!" she said. "And he's an angel! Like from the Bible!"

"Yeah, it does seem like the next step doesn't it?" I shrugged. "Our lives are always interesting!"

"Yeah, if by interesting you mean you mean filled with danger!" Annabeth quipped. "Still, it's nice to have a prophecy not involving us"

I looked at her eyes. They were relaxed, much more than they were over the last 4 years. "You know the best thing about the last year, there were no monster attacks"

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Me too, well, apart from what happened."

Annabeth nodded. "I don't think it's gonna last you know, this peace."

"I know, we just have to make the most of it," I replied. I stopped by my Cabin and pulled Annabeth in, my hands wrapped around her waist

"You know, we should probably go on a date sometime," I stated. "It would be nice"

Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me tightly, "Yeah, I think it would be nice"

She moved and planted a kiss again. I could feel my heart beating again but I kind of enjoyed it you know. She drew back and I could see her face was a little red.

"Good Night Seaweed Brain"

I laughed, she called me that as an insult now it just stuck, "Yeah, you too Wise Girl"

With that, I brushed my teeth and hit the bed and dreamt of happy memories

* * *

I found myself in a hospital waiting room. Two people were sitting in chairs, a woman and a man. Both of them looked like they were in their mid 40's but sounded younger as they talked to each other The woman was dressed in a medical gown, holding a little newborn in her hands

She put her fingers to the baby and it grabbed them, giggling as he played with it. The woman which I guess was the Mom of said kid smiled at his son, I think it was a boy

"You love mum don't you? Oh yes you do, oh yes you do!" she said to her son. He giggled and kept playing with his mom's fingers. She had a British Accent, the way she spoke similar to Kian's She had long blonde hair, draping to her shoulders with warm sky blue eyes

The man, which I guess was the dad rolled his eyes. "I want to hold him"

The woman pouted at him, I think they were married guessing by the rings on their fingers. "You'll get your turn soon, Ace. He's so cute, I want to squish his cheeks!"

"I knew this was gonna happen, I think you've had him for too long, my turn." He wrapped his son in his arms and looked at him.

The man had a deep tan like he came out of the beach for the first time in years. His jet black hair was spiky, like really spiky. Almost like he put a hedgehog there. A pair of glasses on his face that showed his shiny onyx black eyes.

The baby giggled when his dad had him. He turned to his wife. "I think he likes me more than you"

The woman scoffed, "Ha as if. I think he finds your hair funny", she ran her hands through his spiky mess to his disgust.

"Do you know how long it took to get my hair like that, you just ruined it!" he shrieked

"Please, you can sort it out when we get home," she quipped. "Besides, you like it when I play with your hair."

The man grumbled, kissed her on her forehead and then grabbed her hip, bringing her close to him. "So, what do you think we should name him?"

"After what happened, I think there's only one name we can call him," the woman said, tears filling her eyes. "She...she was so young. What's going to happen to his family now?"

The man nodded, sad at what had happened. "She was a good friend and now we're here to keep my son safe." He turned to his son, running a hand through his cheek. "You'll be safe here, I promise."

"I know what I'll name you, I'll honour what she did with this name." the woman said. She whispered into the ear of her husband and a small smile appeared on his face.

"That's brilliant, Adelaide. I think he'll like that won't he?" the dad replied

The woman nodded. She grasped her baby son and put her nose to him. The baby's eyes took me off guard, they were a beautiful shade of purple, almost magenta as it glowed. He played with his mom's nose and made a lot of cute baby noises

"Your name will be Kiannan, a fine name for my beautiful son. I promise you that I'll protect you because I love you so much my little Kian," the woman replied, putting her cheek to her son's. "Mummy and Daddy both love you!"


	7. Ch6: Your parents did what?!

_**The next morning…** _

_**Location: Kian's Apartment, Lower Manhatten, New York.** _

_**Date: 21st of July 2010** _

_**Time: Around 8 AM** _

**Kian's POV**

**"20 more reps!"**

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" I replied to my AI. "I shouldn't even be doing this without a watcher!"

_"I mean you could call on-"_

"Nope. Not doing that!" I replied sharply. I struggled to lift the heavy barbell in front of me, probably because I've been doing this for the past 2 hours, along with other gruelling exercises.

_"Not even a little bit?"_ My AI asked me.

"Not. Even. A little," I said as I pulled the heavy bar down.

My AI sighed. _"Alright."_

I carried on lifting the heavy dumbells as I thought to myself, _Fall Out Boy_ playing in the background as I tried to complete this tough workout. It had been almost a year since I came here, trying to resume a normal life as well as I could. It was working so far, but of course, she had to come here!

But at least my friends would be safe this time.

If I recalled correctly, my friends were in Asgard which also brought back another memory of when I visited the place after another adventure. My friends and I got a few items from there. Milena got a pair of gloves, Chris got a huge Hammer, and...I got a piece of Thor's hair. Somehow, it awakened a dormant power inside me, the power of air and storms, you know, standard thunder god stuff. I was told this and didn't believe it until I tried it.

_"2 More Reps!"_ Scars announced loudly snapping me out of my thoughts. I struggled to lift the heavy barbell and squeezed out the last two, propping it on the anti-gravity holders as soon as I was finished.

I laid back on the bench and breathed heavily, relaxing my very tired arms. After I was done, I got up and waved my hands about, feeling my muscles breath a sigh of relief and flooded them with cosmic power, letting my body heal as quick as possible. I wiped my sweat-drenched hair from my face. "How was that?"

_"500 reps done in about an hour. Pretty good."_ Scars replied. _"You were lifting almost 50 tons too."_

"If I didn't have these anti-gravity generators, the person on the bottom of the flat would be very angry with me," I said chuckling to myself. "I've always had to restrain myself in here, trying to live in a world of normals while I'm superhuman. It felt so good when I fought against Ares like I could release all that coiled energy. "

_"You did always have a love of battle!"_ Scars laughed.

"I've got to take a shower. Let me know if something happens okay?" I got up and headed to my bathroom.

"Of course!"

* * *

**A couple of hours later...**

"Any news?" I asked my AI

_"Not really,"_ he shrugged. _"Just take-aways, bills and voucher codes you know?"_

I sighed. "You know, I was expecting something to happen. But I guess it's a lot boring now."

_"Oh wait, there was something."_ My AI perked up. _"The couple from next door left a message."_

_"_ What did they say?"

" _They just told you to look after there daughter. They're gone for the weekend so they told you to keep an eye on her."_

I sighed. "All the power in the world and I have to act as a babysitter."

" _You could always join your friends you know,_ " my AI asked me. _"Do you miss the action?"_

"Of course I miss it. But I just want to be normal, nothing over the top. I just want to live like a regular teenager but I guess that won't happen now. I've given up my innocence, my childhood naivety to gain the power I have now. If I had a choice, I wouldn't do it but that's not up to me. As a Hero, I have to put the needs of others above my own," I dried my hair and teleported it to my towel rack and soon walked into the kitchen where I poured myself a bowl of cereal and then sat in front of the TV, trying to alleviate some of the boredom.

After a while of switching between channels, I managed to settle on one: A news report about what happened to Tony Stark earlier this year. Cue the gasps from readers!

The news report was going on what happened in the Stark Expo, you know, the whole battle against Vanko. As the news presenter talked about what happened, I chuckled to myself and leaned forward. "I guess you had to get into the superhero life, don't you Uncle Tony?"

And before anyone asks, Tony Stark is a family friend of ours.

Cue _another_ set of gasps from the audience!

Harry and his family had links to him and as such, the two of us met him every time we went to the States. He was pretty cool and he always let me play with his toys and-

**RING RING!**

I glanced to my phone and after looking at the screen, I picked up. "Hey, Tony?"

" _Hey Kid, I was beginning to think you might not return the call,'_ ' Tony said. I could hear mechanical whirring in the background, most likely done through his 'assistants'.

"No, I'm still here, so, what are you working on, a new suit?"

_"You heard that. Oh yeah, forgot you have a good set of ears, if they grow any bigger we might have to call you Dumbo!"_

"Very funny," I chuckled. "So, how you holding up after the whole Vanko incident?"

_"I could do better. I've made some new improvements to the arc reactor now. No palladium poisoning,"_ Tony explained. _"So what about Harry, does he need a new reactor?"_

"Just send it to him by post"

"If I didn't know you any better, I think you might be joking. Can't you teleport?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot that was a thing," I deadpanned. "I'll come over there in a bit. I need some fresh air."

After hearing him agree to what I said, I cut the call and got myself dressed in no time, arriving in the living room as soon as I finished. I should have been more careful because I felt a gust of wind in the room, meaning I was travelling a bit faster than normal. I changed from my pyjamas to a white shirt and blue jeans, red trainers.

"Scars, make sure my home is safe okay?" I asked it

_"Funny. It's not like I can be in two places at once,"_ Scars chuckled. As he did, I felt my watch buzz and saw him appear on my watch face, ready to talk to me at any moment.

Choosing to not comment any further, I grabbed a black jacket and exited my house, making sure it was locked behind me and stepped into the balcony. As I held the railing, I let the fresh air hit my face and automatically I felt relaxed.

"Nice day isn't it?"

I heard a feminine voice and turned sharply to see a young girl smiling at me. She wore red trousers and a green shirt which contrasted her sharp red hair and amplified her green eyes. In fact, seeing her made me freeze up momentarily but I reassured myself, knowing that it wasn't her in front of and it was just another person.

"Oh, it's you, Olivia," I replied, knowing that she was the only daughter of the middle-aged couple next door. "What's up?"

She chuckled and pointed at me. "I'm going to have a party and you're invited!"

"Party huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded and strolled over to me. "Since mom and dad are out, I'm going to have a fun night and with you around, I can tell my friends that a hot British guy lives right next to me!"

I chuckled nervously. "Are you throwing it just to get me a date?"

She shook her head. "Of course I'm not! School just ended so we're just unwinding you know. I thought you might like meeting new people, I rarely see you come out of your house."

"Except when your parents called me to have dinner?"

"Well yeah, except that," she agreed. She moved up close making me nervous slightly. "Your a really hard person to read. There's something...mysterious about you."

"Uh-huh."

"Which will make my girlfriends go crazy for you." she smiled so hard that she nearly blinded me.

I chuckled and started walking away to her annoyance. "Hey!" she protested. "Where do you think you going?!"

"I'm going to see a friend. Do me a favour and try not to consume any alcohol during that party. I don't want to take you to AE to get your stomach pumped okay." I said. "Your parents will have my head if that happened."

"Sure I will," she said in a sweet singsong voice. "Have fun Kian!"

* * *

_**Location: Malibu, California. Tony Stark's Lab** _

_**Time: 10:20AM** _

I teleported myself to Tony's lab and almost gave him a heart attack as he recoiled. "Ah, Jesus!"

"No, it's just Kian." I quipped. "What's up Tony?"

He rolled his eyes but he seemed slightly impressed. "Not anything major. Just doing some renovating, a quick spring clean every now keeps my workshop fresh. What do you think, is it still 'cool' enough for you?"

"Well, it doesn't look like anything has changed since I came here as a kid," I looked around and saw suits of armour, all of them custom-built and all running a bit of damage from their battles. The Mark 3 and 4 armours shelved because of said reason. "You know, Tony. Someday, Harry wants a lab this size, won't give up until he gets one and it's been driving all of us mad."

Tony laughed. "He can always ask me, I'll be happy to follow me around."

"He'll leave as soon as you get annoying." I quipped. "So, what did you want to tell me about a new arc reactor?"

Tony gestured to me to follow and that "I built it from dad's designs. He was studying something called the Tesseract."

Carol, me and the Stark Family, that blue cube does have some history on Earth.

"Back when Dad was searching for his old buddy, he fished out of the ocean and from what I know, it's with SHIELD, studying it of course. " Tony continued. "And from that, I've made this." he pointed to his chest. "This little electromagnet, it's keeping me alive, stops the shrapnel from reaching inside my heart."

"Why don't you take it out? You know you don't have to walk with a small nuclear reactor in your chest?" I asked, curious to know his answer

"Technically it's an electromagnet but it's...you know..a part of me now. It's like a reminder of the stress I have to carry with being a superhero now", Tony explained as he tapped the arc reactor. "I guess I shouldn't be complaining when you've suffered much worse than I?"

"Yeah, this whole superhero business, it's not all it's cracked up to be." I agreed.

"So, how are the rest of your friends doing? Do you talk with them after-"

"Yeah, we do." I cut him off quickly. "Every te I get some free time."

"Obviously. So, you wanna help me make a new armour?" Tony walked to his station. "It might make your Superman costume look like a child's toy."

I laughed. "It's just protective equipment, Tony. It's not meant to be like yours. Harry's costume is of course but that's because of you."

"Oh, I know. That little assistant of yours doesn't compare to Jarvis"

_"Hey, say that again Goatee!"_ Scars buzzed to life, taking both of us by surprise

Tony looked surprised at my AI's interjection. He frowned before he looked at his ceiling. "Hey, Jarvis, you want a friend to play with?"

_"After seeing your work, that would be nice,"_ Jarvis replied. _"Hello old friend"_

_"Hey, Jarvis, my man, how are you doing?"_ my AI asked cheerily

_"I'm splendid, updating my databases."_

_"Really? I thought you would be doing stuff you know? Maybe enjoying your downtime, surfing the web?"_

_"No, still here helping Mr Stark"_

"Kina, why does your AI have an American Accent and mine a British Accent?" Tony asked. "I'm not a poet but I like the duality"

"Harry thought it might be funny. So can-"

**RING RING**

I glanced at my watch face to see Annabeth calling me again which meant that was my cue to leave.

"Who's that, a friend?", Tony asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to have to go, it's been nice talking to you."

_"Aw, we were getting into armour comparisons!"_ Scars replied

"You do realise that my armour is nowhere near his right?" I questioned my AI. "I already have enough superpowers, it's just a suit!"

"See ya, Kian. I'll ask Happy to send the designs to Harry, I know he's the tech expert in your group," Tony explained, hand already on a spanner.

"Yeah, he's a better engineer than me, that's for sure," I replied. "See ya, Tony. Try not to get into any fights okay, I don't want to see you hurt too."

"Bye, have fun Kid."

* * *

_**Location: Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York** _

_**Time: Around 11 AM** _

_**Weather: Clear and Sunny skies** _

I teleported to the front of Camp Half-Blood. Clear Azure blue skies streaked the heavens, not a cloud in sight as I looked up. The winds were cool and refreshing as it rippled my hair. Everything I saw was painted with the golden light of the sun.

To enjoy this sunny weather, I changed my outfit and now I was dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt and denim shorts, pairing it with white trainers too. Gotta keep cool during this hot weather, you know? I did grow up in the UK so sunny weather was welcome from the gloomy grey clouds that usually roamed overhead

Anyway, I glanced to see Annabeth and Percy both near the entrance. They were dressed in orange shirts and blue jean shorts. Guess I wasn't the only one who was trying to keep cool in this nice weather

"Hey guys, I got your call," I replied. "What's up?"

"Percy told me, how you said you would train him?" Annabeth asked curiously, one hand on the knife. "You agreed?"

"Nothing wrong with wanting some help." I shrugged. "So, where do you want to do it? I would do it right here but I don't think using swords in public is safe for the others."

"The Sword Training Arena," Percy stated and pointed to said Arena. "It's where a we-well train with swords. It's self-explanatory."

I chuckled. "I thought you would come up with cooler names. Greek Heroes all have cool names. Achilles, Hercules, Perseus. That's just a few!"

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth crossed her arms. "What would you come up with?"

"How about Crucible?"

Annabeth shrugged and wiped a strand of hair from her face. "Fair enough. Well, from seeing you in that battle against Ares, you must know your way around with a sword?"

Percy agreed with his girlfriend. "Yeah, that arm blade you did was cool!"

"Thanks guys." I turned to Percy. "So, do you want to start then? I can go through the basics if you want me to."

Percy shook his head. "No, it's okay. Luke-" his eyes seemed to flash with regret and sadness before it faded "-when I came into Camp Half-Blood, when I was yet to be claimed, he trained me on how to use a sword."

"I see. Luke was the same person who let Kronos possess him, right?" I asked. "Alveus told me about that and I'm sorry for your loss. I-I-You have my condolences."

"Thanks, Kian," Annabeth stated. "If you knew about him, why didn't you come and help us?"

Percy agreed. "Why didn't you?"

"I only learned about the war you guys fought after it happened. When I learned about what you guys did, I was shocked that so many kids died and I wasn't there to help you. If I could somehow, I would have time-travelled and saved everyone who died." I stated. "According to Alveus, I wasn't supposed to interfere with that. Fate and all."

Annabeth dropped her arms from her chest. "I see. Well, I think we've spent enough time chatting. Let's get to training Percy then."

"Wait, Annabeth. Just one question. Why do you guys have a combat arena? Do you have it for PE lessons or?" I asked her. "I mean, I think sparring with swords is a bit much for a camp don't you think?"

"Kian?" Annabeth asked me. "How much do you know about demigods?"

"Well, one half is human, one half is greek god. Depending on your parent you go into a Cabin. Alveus didn't tell me much about you guys, he only told me about the Olympians." I explained. "Why? Is there something I should know?"

"Well, demigods train so that they can defend themselves when faced against Monsters."

"Like the Minotaur? Yeah, that sounds tough but once you killed it, it won't bother you again."

"If it were only that easy," Percy stated. "Kian, monsters don't die like you think they do. Once they've been killed, their essence is sent back to Tartarus where they regenerate. Sometimes it takes weeks, months or even years but they'll come back."

"And when you're a demigod, all they do is hunt you down over and over again." Annabeth finished.

"Are you serious?!" I asked her.

"We wish we were." Percy shrugged. "But that's just the story of our lives."

"Jesus, I never knew that!" I said alarmed. "Can't people see monsters running around?"

"It's covered up the Mist, a veil that separates the greek world from the world from mortals," Annabeth explained. "Only demigods, clear-sighted humans can see through it."

"I see. I'm sorry, I should have asked Alveus for more information." I apologised.

"Kian?" Percy asked. "Do you guys-I mean angels have a mist? And monsters?"

"We don't. If an Angel wanted to erase our presence, we could erase it from the minds of humans through our telepathic ability," I explained. "And monsters, that's something else entirely. Sometimes it's smaller demons, aliens with special abilities or in some cases, other angels."

"So angels can see through the Mist?" Annabeth asked me.

"I never really knew about that until recently. I've never seen a Greek Monster running around, and I didn't even know what to look out for either," I replied. "But that may be because I lived over the Atlantic for most of my life. Even when I was here on holiday, I never saw a Greek Monster just prancing around New York."

"Right," Annabeth shuffled in place. "I think we've spent enough time chatting."

"Wait!" Percy said suddenly. "Kian, have you ever gone to Hell?"

I recoiled slightly and Percy noticed, his awe and wonder now replaced with embarrassment. "I meant like-"

"It's okay, I knew what you meant." I raised my hand to stop him.

"So have you?" Annabeth asked me.

_~~The field of dead bodies surrounded me~~_

_~~Weapons and equipment scattered along the battlefield. Hands and face covered with the blood of the dead in the horrific battle~~  
_

_~~ My knees against the ground, clad in armour as I stared up at the blood-red skies~~_

_~~The stench of rotting corpses and death filling up my nose as I screamed for who knows how long~~_

"No, not really," I said with a wide smile. "Now are we really done here or do I need to get something to eat?"

"We're done chatting." Annabeth agreed. "Do you need a sword? We can get one if you don't want to create one from your hand."

"There's no need for that. I have a sword." I imagined my spear and using my space powers, summoned it into my hands. The said weapon appeared in a flash of blue light and my right hand across the leather grip. Since I wanted it in sword form, I willed it to be so and in my hands was now a sword instead of the spear.

"Wow!" Percy said as he glanced at my sword. "That's cool!"

"Thanks, Percy. This used to belong to my Dad before he gave it to me."

"Mine too!"

The blade of the sword was around half of me. I'm around 1.90m ( **around 6ft 2in** ) so do with that what you will. The blade itself was a deep and vibrant scarlet-red with black markings on it. It had a crossguard resembling a pair of black metallic angel wings over the grip. It was pretty cool if you asked me. In my hands, it felt light and easy to use as I swung it around, humming like a lightsaber as it sliced through the air.

**(A/N: When in sword form, it looks like the Demon Dweller Sword from _Black Clove_ r, but the blade is a Scarlet Red and the crossguard resembles that of Angel wings. When in Spear Form, it looks like Gae Bolg from Fate/Stay Night: UBW, the Spear Lancer used in the show.)**

"Guess it's my turn then," Percy pulled out a ballpoint pen

"Your taking the quote _'The pen is mightier than the sword' quite literally'._ Stop messing around and bring your actual sword." I quipped

As I did, Percy took off the cap and the pen turned into a shiny bronze blade, approximately half the size of him, complete with a trident symbol near the middle of the hilt. "Good thing I've got both!" he said triumphantly.

I whistled in appreciation. "Well, consider me impressed!"

* * *

_**Location: Sword Training Arena** _

_**Time: Around 11:10 AM** _

"Kian, your sword, what's it called?"

"What was that?" I looked around, taking in the sights of the arena. It was like a stadium but the floor was filled with soft grass and there were straw dummies scattered all over the place, probably used as practice dummies for someone who wanted to have a go at hacking it to bits. I looked back to Percy and saw that he and his girlfriend were strapped up in armour. I didn't bother with the armour since their weapons would pass through me.

"Before I tell you that, I want to ask you something. What do you know about Satan?"

"Well," Annabeth started. "He's supposed to be like all the source of evil in the world right? He's like Tartarus."

_"...Not her too!..."_

"Tartar sauce?" I raised my eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Tartar _us,_ not Tatar Sauce," Annabeth corrected. "It's where monsters go when they die and where the Olympians imprison some of their worst enemies. Kronos used to be there before we scattered him again."

"I see. Annabeth, continue?" I asked her.

"Satan had many names. Belial, Beelzebub, Abbadon and Samael just to name a few. He was also called the Lightbringer and the Morningstar because he used to be one of Heaven's greatest and best angels," Annabeth explained. "He was his father's favourite son."

"... _She knows her stuff..."_

"Someone's been brushing up on the Bible." I chuckled.

"Yeah," Percy laughed. "Now I know why you've read those old dusty books!"

Annabeth continued. "But he was cast out because he was evil. Satan wanted to rule over humans and he convinced his brothers and sisters to follow him as he rebelled against his father, God. In the end, he and the rest of his rebellion were cast out by his twin brother, Saint Michael. Is there Anything I missed?"

"No, not at all."

"What does this have to do with a sword?" Percy asked me. "Sorry, Kian but if I expected a story, I would have brought some snacks with me."

"We get there when we get there," I replied. "The sword in my left hand is the demonic twin of my mother's sword," I summoned my second sword in my right hand, this one blue and with white wings instead of black. "This is called the Sword of Michael and both swords are used by the vessels of said Archangels."

"The sword used by Saint Michael to cast his brother out of Heaven," Annabeth asked me. "Why do you have it?"

"Exactly. Micheal and Lucifer-Helel as he was originally called, were the firstborn twin angels, each one as powerful as each other and the first to hold the rank of Archangel. And since they were twins, each of them had the same weapons."

Annabeth's eyes darted around. "Wait, then that means that-"

"Yeah," I swallowed dryly. "The sword that's in my left hand is called the Sword of Lucifer, that is the name of the sword you asked." I finished her train of thought. "The demonic equivalent of the Sword of Micheal in my right hand."

"And you said the Vessels of those two wield those two swords right?" Annabeth asked again.

"That is correct."

Her grey eyes seemed to sit between shock and surprise at the same time and she placed her hand on her dagger. "No way, you-"

"When I was 13, I became the vessel for both Archangels Michael and Lucifer. My mother gave me the name Michael because eventually when I was old enough, I would become Michael's vessel but it happened earlier than expected." I explained.

"No way!" Percy was very alarmed. "They're in your body? _Satan_ is in your body?!"

"Why would your parents do something like that?!" Annabeth asked in horror. "What did they do to you?!"

"In one of my adventures, I was stabbed in the heart and I needed their assistance to heal it. If not for my parents, I would have died at the tender age of 13. So my parents did that to save my life." I said sternly. "And Lucifer isn't all that bad, at least when it comes to the humans."

"And you know this how?!" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "How can you say that. It's Satan! He is _evil!"_

"No, he's not!"

"How can you know?!"

"Because I'm _his_ vessel!" I raised my voice slightly. "He's watched over me since I was a child and he saved my life so many times."

"Why would he watch over you?!" Annabeth asked. "Is he manipulating you?!-Wait, is that why the Olympians are afraid of you, you're being controlled by Satan?!"

"He's not manipulating me! He never was and he's _not_ evil, it's something I was scared of at first but it turns out that was a lie, something made up by the humans!" I explained.

"... _Yeah, tell them Kaliel!..."_

"Enough about Lucifer, let's get some practice." I rubbed my temples and teleported the Sword of Michael back where it came from leaving me with the Sword in my left hand.

"Where did it go to?" Annabeth asked.

"I can teleport items to my location, provided I've seen it of course." I switched the Sword of Lucifer to my right hand and looked at Percy. "Ready to go?"

"I am," Percy put his left leg forward and brought his sword hand in front of him. "Let's go!"

Without warning, he charged forward slicing vertically, a slice which I parried with a strong right swing of my own. I followed that up with a slash towards his neck but to my surprise, he ducked and from his body positioning, I could tell he was trying to sweep me off my feet. I jumped and dodged his sweeping movement.

I brought my sword down against his head only to meet his bronze sword in a clash of metal. He grinned at me and pushed my sword up, rolling to my right side just as fast. He slashed at the opening forcing me to bend over in half. Not wanting to give him an opening, I put my arm on the ground behind me and flipped over.

I expected to see Percy a few feet in front of me but to my surprise, he somehow managed to get close to me and with a sharp elbow, struck me in the middle of my chest. I didn't expect him to hit so hard and I was left breathless for a moment. Percy was unpredictable, to say the least. I expected him to use his sword to try and defend himself but he did all sorts of moves, all different from each other.

So I had to be as unpredictable as he was.

I thought of another sword, this time one that did not belong to me but to someone, I did know. I formed the image of it in my mind and as Percy moved in for a would-be fatal blow. I flipped my red sword into a reverse grip and summoned the new sword in my left hand. Using the sword in my right hand, I sharply brought it in front of me and let Percy's sword run across the length of it and let his momentum take him off balance slightly.

With a quick move, I placed the silver sword against the back of his neck and the scarlet red one against the front, trapping him in place. "I think I win."

"Y-Yeah, you did," Percy replied. "Can you put your swords away? I like my head very much on my body."

I withdrew my swords and spoke. "You did well. Why do you need me to teach you anything?"

"Really?!" Percy asked me with wide eyes. "Am I that good?"

"Well, you're pretty good with that unpredictable fighting style of yours. I thought you would stick to just using your sword but you've surprised me. In fact, I think I can probably learn a lot from you actually." I stated.

Percy looked at my left hand. "Hey, what's that? Do you have another sword that you used?"

"Oh, this?" I chuckled. "This doesn't belong to me, it belongs to a friend of mine actually." I teleported it away into where it originally was. I knew Marcel would get angry at anyone if they touched his stuff so I sent it back as soon as I could.

"So," Annabeth said while in the stands. "Your pretty good."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied. "I've been trained by a lot of good swordsmen and women since I was a child."

Annabeth leaned forward but she kept a hand on a knife and her grey eyes seemed to calculate a billion things at once. I knew she wasn't like this before so what could have caused her to turn so cold all of a sudden.

I didn't get to think any further because I heard footsteps and turned to see someone walking into the arena.

"Oh, it's you"

It was Clarrise, the same girl who Percy had told me about. She had a headband tied across her forehead and her pale brown hair was a mess of spikes to complete it off, she was built like a Rugby player, one that would tear through defences like paper.

"Hi, you must be Clarrise. Percy told me who you are. I'm Kian by the way," I greeted her politely.

"Did he now? I don't think I said thank you for what you did yesterday, you saved all 200 of us from those monsters, just with a snap of your fingers." Clarrise explained.

"It's nothing, I couldn't just stand there and let you guys get hurt, could I?" I replied.

"Why are you still here then?"

"I thought I might stick around so something like that won't happen again," I explained.

"That's cool. If you weren't there, I don't think any of us would have survived, no one expected something like that to happen out of nowhere." Clarrise went on, clearly very distraught about what happened. "I tried to take the person who did it but I was pushed away so easily."

"You gave it all you got so don't feel bad about being defeated by him," I explained. "He's not...like you guys."

"That man, did you know him?" Clarrise asked me. "You sounded like you knew him."

"Auras?"

She nodded.

I chuckled remembering what happened between the two of us over the years. "That's...a long story. What I can tell you is that he won't be attacking this Camp anytime soon, all of you are under my protection."

"Thanks, Kian."

A moment of silence passed between everyone before Percy spoke up. He looked at Clarrise with a smug look. "Look at you, you're being nice for once!"

Clarrise gave him a scathing glare. "I'm always nice, Percy! I-I don't want others to get hurt again, especially after what we've been through."

"Because of the war last year?"

Clarrise gaped, "H-how did you know what are you, some kind of mind reader?"

"I told him about it!" Annabeth jumped in.

"Clarrise," I stated. "If you want to get more practice in, I would be very happy to help."

"You would?"

"Yeah, I can see your pride has been hurt so a little fighting would help it wouldn't it?" I asked her.

"Uh yeah, sure, that would be okay," Clarrise then looked at my sword. "I want to spar against someone with a spear instead of a sword. Do you want me to get one from the armoury?"

I willed my sword to turn into a spear and it obeyed my command, turning a scarlet red pole in a matter of seconds, all in a flash of bright red light. "I think I'm fine Clarrise. So, you ready?"

Clarrise had a surprised look on her face. "Are you sure you're not a demigod?"

"I'm certain, I'm as mortal as I can be," I pointed the end of my spear towards her. "So, shall we begin?"

"What about my training?" Percy asked me.

"I told you, you don't need too much of it. I'll take her through a class

**Percy's POV**

I watched as Kian taught her how to be better with her spear, all the while with Annabeth and I watching from the sides. Kian even though he was just a year older than me, already looked like he knew what he was doing with his spear.

I turned to Annabeth to ask her about it but she seemed way too focused on Kian. "Hey, Annabeth," I said, snapping her out of her focused state. "What's up?"

"Oh," she replied. "It's just that...Percy, outside right now." She motioned for me and got up from her seat in the stands to do exactly that, leaving me confused.

I didn't question it as I followed her outside. "What was up with that?!"

"Sorry, I had to make sure Kian wasn't listening," Annabeth explained. "I remember he said that he has super hearing, so I thought we could talk about this where he couldn't listen in."

We were just outside the Arena but Annabeth dragged me further and further away from the entrance. "Annabeth, why do you not want Kian to listen in?"

"He said it himself. He's the vessel for Satan," Annabeth explained. "The Prince of Darkness, King of Hell and its Demons. I think Satan is in there manipulating Kian."

"Annabeth!" I said sharply. "Kian said that wasn't the case!"

"How can you be so sure?!" Annabeth countered. "I read up on what the Greeks knew about Lucifer and it's... _terrifying_. Lord Zeus only mentioned that the land that would be known as Jerusalem was off-limits for everyone. Zeus just didn't do it because he didn't like it, he did it because he was _scared_ of Lucifer. Can you imagine that, Percy? Zeus, the King of all gods being afraid of someone. Your father and Lord Hades met him once and they were defeated to an inch of there lives, so can you really trust what Kian said about Lucifer?"

"I guess you do have a point." I agreed uncomfortably. "But Kian would never do such a thing!"

"You saw what he did to Ares. Kian has made it clear that he doesn't like the Olympians and with how powerful he is, he could wipe them all out in an instance." Annabeth went on.

"But that's just the gods, Kian won't hurt humans!" I protested.

"That may be the case but with Lucifer, the symbol of Abrahamic evil with him, I'm not sure if he's all that good." Annabeth summarised. "What if he saved us at the start so he could go to Olympus and announce his presence, what if he went to the same school as you to complete his plan? Lucifer, before he fell, was one of the wisest and smartest angels, who knows what he's planning." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"That's not true!" I raised my voice slightly. "Kian's a good guy!"

"How can you be so sure?" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Because he saved my life! He saved all of our lives!" I continued. "Kian said he grew up on Earth despite not being human, he wants to protect our world. I've known him for a year and I know he's a good guy! What do you have against him, Annabeth?! Why are you suspicious of him now?!"

Annabeth's grey eyes turned soft and she put her head into my chest, wrapping her arms around me. "I just don't want to lose you, Percy. It was Kronos at first and now it's Satan, inside the body of an alien who looks like a human. It's all moving so fast and I don't know if we'll ever get a break from all these world-ending adventures."

I let that sink in. She was right, our lives were always in danger and now it seems like it went up a level. "Annabeth," I pulled her chin upwards. "You won't lose me if we are together, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise." I followed it up with a kiss on her blonde hair. "And one more thing, if Kian is the vessel for Lucifer, can't we ask him personally?"

"What?!" Annabeth stared at me with wide eyes. "You want to _talk_ to Satan?!"

"Well yeah, if Kian said he wasn't evil and if we trust him, then Lucifer won't be evil right?" I explained. "And Kian said that Lucifer watched over him as a child, so how can be the symbol of evil then?"

She thought to herself. "That's...a good point actually. Okay, but if something goes wrong, then it's all your fault okay?"

"Zeus, Posideon and Hades aren't here so I think we'll be fine." I chuckled. "And didn't Kian say that someone called Michael was his angel too? The guy who kicked Lucifer out of Heaven? If that's the case then we'll be really safe!"

Annabeth chuckled. "Your right. It looks like spending time with Kian made you that much smarter huh? Did Lucifer make you smarter too?"

"Hey!" I said angrily. "Kian's just been helping me with homework every now and then."

"I'm kidding, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I know you're a lot smarter than you look."

* * *

We arrived in the Arena just as Kian was sparring with Clarrise. It looked like both were matched but then I realised that Kian was moving a lot slower than he was with me, his strikes and swings were controlled and fast enough for Clarrise to react to.

"You wanna ask him now?" I asked Annabeth.

"Not with Kian using a spear!" she replied quickly.

I glanced back to the spar and noted how Kian and Clarrise moved. While Clarrise used sharp and aggressive thrusting movements, Kian used gentle swinging moves with a thrust now and then, each one controlled like he had done this a 100 times.

It all came to a sudden finish when Clarrise rushed ahead and aimed a thrust towards Kian's head. Kian backed off slightly and with a flick of his right hand and a swing of his spear, he deflected the blow. While the spear was in motion, he used the back of it to sweep Clarrise off her feet easily.

"Don't go charging in, that's how you get defeated." Kian stabbed the rear end of his red spear on the ground. "You did good for today, take the positives from today."

While Clarrise grunted and stood up, I spoke up. "You guys done?"

"We are," Kian twirled his spear in one hand before pointing it towards us. "What did you two have to talk about that made you two go outside?"

"Um?"

"Kian, are you going to be here tomorrow?" Clarrise asked him

He turned to her but kept the spear pointed at us. "Oh yeah, probably. I'm not that busy right now so I might pop up here and now you know?"

Clarrise grabbed her spear and walked off. "Thanks, I've got to take care of the younger kids in the Ares Cabin. Dad sure gets around a lot!"

"Does he now?" Kian's spear started to give off a red and black glow for a split second but it vanished the moment it appeared making it look like it was just a trick of the light. "Take care!"

"Kian," Annabeth stated as she watched Clarrise leave. After she left completely, she spoke, clearing her voice. "Is Lucifer a bad guy?"

"Of course not," Kian replied sharply. "He tried to do something but he went about it in the wrong way."

"Is he planning to destroy the Earth?"

_"What?!"_ Kian recoiled slightly. "Of course he isn't. He doesn't want to kill any human nor any innocent person. What's gotten into you?!"

"She thinks that Lucifer is going to destroy the world," I explained. "And that he told you to come to my high school so you can tell the Greek Gods that Lucifer is going to kill them."

"Percy!" Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs.

Kian chuckled. "I see. And that's why you went outside. Now it makes sense."

"So," Annabeth crossed her arms. "You said you were his vessel right? Can we speak to him?"

"What?!" Kian raised an eyebrow. "You want to talk to him?"

"So I can see that he isn't a bad guy and he's not controlling you," Annabeth stated.

"Even after I said he doesn't want to kill anyone, even after I said that he isn't a bad guy, you still don't trust me? I've been his vessel for 5 years, known him inside out and yet you would take his word over mine? Someone who has made his life goal to stand up to injustice?" Kian said sternly. His voice turned deeper and it had an aura of maturity behind it. It was so sudden that it made me go on edge, not knowing what Kian was going to do.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. "I can't let him talk to you because...I don't want to. But I can give you this." He cleared his throat. "I promise on the River Styx that Lucifer will not harm the residents of Camp Half-Blood nor the Earth and its inhabitants and neither do I. If it takes, I will give my life to defend Earth from the God Killer if it means the safety of everyone on the planet."

Thunder boomed overhead signalling the completion of the oath.

Kian looked at a stunned Annabeth and me. "I suppose that solves your issue with Lucifer and me, right?"

"Y-yeah, it does." Annabeth agreed and it seemed like all the nervousness and fear all vanished from her face. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't trust you it's just that-"

"You've been taken advantage of your trust right? betrayed by someone close?" Kian finished her sentence.

"How did you know?"

"I had that happen to me. It left a bitter taste in our memories." Kian explained. "But that's all in the past now and I don't want to dwell on it!" Within a moment, he changed from super serious to a calm and laid back attitude. The spear in his hands vanished from sight and he walked over to the stand and sat on it. "I'm just going to take a break, feel free to talk about yourself."

"Erm yeah," Annabeth said surprised at his mood shift. She then turned to me. "Make sure you get along with him, I was sure he was going to lose his temper at me asking that question."

"Uh yeah sure." I agreed. "I'd be happy to hang out with him."

"Try and make him open up a bit more, okay. I'll be teaching the Ancient Greek class. See ya," Annabeth kissed my cheek and waved goodbye.

"See ya Wise Girl!" After I turned back to Kian, I noticed he was trying to hide a faint smile on his mouth, all the while he was drinking out of a bottle. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just your pet name: _Seaweed Brain?_ For someone who defeated Kronos, it's not exactly something I was expecting for her to call you." Kian sipped on his drink. "But it's not my choice of course."

"She used it as an insult when we first met, but now I guess it stuck around," I explained.

Kian nodded and continued drinking. "You know, not all teen relationships work out, but I think you two will. Just try not to have too much fun, okay?" He said with a wide grin.

My cheeks and ears burned at what he said. "Dude come on, stop!"

Kian chuckled. "Sorry, that was low hanging fruit, I'll stop." He stopped laughing. "It's just you and Annabeth remind me of I-some friends I know. They were like that." I could see his expression change, his eyes trembled again. could sense he was holding something back, something painful.

"D-Did something happen to them?" I asked concerned

"Yeah. Unfortunately, it didn't work out between them," Kian said sadly. "We were kind of sad to see it end."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay, it's all in the past now so there's no need for you worry about it," he said as he finished the bottle.

I couldn't help but think of what happened in the Olympian Throne room. How Aphrodite said she was interested in him like she was with me. Knowing how Kian didn't like the Olympians, that wasn't good news for both of them.

"Kian, what Aphrodite said, did it bring up something?" I asked. I remembered the Olympians, shocked at how he snapped at them, all because of Aphrodite said, the temperature dropped too, almost like it was winter. It was clear to anyone that he was angry, _very_ angry!

Kian shook his head slowly. "Yeah, Something like that. I hate that she tried to get involved in my life, it's one of the things I hate about her. She has to learn to not stick her nose in other people's businesses!"

"She said the same thing to me, about a few years ago," I explained. "How she's going to make my love life interesting," I stated. "I mean, I don't think anything has changed."

"Apart from you being a chick magnet."

"A _what?!"_ I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A guy who attracts girls to him like a moth to a lamp. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. All the girls back in high school were throwing themselves over you." Kian explained. "Hmm, thinking about it, I think she gave you a good perk, huh?"

"Chick Magnet? Me?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "They were just friendly!"

"Wow," Kian sighed. "You still don't see it, do you? Even after you told them you had a girlfriend, they didn't believe you."

"If anything, you're the chick magnet!" I replied, trying to get the attention away from me.

"Oh, I know I am. Lucifer made puberty hit me like a train!" Kian chuckled.

"He can do that?" I asked confused

"A vessel gets their angel after they've gone through puberty-or angel puberty in this case. It's because an angel can affect a vessel's body when they're still growing," I explained. "Lucifer and Michael did there best to not affect me but I ended up with some physical changes. It's why I look better than average and it's why I guess all those girls tried to get my attention."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. "If I could look better with an Angel in my body, then I would take it."

Kian chuckled. "Of course you would, wouldn't you?"

"Percy," Kian asked me a question. "Can you try something for me?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you ever seen the show _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ by any chance?"

"Of course I have!" I said proudly.

"Have you by any chance, controlled blood?"

"What?!" I asked him. "Why Blood?"

"I was just wondering. Blood and water are liquid-based and as the son of Posideon, the Greek God of the Ocean and water, I thought you might have manipulated blood by accident." Kian summarised. "But I suppose that's not the case with you is it?"

"Uh yeah. And isn't controlling blood a bad thing?" I asked him

"Yeah, it is. Just ignore what I said then." Kian explained as he summoned another bottle in his hands, only to drink it just as quick.

"Kian, what is that?" I pointed at his bottle.

"Oh, this? It's just a banana smoothie. Although the bananas aren't grown on Earth and as such, are incredibly high in energy. One bite of this and you could fill the stomach of a man for half a day." Kian explained

"It's not from Earth?!" I said alarmed.

"That's what I said. It's not that different from a normal banana actually." Kian explained. "Would you like to try it? It should help with your Curse of Achillies?"

"You know about that?"

"Alveus told me that Achillies was dipped in the Styx to grant him invulnerability apart from just one spot. He also told me how it made him sleepy and very hungry. His body couldn't just create strength out of nowhere could he?" Kian summarised.

"Have you ever felt something like that?" I asked him. "You sound like you know what you're talking about."

"I have. See, Percy. Angels and Demons are both strong warrior races, each one built to endure the harsh conditions of the battlefield. As such, my body requires a high amount of energy for muscle growth." Kian explained. "It's like your Curse but it's permanent all the time."

"Wow, doesn't that get in the way?" I asked him

"It still does. I solve it by using a passive ability of the Fragment," As if on cue, Kian's body started to give off a light gold hue from his skin like steam. His hair started to stand on end and his eyes seemed to brighten.

"What's going on?" I asked in concern. "Are you about to go Super Saiyan again?"

"Oh no, not at all." Kian chuckled. "I can use the raw energy behind this ability to my wounds and sometimes even solve my hunger problem. Comes in handy when there's little food available."

"I see. Kian, if you don't mind me asking, when were you born?"

"Don't you know?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's just a year, I don't know the exact date," I explained.

"I see. I see no harm in telling you this so here you go. I was born on the 25th of August 1992, just after midnight actually. My dad told me that when he looked at the sky, the stars seemed to shine 10 times brighter. I guess that's what happens when the Lightbringer himself was watching after me."

"And where did you learn to use your powers? There's no way that you learned it all on your own." I asked him

"You would be right," Kian answered. "My parents taught me a few things here and there but most of it I learned in school."

"School?" I asked

"Yeah, school. After that, there was a programme that gave me the level of training I have today. Does that answer your question?" Kian asked me

"It does. Just one more thing." I stated. "This school of yours. Was it just for angels?"

"No, it's for anyone with abilities. Anyone can attend there as long as they pass a few exams." Kian explained. "It used to be only for a few people but I-along with a few friends of mine-changed it, made it so that anyone could join."

"That sounds nice," I agreed

"It is. This is going to sound corny but my parents told me that the reason I have these powers is so that I can use it to help others you know, to defend others from harm. I did my best to change the restrictions in the school I went to, so I think I lived up to that," Kian smiled widely.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were your parents like?" I asked him. "They sound nice."

"They are, they took good care of me when I was a kid and made sure I grew up to be someone I can be proud of." Kian went on. "Dad's a good cook and he used to own a casino actually, now he's a PE teacher. Mum was a teacher before she became a Headteacher."

"That sounds cool. My mom is just a writer and an artist," I replied. "My dad is of course Posideon."

"That sounds great, one of the things I wanted to do was when I was a kid was to draw. I haven't learned how to do it yet," he sighed. "Even with all this power, I can't do something as simple as that."

"Really?" I chuckled. "That sounds crazy."

"Well, I have my limits." Kian went on.

"And your alien name-"

"Angel name," Kian corrected.

"Angel name?" I questioned him. "What's that?"

"All Angel names end in el. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael. It's a tradition." Kian explained. "El means like God."

"That makes sense, Kaliel ends with el doesn't it."

"Yes, it does."

"Did your parents pick that name out before they realised it sounded like Superman?" I asked Kian. "You have to admit it does, doesn't it?"

Kian sighed defeatedly. "I knew this was coming. And yeah, my parents wanted to call me Kaliel but they changed it last minute, instead choosing to name me after a friend of theirs."

"And did they tell you that you were an alien?"

"Of course." Kian chuckled. "My Mum told me that if she could, she would capture my expression in a picture forever."

"And did you know any other angels?" I asked him. "People like you."

"Of course I did. I know a lot of them actually. In fact, a friend of mine is, in fact, half-angel half-human. They used to be incorrectly called Nephilim but that's not the case anymore. They are just called Half Angels because well...there half angels."

"How does that work?" I asked him. "If it's anything like how the Greek Gods have kids, then I'm worried for them."

"This is where Angels and Greek Gods are different. A vessel of an angel chooses to have a child with a human and said vessel stays with them to look after them from birth. After Lucifer was cast out of Heaven, vessels tend to stay very close to there family, unlike the Greek Gods." Kian explained.

"I see. So Dad was Lucifer's vessel right?" I asked him

"Yes."

"Did Lucifer...ever talk to you?"

"Only mentally. They don't have to use the body of a vessel to talk to people. In fact, when they do use there vessel's body, they work with the vessel instead of just taking over completely." Kian explained

"Have you and your angels ever done that? You know, linked together?"

"Not really. My body isn't strong enough to handle two angels at once and even then, linking with even one of them would tire me out really quickly. As of now, I can only use my incomplete Archangel Mode for 5 minutes. It's why I'm trying to increase my body's endurance so I can defeat the God Killer."

I was about to speak but I heard footsteps and turned to see Annabeth walking in. "You guys still here?"

"Sorry, I guess I must have lost track of time." I quipped

"Well, you better finish up quick because someone just popped by."

"Who?"

"Thalia."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions about this story, or what you think I could have done better please let me know, I'm always open to criticism and improvement**

**As for the timeline of events, this story takes place after the events of Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor and just before the events of The Avengers in the MCU.**

**For the PJO part, this takes place a year after the Last Olympian**

**Why is there a year in between? Well, the next chapter might answer that. Until the next time. Happy reading!**


	8. Ch7: Two Prophecies

**Percy's POV(continued)**

**"Who's Thalia? Is she Zeus's daughter " Kian asked. "The one you told me about, the person who was turned into a tree?"**

Annabeth turned to me. "You told him about her?"

"Well, Kian asked about the empty Cabins so I thought I might help if I told her who she was," I explained. "Should I have done that?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "No, Percy. It's fine." She then turned to Kian. "Kian, I don't think you shouldn't mention what happened on Olympus and that you know-"

Kian had stood up and walked towards us, hands in his pockets. "That I'm the vessel for Lucifer? So-called Symbol of Evil?" Kian stated. "Yeah, sure. I'm not the type of person to just announce who I really am to everyone I see. There's a reason I keep that a secret."

"That and well, she's Zeus's Daughter," Annabeth explained

"If you're suggesting that I hate his children then your mistaken. I only hate Zeus, not his children. Some of them might I remind you, were only because Zeus just saw a pretty human woman. I sympathise with them instead of hating them." Kian explained.

"So you won't hate her?"

"Why would I?" Kian asked in disbelief. "She hasn't done anything to me has she?"

"Guys, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I sharply turned to see Thalia walking to us with a big smile on her face. She hugged Annabeth and then me, still smelling of Pine Cones. But before she spoke, she turned to Kian, surprised that he was here. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around."

"And you would be right," Kian replied. "Hi, I'm Kian."

Thalia recoiled, her reaction similar to Annabeth's. "W-wow, Cool accent didn't expect that."

"Something the matter?" Kian asked.

"Not at all, I'm Thalia, I'm the Lieutenant of the Hunters, ever since 3 years ago."

Kian gave her a friendly smile and shook her outstretched hand, "Nice meeting you-" He was interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone.

He fumbled and drew it out, shooting the three of us an apologetic look. "Sorry, I got to take this, I'll be a few minutes, shout if you need me." With that, Kian walked off, heading a few feet away from us to answer his cell phone.

While we watched him walk outside the Arena, Thalia pulled me and Annabeth aside. "Guys, did you have a dream of-"

"Yeah, both of us did," Annabeth and I said in unison.

"You saw the same one didn't you, about this Alveus guy and the prophecy?" I asked her.

Thalia nodded. "Artemis told me to come back to Camp to observe him. Now that I've met him, who's his godly parent?"

Both of us looked at each other, remembering what Kian said: _To keep that secret to ourselves._ "You mean Artemis hasn't told you?" Annabeth broke the moment of silence. "That's weird, I thought she would have told you first."

"Lady Artemis told me to come back to Camp Half-Blood in a dream and told me that I could find out for myself. So, does Nico have a new older brother or do you?" Thalia placed a hand on her hip. "Artemis confirmed that he's not a son of Zeus."

"See, the thing is..." Annabeth shuffled nervously. "He's a mortal."

" _Mortal?!"_ Thalia said in disbelief. "That doesn't make sense." she narrowed her eyebrows. "Why would Lady Artemis order me to come here for a mortal of all people. I thought he was a child of the Big Three!"

"See the thing is, it's a lot more complicated than that." I jumped in.

"What do you mean complicated?" Thalia questioned. She rubbed her hair in frustration. "I had this dream about this Kian guy, there was this...prophecy and something about a...Nephilim? None of this makes sense!"

"I think you should talk to Kian, he'll explain his...situation," Annabeth explained.

**Kian's POV**

"So you get the new model?" I asked the person behind the phone.

_"Yeah, yeah I got it Kina, Tony emailed me the attachment,"_ Harry said over the phone. I could hear mechanical whirring as I knew he was still stuck in the lab, never stopping his upgrades _"Are you doing okay? It's been a year since it happened, right."_

I was about to answer before I heard footsteps, footsteps I was all too familiar with and a sweet and gentle voice spoke. " _Kian is that you?!"_

_"Violet, he was talking to me!"_ Harry sighed frustrated. _"I know you miss him but let a guy work in peace."_

Violet laughed. _"Come on Harry, you and I know him since we were little kids. I want to make sure he's okay!"_

A moment of silence passed before I heard faster footsteps, _"Kian?! I know it was you who took my sword!"_

"Mars?!" I almost laughed in surprise. "Yeah, sorry!"

" _Sorry?!_ _I have my sword, you have your swords, don't take mine!"_ Marcel screamed at me. " _Do you know how scared I was when my sword just vanished?!"_

"I told you I'm sorry!" I said while rubbing my hair. "By the way, did you have a chance to read through the reports I sent you?"

" _I skimmed through them,_ " Harry explained. " _I use a legendary Arthurian Sword, your the vessel of Michael and Lucifer, one of our primary school classmates is a Hindu Demigod. But some part of me always thought that the Greek Myths were just stories. Turns out, they were always real."_

I heard Marcel sigh before speaking. _"My hero name is the same as the Roman God of War. Since we all come from myths and legends, we can assume that all myths and legends are true."_

"Agreed. Is Mia there?" I asked them. "I have to ask her something."

_"Hey1 Wicked Witch of the West, we need you!"_ Harry shouted. _"OW!_ " he said as he got slapped on the cheek.

_"Hey Kian, you want something?"_ Milena asked warmly.

_"Why did you have to slap me for?!"_ Harrison asked. _"I meant that as a compliment! You know, wicked means good right?"_

Milena laughed. _"Keep digging that hole, I might wrap you in the chains of Krakkon."_

I chuckled lightly. _"Is he still making fun of you?"_ I asked the blonde girl behind the phone.

" _He hasn't stopped. What's up, Kian. Did you want to talk to me because you felt lonely?"_ she asked.

"Yeah, and I wanted to know, can you see through the Mist?" I asked her. "Alveus said it separates the Greek World from the real one, it prevents mortals- I guess, humans from seeing Greek Monsters and anything related to it."

Milena sighed. " _I don't know. None of us live or has lived in America so it would be hard to tell. You said that it was in the States for 200 years right? All the Greek Gods?"_

I sighed. "I did. I need to get to the bottom of all of this. I'm gonna ask the Vishanti, maybe they'll know."

_"I'll text you the incantation."_

"Thanks."

_"Kian,"_ her voice got my attention. _"You know we're here for you right?"_

"Of course I know that."

_"Please call us if you feel sad or something. I don't want you to go to that dark state again, okay? It was tough seeing you like that."_

"Thanks and I'll do my best to complete my mission. And trust me, if something happens, you will be the first people I call."

_"Good. Glad you understand!"_ I could sense her beaming behind the screen.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Stay safe Mia, okay?"

" _You too Kina. Oh, before you go, we got Auras to talk._ "

"Really? what did he say?" I straightened up.

" _Well, Marcel interrogated-threatened him to speak, he didn't. He said he physically couldn't. So, Marcel tried using his creepy dark voice-_ "

_"I think it's awesome!"_ Marcel shouted in the background. " _I've used it so many times and I remember it being very helpful!"_

_"Anyway. Violet found out Auras was under a dead man switch, he speaks he dies. A small surgery found a little toxic grenade. 1nm in length" Milena spoke. "This kind of toxin, it's the same as-"_

"Empena."

I could feel the atmosphere change, her name like a wave of frost washing over a room. The last opponent, it all comes down to her. I looked up at the sky, knowing that she was still out there, clenching my fist in anger at the people she killed. I will stop her.

_"You said she's coming to Earth right?"_ Milena's voice snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes, according to Alveus. I will stop her, I made a wow to stop her rampage and I will do it. I will avenge them!" I repeated to myself, almost like a mantra. "Wait, what am I doing? I forgot to ask you guys how you're doing. Is Asgard doing well?"

_"It is. Sometimes I help Frigga in trying to find Loki, the same with Thor,_ " Milena answered. " _We could use you right now, we miss you, you know."_

"Yeah, I miss you guys too," I replied. "But Earth needs me, I can't leave here until Empena is killed"

_"Yeah, it would make sense. Just promise that you'll call us everyday okay?"_ Violet jumped in.

"Of course I will, I promise. Stay safe guys, all of you."

" _Bye Kina, take care!"_ the two of them said.

With that, I cut the call. A moment later, I got the incantation to ask the Vishanti, maybe they'll explain how and why these Greek Gods are here-

**"KIAN!"**

I whipped my head to see where the noise came from and saw Annabeth was waving, asking me to come over quickly. So that's what I did. After I rejoined the group. The dark-haired girl pointed a finger at me. "You're Kian right?"

Her bright blue eyes and black hair reminded me of my friend Violet. On her head, she wore a silver tiara and her pale milky face was filled with an odd sprinkling of freckles. For some odd reason, she had a strong smell of ozone and pine cones. The former might have been because of what happened with the tree situation.

"Yeah, that's me," I gave her a friendly wave. "What can I do for you?"

"Annabeth says your mortal, so why did Artemis want me to observe you?" she crossed her arms.

I glanced towards Percy and Annabeth behind her and I could hear their thoughts:

_Should we let her know?'_ Annabeth asked

_'We have to ask him. Everyone would panic if there was an alien running around!_ Percy explained. _'Kian told me not to tell anyone'_

She was right. Any person with powers weren't allowed to use them in public since it could lead to questions and eventually, humans would arrive in a situation I didn't want to. Luckily, we had _Men in Black_ style memory wipers and no, we did not have Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones before you ask, _that_ would be out of this world!

"I don't know, what do you think?" I asked the dark-haired girl.

She pouted. "Artemis told me to observe you, try to see your weakness and see how you fought. But why? Why would the Gods want to observe a human? I mean no offence to you but I don't think you deserve Lady Artemis's nor the gods' attention."

"Right. Human. Well, I should explain why the Olympians want you to...watch over me. But you have to keep the secret to yourself, I don't want you to go telling people about it." I explained.

She laughed and crossed her arms. "What, are you gonna tell me your an alien or something?"

Percy and Annabeth laughed nervously. "Yeah, ha-ha."

I looked up to see Thalia glancing at Annabeth, then at Percy before she finally realised. She paled more than I thought possible and went through a few emotions: fear, question, awe and surprise.

"Y-You're serious?! You're not kidding?!" Thalia recoiled slightly.

I quickly placed a mental block in her mind, preventing her from accidentally speaking it to anyone. I noticed Percy taking a glance at me, probably looking at my eyes.

"Now that makes sense!" Thalia exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow. "That was quick, I thought you would be scared of aliens."

She chuckled. "I've seen enough sci-fi movies to know that some aliens look human," she said and grabbed her bow. "If you're an alien, then which planet do you come from?" She poked at me with her bow like I was a feral beast.

I grumbled and pushed her bow away. "I was born on Earth, just like all of you. If not for my genes, I'm the same as you."

"Except for the powers," Annabeth quipped.

"Don't you have powers too?" I turned towards her. "Surely the daughter of the Wisdom Goddess has to have some abilities?"

"Yeah but mine isn't as flashy like Percy or Thalia," Annabeth crossed her arms, probably touchy about the subject.

"But Wise Girl, if I didn't have you, we wouldn't have saved the world!" Percy said. He held Annabeth in a tight hug. "You're the smartest girl I ever know!"

She thought for a few minutes before she spoke. "Okay, that was sweet." She placed a kiss on Percy's cheek.

Thalia turned to me. "So, I guess that's why Artemis wants me to observe you. You have powers that they can't understand."

"Yeah, something like that. If Artemis wanted you to observe me, then you should know the whole story. There's a prophecy about me, something that was told about around 5000 years ago," I explained

"Yeah, Artemis told me about it," Thalia replied. "Something about a Nephilim right?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"So, what, why are you a Nephilim, what does it mean?" Thalia asked

"What do you know about angels and demons?"

"I mean I've seen _Supernatural._ Does that count?"

"Good enough. Nephilim means I'm half-angel and half-demon. The stories about said demons and angels came from aliens," I explained. "That's the whole gist of it."

"Wow, cool..that's a lot to take in. Yeah, ok." she shuffled in place and scratched the back of her hair.

"You know, people normally take a while to get used to it. I wouldn't blame you though, I took a while too, even though I felt oddly fine afterwards."

Thalia shrugged. "We're used to weirder stuff. This seems to fit right in, I mean, looking at us, do you expect us to be children of Greek Gods? Then you, you aren't the type of person to look like a Nephilim are you?"

"Great. Well, that's me," I shrugged. "Not much else to say."

"What about the powers then? What can you do? " Thalia asked. "I want a demonstration!"

"Alright, fine," I grumbled. I added on to the mental barrier to stop those 3 from spewing out my powers, even by accident. I didn't want to be responsible for the secret of alien nor the existence of angels and demons to be exposed right now. I activated my space powers. "I have 2 powers in my body, From one of them I can use to control Space."

I demonstrated by teleporting all over the place, then appearing back where I started.

This is where I explain how I use it to teleport, at least how I use it so pay attention.

I have to think and imagine the location I want to go to if I want to teleport there. It also works the other way around so that's how I can bring stuff towards me.

For my local space...well...that's a bit trickier to get your head around. Let me give you an example: Imagine your looking at something a few meters away, it could be whatever you want: a tv remote, a slice of pizza or your PS3 controller.

Now, if you want to grab it, you have to walk to get there right? It's some amount of space away from you. With my space powers, I can move there by bringing that point in space to my location.

To put it simply, I'm not moving to that location, I'm bringing that location to me. Warping the fabric of Space to achieve teleportation. To a regular person, it looks like I vanished and reappeared.

When I combine my space powers with telekinesis, I can stop just about anything fired at me. With how versatile it is, it's one of my commonly used powers. I would have been lost without a previous fragment user telling me about this, I had trained hard enough so I could teleport freely in my range.

I will make good use of this power, I will use this to destroy Empena I will avenge all of them!

I looked up to see Thalia with a faint smile on her face. "That was very impressive."

"That's not even the best part. Kian, show her your light beams!" Percy encouraged me.

"Wait, what? You can shoot light beams out of your hands?!" Thalia asked

"Well, it's highly condensed plasma but..yeah, let's go with that," I glanced at a few targets and placed an open palm in front of me. I concentrated on my breathing and charged up a sphere of Heavenforce, aiming it against my target. Deciding it wasn't enough, I added cosmic energy into it, adding extra oomph behind the orb of blue light, giving a yellowish glow to said sphere.

"How does it work?" Annabeth asked. "Your powers?"

"Have you heard of the term Ki?"

"Yeah?" Annabeth replied. "It's some type of life energy right?"

"It is."

"But it's been disproven right? It's Pseudoscience, right?" Annabeth added. "I think I would know if mortals were shooting beams out of light out of their hands!"

I chuckled. "Well, your right...sort of. See human life energy, it's too weak to create what I can do. My life energy is powerful enough to do what I can do and at a basic level, I can use my Heavenforce to charge up spheres of plasma. Perks of being the offspring between an angel and a demon."

"That would make sense. How does your life energy work?"

"I have two sources of Life energy: Hellforce from my father and Heavenforce from my mother, all existing in harmony with each other. If it helps, imagine a mana bar in a video game. I have a finite amount to control before I run out replenished by not doing anything." I answered.

Truth be told, I didn't know why I was doing this, I could have just explained it by saying 'magic'. But I guess that would be confusing. Magic involves taking energy from other dimensions and shaping reality. So, theoretically, a sorcerer or sorcerer can never run out of energy to cast from. My use of life energy fits more in the term of angel magic rather than actual magic.

Why did I explain it to them when I didn't need to? I guess some part of me wanted to explain my world, even though their lives are already complicated enough.

Guess being a teenage superhero is more common than I thought!

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the sphere of blue light in my right hand. I looked up and using a telekinetic gesture upwards, commanded the straw dummies to rise to make a neat queue.

Like I had done a thousand times, I thrust my arm out and let free my Heavenforce beam, tearing through the straw dummies that were set up and leaving a burning hole where their chests used to be.

The dummies landed one after the other and caught on fire. Percy and Annabeth moved to douse it with a nearby fire extinguisher. I turned to Thalia who looked impressed at my display. "You can move stuff with your mind?" she asked me.

"Of course I can. Now, do you understand why the Olympians want you to analyse me?" I asked her.

She nodded but before she spoke, Percy jumped in. "Kian, what about the time you breathed fire and caught Zeus's, Master Bolt?"

"He did what?!" Thalia said alarmed. "I didn't know he could do that?!"

"It depends on who your parents are-well actually your angel. Most angels have some form of Light Manipulation but it can differ between angels. My Angels can manipulate fire, air, lightning and light. As such, I'm pretty strong in those areas." I explained.

"Your pretty powerful aren't you?"

I let out a chuckle. "That's not even half of it but thanks, Katy Perry."

**THUMP**

All of us turned to see a girl near the entrance. She was dressed in a green shirt and torn blue jeans, complete with paint stains near her thighs. Her red hair and green eyes instantly reminded me so much of her so much I had to turn around sharply, preparing myself to not cry on the spot.

"Oh, hey Rachel,'' I glanced to see Percy hugged the red-haired girl. "What's up?"

"Well I came here because I was bored in my cave, then I see this!" she talked about me. "That was amazing!"

"Uh, Kian?" I heard Percy ask me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Percy." I wiped the sweat off my forehead and mentally repeated to myself that the red-haired green-eyed girl was not the girl I knew nor the one I fell in love with. This girl's red hair was wilder, frizzier and went past her shoulders while Bella's hair was gentler and went to her chin.

"So, who's his godly half?"

Without warning, I felt a huge build-up of energy start to accumulate on my back and release all at once, illuminating the area around me in red and blue light. I glanced to my right to see what was up and behind my right shoulder was a wing as bright as the sky. I glanced to my left and saw that the same wing was there this one bright red, both shoulder width long.

I tried to dissipate them but unfortunately, I probably knew that the people in front of me had already seen it. I looked forward and saw that they did have their jaws dropped.

"Y-your an Angel?" Rachel asked with wide eyes. "No way!"

"Half Angel actually." I corrected her to the chorus of feather-ruffling. "I suppose that answers your question right?"

"They're beautiful!" Rachel stepped back to admire the pair of wings behind me. "Keep it like that, I want to take a good look."

"So are those really your wings?" Annabeth pointed towards it. "I thought they were supposed to be white and all feathery."

My wings fluttered again. "Not exactly. See, back in those days, those humans saw these light wings and thus, angels became associated with feathers on their back. It's created whenever I experience a sharp emotional reaction let's say a life or death situation." I explained. "It came in handy, when I was a kid, I used these as stabilizers when I was learning to fly."

"Well," Thalia stated. "Guess the whole angel part was real then."

"You think?" I quipped. I then dissipated the wings away into thin air, leaving no trace of them present in the arena. "Hope you've enjoyed the light show, unless I'm in a life or death situation, they won't appear again."

"Why did you put them away?!" Rachel complained and pouted. "I was just about to memorise them!"

"You've just met me, at least give it time before you oogle them." I chuckled. "Your name is Rachel, right? I'm Kian. Nice to meet you."

Rachel's lime green eyes sparked into life. "So you're Kian?"

"Unless I've had it changed then yeah. Why what's up?"

"I expected you to be blonde," Rachel stated. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah, me too," Thalia added.

"Anyway, I-I had a vision about you, something about a prophecy," Rachel explained. "It's you, isn't it? You're the Nephilim, the Half-Angel and Half-Demon child."

"Yeah, that's me. These guys told me about it, the prophecy," I said and subtly placed a mental block on her, "It's against this God Killer, I know it's just something I have to do sometime in the future."

Rachel thought for a second. "No, this is something else, a new prophecy, related to that one." She turned to Percy and Annabeth. "Go to the Amphitheatre, take Kian with you. We need to tell this to Chiron."

"Are you sure?", Percy asked. "Do we really want to tell them that something worse is coming after, you know who?"

"He's dead isn't he?" I asked Percy. "Come on, he's not Voldermot is he?"

"Kronos is uglier than Voldermort that's for sure!" Percy chuckled.

"Anyway, why do you want an audience, Rachel," Thalia asked Rachel. "We've had a year of peace and none of us wants to jinx anything. There have been fewer monsters attacks over the last year."

"I know, I know. I think it's because of you," Rachel pointed at me. "There was unrest last year, after the battle of Manhattan, the gods were starting to stop communicating with us but then suddenly they didn't. Everything was fine after a day"

"Why me?" I asked

"Percy, when did you meet Kian?" Rachel turned to him. "Like the first time."

"Erm, sometime in mid-September when he transferred here, why?" Percy replied

"The Gods were starting to get restless but then during Mid September, they stopped. Those events are not coincidental," Rachel explained. "You are the reason for it."

"Well after what Kian showed in the Olympian Throne room, I think every Greek Deity has decided to not play around," Percy explained. "If you beat Ares in an incomplete form, then they must be scared of what you can do in a complete form, especially with your angels," Annabeth explained. "So whatever the Olympian Gods were talking about, whatever was rising, as soon as Kian stepped foot on Earth, they didn't rise anymore."

"Seems like it," I explained and turned to Rachel. "Look at you, Sherlock. That's very smart."

Rachel chuckled. "I should be calling you that, Kian. You must come to the Camp Fire. I think we'll find our answers there."

* * *

**Location: Amphitheatre**

**Time: 12 PM, sharp**

**Weather: Clear Skies and Sunny**

**Percy's POV**

We waited in the seats as campers started to fill up the seats. We were all sat waiting for the Apollo cabin to finish their performance. Annabeth was sat under her banner, Thalia with the Hunters and Kian was sat with me

"So, is this what you do then?", he asked me. "You have a show at noon?"

"Yeah", I replied. "I like it."

Kian laughed. "You know, this reminds me of something that happened in our school."

"Oh really, what is it?" I asked curious about this school Kian trained at

"Well, there was a tournament. All of us there competed and fought each other," Kian explained. "I won." He had a smile on his face, clearly enjoying the memory.

"Did they have superpowers like you?" I continued

"Oh yeah, as I said, it was a school for people like us" Kian explained. "People with powers"

"That sounds nice," I replied.

I heard footsteps and turned to see a dark-haired, pale-faced boy walking up to the middle. His aviator jacket was tugged tightly around him.

"Hey, Nico!" I yelled, getting his attention. He turned sharply. "I saved you a seat"

Nico nodded and walked over to me. He looked at Kian. "So, you new here?"

"Yeah, I am. Hi, I'm Kian"

Nico shook his outstretched hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Nico. I'm the son of Hades"

"You certainly wear a lot of dark clothes huh? Is that because of your father?" Kian chuckled.

I laughed a little, covering my mouth almost immediately. It earned me a glare from Nico. "So anyway, how have you been doing?" I asked, trying to lighten the tension. He might be a kid but he was a powerful demigod like me and I prefered him as a friend than an enemy.

"I've been doing great, you know, exploring a few places. Being stuck in that Casino for 80 years means I need to catch up," Nico replied

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by stuck for 80 years? You don't look a day past 14." Kian stated.

Nico and I proceed to explain about the Lotus Casino and how Nico was trapped in there. I skipped the part about Bianca since it still felt painful, for Nico and me.

"Wait, the Lotus Casino?!" Kian asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah, why?" Nico asked

"No, no. it's just that a family friend of ours passed that to go to another casino. I guess that's a bullet dodged huh?" Kian laughed.

"Right. So has Kian been claimed? If you don't mind me saying this but he looks like a son of Posiden." Nico stated.

Kian rubbed the back of his head. "He isn't my dad. I'm not a demigod, Nico."

"What, why?!", Nico recoiled lightly. "How did you get past the barrier?! That doesn't make sense!"

"Well, that's a bit complicated."

Nico looked at him in shock, "Who are you?!"

"Percy, is Nico trustworthy?" Kian asked me. "Can I trust him to keep this secret?"

"Yes, yes you can," I said confidently. "He helped us in the last war if he didn't bring his Dad's side in then a lot more of us would have died."

"Tell me what?" Nico asked us. "What's this secret of yours?!"

"I'm a Nephilim," Kian replied. "Even though I'm a mortal, my father is a demon and my mother is an angel. That's my secret."

Nico's eyes widened. "Y-you're serious? An A-Angel and a Demon? They're your parents?!"

Kian nodded.

"We saw his wings too," I added. "He's the real deal."

_"We?"_

Kian addressed Nico directly. "Percy and a few of his friends know this secret and I expect you to keep the secret to yourself, alright? I only let you know because you are a friend of Percy and he trusts you with it."

Nico nodded slowly. "Sure, you can trust me, I'll keep it. That's some news."

" **Percy!** "

I turned around and saw Annabeth waving frantically at me. "It's starting, come on-Oh hey Nico, get here!"

"I think we're needed, come on," I said quickly

Chiron stood in the middle, he stamped his foot to get our attention as we quietly murmured after the Apollo cabin sang the mid-afternoon songs. "Thank you for paying attention, now I think we are all asking why we are here correct?"

"Is there a monster attack?" an Ares member asked. "Do we need to investigate?"

"No, not in the slightest," Mr D said. He drank a can of coke as he stood next to Chiron. "The Oracle has asked for this"

"Yes I have, thank you, Lord Dionysus," Rachel stated. She walked up and all the Campers sat up, listening to what she was going to say because when you're the oracle that might speak your next death, you pay a lot of attention!

"I called this meeting because I had a vision. I know the war is over but something is coming," she continued. "Something else."

"Is it the Prophecy of Seven?", Drew asked. Immediately there was murmuring before Chiron got everyone's attention again with a hoof stamp.

Rachel cleared her throat. "No, it's not the Prophecy of Seven. But, it is about a prophecy. Something Apollo said a long time ago. A Prophecy I sense is about to pass."

"What's the prophecy?" Clarrise asked. "Do you know it?2

"I'm glad you asked, It goes like this," she opened her notepad and started reading it.

"Olympus beware the God Slayer of Might,

defeated by Crimson Red, Emerald Green and combined Sky Blue Light.

A Half-Blood will be born in a faraway town,

Heir to the Icinian Crown.

25th Born and Chosen. A Ne-I mean a half-blood stands tall,

A key to the God Slayer's complete and final fall."

"So what, do you think this half-blood is here?" Katie asked. She was sat under the banner of the Demeter Cabin, her siblings sat next to her. "Do we need to find him?"

"The half-blood is here in the audience," Rachel announced. "Now, was any of you born on the 25th of August?"

"I am," Kian stood up. "I was born on the 25th of August."

The rest of Camp murmured amongst themselves. Travis spoke up, "Who's his godly parent? Has he been claimed yet? Cabin 11 can take him in if he's not claimed yet."

"Hmm, he's handsome," Drew beamed. "I wonder if he's a son of Zeus. They always make the best heroes."

"He looks like a son of Poseidon to me," Katie remarked. "He's got that surfer look about him."

Kian rolled his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you all, but I'm not a demigod. My mother nor father is a Greek god."

A moment of silence was present around the afternoon campfire. "Well, how can you be a half-blood then?!" Katie broke the silence. "That's impossible!"

"Half-Blood means mixed race right? Then I am a half-blood, my mum's French/British and my dad's Portuguese," Kian replied. "That makes me a half-blood by definition. It doesn't mean demigod all the time does it?"

"Really?" I asked him. "I didn't know you were mixed race."

Kian replied with a raised eyebrow towards me.

"Well...it did say half-blood and not a demigod." Katie shrugged. "I guess he counts."

"Normally a half-blood means a demigod, but Kian is right," Chiron replied. He thought something over in his head and turned to Rachel. "This is most unexpected, there are no ominous warnings, no signs and it's all peaceful. Rachel, you think this new prophecy has started to pass?"

Rachel nodded. "As the Oracle, I believe this prophecy will happen soon."

"Wait wait wait, how do we know Kian is this 25th chosen guy? There must be plenty of mixed-race people in the world who have the same birthday?" Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother stood up to speak. "Taking a mortal on a quest is dangerous, he might die!"

They started murmuring again before Chiron stomped his foot again. "Kian, show us a demonstration of your power"

Kian blinked. "Y-you sure about that Chiron?"

Chiron nodded. "Show them why this is your quest, why you have what it takes to stop this God Killer."

Kian shrugged. "Alright, if you say it's okay."

As he stood up, his spear appeared in his hand. The scarlet bladed tip was vibrant under the sunlight and looking at it gave me an eerie feeling. He strolled towards the Camp Fire, the audience waiting for this demonstration.

"I guess I'll hit this Camp Fire then," Kian gestured. He held the 7ft spear with two hands, aiming it downwards against the crackling fire. The blade started to glow with an intense, vibrant red-black colour. Kian gripped his spear tightly, his face in deep concentration. His hands tightened around the pole, his veins bulged against his skin and with a slight shout, he thrust the tip into the burning fire.

**BOOOOM!**

The campfire exploded with the force of dynamite the moment it made contact

After a few minutes of coughing, cleaning and picking the hot coals of our body, we looked up to see a black spot where the fire once stood. Kian's 7ft spear now did not glow but it sparkled with a red light before it dimmed. Kian wasn't immune to the damage as his hair and clothes had slight ash coating, he even coughed a few times

"Uh...sorry...guess I went a little overboard," Kian replied. He swung his spear behind him stylishly and put it against the ground.

The rest of the Camp sat frozen in shock, all except me and Annabeth. We had seen him transform and fight Ares and we knew this wasn't him at his best. Chiron brushed the coals out of his beard and hair as he looked at us. It was still sunny overhead, so losing the campfire didn't make a difference. Although, now everyone was coughing and marvelling at the burning logs sent across the amphitheatre.

I couldn't blame them, it's not every day you see a spear that had that much power behind it!

"I want one!" An Ares camper shouted. "That looks cool!"

"Are you sure he's human?" Travis raised an eyebrow. "A regular spear can't do that!"

"Erm...you have heard of missiles, right? Nukes even?" Kian quipped. "Think of that as an ability for this spear." He demonstrated by twirling said scarlet red spear behind him.

"If you say so."

I glanced at Thalia and Nico who had their mouths open slightly. "He's powerful isn't he?" she whistled. "Never seen a spear do something like that!"

"You have no idea!" I replied

"Powerful and Handsome," Drew beamed. "I wonder if he's single."

That seemed to have lit a fuse under him. Kian grit his teeth and glanced at her, putting her and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin on edge immediately. " _That's none of your business! If you don't have anything to add to this, then shut up!"_

While everyone was surprised by Kian's outburst, he scowled and then faced Rachel. "So what now, what happens now?"

"Kian, what's your last name?", she asked

"Morni-I mean, it's Taylor. Spelt with a y."

"Ok. Kian Taylor, do you accept this quest, to stop the God Killer?" Rachel asked him

Kian inhaled and exhaled like he was about to finish his long quest. "I accept this quest. So um, what happens now?"

"Well, I speak a prophecy and we see choose from there. Get ready, oh and Kian-don't worry about what happens to me okay, I tend to pass out every now and then, it's natural."

"Just don't die on me, then I won't have a quest would I?" Kian grinned lightly.

Rachel wiped the grin on her face and began to fall. A few campers rushed to her aid, placing her onto the stool. A Green mist started to swirl around her feet and a raspy voice poured out of her like the Oracle once did when I met her for a quest

**"Journey to the Needle far away,**

**on the month of August, from this day.**

**The 25th born and 4 Campers must go,**

**To win, a half-blood must die in a bright and fiery glow."**

She collapsed and we stood there shocked. Kian too, his eyes trembling like he was remembering something traumatic. He shook it off and helped Rachel up as she woke up. I looked around and saw everyone break into discussions and tried to interpret the lines. I heard many words but all of them had one thing in common.

Someone was going to die

Chiron gained the attention of the Campers. "The Oracle has spoken. Kian, since this is your quest, you shall pick the 4 members."

"C-Can I have some time to think about it?" he asked Chiron, his eyes were wide, almost shocked even. He rubbed the ring on his index finger, passing his thumb over the velvet cushion

"Yes of course."

"Why would any of us go?" an Ares member asked. "We could die!"

"Shut up Sherman!" Clarrise glared at Sherman until he sat back down. "We can die if a monster attacks us, how's that different from the prophecy. Kian, if you want, I can go"

Kian shook his head, "Not possible. When I leave, someone must be here to defend the Camp if something like that happens again. I'm sorry Clarrise, I won't take you on this quest."

"So who would go. You need 4 of us." Katie asked.

"I'll go!" Drew stood up excited at the quest. "If you want me I'm totally yours."

"As if," Kian said bluntly. "Your not a fighter and I'm not going to take a non-combatant into a war zone."

"Well, who would want to go on this quest then?" Travis asked. "It doesn't look like anyone's volunteering."

"I'll go," I stood up.

All eyes were on me, Kian's too. He shook his head. "Percy, you don't have to do this. One of us is supposed to die on this quest and I can't let you put your life in danger like that."

"And I can't let you do that either. I won't stand on the sidelines and allow a friend to mine to die," I replied adamantly.

Kian's eyes trembled, he shook it away before he looked up. "Why would you do this?"

"Because Percy's too loyal for his own good. If he's going then I'm going." Annabeth stood up.

Kian's eyes trembled further and he shook his head faster. "No, no! Absolutely not! That's out of the question! I won't-can't let you two get hurt for my sake! This is my mission, my quest, not yours!"

"We can't just let you do it alone!" Annabeth protested. "And with you by our side, none of will die!"

"How do you know that?" Kian scoffed. "A prophecy tells us what is going to happen, not what if. That means one of us will die on this mission! Can you really tell me that all of us will survive this one?!"

"Kian, Prophecies aren't always clear. Sometimes it can mean something else when you think it's the other. It's cryptic." Annabeth explained. "It could mean someone else, a different half-blood apart from us."

Kian scoffed again, unsure about what Annabeth said to him. "This is my burden to carry, not yours. You two don't have to do this and I'm asking you to think about this. This is going to be dangerous!"

Annabeth smirked and crossed her arms. "Our lives are dangerous! And we want to help you. Even if you don't want us to come along, Chiron won't let you go alone, the prophecy asks for 4 Campers. Not just you."

She did have a point, it asked for 4 campers, it wasn't just Kian on his own. Even with his Angelic-Demonic power he still needed help which made me think how strong this God Killer really was.

However, I didn't get to think of it any further because Kian spoke. "Fine, any volunteers? to fill out this group?" Even though Kian had crossed his arms and was trying to play it cool, I could tell something had rattled him inside. His eyes darted around the campers and he seemed jumpier than usual. Something was up with him and this quest.

"I'll go," Thalia stood up.

"Me too," Nico joined her.

"You two barely know me?!" Kian protested. "Why would you do this?! Do you realise how dangerous this is?!"

Thalia chuckled. "Honey, all of us risked our lives last year against Kronos. If we can help you with the God Killer then we'll do so too." She turned to face the Centaur. "Chiron, the 4 of us will go with Kian, we'll be the 4 campers."

"The 4 Campers have been decided!" Chiron announced. He looked around, seeming to forget something. "Does anyone have the date today?"

"July 21st", Connor replied. "So it would mean they would set off on August 21st"

"So it shall be!" Chiron announced.

"Erm, do they know where they'll be going", Clarrise replied

"I think it's the Space Needle in Seattle, right?", Kian asked

"I agree," Annabeth nodded.

"How are you 5 getting there?!", Drew asked. "It's all the way over on the East Coast!"

"I can arrange that," Kian replied with a slight grin. "Don't worry about it."

"It is clear!", Chiron announced. "The quest to stop the God Slayer will begin on the 21st of August!"

"Chiron, do you know anything about this God Slayer?" Clarrise asked. "If there was something like this, then shouldn't the Olympians know about it?"

"I'm afraid we don't," Mr D explained. "All we know is that this God Slayer can somehow kill us."

"So like Scattering? like how it was done with Kronos right?" Katie asked

"Something like that," Kian jumped in. "Once the God Killer kills a deity, that's it. They're gone, they vanish from this plane of existence. There's no coming back from it."

"I'm starting to doubt that you're a human," Travis replied after a moment of silence. "You have a spear that hits like a missile, you can snap your fingers and cause multiple monsters to die, and you're going to fight someone who can kill gods!"

I felt nervous for Kian. I know he didn't want everyone to know that he's an alien, not to mention that he's a Nephilim hybrid. All the Campers started to chatter amongst themselves. Annabeth, Thalia and Nico all glanced at each other nervously

Kian's eyes darted from person to person, spending less than a second on each person before he stopped. "98...99...100 people. Too many."

"What was that?" Travis asked him.

"Nothing, nothing," Kian stated but as soon as he blinked, his eyes turned a shade of bright sky blue. "~ _I am a human, you will not question it further. No matter what happens you shall think of me as a human~."_

I looked around the Amphitheatre and saw that all of there eyes were the same shade of blue, all of them staring at Kian while they stood motionless. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel and I was unaffected, Mr D and Chiron included.

Kian's eyes stopped glowing and he looked at Chiron and Mr D. "I trust you to keep my secret, you wouldn't want to create panic by telling them than a Nephilim exists do you?"

He didn't wait for a response because he turned forward to see everyone rubbing there eyes. "It's going to be tough to do when your human," Travis replied. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think I'll manage."

"This meeting is over, Campers off to your regular duties," Chiron announced.

As people started to walk away, Kian stood in the middle, hands in his pockets as he looked around, unaffected by the chatter in the crowd. He drummed his fingers on his long spear as I think he waited for us.

"Percy, Kian looks like he's waiting for us," Annabeth said like she was reading my mind almost. "Let's go say hello before he decides to vanish."

While we moved down the steps, Kian tended to Rachel and after pressing a few fingers to her forehead, her eyes fluttered open and she stood up on her stool, given to her as the official oracle of Camp Half-Blood. Kian's spear had now vanished into thin air and he now instead drummed his fingers on each hand.

"Kian!" I said getting his attention.

"Oh hey," he replied. "Why would you 4 do something like that, it's just asking for danger."

"I'm not going to leave a friend out to die on a quest!" I replied. "Come on, Kian. Do you really think I would let you do it all alone?"

Kian sighed. "I guess. I have some stuff to take care off, is it okay if I go now?"

"What kind of stuff?" Thalia asked him.

"That's private," Kian replied, his shoulders droping slightly. "Sorry, I can't let you know that."

"Kian, why did your eyes glow blue, like bright blue," Annabeth asked. "And why did everyone's eyes change colour?"

"Oh that. Safety policy. I made them believe that I'm completely human," Kian explained. "I could have told them but it was too much, I can't let that many people know my secret."

"You brainwashed them?!" Rachel said with wide eyes.

" _What?!_ no, no, no nothing like that! Jesus, I would never do something like that!" Kian clarified sharply. "All I did was make them think that I'm human. There's nothing nefarious about it."

"Ah, so like a mind trick?" Thalia asked him.

Annabeth stared at her. "When did you see _Star Wars?"_

"We play it to any newcomers that join the Hunt, it'd good for bonding," Thalia explained with a proud smile.

"So are you a psychic?" Rachel asked Kian now. "They do stuff with there minds right?"

"I have telekinesis and telepathy, those are my mental abilities. All Angels start out with those abilities." Kian explained.

"Aw!" Rachel complained. "Why couldn't I have those powers, I thought I was supposed to be the only mortal with powers!"

Kian chuckled, startling me. "Don't worry, you have your oracle powers don't you, that counts as a power in my books."

Rachel pouted and crossed her arms. "But your powers are cooler! Imagine making wings of light on your back!"

"You feeling okay after passing out?" Kian ignored her statement and asked her. "Passing out shouldn't be something you can just brush off you know."

"Apollo told me this happens when I speak a prophecy, but I'm feeling better now," Rachel explained.

Kian smiled at her and then turned to us. "Well, it looks I'm not needed her so I'm going to be gone now. See ya!" and with that, Kian disappeared in a flash of blue light leaving me, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico standing around Rachel.

"So...err...why did you want to come along?" I turned to Nico and Thalia, trying to start a conversation

"Artemis told me to observe him, see what kind of person he is and if the Olympians need to take further action against him. If he's going on a quest then, I have to follow him," she explained.

"Dad told me to do the same too," Nico said. "Said he's dangerous. After what I saw, I agree with Dad."

"He has trained himself to be a God Killer, it explains why," Annabeth explained. "Imagine having so much power that all the Greek Gods decide you as a threat. I guess that's what you get when your parents are an angel and a demon."

"I still find that hard to believe, how can you kill a god? They're immortal so how you can you kill them. Even if they're scattered, they still exist in some form, but they can't regain physical form. What Kian described, it's complete killing, like what you would do to a person."

"Somehow, this God Killer can kill them," Annabeth crossed her arms. "Looks like we're caught up in another prophecy."

"Yeah, but I think having Kian with us would make it better. If he can beat Ares, then I think we're okay," I said proudly.

Thalia, Nico and Rachel's jaws dropped. "Wait wait wait, I thought he fought him, not win!" Thalia exclaimed. "Zeus told me that Ares stopped because he felt like he was tired."

"Ha!" I laughed. "You should have seen him. Kian wiped the floor with Ares, had him begging to stop the fight! If I was Kian, I would have made him say ' _Percy Jackson is better than me'!"_

"Are you serious?!" Rachel asked. "So that display of power, that wasn't all he had?"

"Nope, not even close to his limit," Annabeth explained. "He's a powerful kid."

"Percy, do you know how he got so powerful?" Thalia asked me.

"All he said was that he went to school, then he got strong. That's all I know off him." I explained. "I only know a few things about him actually, I'm in the dark just like you are."

As soon as I finished, Rachel convulsed and passed out. As Annabeth moved to hoist her up but a green mist curled at her feet and her mouth spewed out a green mist. She was ready to speak another prophecy

"Another prophecy?!" Annabeth said alarmed. "This isn't good!"

The Green mist spoke again.

_**"See his past and what they have learned,** _

_**why they have these powers and how he has turned.** _

_**Watch how a symbol of peace, hope and justice mourned and cried,** _

_**how that day a part of them died.** _

_**He is broken, full of terrible grief and pain.** _

_**Without your help, worlds will not remain"** _

She was about to fall but Annabeth and Thalia were there to hold her up. Rachel looked around as she came back to consciousness, using Annabeth and Thalia's arms as support.

"Did I say another prophecy?" Rachel asked. "What did it say?"

Annabeth muttered the lines to herself. "...Something vague."

"So...like any other prophecy?" I said without missing a beat. Annabeth glared at me but I could see the corner of her mouth twitching with a smile

"Yeah, what Percy said," she continued. "Rachel, does this have something to do with the main prophecy, you know the one about the God Killer?"

"I believe it does."

"Okay, do you have any idea what it means? Who's past are we looking into?" Nico asked. "Who's 'they'?"

Annabeth shook her head, "I have no idea. All I know is we have a quest in a month, it would be a good choice to train ourselves."

My summer was ruined again by a prophecy. So much for a normal life!

* * *

**Location: Bleecker Street, New York.**

**Time: Around 1 PM**

**Weather: Partly Cloudy**

**Kian's POV**

I walked down the street, the clear skies still stretching the heavens. I knew a place that would answer my questions on the existence of the Olympians, a place I had come to with a few friends of mine when I was 12 actually.

But just before I headed there, I changed my outfit. I now wore black jeans and a blue jacket because the weather near Bleecker Street was a tad colder. I didn't mind the cold but I liked the warmer weather more. Case in point I went on holiday to Portugal, Spain and Italy when I was a kid. I know this is a bit sappy but they are memories I really cherish.

As I turned a street corner and someone was already there, expecting my arrival. But, instead of the person I had talked to, it was someone who I didn't want to meet

"Hello, Kian. We meet again," a sweet and gentle voice spoke to me.

I backed up slightly because I was face to face with Aphrodite. If that wasn't bad enough, she looked like my Bella again. I had to reassure myself that it was just a projection, not the real thing. She was dressed in blue jeans and a red top which brought out her flame-red hair. Her figure was still slender, curvy and athletic like the last time I saw her on Olympus. She looked me up and down, scanning my appearance. "My my, you're such a handsome boy. I could just eat you up!"

I scoffed at her praise. "It means nothing coming from you. Why are you here?"

She looked at me curiously. "Do you have a problem with my appearance? If you do then it's not my fault, when you look at someone as beautiful as me, you see the person you consider as beautiful."

"You don't think I know that," I replied. "Why are you following me? How did you even find out where I was going?"

Aphrodite chuckled. "Do you want to know why I'm so interested in you?"

"Let's see, you want to mess up my life, more than it already is. That's what you gods do isn't it?" I replied. "See mortals as little playthings?"

She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "I _would never do that!_ All I am interested in is budding romances, especially ones that strike my fancy."

"What about Paris and Helen, was a war interesting enough?" I snarled. "Do you enjoy seeing heartbroken people? I suppose if they pray for you to make the other person like them, you get offerings and power. That's not going to happen with me, Aphrodite. I'm not vulnerable enough for you to exploit so easily." I said confidently. "I'm busy, what do you want?"

"Is that so?" she purred. "Do you think I haven't noticed the way you looked at me? I know those looks, they're the ones that every boy has once they've seen a girl they love."

I fought back embarrassment. "Or you might have taken me by surprise. Answer me truthfully this time, Aphrodite. What do you want with me?"

"I just want you to be happy," she crossed her arms. "Hera couldn't stop going on and on about how you've been through so much pain and I had to step in. I can't let a handsome boy like you be said can I?"

"Why does everyone think that me having a girlfriend can solve my issues," I replied smugly. "I thought you were over 5000 years old so why don't you act like it instead of a lovesick teenager."

Aphrodite pouted. "In 5000 years, I've seen a gorgeous woman healing a broken man with her love. It's so common that it's virtually everywhere now in all the novels I read." she sighed.

I rolled my eyes and went past her, having had enough of what she was saying. "Whatever, I'm not really a big fan of that trope. Have a nice day, Aphrodite."

"Speaking of a gorgeous woman. Do you happen to know a girl called...hmmm...Bella was it?"

I stopped my walk as soon as she finished her sentence. " _I'm sorry, I don't recall giving you permission to speak her name._ " I turned to face her, this time holding back a tidal wave of rage.

However, instead of being afraid, she just looked at me smugly. "Just as I thought. You do love someone. Now I don't know who she is but I do know that she means a lot to you, am I correct?"

"H-How did you know?!" I demanded.

She chuckled. "Just because I'm the love goddess doesn't mean I'm a ditz. It's not something to be ashamed of, Kian. Sometimes, loving someone gives you the strength to carry on with what you're doing."

"Of course I know that!" I spat back. "I'm doing this because I want to protect the planet I grew up on! I want to stop the God Killer so I can protect those who I love!"

"Then why did you call it a weakness?"

_"Because of you!"_ I replied. _"If you value your life, if you want to see tomorrow, I recommend not mentioning her name at all."_ And with that, I stormed past her, my hands now in my pockets as the wind rippled through my hair, turning my once neatly combed hair into a spiky mess that any anime protagonist would be jealous off

"Kian?"

I turned back to Aphrodite. "What do you want now?!"

"If you wanted, would you kill me?" she shuffled in place. Even though I had told all of Olympus a lie that I could kill a god, it had worked. It was just yesterday but for Aphrodite, it looked like it was just a few seconds ago. When she asked me that, there was fear tracing her voice, genuine fear and she looked like she was about to burst to tears anytime soon

With how she looked, I had to glance away from the painful sight. If that was the real Bella, I would hold her in my arms and soothe her until she smiled. But that can't happen, I can never do that anymore.

"I don't want to kill anyone," I said to Aphrodite. "But I'm the protector of this planet and if I see any action against this world and those who live on it, I might be forced to take drastic action. I know that Posideon has changed from back in the day and I hope that all of you can do the same."

Aphrodite smiled slightly. "Hmm, just as I thought, I knew a handsome boy like you couldn't be all that bad. Zeus painted you out to be a monster and now I know that's not the case." She flipped her hair away from her smooth neck. "Good luck Kian, and remember, it's not a weakness to love someone."

With that she vanished in a flash of light, leaving a faint trace of roses in the air. I glanced at the street I wanted to go and headed off on my way, intending to go where I wanted and on the constant lookout for any Greek Gods who may decide to pop by to say hello.


	9. Ch8: God Killing 101

**Location: New York Sanctum**

**Time: 1:10 PM**

**Kian's POV(continued)**

I opened the door and made my way inside the New York Mansion. I couldn't help but look up and the symbol of Agamotto up on the ceiling, being one of it's very notable features. I craned my neck down and in front of the stairs, there was a woman. She was dressed in bleached yellow robes, the Eye of Agamotto around her neck. With her bald head and fair skin, she could have passed for Saitama. I didn't mean it as an insult don't get me wrong, she was powerful like the character I just mentioned although she didn't have a cape.

"Kian, nice to see you again." The Ancient One said kindly.

"Likewise, thank you Ancient One," I replied. "Thank you for welcoming me."

"How are both your friends doing? Well, I assume?"

"Yeah, they are. Both of them are still practising, just like you told them to."

"I see," The Ancient One nodded. "You could have been a master of the mystic arts just like her, I foresaw a lot of potential in you."

I laughed lightly. "Mia said that too, but I came here to get better at fighting. This stuff is interesting but I hated google translating Sanskrit. She's so much better as a sorcerer."

"Awww, thanks Kian!"

Before I knew it, I felt a pair of hands wrap around my neck and someone piggyback me. I would have been scared had I not known who she was by her voice and scent. I turned my head to see a blonde girl looking back at me, her ocean blue eyes full of life and vigour

" _Mia?!"_ I yelped. "What are you doing here?!"

She beamed at me, using my shoulder to place her head on it. "I came here when you said you were dealing with these Greek Gods. I wanted to know too."

"You know you could have told me you were going to come along. I wouldn't have minded."

She grinned. "Yeah, but surprising you is fun, and besides you might need an expert sorcerer with you. You don't know how much I've missed you Kina!" She ran her hands through my hair without wasting a single second.

"Hey, hands off the hair!" I grabbed her hands and stopped her from messing my hair up any further. "Do you know how long it takes to get this ready?!"

She laughed and then got off my back. "Sorry, sorry. It's really soft and I can't help myself from touching it." Mia was dressed in a knee-length brown coat, blue jeans and to finish off, she paired it with a pair of brown boots.

"Keep that jacket, you did always look good in blue," she gently fixed my collar.

The Ancient One coughed lightly and I sharply turned to her, rubbing my head slightly at how awkward it must have been. "Oh, right sorry. Did you know she was going to come along, Ancient One?"

"I did. She wanted to surprise you," she replied.

"And you let her?"

"Yes," the Ancient One said with a little smile. "She seemed eager to help."

"Right, thanks." I sighed. I was no stranger to the Ancient One being a real stand up in the small amount of time I knew her. I was going to speak, maybe to tell her she should stick to being a badass teacher of magic before Mia jumped in.

"We've come to seek the knowledge of the Vishanti," she stated.

"Why?" The Ancient One asked. "Kian, Master Jaeger. We don't treat them like Wikipedia. These beings are powerful, one of our weapons against the forces of darkness."

"I know, I know. But this is serious and I think they might have the answers I seek. It's about gods."

The Ancient One raised an eyebrow, "What God do you speak of, the one in the Bible?"

"No, nothing about the Christian God-that's a whole other story," I stated. I stood up straight and started explaining. "Recently, I learned that the Greek Pantheon exists. All of them running around America. They're powerful and I think a threat to the Earthly Plane."

"And given what Kian said about them, it's safe to assume they're dangerous, they might have more power than you and Doc," Mia added. "And you two were the strongest teachers we've ever had."

The Ancient One rubbed her hands together. "What do you know so far? About these Greek Gods?"

"Not all of it. They are weak against supernatural attacks, can be bound by Celestial Bronze and are immortal. They don't age and don't die." I explained. "What I don't know is how they exist in the first place. That's something I hope to solve."

The Ancient One nodded. "It is a mystery. If these so-called Greek Gods do exist then we have a problem. Something that's been under our noses all this time. Aggamoto said he had begun researching them but unfortunately we had lost the knowledge."

"Did no one write it down?" I asked

"No one did. This was before the age of writing."

"They've been here for a long time," Mia spoke. "Kian said at least 5000 years on Earth and 200 years over the States. Given my talent for magic, I can assume that my Mum has something with that."

The Ancient One nodded. "Yes, I've trained your mother's side for many generations. They're affinity for the Mystic Arts always amazed me, now I might know why."

"Who do you think it is?" I asked Milena. "Which Greek God do you think your powers are from?"

"We'll talk later, come on, we came here to do something right?" Mia said sharply and turned to the Ancient One. "Can we use the spare room?"

"Help yourselves. And remember, do take care of yourself."

* * *

I walked into a large empty room, filled with a few magical artefacts that Mia could go on and on about. Some of them were placed on the dark black walls. and the interior of the room was bathed in bright white light, bringing colour to the dull walls

"You haven't answered my question you know?" I turned to Mia. She threw her brown coat over the little hanger in the room and underneath that jacket, she wore a black shirt underneath with a little wing pendant over her neck.

"Oh, right. Do you know who's the Goddess of Magic in Greek Mythology?" she asked me.

"Hecate?"

"Yeah, her then."

I couldn't laugh at her bluntness. I stood to the side watched her draw the circle, ready to invoke this ancient power. She turned over her shoulder and looked at me, the concern clear in her blue eyes as she frowned. "So, you want to tell me how you're doing?"

"You can tell?"

"Kian, we've known each other since we're 12. I can read you without my powers," Mia replied smugly. "Now come on, spill." She stopped drawing the circle and came over to me, her hands on her hips

"Well, okay. After what happened, I came here and-"

"Skip a bit, I know that already"

"Ok, alright." I sighed and sat on the floor. "I know that she's coming in a month. And I don't think I'm strong enough to do that yet" I explained. "-I'm scared Mia, I am, I don't know how I can win against her!"

Mia looked at me with compassion and placed a hand on my head, playing with my hair gently. "Kian, you don't have to be scared, not when you have us to call on. We're friends, right? Friends help each other."

"I know that, and I know you have my back b-but I can't let you risk your lives like that...I can't. I don't want to lose any more of you." I had to fight back tears and I looked up to see her doing the same.

She moved to my right and leaned her shoulder against mine. "I know Kian, it still hurts us too. Every time I see her photos I can't help but cry," she sniffled into my chest and I ran a comforting hand through her hair

"You know the Aphrodite? The Greek Goddess of Love? Well, she has this ability to look like the person you think is the most beautiful. I saw her like she was there again. Every time I see a girl with red hair and green eyes, I think she's here again. It's not good for my heart."

"That's it, I'm taking you with me, back to Asgard!" Mia said quickly

"Huh?!"

"Every moment you spend on Earth, you're subjecting yourself to yourself to torture. You spend every day scared of what could happen if you lose and I can see it's affecting you. You're coming with me immediately. No buts, right after this."

I laughed. "Look at you, Mia, ordering someone around. You've changed so much. I used to remember you as being really shy."

Mia laughed and punched my arm lightly. "Don't try to get out of this Kian, I've just grown up."

"I suppose we all did in a way, haven't we?" I asked her. "We were all children when we started this. We became soldiers so we could save others." I stated. "We gave up our safety to save others."

"And we did a good job," Mia said sharply. "That's what we trained for right?"

"I just wish I could stronger. If I did, what happened could have been prevented." I sighed.

"So, about these Demigods, they're real?" she asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Yeah, children of the Greek Gods are very much real. They have a Camp for them on Long Island." I explained.

"I remember watching Hercules," she said. "I used to think that his story was all sweet and then, read the real version. Is Hera a-"

"Oh yeah, Zeus is still a serial cheater." I chuckled. "He had the audacity to threaten me after I showed up!"

"Bad move. He doesn't know how powerful you really are you, does he?"

"Not even a true glimpse," I added. "But back to the demigods. They look near identical to humans yet they have Dyslexia and ADHD-"

"Like you do? I mean the ADHD part?" Milena asked. "I remember you said you were diagnosed with ADHD when you were young right?"

"Dad said it gives me a split second in reaction time and it allows me to process what I see faster. To humans, it's ADHD but in reality, it's my angel battle senses. It's what makes me so much of a good fighter." I explained. "Who would have thought that disability would be one of my greatest strength."

"Have you forgotten that I have glass bones?" Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, I didn't know that(!)" I grinned at her.

She laughed and then got up. "I think it's cool. They're just like us, I wonder if they have powers like us. You can control fire, air, lightning and light right? So a son of Zeus should be able to control the air and lightning."

"The powers are just like us but there's something else entirely. Being a demigod means that monsters hunt you down, tracking your scent and never resting until they kill you." I said sadly.

"So are they like what we faced. We've faced a lot!"

"I know. But it's a little different. Do you know the stories about the Hydra? Nemean Lion? Minotaur? They're real, _all_ of them. And that's not the worse part. All of it hidden by this Mist, a veil between worlds I guess prevents humans-or I guess mortals from seeing into it," I explained. "Even if you kill one of them, they keep coming back, never dying."

"A-are you serious?!" Mia put her hands on her mouth. "That's horrible!"

"Uh-huh."

"They should come to our school, that way we can keep them all safe," Mia explained. "But it would take some trust to tell them our secret. Imagine that, Kian."

"I've told a few people."

"Do you trust them?"

"I trust them enough. I also placed a mental block so that they can't speak about it to anyone else. If we did try to Percy and his girlfriend can go to school there," I replied. "It would be safer there, away from all the monsters."

"I'm sorry, who's Percy? I don't think we've met."

"Oh right, Percy is a Son of Posideon. He looks a little bit like me, tan skin, black hair but his eyes are green. He's pretty strong, and he's pretty good with a sword. In fact, I think I might be able to learn a few things from him!"

"Oooh, do you think he could take on Alvennan?" she asked. "What about your parents, they're really good with a sword, right?"

"Yeah. They were my teachers after all. You know, given that I have scary blondes in my life, that's probably why I don't like them."

"What about me, am I one of them?" she asked me smugly

"No, you are really timid. You're like a little chihuahua, actually." I teased her. "Far from scary!"

She pouted and her face turned red. "I'll show you weak! Don't make me cast spells at you!" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I came over and hugged her. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

She laughed."It's okay, I know you don't really mean it." She then finished her drawing. The Symbol of Aggamoto, Hoggoth and Ohsutur were displayed on the floor in thin chalk lines.

Mia grabbed both my hands and I faced her. "So, what happens now?" I asked

"We speak the incantation at the same time, got it?" She moved her hands about and put her hands in front of me. "Ready?"

I nodded. "I am. Is it okay if I read your mind?"

She laughed. "Come on Kian, I know you know the incantation."

"Oh yeah!" I laughed

Mia cleared her throat and began chanting, me following her as soon as she spoke. Closing my eyes, I said the following lines in tandem with her.

**"All Mighty Vishanti Three, answer my pleas**

**Aggamoto, Hoggoth and Oshuturr thee.**

**Help me answer my questions and mysteries please!"**

* * *

**Location: Vishanti Dimension**

**Earth Time: 1:30 PM...I think**

I opened my eyes and I found myself standing in a paradise, green fields full of flowers stretched as far as I could see. The sky, a shade of beautiful violet and there were oceans, clear like crystal. It smelled amazing and the winds felt soothing and kind, Mia was astonished too

"This is amazing," she gasped

"We thought you would like it?", a voice said

"Who said th-OH SHIT!"

I almost fell back as I looked at the sky. It was the Vishanti, all three of them. Aggamoto looked like Stephen, Oshuturr was a beautiful woman with short black hair and Hoggoth was...a Tiger.

I'm not kidding, he did look like a tiger!

Their heads were floating in the sky like the Sun from _Teletubbies_. They all waited for me to regain my composure and Mia pulled me up and while I brushed the dirt off myself, Agamotto had a smug grin on his face.

"Ha-ha, classic," he said. "So, Kian, how can we help you?"

"Aggamoto, nice to see you, do you always like surprising people like that?" I asked him

"It never gets old!"

"Aggamoto, control yourself, you should be serious!" Oshuttur scolded him. "Now, young ones. I sense you have some questions. We're aren't called for trivial matters."

"Yes I do," I spoke up. "It's about the Greeks can you help me?"

They stood, well, floating in the blue sky, thinking. Then Hoggoth spoke up. "It's in the Meditrannarian Sea, to the East of Italy. Known for its Olives-"

"That's not what he meant-he means like about Greek Mythology, about the Greek gods," Mia interrupted. "Can you help us with that?"

"Oh we know," Oshutur said. "That little orb of magic spawned a pantheon didn't it?"

"Oh, you do?! that's great," Mia replied. "Can you tell us about them?"

"Oh yeah, those guys. We saw them being born. One by one," Aggamoto replied. "It's quite amazing."

"Wow, you guys are really old aren't you?" I said, laughing at my joke. Mia pouted at me, slightly annoyed that I would joke around when I was talking to the Vishanti.

Oshuturr pouted. "Young man, please have some respect!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Can you explain how the Greek Gods exist? All of them?"

"Yeah, can you please help?" Mia added. "Pretty please?"

"Of course!" all three of the Vishanti said in unison. "Now hold still for a moment."

**XxX**

The scene changed, the green and blue paradise changing to a bright yellow, almost blinding light. The bright yellow light collapsed into smaller orbs of colour. I looked around to see many of them, appearing out of thin air

_"You see that? Those are what became the Gods, all across the cosmos,"_ Aggamoto explained in a voice that sounded like it was in my head and head only.

"That'll explain the deities across the universe then," I explained. "Including that dipshit of a speed god!"

_"This dimension, this place of magic is our home. It's where we all came from,"_ Oshutur explained _. "This is the birthplace of all Gods, the magic that started many mythologies!"_

"So you're telling me that this is God Dimension?" Mia stated

"That would make sense." I agreed with Mia Aggamoto, about Olympus, is it in a different dimension too?"

_"Yes. Along with some other parts like the Underworld and Tartarus. All of the realms that the Olympians know are all in different dimensions."_

I looked up to see the Orbs all zip out of my sight. All until there were 4 left. I saw Mia narrowing her eyes, analysing the orbs. Her face lit up when she realised what they were.

"They are you aren't they?" she asked. "Those 3 orbs, they're you!"

_"Our younger selves. The 4th orb is what the Ancient Greeks called Chaos, an infinite void of nothingness,"_ Hoggoth explained. _"An infinite amount of magical power."_

The scene changed and I found myself looking at an early Earth. Floating in the endless vacuum of space. You would expect me to be scared right? Well, I'm not. I had flown in space before. It was an experience to say nonetheless. Mia, however, didn't feel the same way. She held on to me, her arms pulling mine around her encasing her in a hug.

"Kian! help!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled. "It's okay, if this was real space, I would have let you use my cosmic power. This like a fancy magical projection"

"Oh," she unwrapped my arms from around her. She reminded me of my little sister, whenever she got scared, she would jump and hold on to me, never letting go

"Sorry Kian, guess I overreacted"

"No, it's okay. You know my little sister does that, she saw a Dalek once and she didn't let go for about an hour until I explained that they weren't real"

"Oh right! Diana right? she's so cute!" Mia beamed. "I love her so much!"

"Mum always says that her babies are very cute to look at. She's been busy looking after my other little sister."

"Kamala right? She's so cute! I want to squish those cheeks of hers," Mia beamed. She loved babies, alongside Violet. I couldn't help but think she would be a good babysitter, having fun with little kids, maybe entertaining them with illusions

I glanced downwards to see the continents looking like the map I knew. The 4th orb, Chaos, zipped to Earth. It floated in front of the earth and split into three. I assumed that's Gaea, Ouranos and Tartarus. The 3 primordial Gods of Greek Mythology.

"Is this how the Greeks got the idea of the Gods from?" I asked the Vishanti

_"Sort...of. See, these Gods, once out of our dimension, need a source of magic. The constant belief of mortals, it's their power source, with it, they hold power and live forever. It was the human belief, the belief of a young and promising race that drew all these gods. From there, you have all your human mythologies,"_ Aggamoto explained.

"That would explain the Hindu Gods and why Harry has Excalibur," Mia explained. "Who knew that they all existed!"

"If you 3 came from the same place as them, don't you need belief too?" I asked them

_"Once you tether yourself to a mortal world, you need belief from the inhabitants to survive. We didn't, we stayed here, sending our physical forms across the cosmos to learn what we could,"_ Oshurtur explained.

_"I wish we could have stopped them, they treat them like insects,"_ Hoggoth spat out

"I guess you're not a fan of them either?" Mia asked the Vishanti

_"Hmppf! We've seen them act, they're supposed to guide the humans, not rule over them and do what they please with them!"_ Oshutur replied. _"It's so sad isn't it?"_

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. What time period is this?"

_"According to your human history-let me get my glasses-ah yes, 6000BC,"_ Hoggoth explained.

"Just before my parents came to Earth." I looked up at the Vishanti to ask my next question. "How can someone kill them, how does one go about killing a God?"

_"Err...well-I've seen it done before albeit with great difficulty. The thing about Gods you have to understand is that they're magic, pure magic. That's why we don't age or need food like regular humans,"_ Hoggoth explained

"Go on?" Mia asked.

_"The Gods exist in two forms, either physical or incorporeal. Some of them just have a purely physical form but it depends on the deity. To kill a god or diety, you have to wipe out both forms, physical and incorporeal,"_ Hoggoth continued

"So, how does one destroy the physical and incorporeal form then?" I asked them. "Physical sounds easy enough."

_"You can kill a god's physical form with enough raw power but it won't be enough, as long as their incorporeal form exists, they'll come back albeit very slowly in fragments. In fact, this is called scattering."_ Hoggoth explained.

"Scattering?" I asked him. "What's that?"

" _It's how Zeus defeated Kronos all those years ago. Kronos's physical form was spread so thin that he took centuries to regenerate. The war last year was because he managed to gain enough power."_ Hoggoth explained.

"What if I managed to destroy the incorporeal form first?"

_"Destroying an Incoperal form first is not possible either. A diety's physical form will regenerate the incorporeal form,"_ Hoggoth explained

"Right, kill both or they'll still live, got you. Then, the million-dollar question? how do I go about destroying both the incorporeal and physical form at the same time then?" I questioned, paying full attention to what I was about to hear.

_"Here's how: 1. you need a deity to gather all their incorporeal energy in one place, their physical and incorporeal forms are one place. 2. You need to separate their incorporeal form from their physical form, it stops their physical form from being immune to harm. 3. Have enough power to destroy the physical form, having their physical essence helps._ " Hoggoth explained. _"That's how you kill a god"_

"Seems pretty easy," Mia said

_"It isn't. See, when a god gathers all their incorporeal form, they go into something called the divine form. No mortals can survive it and they burned away,"_ Aggamoto replied.

"I remember Alveus told me about this divine form, it's a Greek deity's true form and no human can survive it. Dionysus' mother died when she saw Zeus' true form." I explained to Mia. "That's tough when I can't fight without seeing what I'm facing."

_"Well, you're the one who wanted to kill a god!"_ Ohsuturr replied. _"They are called deities for a reason. So did you think it would easy?!"_

Mia grinned at the quick comeback, leaving me a little embarrassed. I shook it off and spoke up. "Yeah, you're right. How does one obtain the physical essence of a god? It's not like there's-Wait! If I get the DNA of a demigod, I would have the physical essence of their godly parent right?!"

Mia narrowed her eyes. "Kina, did something happen?"

"Yesterday, when I was leaving school I saw a greek monster: a manticore to be exact. If I didn't step in, he would have taken Percy's DNA. From what I know now, she wanted to kill Poseidon. And he's one of the nice ones." I explained.

"Did you let him take it? Percy's DNA?" Mia asked

"Nope, I killed the monster then and there. No DNA for her anytime soon."

_"Yes, I believe your correct, Kian,"_ Hoggoth replied. " _If this person had the DNA of a son of Posideon, she would find it very easy to kill Posideon's physical form."_

_"You didn't know that before, right? How to kill a God?"_ Aggamoto asked. _"You want to protect humanity too, right Kian?"_

"What kind of question is that of course I do! I have all these gifts, all this power and I'll use them to defend my world, defend worlds actually. I'll use them to make sure no one is helpless ever again!" I proclaimed. "As someone powerful, it's my duty to help others."

I turned to see Mia smiling at me. "What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious about how I looked. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Nothing, it's just that's what you told me right? that it's the responsibility of those with power to save others?" she replied. "I guess in a way, you helped me get stronger and grow as a person."

_"It won't be enough, you need to know someone who can control Fate Magic,"_ Oshuttur stated.

"What's that?"

_"If you truly want to save humans from the Greek deities, you shall need to know the magic to fight the Fates, three deities to who control the fates of everyone born on Earth,"_ Hoggoth explained. " _We can give you a few pointers if you want to that is."_

I turned to the blonde girl floating near me. "Milena, your up!"

"Yeah, got it," She pulled her golden grimoire out and flipped the pages. "Whenever you're ready."

Her grimoire filled up with writing, the pages filling up as they flipped past one another. Her eyes zipped through the writing, taking in the information one at a time. "Thanks so much! This is going to come in handy in the future!"

"Vishanti? is there anything else I should know about them?"

_"I agree. You should know that the Olympians are discussing how to take you down, even going so far to try and hold your family for ransom."_ Aggamoto replied.

I couldn't help but laugh. "They have better luck finding a needle in a haystack!"

"Would they really do that?" Mia asked. "Hold your family for ransom?!"

"It's Zeus. He's done far worse things, doing something like that is like every other Tuesday for him." I replied. "He's going to end up with his head fried

_"Exactly. Do you think I'd let that Cassanova hurt another family?! I would cave his head in!"_ Aggamoto replied. I almost couldn't believe that I just heard Aggamoto say that! Normally he's cool and collected

"Why don't you? Aren't you powerful enough?" I asked Aggamoto.

_"I am when I'm in this dimension. After we were born, we took across the cosmos learning about other worlds. We had the idea to create our dimension, and in here, our power is limitless. What you are seeing is what your mind can comprehend,"_ Aggamoto explained _. "When we're outside, we can't even cast a single spell! I learned it when I became a human, it was Mom's request so I could guide them"_

"Talk about being under house arrest," I laughed. "I know what they really are now, they're Eldritch Abominations. Beings of pure magic that feed off human thought. That was one of the many mysteries Alveus couldn't solve."

"They aren't gods, they're interdimensional magical beings that humans have formed out of their imagination. That's what they are," Mia replied. "Like Cytorrak, Ikonn, Ragador and Cinnibus."

"Technically, a god is someone who is just powerful in what they do," I replied. "If you make a god bleed, people would cease to believe in them"

"What?" Mia asked.

"It's just something Tony told me, how he said that it makes sense, doesn't it? I-"

_"Oh, almost forgot!"_ Aggamoto interrupted, _"You know how I said that the Gods need belief?"_

"Yes?"

_"Well, if that diety is forgotten for long enough, they fade from existence."_

"Isn't that something you get when you get a haircut?" I asked.

_"No, not like a haircut! The less belief magic you have, the less power a god holds. I've seen it happen to the Titans of the Greek world. Helios, Selene faded because no one believed in them."_ Aggamoto replied.

"Where did they go?" Mia asked. "Surely they didn't just vanish from existence?"

_"When a greek deity fades, they return to Chaos, the creator of their pantheon," H_ oggoth explained.

"So there's more than one way to kill a deity, the earlier method and making them loose power by disbelief." I looked down on the world again, a beautiful blue pearl that stood out against the dark starry lit sky. "Hoggoth, what about the gods who don't have children? Am I correct in assuming to kill them you just have to disintegrate them and be strong enough?"

_"You would still need the physical essence of a god. The rules don't change because of their children,"_ Hoggoth replied _. "A single hair strand from them in a physical body should suffice."_

" _I think you've spent enough time here, haven't you?"_ Oshutur asked.

"You're acting like my mum!" I replied. "But I do agree, I do have a slight headache. Thank you for answering my questions"

"Thanks for the help!" Mia replied. She snapped her grimoire shut. With that, I closed my eyes and I found myself back in the room.

* * *

**Location: Just outside the New York Sanctum**

**Time: 1:50 PM**

I stood outside the Sanctum, waiting for Mia to finish talking with the Ancient One. I looked up at the blue skies, finally figuring out how she killed all those gods before. Now, it's was just as simple as she turned out she was just killing magical beings from the God Dimension. My life is already bizarre enough as it is, and it's most likely going to get stranger.

"Hey."

I turned back to see Mia "Hey, how did it go?"

"Well, I told her about what we learned. So, she has the Masters of the Mystic Arts on the lookout, all across the States," the blonde girl replied. "She says that she would use the time stone against them if it comes down to it."

"That figures. Remember when she left you on the Himalayas?"

Mia suppressed a cold shiver. "Don't remind me! She threw me right in the deep end!"

I laughed as she wrapped herself tightly in the jacket. "She does train good magicians. Kian, is something on your mind?"

I sighed. "Well, I was thinking if i-we failed to stop her, who could stop her?"

Mia grimaced, not wanting that dark future to pass. "Maybe Thor? Doc? Odin?! The rest of the Archangels?!"

I sighed. "I don't know Mia, even with them I don't think they could win, they don't know what we've been through, they don't know the past battles we've had."

"Yeah, your right," Mia replied. Her face then lit up, "We could write about it you know?"

I perked up. "Like a book?"

She nodded. "Think about it, it would be great! Let's say that if she did win, they would need to know how she fought right? How if someone were to fight against her, how someone could win."

"That sounds like a cool idea. But what about the other events, us two were only there for a few of them," I questioned

Her face lit up further. "We can have them write about it! Like a massive book!"

"Seriously?" I deadpanned. "That would take a long time!"

"We could just write what's important to us." she slipped on her sling ring. She drew a circle and opened a portal to where my friends were. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other side, leaving Earth behind

* * *

**Location: Asgard**

**Time: 1:51 PM**

Immediately I was in a large open field, again looking up at skies that stretched for miles. I would have taken in the sights had my senses not warned me. I looked up to see a hammer fly at my face, only stopped by a quick shield cast by Mia.

"Your welcome, Kian," she said. The hammer flew back to someone who I had known before, someone who I had a large amount of respect for, especially after he saved my life on Vanaheim.

"Kian, is that you? or are one of my mother's Illusions?"

Standing just before me was a man kitted out in Asgardian Oxhide armour, standing tall as he looked at me. It was Thor Odinso, the God of Thunder, son of Odin, etc etc. I don't think you need an explanation of who he is, do you?

Thor's face beamed and rushed towards me, almost crushing me in a hug as he threw his strong arms around me. Truth be told, he did not look like the Thor in legends. Thor told me how they mistook him for Volstagg and I could see that both of them are strong warriors of course.

I guess both Angels and the Norse stories were twisted out of control!

"... _Thank you, Kialiel!..."_

"Yeah, it's me. Thor-Thor! You're crushing me!" I squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He quickly put me down and ruffled my hair like I was a kid which I was to him. He was over 1000 years old and I was just barely 17. Thir twirled his hammer and spoke.

"It so good seeing you. I have been training your friends and they are very active. They would make my ancestors very proud." Thor said proudly. "How have you been Kian, have you been eating well?"

Before I could speak, I heard a whooshing sound was engulfed in a hug by a girl. She wrapped her arms around my neck and didn't let go, holding me tightly as she spun me around.

"I missed you Kina!" Violet's face was deep in the crook of my neck as she cried. She ran her hand through my hair messing it to up to my annoyance. "It's really you, right? No illusions?"

"Nope, it's the real thing. The same one who used to wear those round glasses." Mia explained.

"Hey!" I protested. "I stopped using it after you put a spell on my eyes. I was so uncool back then."

"You think you're cool?" Mia said playfully."I don't think so."

I could only pout in response.

She beamed and I felt Violet's hands move away from my neck. "Hey," I said gently to her. "You okay?"

Violet wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm fine now that you're here."

Violet was around my age but she looked older. She had long dark brown-almost black hair that reached to her shoulders. Her skin was smooth soft and the colour of chocolate. Her figure was slender and curvy, paired with a pair of lively blue eyes. She was a _seriously_ pretty girl that would put any supermodel to shame. Her costume was a blue bodysuit with a star in the middle, inspired by a certain Carol Danvers, someone who we met in one of our adventures.

"Is Kian here?" I heard another voice and another pair of hands hug me.

"Oh, hey Sakura," I replied happily, knowing exactly who this was.

Sakura had long wavy black hair, dark brown eyes and pale ceramic-like skin. Like Violet, she also had a slender figure, a result of years worth of intense training. Unlike Violet, however, she wore an all-black outfit and to finish that off, there were little speakers on her hands and feet like she was about to suddenly turn into a DJ at any moment

"Where is everyone?" I asked the two of them.

Before I could answer, I heard the sounds of running and I felt Harry violently hug me like Violet did. "Kian! It's you!" he shouted happily. "I'm so glad to have you Nice to have you back!"

"Just stop hugging me like that!" I said quickly, finding the prospect of being tackle hugged again painful.

He gave me a goofy grin. "Sorry, but come on man. It's been a while since you've seen us all together!"

Harry's brown hair was swept onto his left-hand while his dark chestnut brown eyes danced with joy. He was dressed in casual clothes, not fancying wearing armour today. He, alongside the others, spoke with the same English Accent as I.

I mean, we were all from London!

"Look who's finally back, enjoy your little vacation time?"

I turned behind me to see another person. He stood tall, dressed in an all red and black bodysuit, complete with the Symbol of Mars on the front and centre. His crimson red eyes were fixed on me while he swung his large and wide silver sword onto his back. With how the sunlight caught the flat edge of the blade,it looked like a giant kitchen knife on his back.

"Hey, Marcel," I said happily. "What's up?"

Marcel laughed. "Is that how you greet me after you took my sword? If I didn't know you, you would already be dead," he replied with a smug grin. "You know how attached I am to this weapon you know that right. But, since your here, I can have someone to punch without worrying that you'll go down. Chris can only do so much

"Hey, I heard that!"

The person who spoke was Chris, Mia's older twin brother, born a few minutes earlier than her. "I've been doing my best too you know."

He carried in his right hand a giant two-handed hammer, one that allowed him to release his Heavenforce in waves of electricity. Chris would mess around saying that he might have been Thor's brother and looking at him, I wouldn't disagree! He was covered in sweat and he was dressed in red armour, covering his chest and arms. He held the helmet in his left hand

"Kian?!" he asked. "I-I didn't expect you to be here! How are you?!"

"I'm fine," I replied and shrugged my shoulders towards Jazmine. "You can thank her for dragging me here."

"Hey, I'm still here you know." Mia reminded me with a little jab to my shoulder.

"Kian?! It _is_ you!"

Two more people joined in this reunion. One was a tall, dark-skinned teenage boy with a clean haircut and neatly trimmed beard. The other was a medium-sized boy with crimson red hair, complete white streaks that made him look like walking peppermint.

I smiled at my friends. "Hey, Nigel, Leopold. It's good to see you. Mia brought me here, and she didn't let me refuse"

"Yeah, you can't stop her," Harry said. "She's like the wi-" He stopped at Mia glared at him. As small as she was, she was still scary, there was so much power in a tiny frame

"Can we not, please. One more Witch comment and I'll send you to Nightmare." she glared at Harry.

Harry put his hands up in mock surrender. "I won't, I won't. I promise. I said I'm sorry!"

Once satisfied with his answer, she turned towards us. "Kian, do you want to tell them what you told me?"

"Yeah, sure." I went to explain what I wanted to do with the book, in case I failed, if I or any of us died trying to stop her. So that if someone were to find it, they have some sort of knowledge against her.

"Your really worried aren't you, Kian?" Marcel asked. He planted his massive sword on the floor and crossed his arms. "Haven't seen you like that in a while. I get it man, your worried. I am too but it's okay, you have us."

I nodded, but before I could speak. Violet jumped in. She ran a hand through my hair comfortingly, knowing what we had all been through. "Of course you would worry, you are our leader. Come on, Kian. You need to relax."

Thor nodded. "Aye, your friend is right. From a Prince to a Prince, you need some rest. Asgard will be glad to help you, all of you."

I laughed lightly. I then turned to the Prince of Asgard. "I heard about Loki, Thor...I'm sorry about what happened."

Thor's face turned dark, heartbroken about what happened. "Thank you, Kian. Your words are of much help. My mother and father are still looking for him-"

"I can help, Thor."

The Norse God shook his head. "You need to be with your friends, your family. I do not want to let you search for my brother, especially after what happened to you and your friends. I cannot let you go through something like that."

I sighed. "Alright, if you say so, Thor."

I turned to everyone else. "So, you want to help me, it would be cool if you all give your view on what happened?"

They nodded. "Yeah, that would be cool!" Sakura replied.

"But what about-"

"I got it covered." I thought of her diary and pulled it from my room. "She won't be missing from this."

"Well, what are we waiting for then, let's get started," Marcel said. "If we do win, then we'll have a huge book about our whole adventure then!"

"Wait, before we do this. We're going to include everything, everything we went through, it would only be fair for someone if they find this." I stated. I looked at Marcel, knowing how much he and I had to go through to get here.

Marcel's eyes darkened, the red in his eyes glowing sharply of crimson for a split second. "Yeah, I get you Kian. Your right, we have to include everything. It wouldn't make sense not to."

"Even the bad parts?" Leopold asked.

"Even the bad parts, Leo," Marcel replied. He picked up his sword and it shrunk into a more manageable length by which I mean it went from something as large as the Buster Sword to a longsword. "That applies to all of us, don't let me catch you making yourself look cool!"

Harry whistled. "Of all the people, I thought you would be the one who wanted to make themselves cooler!"

Marcel managed a small smile. "Oh, I will. We'll have someone checking what we wrote so we don't end up exaggerating ourselves and give themselves the credit they need. That includes you Kian."

"What? why me?"

"Remember how you won that tournament, and you kept on saying it was really difficult." Chris spoke up.

"Well, it was!"

Marcel grinned, already used to what I said. "Dude, our final match ended up in the highlight reel for 12 weeks straight! Imagine the Champions League final but a goal every minute." he laughed. "Just take the compliment, Archangel."

I sighed. "Fine. Well, I think we've wasted enough time talking, I think we should start don't you agree?"

Violet nodded. "And you're going first!"

"Because I'm the leader?"

"Yup!" she beamed. She turned to Thor. "We can use the libraries right?"

Thor nodded. "Aye, mother would love you to see you all."

"Everyone else, get back to training." Marcel beamed. "They'll call us when they need to."

"Aw!" Leo, Nigel and Chris replied. "Do we have to?"

He glared at them and an aura of crimson red and purple flared around him. "Do I look like I'm joking?!"

The three then piped down. Marcel sighed and spoke again. "I don't want you to get hurt, you know. I can't have something like that happen again."

"Yeah, we know. It's just we've been training for 2 hours now, can't we have a little break?" Leo asked him.

"10 minutes," Marcel replied. "That's all your getting."

"Yay!" the three of them said happily

* * *

**A/N: For those who haven't read Marvel Comics before, the Vishanti are magical entities that help the Sorcerer Supreme and in the comics, Aggamoto is one of them. I know the MCU Aggamoto is different but there isn't anything other than a few mentions of his name in _Doctor Strange_** **so, I'm going with the comics stuff.**

**Also hope you enjoyed meeting Kian's friends, because you're going to see them in this story a lot, especially during the flashbacks. I had to split up the last chapter because it was too long and from where this idea came up.**

**Favourite and follow if you're interested because this chapter might be the last update in a while, with my uni work taking a lot of time. In the meanwhile, if you have any ideas please leave them in the reviews.**

**For the AO3 viewers. Here are the characters that you saw near the ending. This artwork I found depicts them in their casual clothes and I still need to find the artwork for the rest of them**

[Casual Milena Jaeger](https://i.imgur.com/JkRBHUq.jpg)

[Casual Violet Schwartz ](https://i.imgur.com/GjQHj1T.jpg)

[Casual Sakura Onsei ](https://i.imgur.com/hJvo883.jpg)

[Casual Harrison Pendragon](https://i.imgur.com/aQU4yg6.jpg)

[Casual Marcel Lysander](https://i.imgur.com/q7BtdO4.jpg)

[Casual Christian Jaeger ](https://i.imgur.com/Ttpjxem.jpg)

**I** **n the meantime, Happy Reading!**


	10. Kian Taylor: Origin Part 1

**Location: Asgard, Nine Worlds**

**Time: Around 2 PM, relative to Earth.**

**Kian's POV**

So, let's get this started

Right now, I'm here in the libraries, telling a scribe, Harry, to type this up. He might add his notes here and there. (Harry: I definitely will!) Since he'll be doing the editing for all our chapters, I sure hope you like him whoever's reading this in the future, this book might be the last thing he said-

"Kian, we need to start,"

"Yeah, give me a minute, you know I'm setting up things right?" I replied, looking at my best friend laying across some beanbags. He was typing what we were saying on the holograms that came with his suit, courtesy of hologram technology

Before I lose any track of time or get distracted. Let's begin-

"What are you gonna call this book?" Harry asked

"Huh?"

"You know how you have ' _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'_ or _'The Fellowship of the Ring_ ' what's yours?"

I scratched my head. "You know, I haven't thought of a title yet."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "How about _Kian's Bizzare Adventures?"_

"No, and you guys are just as important, it isn't just about me."

"Our Hero Academy?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's taken. Hmm, thinking about why we're writing about. How about: _'How to Kill a God Killer?_ "

Harrison thought for a moment, his hands hovering in the air for a split second. "Eh, could have something cooler but yeah, let's go with that, Kina!"

I nodded. "Alright. Let's get started, this is Chapter 1 of 'How to Kill a God Killer!'"

* * *

**Prophecy**

_"See his past and what they have learned,_

_why they have these powers and how he has turned._

_Watch how a symbol of peace, hope and justice mourned and cried,_

_how that day a part of him died._

_He is broken, full of grief and terrible pain._

_Without your help, worlds will not remain"_

* * *

**14th June 2004**

**Location: Richmond, London, United Kingdom**

**Time: I think around 12-3 PM?**

**Weather: Clear and Sunny Skies**

**Book 1**

**Kian's POV**

**Chapter 1: Kian Taylor: Origins Part 1. **

My story begins on the last day of primary school.

I stood out in the field, feeling the wind flying past my face as I played with Harry in the school fields. We were kicking around a football as we spent our lunch break enjoying our time together.

"So," Harry said. "Any news about this 'Hero Academy' your dad's been telling you about?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not a clue. He said he would tell me when I was 12, so I'm guessing he would tell me by the end of August." I thought back to what started this, this dream of mine and how I had practised for it, ever since I heard of it

* * *

_**Around August 1998...** _

_"You were a Superhero?!" I asked my Dad. I was shocked to find that out and I stared at him, my eyes almost popping out of my head. He nodded. I was 6 when dad told me about this. I had asked for a bedtime story and he complied, telling me how he used to save people as a superhero back when he was younger_

_"I was a superhero, but I retired a long time ago Kina," he said kindly. My dad had a scruffy light beard, rugged tan skin and dark eyes, almost obsidian stones behind his glasses. He looked scary but he was always nice to me and my Mum. She told me he looks scary because he used to be so strong back when he was younger._

_"Tell me about it!" I said while I was under my bed covers. "Please please please?"_

_Dad sighed and explained. "Well there is this place, a place full of people with powers and they practise there, all so that they can learn to save people as superheroes," he explained calmly. "You get to see amazing things if you go there"_

_My little mind was blown, I had never heard of something like that and I desperately wanted to go there."I wanna go, I wanna go! I wanna go!"_

_Dad laughed and then patted my head. "Are you sure Kina? I mean being a superhero is hard work!"_

_I shook it off, which given how single-minded I was when I was that age it was to be expected. "Yeah!" I fist-bumped the air. "You told me all those stories, didn't you? And I'm going to be one with everything I have. It's going to be awesome!"_

_Dad sighed. "I did, but it was only because you asked for them. Not because I wanted to do. Do you want another story?"_

_I nodded. Dad went on to explain how there was this 'Superhero Academy' a place where people with abilities like mine, could learn and become Superheroes, it was like something out of a comic book. I knew it was too early but I already knew what I wanted to do. The more stories my dad told me, the more I was determined to go there, I never faltered and gave up_

* * *

**_Around August 1999..._ **

_"Can you teach me, please?!" I asked my Mum and Dad_

_Mum turned to me. She had bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes that put everyone at ease, but that may be because she always made me feel safe. "Are you sure Kian?" she asked, "You know being a superhero is tough!"_

_I nodded furiously like I was a bobblehead. "Yeah! I want to be a superhero! I wanna be a_ _superhero, I wanna be a superhero!"_

_Mum laughed and then moved the hair in front of my eyes. "Okay, well I'll teach you telekinesis, for now, Dad will teach you self defence."_

_"Yay!" I cheered. Mum had explained that I had her powers, due to it being genetic because she saw me moving some toys when I was little. This also led to some more questions_

_"Um, Mum I've been meaning to ask you. Why can I move things with my mind but not others? Don't they have superpowers?"_

_Mum took a deep breath, got out a bar of chocolate and carried me in her arms before putting it in my mouth. It was unwrapped, of course, she didn't just feed paper to a child. "Kian, we've been meaning to tell you ever since you asked this okay? So tale a deep breath and a bite of chocolate."_

_I took a deep breath and bit the chocolate bar. "What is it?"_

_"Your an alien"_

_I dropped the chocolate bar but Mum caught it in mid-air like she was playing with a yo-yo. I kept staring at my Mum, my little mind blown. I grew up thinking I was like everyone else like I was a human. In fact, the only things I knew about aliens were that they came from Mars and had green skin._

_I looked at myself because I was sure didn't have green skin, and I was sure I wasn't from Mars. I turned to Mum._ _"I-I'm a what?!"_

_"You're an alien. Plain and simple!"_

_"As in I'm from up there?!" I pointed to the sky. Mum laughed and put the chocolate bar back in my mouth._

_"Not exactly. You were born in Bedford, a small town just north of London. You were born on Earth, it's just us. We were born elsewhere." Mum explained. "You're a human on the outside-" she poked at my chest, making me giggle "-but you're an alien in here"_

_My little mind was full of questions, and since I read a lot of comic books, one thought popped into my mind. "Does that mean I'm Superman?!" little me blurted out._

_Mum laughed and then pouted. "I'm sure your Dad and I are very much alive, Kina. And that's just a story! Not real life!"_

_"Oh," I said sheepishly. "Sorry!"_

_Mum laughed and then hugged me tightly. "It's okay. Now come on, let's start practising with these powers." She let me down on the floor and grabbed a plate. She showed it to me and held it in place. "I want you to use your powers to hold this plate in the air, okay?"_

_I nodded. "Okay, Mum." I put my hand out and I concentrated and I could feel a surge of energy flow within my 7-year-old body. I focused it on the plate and I could feel the weight of it. Mum wiped my hair and turned to me. "Now, I'm gonna let it go okay? You have to move it into my open hands."_

_She let go and holding the plate was a lot harder. It felt like I was trying to lift a bag of sugar, even though it was a dinner plate I was trying to lift. Mum sat on the ground a few meters away from me and had her hands open like she was playing with a little toddler which, she was. "Come on, Kina. If you want to be a superhero, you have to work hard!"_

_I gave it my all and moved the plate into Mum's open hands. She caught it and I was pulled into her arms like a magnet. She happily hugged me and kissed my forehead lovingly. "Well done, but if you want to be a superhero, you have to work harder than you have before okay? That was good for your first try."_

_I nodded, enjoying the safety in my mum''s arms. I could feel a headache starting to form and I winced. Mum took notice and pressed a couple of fingers to my temple. "Yeah, it happens to all the first-timers, don't worry, when you get better, it'll fade" I could feel my headache disappear. I looked up to see my Mum smiling down at me._

_"Yeah, I'll practise super hard!" I replied. "I'll do it every day!"_

_"And remember Kian, don't ever tell people that you have superpowers okay?"_

_And that was that. Every day I trained with Mum on my telekinesis and Dad reluctantly taught me self defence, he refused to teach me beyond that since he didn't need me getting in trouble at school. Practising with Mum allowed me to gain a range of 10m where my Telekinesis can effect, any more and it was useless._

_And I thought that was it, I would become a superhero and everything would go so well. Ah, how naive I was._

* * *

_**Around October 1999...** _

_It was a "What do you want to be when you grow up?" lesson that took place in my primary school._

_I was in Year 4 (which is like a British School Year) with my primary school friends, Harry and Violet. We were taught by our class teacher Mr Rennan Silva, who we would call Mr Ren because he thought it sounded cooler._

_Most of the kids answered Footballer because of...well the thought of being rich and famous was something they wanted to be. I wonder why(!). The smart people in the class, Harry and Violet wanted to be an Engineer and a Doctor which was cool. They would make your average parent very happy_

_But for me, I made the mistake of saying Superhero out loud._

_"What?! Is he serious?!" a kid in the back shouted. He had sepia skin and he was sort of like David Beckham. (Look him up!) Because well, he was good at football. "Why didn't you pick footballer?!" he asked again  
_

_"I just really want to be a superhero!" I replied naively, not realising what I was getting myself into_

_"You do realise they're all stories right? They're not real?" he sneered. "What are you, mental?"_

_"No!" I shrieked. "See, I can move stuff with-" I remembered what my Mum had told, to not show my powers to anyone I or anyone I knew. I looked up to see everyone surround me._

_"What, you can move stuff with your mind?!" the kid sneered. "Go on, show it then."_

_"Leave him alone!" Violet spoke out._

_"What?!" he asked again. "I want to see what he's made of, don't tell me you want to know too?"_

_"I'm sorry, I c-can't," I replied_

_Varahad, the tanned kid laughed. "I knew you were mental. Now, pick a real job!"_

_Now, ordinarily, anyone would have kept my mouth shut but me being me, I spoke out. "I will be a superhero!" I replied_

_"You really don't get it do you?!" the kid yelled back. "You don't have any powers, do you? "_

_I wanted to answer I did but I kept my mouth shut, never knowing the true reason why. I sheepishly spoke out. "N-no."_

_"That's what I thought," Varahad laughed. "Why the hell would you want to be a superhero anyway? You would be beaten up the moment you step out."_

_The rest of the kids surrounding us laughed and dispersed, leaving me to sit with my heads in my hands, my face burning with the embarrassment I just had faced._

_"Don't worry, Kian," Violet said comfortingly. "It'll all blow over and everything will go back to normal."_

_If only what she said was right._

* * *

"Kian incoming!"

I snapped back to the present day. I sharply glanced upwards and chested the airborne ball before controlling it with my feet. I kicked it back to Harry, who looked impressed

"Shouldn't have doubted you. You were always good with a football at your feet," he said, impressed.

Harry demonstrated impressive control of it like I had. "Same Harry, remember us playing together?"

Oh, I should introduce ourselves. I'm Kian Taylor, full name Kiannen Alexander Micheal Ewan Taylor which made me sound like I came out of the royal family, and I hated when people called me by my first name, so I went with Kian

The person in front of me was Harry, full name: Harrison Arthur Pendragon. He was my age, complete with milky white skin, dark hair and dark eyes. He had this uncanny ability to make jokes quickly, he was always the smartest out of the both of us, so that was to be expected

"Hey! Give us a touch!"

I glanced to see someone look at us, his eyes ready to cause Chaos between the two of us. "Come on then, I'm waiting."

"Damn it's him again!" Harry whispered

This was Varahad Khan. His skin was a shade of sepia which, his dark curly hair streaked his forehead. He would have been someone I got along with, had not what I said happened.

"I know," I muttered under my breath. I turned to Varahad. "Uh, sorry man."

Varahad seemed to double-take. "I'm sorry, did you say no?"

"Yeah, sorry," Harry replied sheepishly

Varahad laughed. "Don't try to play the hero Kiannen. Superheroes don't exist."

I wanted to use my powers then and there but I couldn't for 2 reasons: 1. He was too far away for my telekinesis to affect him and 2. My parents had made a promise to never use my powers in public, a reason I still didn't know. And it was something I was starting to regret not asking him about.

Ever since I was little, I wanted to be a superhero. It became an obsession, something I couldn't let go, no matter what. This would have been fine had I grown up into the world I was yet to know, but not on Earth.

Varahad laughed. "You know what's going to happen?"

"No, what?"

"You're going to give me the ball and you're not going to do anything about it." He sneered. "You're on the last chance, right? One more incident and you're done."

He was right, unfortunately. During primary school, I had gotten involved in a lot of fights, and not all of them ended up nicely for me. Whenever I saw someone trying to hurt others, I couldn't stand there and do nothing, I had to get involved and not all of it ended like what you imagined, me getting beaten up.

* * *

**_Around August 2001..._ **

_"Your nothing but an idiot!" Varahad yelled._

_"Okay, that's too harsh!" Harry stepped to defend her. "Take that back!"_

_I perked up at what Varahad said. We were all put into one group trying to work on a science project which there were speedbumps. I saw Violet looking on sadly as she made a simple mistake, which was easy enough to do and required a simple correction on her part. Varahad didn't think so._

_"Harsh, I think it was right," Varahad announced. "Isn't that right, stupid girl!"_

_When I saw how sad she was, I stepped up this time. "Take that back!" I yelled at him. "You've hurt her feelings!"_

_Varahad laughed. "And what, what are you going to do?! Use your superpowers you don't have?!" he sneered. "Look at Kiannen everybody, he's going to use his superpowers this time."_

_"My name is Kian!" I spat out._

_"Kiannen is a girl's name. What are you going to do? Superman, defend her? Just because you think you're on the football team doesn't mean you can go up against someone like me!" he stated_

_I saw him about to move, about to throw a punch at my stomach like I was in slow-mo. Dad taught me how to dodge it and take him down but I froze up at the moment, forgetting everything that my parents had taught me. I realised how many people were looking at us, looking at me with judgement, deciding I was nothing but a loser_

_The punch hit my stomach and I was hit across the face a couple of times, dropping me to the ground. I gasped for breath and I could feel my cheeks sting with the pain, my eyes were blurry as I looked up at the person who had hit me._

_I tried to get up but Varahad stamped on the back of my neck. "Stay down, unless you want to die, disabled lunatic!"_

_It would have gotten worse had my teacher not stepped into action. And because of the amount of pain I felt, I remember exactly how it went. Mr Silva hurried to Varahad and pried his foot off my leg. He snapped back to Varahad. "What do you think your playing at?!"_

_"I-I-I-" he stammered. Mr Silva was one of the Achilles teachers we had but when he got angry, no one wanted to be on the receiving end. He looked at the crowd surrounding us. "Get back to work and speak of this no more. I'm disappointed in you, especially you all."_

_Varahad stepped back and the rest of the crowd dispersed while Mr Silva checked on me. "I'll try and sort this out, hang in there Kian."_

* * *

**_Later at home..._ **

_Mum was cleaning the scratches that I had endured in the latest fight. I winced as she put on some medical liquid._

_"You know Kian, the point of Self Defense is to fight back, not stand there and get hit!" Mum replied. "Why didn't you hit back?"_

_"I know, I know. I just froze when he was going to punch me and, then I ended up on the floor." I replied. "I'm sorry Mum, I promised you that I wouldn't get into more fights."_

_"It's okay. Can you tell me what happened?" Mum asked_

_"Well Varahad, he called Violet an idiot and I just snapped, Violet was really sad I couldn't just let it stand!" I said boldly, but wincing again when Mum cleaned a wound. "The teachers said that I shouldn't have done that."_

_Mum laughed. "Seriously, did they say that. You know what Kian, you should be proud of yourself, you stood up for your friend because you couldn't stand seeing her hurt. Keep that will going...and next time you get in a fight, don't freeze up"_

_I smiled at her words and heard the door open. Dad walked in, his spiky hair jostled with his movements, he was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and black trousers. He looked at me and his eyes widened with horror. He came over and hugged me gently. "What happened to you?!"_

_Mum moved and kissed Dad on the cheek, she then went on to explain what happened. Dad turned to me and sighed. "Again. Did you at least get a good hit in?"_

_I shook my head. "Sorry Dad, I-I just froze."_

_Dad ran a hand through my hair. "Hey, it's okay. I don't expect you to turn into a martial artist anytime soon. I think more sparring is necessary, you need to overcome the fear of fighting," he explained. "We'll start with dodging, and we'll work up from there, okay?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah got it."_

_Dad smiled. "If you do get into fights, and you're too scared to fight back, it's okay to run. Just try not to get into any fights okay, you're on the last chance too, remember?"_

_"Trust me Dad, I won't. I'll do my best to not get into any fights."_

_"Good. If you do get expelled, you won't be allowed to go where you want to go. They won't accept expelled students," Dad explained_

_That strengthened my drive and also horrified me. "I won't, I'll do my best to be a superhero. You know that I will!"_

_Mum chuckled. "You know it says something about the education system when they're going to let someone as bright as you be expelled."_

_"I'm not as smart as Harry," I whimpered. "I mean he always gets higher than me, Violet too in tests. Sometimes, I feel like I'm useless, all they do is make fun of me when I told them I wanted to be a superhero."_

_"And you'll show them that you'll do it. When you're faced with something tough, what do you do?" Mum asked me_

_"I keep going?"_

_Mum nodded. "And you'll exactly that. You were too stubborn to give up then, and you won't be now. So keep that drive up, it's one of your greatest strengths"_

* * *

"Hey, Superman, I'm talking to you!"

I snapped to see Varahad looking on in a sneer. He chuckled darkly and then turned to me. "Can't you pay attention-oh wait, I remember how you're disabled!"

"That's enough!" Harry restored quickly. "Just because he has ADHD doesn't mean he's disabled!"

"And what are you going to do?" Varahad turned to him. "Don't tell me you're going to stand up for Harry Potter here."

I hated that name.

Why did he call me that? When I went to primary school, mum had given me a pair of glasses that hid my natural eye colour. I was born with an unnatural magenta colour, one that mum told me to hide when I went out of the house.

I didn't know it at that time why I had purple eyes, and I wanted to show it to everyone in school but my parents had told me not to never show it to anyone like it was something to be ashamed of, so I hid it behind those glasses, listening to her

I turned back to Varahad, my teeth chattering at the prospect of getting into a fight again. "L-Leave us alone, go and get another football. I'm sure you can ask for some from the others. Don't bother us!"

"Oh, I know. See, I just wanted an excuse to beat you up."

"What?! Why would you do that?!" I shouted, anger igniting deep in me. "I haven't done anything to you?!"

"Are you sure?!" He spat angrily. "You don't even know how much I hate you. You get the highest grades, you always do the best in PE, even with your condition and your stupid dream. You're nothing freak!"

"That's not true!" Harry defended me. "Shouldn't you be inspired by him?"

Varahad scowled. "Hell no, I'm not going to be inspired by some hyperactive lunatic. I'm going to get you expelled, right here!"

He started to charge towards me but I sidestepped. He tried again and I sidestepped, narrowly dodging his attack. In the surrounding, a large number of people had gathered around the two of us, chanting 'FIGHT' 'FIGHT' 'FIGHT' as we duked it out...well it was more me dodging blows. After being in so many fights with him, I knew how he would fight

"Come on throw a punch!" Varahad screamed

I didn't want to and I wasn't going to either, I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't know why he was so jealous of me. I kept dodging his attacks because I was scared of fighting him.

He was the one I usually ended up fighting against, that and his crew and after getting hit by him many times, I knew how he worked, where his punches would come from, almost instinctively

This went on for a few more minutes before a few teachers got involved. They weren't surprised to find out the two of were involved. It was broken up quite easily and everyone stood there for a few minutes before Vaharad's friends spoke

"Kian started it!" one of them said. "I saw it happen!"

"Yeah," the other one said. "Varahad asked to play and Kian started on him."

The rest of the crowd murmured with them, unsure of what happened since they didn't see it. I was beginning to feel uneasy since I was walking on thin straws. I looked over to Varahad and there was a smug smile on his face like he accomplished his mission

"Not you two again!" A teacher said exasperated. "Kian go to the Principal's office."

"Yeah, freak!" one of Varahad's friends said. "That'll teach you to play the hero"

As he said that one, the crowd looked at me and muttered. "What a weirdo, he wants to be a superhero, he does realise that's it made up, right?"

This went on for a while as I walked to the principle's office, my feelings hurt slightly. I would have been sad but this happened to me over my primary school. Every time I played hero, I would get bullied mercilessly, saying that my goal of being a superhero was just some stupid dream I needed to let go

I didn't let go. I never did. I held on to that dream, like a vice grip

Even when they laughed at me, I held on to the day that my dad would tell me about this superhero academy, something I wanted to attend so bad, all that training was for that day I could stand and call myself a superhero.

I ignored the insults that I got a lot but it still hurt when they said it, it wasn't nice. To them, I was nothing but a loser who went to the same school as them. Some part of me wished I hadn't told them what I wanted to be back then but what was done was done. And after what happened, I was probably going to get expelled at this rate

As I sat on the chair outside the principle's office. I waited for a few minutes before I heard someone walk up to me. I looked up to see someone familiar smile at me.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry I dragged you into this," I replied. "I'm probably going to be expelled for this."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, no chance. I told them what happened. Did you think I'd let you get in trouble when you didn't start it?"

"I guess? What did they tell you?" I asked

"Well they told the principal about it but he seemed to not be bothered with you. You know, I just wonder if you like being in trouble." Harry stated. "I know you like to play this hero, but don't you think you should stop this?"

"Why?"

Harry sat next to me. "Think about it. We've been waiting for your dad to tell us about this place, this superhero academy, ever since we were little kids, and he's not told us anything so far"

"I know, I know. But he said he would tell me when I'm 12." I quipped back.

"Yeah. But don't you have any other dreams? I mean, being a superhero is what everyone wants to do as a kid right?" Harry replied. "I mean I want to, but I don't exactly have superpowers."

"You mean apart from the suit you and uncle Tony have been working on?" I asked

"Well...I can't get it to fly, and it just makes me a bit stronger. It's not like I put it on and I'm suddenly Superman," he replied. "If I'm being honest, I think we should let go of that dream."

My stomach turned uneasy. "W-what are you on about?"

"Look, I don't want to either but come on, do you think your dad's gonna tell us? Every time you ask him, he seems so hesitant to tell you." Harry replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "And I don't think he's going to tell us at all."

"Dad did say being a superhero was tough." I tapped my knees shakily. "But no, I trust him, I trust that my dad would tell me about this. Besides, he's never let me down, not ever!"

Harry sighed. "Okay, if you say so, did you know what you were doing, you know when they did that 'What do you want to be when you grow up' class?"

"If I had realised that everyone would laugh at me when I said I want to be a superhero, I would have said something else. And I'm definitely starting to regret it."

"Yeah, me too. You know, I wonder if this superhero academy thing exists. It's like something out of a comic book!" Harry replied. "Wait, does that mean I'm Batman and your Superman?"

I chuckled. "I guess, but I'm sure I wasn't raised on a farm and both our parents are alive aren't they?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, your right."

I heard the door open and the principal walked out, he was bald and was pot-bellied. With his receding hair and pale skin, I could guess he was in his late fifties because my dad said he was in his early 30's and my mum said he looked like a model.

I, unfortunately, did not inherit Dad's model-like looks...at least not until I hit puberty.

"Oh," the principal spoke. "It's you again. Another fight?"

Harry and I nodded. He spoke sternly. "I'll be talking to your parents about this, on the last day of school too. You should know to not get into any fights."

"But he started it!" I replied. "And I didn't hit back!"

"No buts!" the principal raised his voice. "I told you, no fights. You could have been expelled had it not been for Mr Silva. I'll be talking to you and your parents afterschool! Do you understand?!"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Yes... _sir"_ the principal corrected.

Normally school principals would be very reasonable and treat you fairly. But not him, he hated me. Every time I was involved in a fight between me and Varahad he would try and get me expelled, even if I was on the receiving end. To him, Varahad was the best at everything, but me, I was nothing to him.

"That's enough, sir!"

I turned to see someone familiar. It was Mr Silva-Mr Ren I mean. He was older now and his blonde hair split down the middle, long enough to barely reach his eyebrows. His amber eyes glinted they were looking for something that wasn't there. He was dressed in a black waistcoat with a white shirt and red tie underneath it.

"Mr Silva, w-what are you doing here?" the principal asked him.

Mr Ren was one of my favourite teachers, mainly because he got me out of trouble a lot and also stuck up for me when I was in trouble. Plus, he was always a good teacher to me.

"I came to get my students back," Mr Ren replied. "It's the last day and could you be a little less harsh on your students, especially one as bright as Kian."

The Principle, Mr Gears' eyes seemed to flash with red and I swore it was just something I saw in my mind. He then spoke, after clearing his throat. "Sure, just remember to call his parent, he'll need to answer for his crimes."

Rennan waved it away. "I think that's too harsh, especially with your bias."

"Might I remind you, you are in my employ!" Mr Gears spat back. "And you will do as I say!"

"Yeah, whatever," Mr Ren said casually. he turned to me. "Come along Kian, Harry time to go back to class!"

"Yes, run along you, make sure you behave yourself." Mr Gears replied. I could sense something off with him like he was not of this world but I shook it off, because I was sure it was just the rage talking

Mr Ren kneeled to my eye level. "Are you two doing okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving us!" Harry replied. "I swear that guy has a grudge match against Kian."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," I replied. "Am I really going to get expelled?"

"The Hell you will!" Mr Ren replied. "Just because you end up defending yourself from Sharuk Khan himself, doesn't mean you're going to get expelled."

"Who's Sharuk Khan?" I asked confused.

"Doesn't matter," Rennan replied. "And you're not in trouble either, I've told your dad about this and he's going to sort this out."

"Is he angry with me?" I asked him, nervous about the response.

"Angry yes, at you, no." Mr Ren replied. "He like me is angry that the principle is trying to kick you out. We'll talk about this later okay. Now, back to class, especially since this is your last day. Best to not get plagued with worried, eh."

I nodded and soon made our way to class which involved a lot of jeering and me being made fun of. Varahad and his gang of three people one of whom was Kai (which is why I hate the nickname Kai because it reminded me so much of him, that's why I asked my friends to call me Kina instead) threw a paper ball, telling me how he was glad to see me expelled.

Fortunately, Mr Ren was there to stop him. If he wasn't our class teacher, let's just say I would have left a long time ago, he made going to school worth it, that and my friends Harry and Violet.

After class had ended I waited outside, Harry standing next to me while the rest of the kids just looked at me with sneers, glad that I was not going to be a part of their life anymore.

"Hey," Harry replied. "At least that way you won't see them again right?"

"Yeah, at least that's nice," I answered. "Now I have to talk to the principle while everyone has a nice summer holiday" I propped myself on a bench and found myself sighing. Wondering if I was ever going go to this superhero high school ever in my life.

After being bullied walkthrough out primary school, I didn't exactly feel confident in a lot of things. I was once part of the school football team, ended up as top scorer for a few years before I lost confidence and left.

"Kian, hey!"

I turned up to see Violet Schwartz. She was a girl of my age with soft black hair that fell and brushed just past her shoulders. She had skin the colour of chocolate and a round face, complete with shiny blue eyes and a smile.

"Hey, Violet!" I replied. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I came to say bye. That and my Mum's going to take some time coming to pick me after school." She sat down on the bench near me. "So what school are you going to go to?"

"Oh," I replied, ignoring the rising feeling in my stomach. "I-I don't actually know. My D-dad was going to tell me about it but I don't think he will."

"I'm sure he will. Besides, what kind of school wouldn't accept you." Violet replied

"I don't know, I've been nearly expelled from this one," I replied. "I'm not exactly the perfect model for a student, I mean I have ADHD too."

"That's not a bad thing," Violet replied. She turned to Harry. "Wouldn't you say, Harry?"

Harry nodded, wiping the hair out of his face. "I think you'll be fine. Besides, you have good grades, don't you? And someone with ADHD makes you that much better than a normal person,"

Before I could say anything, I heard the engine sounds of a Mercedes and knew my dad had arrived. I saw him dressed in a black jacket and trousers as he paired it off with a blue shirt. His hair was now longer and was spiked up, with a couple of strands streaking his forehead

"Hey Kina," Dad smiled. "You doing okay?"

"I'm not so sure," I replied. "I might get expelled and I won't be able to go to my school."

He laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "Don't worry about that, I'll try and make sure he won't try and expel you. I always sensed something was wrong with him."

He turned to Harry and Violet. "Oh, you two, your parents are by the gates. I know you'll be worried but he'll be safe, I can promise you that."

Violet nodded, she moved and hugged me before speaking. "Have a nice summer Kian!"

"Y-yeah," I replied. "You too."

"I'll be going home. You'll tell us what happened right?" Harry asked me.

"Of course!" I fist-bumped him and he smiled. "See you after the meeting!"

He waved and walked home, leaving me behind with my dad. I turned to him noticing he was playing with a tattoo of a sword on his hand which I thought was very cool. "Ready to go in?" he asked. He playfully ruffled my messy black hair.

"Let's get this over with!" I replied.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like Young Kian? He's 11 in this chapter and I wanted to make him very different to the Kian you know in the present time but also keep some similarities, after all, they're the same person.**

**I also needed you to have an emotional investment into him because well I need you to care about him, otherwise, I've done a bad job at writing his character and it's poor on my part**

**As of 09/05/2020, I've also changed some of the stuff since I felt bored writing it and if that's the case, then that's my bad!**


	11. Kian Taylor: Origin Part 2

**Chapter 2: Kian Taylor Origins Part 2**

**Kian's POV(continued)**

"What's going to happen?" I asked my Dad nervously. "Is he really going to expel me?"

Dad chuckled. "Over my dead body, I don't know why but he's really got something out for you and as your dad, I'm going to stop him from trying to expel you."

"But he's really persuasive!" I replied.

"I don't think he'll find it easy. I am a Casino owner, persuading people is something I do every day!"

He was right. Dad was the owner of a Casino Club near our house. I don't remember the name of it but it was very successful! I mean couldn't you tell, my Dad drove a Mercedes and my Mum drove a BMW. Those cars did not come cheap!

"Red De-I mean Mr Taylor."

I turned to where I heard the voice and saw Mr Ren standing there. My dad gave him a friendly smile. Dad and Mr Ren got along with him in our parents' evening during school. It was a double-edged sword because dad would always make sure I did my homework on time or he would bad mouth me to Mr Ren.

"Hey Rennan," Dad waved. "Are you here to defend Kian too?"

Mr Ren nodded. "Exactly. That fool Gears is gathering everything up, scrounging for scraps to try and plead his case."

"I don't think he needs that much," I said while rubbing the back of my head. "I did get in a lot of fights."

"There's nothing wrong with defending yourself." Dad placed a hand on my head. "If Adelaide was here, there would be no contest between her and this principle of yours!"

What did he mean by that? My Mum was a secondary school teacher near our school and as such, she taught me how to read and write and always made sure I understood something properly. What I'm trying to say is that she was a pretty good mum.

Dad turned around impatiently. "So, where is he?"

"I'm right here."

I heard footsteps and turned to see Mr Gears walking along the hallway, his business suit stretched over his potbelly of his. "If you would be so kind as to step inside my office, we can discuss it from there."

"No thanks, I'm pretty busy so we'll talk here," Dad replied sharply. "First of all, you're not going to expel my son."

"But you have to understand," Mr Gears laughed weakly. "Kiannen he has been getting into many fights all throughout his years and it's affecting his education especially his fellow peers."

"I don't buy it." I turned to my right to see Mr Rennan speak up for me. "I've been his teacher and he's never fallen behind his education, and he was only defending himself from another student."

"You have to understand, he's not supposed to fight!" Mr Gears raised his voice. "We can't have him

"So if something were to happen to him, you would rather he get hurt rather than fight?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that would be appreciated. I can't have you hurting my star pupil." Mr Gears smiled wickedly.

Dad clenched his hand and stepped forward, his 6ft 5in height making him that much intimidating to his opponent. "Look, Mr Gears! I don't know what you have against Kian but my son isn't going to get expelled. He's been a good student, he's not hurt anyone or gone against the rules. I'll take this to court if I need to!"

"Oh-uh-heh..um." Mr Gears stuttered. He seemed to fidget in place before he suddenly stopped and glared at me, his nervousness all gone in an instant. He smiled wickedly and before I could even think, he somehow surged towards me, leaving a dent in the floor somehow brandishing a needle out of nowhere.

_**CLANG** _

I looked up to see Dad's watch block the sharp needle from sinking into my face. I sharply backed away and I noticed Rennan move in front of me too.

"Who are you?!" Dad questioned Mr Gears.

Mr Gears laughed. "You've been slipping in your retirement Red Devil!"

"How do you know that name?!" Dad yelled. "HOW?!"

"That doesn't matter, all I was tasked to do was to kill that weak child of yours!" Mr Gears cackled loudly and swung his left arm, brandishing a second needle.

"Dad no!" I shouted, I was afraid that it would hurt him but to my surprise, the needle shattered into dust the moment it made contact, leaving Mr Gears wide-eyed.

"H-How?!" he questioned. "They were my sharpest needles!"

Dad grit his teeth and broke the needle in front of his right arm. "You made a mistake whoever you are. The moment you chose to hurt my son, it's what sealed your fate!" He pulled back his right hand and punched Mr Gears in the stomach, strong enough to send him tumbling through the corridors like he was a football.

"W-what was that?!" I asked Mr Ren and Dad.

"I d-don't know?" Rennan looked straight ahead. "Someone like that was in this school for all this time?!"

"How could have I let this go under my nose?!" Dad came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "You doing okay Kian?"

"Yeah, I am. But what about?-"

_**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR** _

I had to clamp my hands around my ears with how loud that sound was. I looked to see where it was coming from and I had to swear that my imagination went way too out of control.

In the place of Mr Gears now stood a tall human-like creature. Its eyes as red as blood, charred black skin and at the ends of his limbs were not fingers but thousands of needles instead.

"What the hell?!" Rennan's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "What just happened?!"

 _ **"I WILL KILL YOUR SON, RED DEVIL. I SWEAR IT ON MY LIFE,**_ " The monster roared.

"I-is that Mr Gears?!" I asked. "What happened to him?!"

Dad ignored me and talked to the monster. "Over my dead body!" He took a sharp breath. _**"FIRE RELEASE: FLAMETHROWER."**_ A stream of red fire poured out of his mouth and lit up the corridor, forcing the monster back from stepping forward towards us.

"Kian," Dad turned to me sharply. "Go home!"

"Red Devil, should I escort him there?" Mr Ren asked him. Before he Dad could answer however, I saw a stream of needles heading for me, only to be knocked of course by what looked like tiny pellets.

"Guess not." Mr Ren replied. In his right hand, he held an airsoft gun, finger on the trigger like he was ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"Kian, go home now!" Dad pushed the point. "You're putting your life in danger if you stay here!"

"What about you guys?!" I asked Dad and Mr Ren. "Are you going to be okay?"

Dad chuckled. "Of course we will. Now go!"

I nodded and without looking back, I ran out of the school corridor and through the door into the sunshine of the outside.

* * *

**Sometime later…**

I didn't know how long I was running for but I went as far as I could before I ran out of breath.

What happened there? Mr Gears transformed into that thing and wanted to kill me for some reason. Maybe he was annoyed at how many fights that I was in, maybe because he always liked Varahard more than me.

After a while of heavy breathing, I stopped and leaned against a wall along the streets, my legs tired after I ran for so long. I looked back to where I came from, hoping that my dad and Mr Rennan was right when they said they could hold that thing off. I looked around myself seeing people go about their business, probably doing the school run.

"Kian?"

I turned around sharply to see that Harry and Violet were just across the street from me. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked me. "Did it go well?"

"Um, it got complicated." I scratched the back of my head. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to visit you at home," Violet explained. "To celebrate you not getting expelled you know?"

"Speaking of which," Harry looked around. "Where's your dad?"

At that exact moment, I heard another roaring sound and turned to see the same monster as before landing a few feet away from us. It's red eyes scanned the terrified people around us.

 ** _"FINALLY!"_** he looked straight at me. _**"I FOUND YOU!"**_

"W-What the hell is that?!" Harry stuttered.

"That's Mr Gears!" I thrust my hand towards the monster. "He transformed into that when Dad was trying to defend me. I thought my Dad and Mr Ren would have stopped him!"

The monster heard me and cackled loudly. _**"THEY WERE SO WEAK. SO EASY TO SLAUGHTER. NOW, I SHALL DO THE SAME TO YOU!"**_

"N-no, that's not true!" I yelled back. "You're lying!"

 _ **"THEN ANSWER ME THIS: WHY ARE THEY NOT HERE?!"**_ The monster roared back. I glanced around the crowd to see them looking terrified, frozen stiff at the sight of the thing. _**"NOW THAT THEY CAN'T STOP ME, I SHALL FINISH MY GOAL AND THEN SLAUGHTER THIS PLANET!"**_

While he laughed and hurt the people around us, I froze up in fear.

What could I do? I was powerless against that thing in front of me. And if that thing killed Dad and Rennan, what could I, a dyslexic 11-year-old have done?

_"...Kaliel, your father isn't dead. Do not believe his lies..."_

"What?"

"Huh?" Harry asked me. "You say something?"

"No, I thought-Never mind." I couldn't figure out who said that but that voice felt oddly familiar like I had known this voice from before I was born. I felt I could trust this voice so that's what I did.

I looked back at the monster and knew that if it wasn't dealt with, these people would die. So, I had to get his attention

"Hey Porcupine!"

The monster looked at me with peculiar eyes, throwing away an injured person covered in blood.

"Leave these innocent people alone, if you want to kill me then come at me!" I stood steadfast and confident on the outside. On the inside, however, I was not. I was trying to not shiver at the prospect of having to face my own death at just 11 years old.

The monster laughed wickedly. _**"YOU'RE MAKING THIS SO MUCH EASIER FOR ME. AFTER THIS IS DONE, I CAN CALL MYSELF THE PERSON WHO KILLED THE RED DEVIL, REBELLION AND THE CHILD!"**_

I charged forward, ignoring what was going on behind me. I didn't know how I was going to defeat this monster but I couldn't just stand back and let this monster continue to hurt people. Partly because of why I exactly wanted to be a superhero.

* * *

**Around August 2002…**

_I was sulking in my garden, mainly because I was shouted at by the principal of getting into another fight. Still treating Varahad like he was better than me. I kicked around a ball and when it got too far brought it back with my telekinetic power._

_I kicked the ball harder than I did before and it ended up in the back of our large garden, ending up further than I could bring it back from. I sighed as I went to pick it up. I had a headache and my Mum had warned me that I shouldn't use my telekinesis when I had that._

_I was angry, maybe even a lot more than normal and as I reached for the ball and noticed a pin-prick on my finger, seeing a spider the size of a pea bite it for a second._

_I reacted sharply, holding the little spider with my telekinetic strength which was barely an effort since it was so tiny. With one move I could and would have crushed it turning it into nothing but insect goop, giving in to my rage and anger._

_"Kian, what are you doing?!"_

_I turned to see Dad looking at me and then the insect. "Kian, don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do?!"_

_"But Dad, it bit me!" I replied back._

_"Kian, you're not human. Even a bite from a Black Widow Spider wouldn't be enough to kill you. Put that spider down." Dad crossed his arms._

_"Can I just take it out on this one spider?!" I asked him. "I mean it's just one spider. I'm not going to do anything more?"_

_Dad shook his head sternly, his onyx eyes filling with seriousness. "Kian, if you want to be a hero, that's not how you do it. You kill one innocent insect, someone powerful because you're angry at something, you'll go down a slippery slope. I know you're angry and trust me, I am too with what happened in school."_

_Dad continued. "What I'm trying to say is that once you decide to take your anger out on someone who didn't cause it, you cross a line you can never come back from. Because if you think about it, isn't a hero supposed to save innocent lives and not kill them?"_

_Dad was right._

_I was just so close to killing that Spider, all because I was stronger than it. I then realised that in a manner of speaking that I was the Spider and Varahad me. He would tower over and hurt me just because he thought he could. And it shocked me just how close I was to him, someone who I despised with my every edge._

_I dropped the hand that held the spider, letting it walk free. "Dad. I'm sorry, I s-should have told you about it."_

_Dad sighed and hugged me, holding my head close to his chest. "It's okay, Kian. I'm here to help you. I'm your father." He ran a hand through my hair. "Now come on, let's go see that football game you want to see."_

_"Dad?" I asked him. "Can't you stop Varahad? I mean you have super strength right?"_

_"I do, but it's not that simple," he replied. "Just because you have powers, doesn't mean you should use it to hurt people. Understand?"_

_"Why?" I asked him. "Mum said the same thing! I mean, if I had super strength, I would do the same!"_

_Dad laughed. "You could but we have superpowers for a reason, we use it to defend others, to save their lives. That's why we have these powers, and that's why we'll use them for. "_

* * *

The words rang in my ears as I ran ahead, this what superpowers were for, to save the lives of innocent people. I was powerless against Varahard, unable to show my powers while these people are powerless against this monster. I wasn't going to let that happen to these people here, as it had happened to me.

The monster brought his needle filled hand on the top of my head and I instinctively raised my left hand and used my telekinesis to stop it. However, my feet buckled under the tremendous weight forcing me to try and concentrate all my mental powers into stopping him.

"SO WEAK, STOP RESISTING AND DIE!" The monster sneered and cackled wickedly. " _ **YOUR NOTHING BUT AN ABOMINATION! YOU'LL NEVER BE A SUPERHERO LIKE THIS!"**_ The monster laughed wickedly, putting more and more weight against my raised left hand

_"...Is that so?..."_

The monster stopped laughing and looked...terrified? It hesitated as he stepped back. **_"N-NO, T-THIS CANNOT BE! I-I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MYTH!"_**

The voice I heard laughed. ".. _.I'm very real. A word of advice, DO. NOT. TOUCH. MY. FUTURE VESSEL! Kaliel, destroy him, let your burning rage be your fuel. I'll help you as much as I can…."_

Just like the voice said, the needle filled arm started to rise up, against the will of the monster above me. His red eyes were filled with horror as he shifted his gaze between me and his rising arm. I started to stand up and I clenched my right hand, feeling a comforting warmth running through it.

The monster looked terrified now. He tried to use his other hand to stab me in the chest only for it to suddenly go off course and leave him wide open. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I. "Who's a superhero now?"

I brought my arm back and with a huge roar, punched him straight in his black charred chest, feeling an enormous amount of energy pulsate through my right arm as I connected, sending him flying through the atmosphere.

I would have admired what I had done, had I not passed out afterwards.

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

I stood on an empty beach, clear blue water in front of me stretching for what looked like miles beyond the horizon. The sand was soft and it reminded me of the holiday's our family and I would take. A gentle breeze of air was fresh and cool and relaxing as it washed over my face.

I looked around this beach but I almost jumped back in surprise when I found myself looking at a row of people, each one different. The one closest to me phased in and out of existence, surrounded by a green light, hiding features like his hair, face and height and what he was wearing

I waved but he didn't seem to have noticed me. I looked ahead and saw that a woman to the right of him with scarlet red hair, long enough to brush past her shoulders. She looked to have been dressed up in what looked like super sleek armour, more suited to running rather than prolonged fighting. Her green eyes seemed to twinkle with power as she stared at the horizon.

There were a lot of people along the line, too many to count actually.

"Finally glad to meet you."

"Who's **there?!"**

I turned to see a man with a coppery skin-a few shades darker than mine and sea-green eyes. His hair was messy and was he dressed in a toga? I stepped back in surprise. "Uh, who are you and where am I?!"

"You're in the Origin Point, it's where this all began," the man replied. "It's different for everyone, it takes the form of your most relaxing environment." he smiled warmly. "You must have used this power for the first time."

"What?!" I asked with a blank face. "What are you on about?"

He laughed. "This is just the beginning. We'll talk again, once you've learned to activate this power that's been given to you."

"Nothing's making sense?!" I shouted. "What Power?!"

* * *

**"KIAN...KIAN!"**

I gasped as I sat upright suddenly. I looked around and saw my Dad, Harry and Violet looking at me with concerned eyes. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Harry asked me.

I shook my head. "Was I supposed to?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone with an injury and I suddenly remembered what had happened. "Wait, are the-"

"We took care of them. All of them are healed and in recovery." Dad explained. "Rennan is going around making sure that no one can remember what happened."

I nodded. "Wait, does Harry and Violet-"

"We already know," Harry explained. "We kinda promised that we wouldn't tell anyone."

"And I've known since as far as I can remember." Violet jumped in. "You did well out there, Kian. I can't believe that you would put your life at risk like that. I guess you were a hero."

"Uh, thanks?" I replied. "What exactly did I do? I can't remember."

"Right, passing out." Dad sighed. He proceeded to explain what happened, me punching that monster into the outer atmosphere. "Whatever you did, it left quite the bit of damage."

He gestured around and I saw that we were in the middle of a 10ft wide, 1ft deep crater. "I was going to teach you how to reinforce your body but I guess you already learned that huh?"

"Reinforcement?" I asked him.

Dad pointed to my right arm which was filled with red lines. "It's my Superpower, I can strengthen my body to increase my strength, speed and endurance. I wasn't going to rush to teach you but guess the baptism by fireworks huh?" he warmly patted my head.

The red lines faded from my hand and I winced at the soreness left behind. Violet noticed this and placed her hands on my right arm.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"I can help, my ability-my Superpower is to heal people, depending on the amount of solar energy I have," Violet explained. "It's called Healing Light."

"So, what, you're a plant?" Harry asked with a little grin

"Yes, now shut up, let me heal Kian," Violet stated. She closed her eyes and her palms lit up with golden yellow light, covering my hand with soothing light. After she finished, I had lacked the soreness I had before.

"Thanks, Violet!" I beamed. "I owe you one!"

"Think nothing of it. You saved all of us here, it's the least I could do for you." She smiled and ran her hand through my hair which I didn't mind.

"Yeah, if you hadn't rushed in, I don't think anyone would be here anymore," Harry added. "Guess Varahard was wrong huh?"

"He always was," Violet explained.

While Violet and Harry talked amongst themselves, I walked over to where Rennan was. He held a small pen-like device and flashed a light on a crowd and then turned to me. "Hey Kian, what's up?"

"Rennan, what was that?" I pointed to the device in his hands.

"Oh, this." He twirled it in his hands. "Well, when humans see something that they're not supposed to see, we use this to remove their memories of that event, it helps keep this side secret."

"Like from Men in Black?"

Rennan nodded. "Exactly. Look I'm sorry for not protecting you, I should have been able to sense that something was up with him. I failed your parents."

"Failed my dad? What are you talking about?"

"When I was younger, I used to train under your parents, in fact, they taught me most of what I know and when they retired, they asked me to look after you," Rennan explained.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it," I replied. "If my parents couldn't figure it out then you shouldn't feel bad."

Rennan wiped his hair. "Yeah, well, at least that's all over now."

"What was he? I know he's an alien, so what kind of alien was he?"

"I..don't know. Your dad knows though, so you should ask him."

"Ask me what?"

Both of us turned to see my Dad waiting for us to finish our conversation. He had his hands in his pockets while the wind rippled through his jet black hair. "No, really, what were you going to ask me?"

"Dad, what kind of alien was that?" I asked him

"Ah, I see." Dad's face went through a few expressions. "Well, it was a strong one. It had Superhuman physical abilities alongside its ability to produce needles. It was also clever, trying to find you so it was very tough to beat."

"What happened back there?" I asked him. "It said he killed both of you."

Rennan laughed. "Ha, he wishes! He gave us the slip and we took a few minutes to figure out where he went. That's all that happened."

"But we can't make excuses, if Kian hadn't done what he did, we would have had to deal with a lot of casualties. Remember when you said you wanted to be a hero?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah?"

"You took your first step today. You must have been terrified right?"

I nodded

"You put that all aside and saved so many lives today. Well done!" Dad smiled warmly and hugged me tightly. "You'll make a fine hero when you're old enough. I know you will. Eden will accept you with open arms."

I was ecstatic at his praise and I would have hugged him tighter had he not pulled me away. He then turned to Rennan. "Rennan, can you deal with the paperwork?"

Rennan nodded. "Of course I will. You have this whole situation dealt with right?"

Dad nodded. "I'll make sure all the children are returned home safely."

* * *

_**A few hours later** _

I was in my living room while my Mum held me tightly. "I am so glad that you're okay!" she repeated it while she ran her hands all over my face and body. "I don't know what I would if I lost you!"

"Mum it's okay, I'm here aren't I?" I replied.

She nodded and wiped a tear off her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just I get so emotional when it comes to this. I remember you being such a cute baby, and 12 years later, you saved so many people. You grow up so fast!"

"Mum, stop!" I blushed under her praise. "I just got lucky, if I didn't reinforce my body I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"But you did do that. Take what happened at face value Kian," Mum explained. "Now what do you want for dinner?"

"You're going to cook?" I asked her.

"Of course not, I'm going to order something!" she explained. "Pizza, Chinese?"

"A pizza please," I replied. "But what I want is to go to this hero high school."

"Don't worry about that, that's already been dealt with. You just have to be patient okay?" she stated. "But I guess being patient isn't one of your strong suits is it?"

I shook my head. "It's always like that, I have to find something to do I guess."

"Well, you have a lot of time to do that. So, just enjoy the rest of the summer, Kian," she stated.

I nodded and carried on with the rest of the evening, wondering when I would go to this hero high school.

While I was in bed, I began to wonder what that voice was, the one that felt oddly comforting and trustworthy. I could have asked Dad about it later so I didn't give it any further thought.

* * *

I think I was dreaming but I could have sworn that I was awake.

I found myself in my living room with my parents in mid-conversation. "...At least we know why that man had against Kian." Dad had his hands in his hair. "I thought we protected the school from those beings."

Mum was sitting next to Dad, her hands comforting his shoulders. "And you're sure that he's gone?"

"Rennan and I arrived just as Kian punched him out into the sky," Dad explained. "He's got quite the right hook."

"And what about-"

Dad chuckled. "He did his job, giving him a helping hand. He's got a bizarre interest in him now, well, he has ever since he was born."

Mum sighed. "So has my one. Speaking of which, do you think we should tell him about this, after being attacked in school and especially with what happened, don't you think he has the right to know?"

Dad placed a hand on Mum's shoulder. "Of course he has the right to know about his-our...history. But right now, he's a kid. The time will come when he learns about all of this but he should enjoy his childhood first, he's not going to get a second chance at it."

Mum sighed. "I suppose you're right. But if something like that happens again, an attack which endangers his life, we are telling him the full story. Agreed?"

Dad lightly grinned. "Of course we are!"


	12. Kian 3: Why we have to keep the secret

**The next morning...**

**Kian's POV**

**Chapter 3: Why we have to keep this a secret**

I ate my breakfast

Bit of a boring line but roll with me

I sat in the dining room and the time I think was around 9 AM. We were well into the summer holidays and even though me facing down that monster was weeks ago, the memory of it was still strong in my head. In the dining table sat my little brother and sister who happily ate their cereals. Our family dog, Alciel was on the floor, wagging his tail as he ate his dog food.

"Kian, can you tell us what happened?!" Eren (my little brother) asked me.

"Yeah, tell us, tell us!" Diana (my little sister) asked me.

"Uh, kids, don't talk about that," Dad said nervously. "I don't want you to go telling people what happened, remember what "

"Why?" I asked him. "You still haven't told me why we have to keep our powers hidden."

Mum took a bite of her burger and turned to Dad. "We have to tell them, we've kept it from them long enough plus, it's better if they understood why we keep it a secret."

"Tell us what?" my little brother and sister asked them, there purple eyes full of curiosity.

"You take the two, I'll talk to Kian," Dad replied wolfing down his wrap into the abyss called his stomach.

"Why me?" Mum quipped back. "I'm his mother!"

"I know, I was the one who got him into this world in the first place, I think I should tell him," Dad clarified. "Come on darling, please?"

Dad gave Mum a pair of puppy dog eyes that would have put Aciel's to shame. Mum sighed and then turned to me. "If you don't understand anything, just come and ask me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will!" I replied while laughing at Dad's exasperated face.

* * *

Dad then took me to the living room and sat me on his knee, a glass of water in his hand while I saw Mum doing the same, taking my little brother and sister somewhere else. Dad then turned me to face him. "I'm telling you this because you asked me okay?"

"Ooh, are you going to tell me then?"

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's...why I brought you here." He coughed and continued. "There's a very good reason we don't use our powers in public, especially on Earth. The Order prohibits it." Dad replied. "If we didn't have memory wipers, Bastille and Rebellion would have all the worlds governments looking for them."

"Order?" I was confused by what he meant. "Did someone pay for something on eBay?"

"N-No, nothing like that." Dad smiled through head shakes. "The Order of Heroes -or the Order for short is an intergalactic/interplanetary organisation that is responsible for training superheroes and maintaining order on the planets they help."

I stood there confused. "So what your telling me is that this Order of Heroes is like a Hero Government?"

"That's a surprisingly good way of putting it," Dad said. "And like any government, there are rules that every student and pros have to follow. One of them is to hide your powers from the world of humans. The non-powered people." Dad took a sip of water and continued. "See, Earth...humans are paranoid. Do you know what happens when humans see something they can't control?"

"Um, they try and control it?"

"Exactly. These humans try and control the Earth, not knowing that they are at the mercy of the planet, instead of the other way around. And if the secret of the existence of aliens and superpowers got out...well I don't want to think about that." Dad explained, fear lacing his voice.

"But Dad?!" I complained. "There has to be good people who would like people like us. I mean come on, people like seeing Superman and Batman on TV!"

Dad sighed. "I thought that too but see back in the old times, like _really_ really old times, people beyond Earth lived with humanity and-"

"Woah Woah!" I exclaimed. "Are you telling me that aliens lived on Earth?!"

"Well yes. Did I forget to mention that? Some of them still do, just in secret of course."

"So does that mean Mr Gears was an alien too?"

"Yes, yes he was," Dad said sharply.

"So the aliens who live on Earth, they disguise themselves right?" I asked. "Because I think it would be pretty obvious that a little green man is walking around."

"Do you think all aliens look like that?"

"Yes-"

"Then what about me and Mum?" Dad asked. "We look like regular people and so do you-" he gently tugged my ear. "- all of us are physically indistinguishable from a human."

"Hey!" I recoiled at how Dad pinched my ear. "I can't believe this! So there are aliens that look human?"

"Exactly," Dad replied. "Universe is a big place, so not every alien race looks like each other, some of them look like insects, some of them even weirder than you can ever think off."

"Right," I nodded. "I guess the movies are wrong then?"

"You wouldn't believe it, Kian!" Dad laughed. "So, like I was saying, some of these people, the aliens even so far as the ancient times lived with humans. These people were praised because of their powers and sometimes even told to be as powerful as a deity!"

"Woah!"

Dad continued. "But eventually, jealously, hatred and bitterness began to fill the minds of humans and thus, the people they praised became their enemies, they hunted them down and to prevent something like that ever happening again, those with powers hid and kept to themselves."

"How bad was it?" I asked him. "It can't have been that bad...right?"

Dad sat up. "Kian, have you heard of the Salem Witch Trials? If not, then pay attention, this is just how bad humans can he. Many women were killed because they performed witchcraft-at least what qualified as witchcraft to those humans. What's tragic is that most of them were innocent and the people who used this so-called 'witchcraft' only used them to help others. It's one of the many reasons why people with superpowers stay hidden from the rest of the world." Dad explained. "Seriously, humans can be so paranoid and stupid sometimes!"

"R-really?!" I asked him. "You're serious?! They really did that?!"

He nodded. "I am, and it's something I want to make sure you understand. Don't use your powers on Earth and don't ever use them in front of people that you don't trust. I can understand what happened earlier but never use them in front of people-especially humans you don't trust."

I nodded rapidly. "Yeah, got it, never use them in public!"

Dad let out a satisfied sigh. "Which brings me to the next point-" Dad was about to speak but he was interrupted by the ringing of our doorbell. "Ah, I think they might be the people who I wanted to talk to."

"What's going on?" I asked Dad as he moved me away from his lap. "Who did you call?"

Dad ignored me and opened the door to reveal Harry and Violet. "Hey Mr Taylor," Harry waved. "You said to meet us here right?"

"Harry, Violet what are you doing here?!" I asked them. "Is this about-"

"About what happened earlier, yes it is." Violet finished my sentence. "Your dad told us to come here so he could explain what that exactly was. Didn't you know about this?"

I shook my head. "Not really no. I didn't know you were even coming in here!"

"Oh, is this a bad time then?" Harry asked my Dad.

"No, not in the slightest. Kian's just surprised that's all." Dad said with a little smile.

* * *

**Late Evening, still in my back garden.**

"So that's why huh?"

The three of us were in our garden as we let what happened to us sink in. Violet was more than content to play with Alciel rather than join Harry and I as we kicked a football around in our back garden.

"You guys are going to keep it, right?" I asked the two of them.

"Of course we are!" Harry and Violet said in unison. "Why would you think we wouldn't?"

I laughed weakly. "Just a hunch." I turned to Violet. "you know you can play with us. We don't really mind that you're a girl."

She chuckled. "Thanks but I'm not really a fan of football. I prefer playing with animals instead." she ran her hand through Alciel who happily wagged his tail as Violet had him on her lap.

"Why does he like playing with you more than me?" I complained. "My family has had him since he was a little puppy!"

"Maybe you should stop kicking the ball about and play with your pet instead?" Violet held Alciel towards me and he whined like he wanted to play with me instead of her.

I sighed and moved to grab my pet dog from Violet's hand while Harry looked at me with disappointment. "Come on, you can't keep playing?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry but when I see my pet dog, I just want to play with him."

While Harry complained, I sat down next to Violet and played with Alciel who looked happy to be sitting on my lap. He moved in between the two of us while he wagged his tail happily.

After a while of letting Alciel run between the two of us under the soft evening sky, I started to wonder what that voice was but before I could go any further, I was brought back to reality by Violet.

"What you thinking about?" she asked

"I-It's nothing." I shook my head. "So, I suppose you also want to go to this hero school?"

She nodded. "My Dad works there as a doctor, so I want to follow in his footsteps. He told me that it's our job to use these powers to help those who can't help themselves and that's why he works as a doctor."

"Sounds just like my dad." I sat back on the ground. "He told me the exact same thing."

"He did a good job of raising you, you know. Even though I wanted to do something about that monster in the streets, I was just frozen in fear. You charged towards him straight on and punched him to the sky!" Violet praised me

I blushed under the praise. "I mean it was my fault that he hurt those people, I was just doing what was right."

"Kian, you superman punched him to the sky, you did more than enough," Harry explained. "If I had my suit on, I think I could have done something like that!"

Violet chuckled to herself. "Really? I remember you stuck in a place like I was!"

"Well, I couldn't exactly run in there could I?" Harry clarified as he stood proudly. "Did you see the needles on his hands?!"

"If one of them managed to hit you, it would have cut right through you," Violet explained. "My Dad was there to help with the injuries and he was surprised that you-" she pointed at me. "-managed to stop the monster!"

"Your Dad?" I tilted my head. "I don't think I've ever met him."

"Oh, yeah. He helped everyone after you passed out Kian," Harry added. "He was very nice."

"How long was I knocked out for?" I asked the two. "I just remember everything fading to black and then waking up again in the middle of the street."

"You were out for two minutes," Harry explained, the football just under his feet. "We thought you would never wake up but Violet's dad made sure you were still alive and you know not dead."

"I'll tell him my thanks when I meet him." I agreed. "He seems like a nice person."

"Of course he is!" Violet slapped my shoulder lightly. "He's like an Angel!"

Harry laughed. "I can see that."

"Harry, you want to go to this school too right?" Violet asked Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

Harry sighed and sat down next to me. As he did though, Alciel decided to play with Harry instead of the two of us, sitting comfortably on his lap. "Well, come on, it's a hero school where I can be a superhero, what kind of kid wouldn't want that?"

"I suppose. Does your suit count as a superpower though?" Violet asked him.

"It does, that's what Kian's dad told me. There's a lot of heroes who use technology to help people." Harry smiled widely and looked up at the sky. "You know, I always thought that life on other planets could exist but I could never see myself sitting next to two of them."

"Hey!" Violet protested. "I'm half-human you know!"

"Whoops, I meant an alien and a half," Harry corrected himself. "Both your parents are aliens right?"

I nodded. "Weren't you scared to learn about it?"

"Uh, a little bit. But if they are nice like your parents, then I have no need to worry!" Harry explained. "You know, thinking about it, you're just like Superman you know."

"What?"

"Yeah, think about it. Parents are aliens and you grew up on Earth. Sounds like a textbook superhero origin story!" Harry added. "What do you think?"

"I don't exactly know if my parents home planet was destroyed or not you know," I said. "Also, can you not call me that, it brings back bad memories."

"Oh right, sorry dude. I was just caught up in all of this and I forgot." Harry apologized. "Hey, if you think about it, the next time you meet Varahad, you don't have to be scared of him anymore."

"I was never scared of him." I corrected him. "I just didn't want to reveal I did have powers because my parents told me not to."

"I wonder what his reaction would be if he saw Kian do that, do you think he would collapse in shock?" Violet asked.

"I don't know and I don't care anymore. What happened in the past is just the past now, all I care about is going to this high school that dad told me about." I stood up in front of my friends. "I will be a superhero just like my parents and I won't let anything stop me from doing so!"

Harry and Violet agreed with a chorus of hmms and nods. Violet then stood up and looked at the sky above. "Well, it's getting late so I should be heading back home."

"This early?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's the summer holidays!"

"Well, Harry, Dad has been showing me how to use my powers so I want to learn from him." Violet clarified. "So if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go home early."

"Tell him I said hi," I said

"I will!" Violet hugged me as she left. Harry left soon after, leaving me and just Alciel in the garden to myself as we played until the sky turned purple. I didn't know how long I was playing for until I felt a hand on my back, turning to see my Dad just behind me.

"Dad?" I asked him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You've been outside for a bit too long you know," Dad explained. "Come on, I've made dinner and it's getting cold."

"Oh, right. Sorry," I said sheepishly. "What did you make today?"

"I've made a nice steak with some fried potatoes, does that make you hungry?"

I nodded rapidly. "Yeah!"

Dad laughed and picked up Alciel in his arms and began to head back home. As he did, I began to think of what Harry said, about what happened to there home planet.

"Dad, can you tell me about the planet you and mum came from?" I asked him

Dad stood still for a moment before turning around. "What did you say?"

"You guys weren't born on Earth, right? So what was your planet like?"

"Oh, right. Our home planet was a lot like Earth actually but very bigger. Plus, the inhabitants of that planet were gifted with the most extraordinary superpowers, called Evolutionary Abilities by the order. If we had a choice, we would have raised you there, you would have loved it."

"Why didn't you?"

Dad's eyes seemed to go through a lot of things some of which I think I was too young to understand. "That's a lot complicated than you think. I'll tell you all about it when you're older. I promise you, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, dad!" I said happily.

* * *

**Unknown Location...again!**

I woke up to find myself in another dream I think. Instead of the beach like last time, however, was a classroom instead. There were a lot of kids but my eyes were drawn to a person with black hair and steel grey eyes who looked timid almost.

As he was walking to find the middle of his seat, someone from behind slapped the back of his head making me recoil as I was the one who got injured. "Hey!" the person who got slapped complained. "What was that for?"

The slapper smiled smugly. "Oh sorry, I was just checking if you still had your superpower. You know, since you are a commoner, Phoneix."

"Of course I do!" Phoneix replied angrily. "And you know just because you have a lineage of superheroes in your family doesn't mean you're guaranteed to be a superhero!"

The person facing Phoneix laughed mockingly. "And what, you think you will? Face it, Phoenix, the only reason you were even accepted was Dominion, the greatest of heroes himself took pity on you 6 years ago. You don't deserve a place in Eden, filthy commoner! Dirt like you should stay on the ground instead of trying to contend with us!"

I looked in horror as he launched a punch towards Phoneix's face, his right hand covered in what looked like diamonds,. I wanted to run in and help but to my surprise, the punch didn't seem to have hurt Phoneix.

He glared at his opponent and without wasting a second, drove his right diamond-covered fist into his opponent dropping him to the floor as he coughed violently. "You and others can keep mocking me but I'll show you all that I can be a superhero, I don't need a lineage like yours to do so, Mitras!"

"How _*cough*_ are you going do to that?!" Mitras asked. "You're a commoner!"

"With hard work, I have to repay the faith that Dominion paid in me. I will change their regime, that I promise!" Phoenix declared proudly. "I'll use this power to save as many people as I can see!"

And with that, I woke up in my bedroom, ending the vision of what I just saw


	13. Kian 4: That's what Heroes do

**A Few months later, near the end of August 2004**

**Location: My House**

**Kian's POV**

**Chapter 4: That's what heroes do.**

I walked down the stairs of my house and saw my Mum sat on the sofa of our living room. "Mum, I've been having these dreams?"

She turned around, pausing whatever was on TV. "Kian, what happened? Did you see something scary?"

I shook my head. "It's not that. It's just I can't remember it."

Mum pursed her lips. "I see, well come over here and I'll see what I can do." I walked over to her and she sat me on her lap. I looked at her to see her smiling widely.

"What's so funny?" I grumbled.

She laughed. "I remember you sitting on my lap when you were very little. I just can't help but see a cute little toddler in my arms." she snaked her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Mum!" I complained. "I'm not a baby anymore. Can you do what I asked you to?"

She pouted and rested her hands on my head. "You know some children are unfortunate to not have a mother to look after them, you should count yourself lucky that you have one, Kian."

"Ok, ok, can you just please do what I asked you to please?" I complained. "Pretty please?"

She sighed and pulled me in for a tighter hug. "Okay, but you have to stay very close to me okay?"

I nodded and while I was there, she gently massaged my head and my mind felt at ease like I had just woken up from a 10-hour long nap. "Hmm, I see you thinking about your toys, lots of cartoons and playing football. I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Hhmm hmmm." she agreed. "If you can't remember seeing a dream, it's okay, it just means your brain is developing it's probably just your imagination."

"Thanks, Mum!" I smiled at her praise. I shifted uncomfortably before speaking. "Mum, when can I go to this hero high school that dad told me about?" I looked up at her, meeting her sky blue eyes.

"Has he not told you?" she raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head.

"Well, we can change that!" Mum declared proudly. "Do you want to see this school of yours?"

"Yeah, a lot!" I agreed with a wide smile. "Can I?"

"Of course you can. But I have to teach you something. So, are you ready for it?"

"Teach me what?" I asked her. "A new ability?"

"Your father told me how you managed to unlock reinforcement during that battle. Can you show it to me?" she asked me.

"Yeah, about that. I don't really know how to," I said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Mum sighed and loosened her grip on me. "Nothing to be embarrassed about Kian. It's okay. Get up, I'll teach you a couple of tricks!"

I did as she asked and I stood in front of her. "So," she began. "In order to reinforce your body, you need to tap into your life energy within."

"Life energy?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded. "It's a finite source of energy that you, your father and I have within ourself, our fighting spirit. You can use it to strengthen your body by summoning it. You must have done it by accident when you faced that monster."

"Okay, how am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Concentrate on finding that energy first. There are two types of life energy in you, one from your father and one from me. The one from your father is what allows you to strengthen your body." Mum explained.

"So how can I find it?" I asked her.

"Well you have to get very emotional, think about a time that made you really really angry but just enough that it doesn't end up blinding you. Got it?" Mum explained. "Like the middle ground between normal and so angry that you can't talk, otherwise you lose control of it, got it?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I started to remember the moments that made me feel angry and it wasn't that hard to find. I could have chosen a lot of memories in my primary school, Varahard and the rest of my classmate's constant bullying, how they would beat me up or fun, or how Mr Gears would single me out and humiliate me constantly against his star pupil.

The thought of it made my blood boil and I felt a familiar warmth run through me again, the exact same I felt against the alien that Mr Gears turned out to be. I sharply opened my eyes and saw that my body was now covered with scarlet red lines and a constant pulse of heat through my body.

Mum looked at me with wide eyes. "I thought it would take you a few attempts but wow, I can't believe you mastered it so soon. Did you know that Dad can reinforce his arms to lift a building?"

"Really?" I asked her. "Wow!"

"Hmm, let's try something." She put her hands out and I was pulled into her arms like a yoyo. She cuddled me tightly and put her cheeks to mine. "Try to get out of this hug, if you do, I'll get you something from the store."

"Is that it?" I asked while wrapped up in a snug little package by my mum.

She nodded. "So come on, try and get out of my big hug!"

I moved around, trying my best to get out of her hug but despite my best efforts, I would find myself smothered by what appeared to be Mum's superhuman strength. After a while of trying, I just gave up.

"Oh, what's this?" Mum asked me. "Giving up so easily?"

"Your too strong!" I pouted. "You're squishing me!"

"Well, you're going to have to try harder!" Mum encouraged me. "Heroes don't give up because something is hard you know?"

I concentrated, increasing the amount of this so-called Life Energy flowing within me and I felt another warmth flow within my body like I had hot water running instead of blood for some reason. I looked at my arm and saw that instead of red lines, it was yellow instead. With one last try, I pushed apart my Mum's arms and released myself from the tight hug.

I was ready to celebrate, however, a wave of exhaustion hit my body and I ended up breathing heavily and I fell on the sofa adjacent to me.

Mum looked at me proudly. "Well done Kina, I know you could do it!" she gently grazed my hair

"Why am I so tired?" I asked through heavy breaths

"Well when you use it for the first time, your body is overwhelmed at first so it's going to take some time to get used to it," Mum explained. "This is your Dad's Superpower, the evolutionary ability of his species: The ability to control...their lifeforce to strengthen their bodies."

"But Mum, I saw Dad breathing fire, can this life force be used to do that too?" I asked her

She nodded. "That's an advanced technique but yes. You might be able to do that when you're older."

"What about you Mum, what can you use your life-force for?"

"Mine is called Blue Life Force, at least that's what you should call it, for now, your father's life force is called Red Life Force, you got that?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Good. Now watch closely."

She closed her eyes and held her right palm upwards. Within seconds of her doing so, sky blue lines appeared on her right arm and a blue spark of light began to form, expanding into a bright blue sphere that was the size of a small ball. She opened her eyes. "This is what I can do. "

"Wow!" I said excitedly. "It's just like a Rasengan!"

She chuckled. "To use my life force: Blue Life Force let's call it, you need to focus sharply, casting all emotions away. It's tough for a beginner to use it at first but after some practice, you'll get used to it." She closed her hand, dissipating the ball of bright blue light away. "That's just one application of it. I would teach you how to do this but you know, your a bit tired right now."

"Can't you heal me?" I asked her

She shook her head. "If I did, I won't be helping you. The more you use your life energy, the more control you get of it. So I'll wait until you get better."

I grumbled and complained while I rested on my sofa, I didn't know how I did fall asleep but I did so against the softness of my cushion.

* * *

**Another unknown location...**

The crackle of flames filled my ears as I looked around. Destruction filled my vision as far as I could see. I knew this had to be a dream but I again swore this was real like it had happened somewhere in the past. I heard footsteps and turned to see a man of incredible height. I think he was probably 6ft 4in and looked like your classic superhero, except he looked lethargic and stumbling almost.

"Come on, please for His sake, let there be more alive," he muttered to himself.

"...Help..."

I snapped my head to where the voice was coming from and ran towards it, only to be beaten by the tall person. "He's alive!" he said happily as he pushed it off what looked like a 12-year-old, the same age as me. "I can help you. Just stay still okay?"

This man placed his hands on the child and an emerald green light shone brightly from where his hands were placed. It illuminated the dark area and I could now see the features of the man helping the child. His dirty blonde hair was all over his face, which looked like it had been through some kind of fight as there were cuts across his cheeks and nose. His blue eyes looked bloodshot like he had been doing this for too long and he looked like he was wearing green armour.

"Who...are..you?" the child croaked out weakly.

"I'm Dominion," Dominion said with a weak smile. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay now, I have you okay?"

"My...parents...where are they?" the kid asked him

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Dominion said sadly. "I don't think they made it."

**xXx**

The scene shifted again, this time it was a small room instead of what looked like a disaster site. Dominion, the same person as before was talking into what looked like a small phone.

"I know, I know. I always thought that someone was behind it, now we know who. I thought we covered our tracks, how did she know!" Dominion spoke into the phone. He grit his teeth and spoke again. "She killed so many people and if it hadn't been for..." he stopped suddenly like it was too painful to even think about. "Is she okay?"

I heard some more chatter behind the phone and Dominion nodded. "I see. If it hadn't been for her sacrifice, then I'm certain that she would have come after your child." He ran a hand through his hair. "You have to relocate, right now!"

The chatter behind the phone intensified but Dominion defended his point. "The planet is full of humans, a species who doesn't have any evolutionary abilities, they'll be perfectly hidden from her grasp. It's a sacrifice but this way, the same thing won't happen to you."

The chatter behind the phone evened out and it said something that I couldn't hear. "Yeah, I told her. Both of us ended up crying for so long. I'll do my best to look after her here, the rest of you keep the other two on Earth please, for there safety and yours. Assign them, special guardians to make sure that they're going to be safe from her."

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in my living room once again. After seeing those two things, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, making sure I wasn't in another dream.

That was confirmed when I got hit in the face with the pillow. "What was that?!" I complained, looking towards Mum.

"You up?" I heard Mum's voice somewhere in the kitchen. She popped her head out of the counter.

"I am now!" I said surprised. "What was that?"

Mum chuckled and pointed a finger to Harry and Violet who was just sat next to me. Harry looked shocked and had his hands up in surrender. "Dude, I swear I was going to stop but I lost my grip on it."

"It's okay." I chuckled. "I know this isn't a dream."

As Harry looked confused, Mum stepped in to explain. "Kian said he was having very vivid dreams."

"Ah," Harry confirmed. "So, what time are we going there then?"

"Pretty soon. Would you two like a drink?" Mum asked them kindly. "I've got a lot of fruit juices and even a few warm drinks."

"Uh, no thanks. We just ate." Violet answered her.

"Speak for yourself!" Harry said. He turned to my Mum. "Can I have a glass of orange juice please, Mrs Taylor?"

"Yeah, sure!" Mum said happily. "Are you ready to go to this school?" she said as she used her telekinetic powers to pour Harry a glass of juice, earing an impressed look from Harry.

"Yes, I am!" Harry replied happily. "I can't wait to show them what I can do."

She chuckled and then turned to me. "Kian, go and get ready, we're going to leave in a few minutes."

I nodded. "Yeah sure. I'll go and get ready!"

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"So, what was this school like?" Harry asked my Mum.

"What was that?" she asked kindly.

Mum took the three of us to this school so that we could take a look at it. The three of us were very excited as we made our way to our destination. If you saw me that day, you saw a huge smile on my face that you might have mistaken me for a scary clown, but then again, what kind of person would find a 12 year old scary?

"Oh, I don't want to spoil the surprise so you're going to have to just wait and see," Mum said with a little grin. "But I will tell you this, it has all you could need to be an excellent superhero."

"I'm looking forward to it." Harry replied proudly.

"Um, Mrs Taylor," Violet asked her

"What is it dear?"

"Why does Kian have purple eyes?"

"Huh?" I looked at her surprised. "Is that what you want to ask her?"

"Well, I never got an answer," Violet shrugged. She turned back to my Mum. "So can you tell me why?"

She chuckled and spoke. "Well, Violet. Kian's eyes are a mix of his father's and mine. When you mix those colours, you get a nice shade of purple. Kian had to wear special glasses that hid that colour because purple eyes aren't a natural eye colour for humans."

"But Mrs Taylor, to get purple you would have to mix red and blue, are you saying that Kian's dad has red eyes?" Harry asked her.

She nodded. "He uses contacts, you know, to not freak out people around him."

"I see. And now since Kian can go to this hero high school, he doesn't need to wear them?"

"As long as he's not in Earth, he doesn't need to wear his glasses." my Mum explained. She quickly checked around a street corner before ushering us to go forward and carry on.

"We're here!"

"Really?!" I asked her.

As her words sunk in, I expected to find a state of the art high school with incredible cutting edge technology and a few robots here and there for good measure. In reality, however, was a different story. Instead of that, I was faced with a rundown school that looked it could collapse any second. The concrete walls were chipped and looked like it had been there for forever and the entire area surrounding it looked depressing. The green fields were turning brown and I could strongly smell the scent of something like bleach in the air.

"Is this it?!" Harry looked disappointed. "Come on, I have been waiting for ages and this is it?!"

"You can't be serious?!" I looked at Mum. "This is what Dad told me about?"

Mum chuckled and grabbed our tiny hands along without answering a question. She took us to the entrance gate and looked at the little stall which looked too dark for me to see inside off but from the moving shadow inside, I could sense that someone was inside there.

"This place is set to be demolished, please leave," I could hear from inside the stall.

"He can see it too," Harry muttered to the two of us.

Mum grinned lightly and spoke. "Are you sure I can't pass through?"

"Blu-I mean Adelaide Taylor, but what about-"

"It's okay, I'll keep them safe," Mum grinned to the person in the stall. "So, can I go through?"

"Sure. Just take care, none of us want what happened 6 years ago to happen again." The person in the stall replied.

"What happened 6 years ago?" I asked Mum.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Mum smiled. As she did, the gate in front of us opened with a loud clang, allowing us entrance to this run-down school in front of us.

"This sucks, what am I going to tell my parents?" Harry complained.

Mum grabbed our arms and turned to us. "Well, let's see what this school is all about don't we?" She pulled us through before any of us could have a chance to think about it. At this moment, I wasn't in a good place, all I could feel was huge disappointment. My Dad told me how this school was amazing and in front of me was utter rubbish.

Or so I thought.

See, just as we stepped through the gate, the school suddenly transformed into a huge complex. Instead of the ruined surfaces was now a smooth and polished red brick. The surrounding area looked modern and much better than the grey and moulting plants that I saw earlier. To make it even better, the skies were bright blue and sunny compared to the cloudy and grey skies that was there before.

"What just happened?!" Harry stepped back in surprise. "How did the school just change like that?!"

"Am I dreaming again?" I asked myself. Before I could reply, I was pinched quickly causing me to yelp loudly. I turned to who did it, finding Violet with a slight smile. "What was that for?"

"My dad always told me that pinching someone usually gets them to go back to there senses." Violet explained. "Sorry, Kian. You did ask if this was a dream or not."

"How would you like it if I pinched you?" I muttered under my breath.

"Kids, kids. You're not dreaming." Mum explained. She moved in front of us and spread her arms out. "This is Locus."

"It doesn't look like an insect," Harry said.

"Harry, that's a Locust," Violet explained.

"That's what she said right?" Harry asked Violet.

"No, she didn't,"

"Yes, she did!"

Mum rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Kids, this is _Locus,_ not Locust. One is an insect, one is a planet. We're on a planet."

The three of us snapped our heads to her. Harry looked flabbergasted. "We're on a planet?! What happened to Earth? Did it disappear or something?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Of course it didn't, we stepped through a warp gate. It allows someone to cross light-years in an instant. On Earth, the entrance to Locus is disguised through that gate."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because no one is going to look at a demolished building for a second time," Violet answered. "Isn't that right?"

Mum nodded. "Exactly."

"Is this the surprise you were talking about?" I asked her

She smiled and wiped away a strand of blonde hair from her shoulder. "I wanted to surprise you. So what do you think? Was it surprising?"

"I thought Dad lied to me about this school! I was going to cry at the thought of going to this abandoned school. That wasn't fair!" I complained to her. "That wasn't funny!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

Mum chuckled and walked over, putting a comforting hand on my head. "I got you. Come on, I've got to take you two to do your entrance exams. Rennan's waiting for you."

"Exams?" I asked her. "We have to do an exam?"

"It's not going to be as tough as you think." Mum calmly explained. "Let's go, I'll show you around Locus."

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

We walked through the streets of Locus, taking in the sights of this new and foreign planet. Truth be told, it looked a lot like earth in some parts. The same blue skies, the same green trees and sometimes even similar kind of people. However, there were a lot of differences. Instead of just humans walking around there all sorts of aliens.

It ranged from humanoid to insect-like, and to what looked like slime propped up on stilts. Even though I was an alien by my DNA, I couldn't shake the feeling that I didn't belong here but at the same time, I did. It felt like I belonged here despite I was from Earth.

"Don't worry, Kian."

I looked up to see Mum say that. She continued. "You'll get used to it eventually, I did too."

"Can you tell us more about this planet then?" Harry asked my Mum. "If we're going to be coming to school here, then I thought I should know a few things about it."

"Well, like Earth, this planet is mainly made of rocks and it orbits one sun. But unlike Earth, it has a system of 7 moons orbiting it." Mum explained.

"Really?" I asked her. "Can you see them at night?"

"Of course you can!" she replied. "When I...studied here, I used to like coming here and seeing the moons in a nice cloudless night. It's magical when you see them with someone you care about."

Before Mum could go any further, I heard footsteps and turned to see someone in a long red cloak walk over to us. I was more shocked to learn that it was Mr Ren, except he now looked like a western outlaw rather than a teacher. "Hey," he waved friendly. "Glad you guys can make it."

"Mr Rennan?" Violet, Harry and I said in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one making sure kids like you take the test properly," he said proudly. "See, a lot of kids like yourself are coming in today to go to Eden Academy, the same school I went too."

I nodded. "I didn't know you were a superhero!"

"Well, you do now!" Rennan grinned widely. "I'm only 26 and I've done quite a lot of stuff in that time."

"Anyway Rennan," Mum interrupted our conversation. "Can you get these three in. And remember, not a single scratch on them."

Rennan nodded. "Are you sure it's okay for you to bring them here. You know, after what happened 6 years ago?"

"What happened 6 years ago?" I asked, earning a side glance from everyone around us. "You keep mentioning this."

"Nothing!" Mum said sharply. "Nothing at all!" She chuckled a little, seeming to wipe away her hair away from her shoulders as she straightened herself up. She turned to Rennan. "Take care of the kids, I need to take care of a few things."

"Sure thing Blue Angel."

"Was that your hero name?" I asked her. "Blue Angel."

She had already started walking towards wherever she wanted to go but she nodded as she did. "It was. I'll see you three later. Good luck okay!"

"Thanks, Mrs Taylor!" Harry and Violet said happily.

Rennan gestured us to follow him. "So, you kids ready?"

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"What are these for?" I examined the card I was given.

The small piece I was handed by Rennan had my name in English but there were also these other symbols I couldn't recognise. After giving up attempting to figure out what that meant, I looked around the hallway to see that Rennan was right earlier. There were a lot of other kids there, all ranging in sizes and appearances.

"Kian, those are your ID's," Rennan explained. "So that you can take the entrance exam. Take care of it okay? If you lose it, it's going to be hard to take the exam without it."

"I see," I explained. "Violet, Harry, what do your cards look like?"

"Just my name in English and in a lot of others," she explained.

"Same here," Harry explained. "It says ' _on behalf of the Taylor'_ next to my name though, why does it say that?"

Rennan sighed and crouched down in front of us. "Eden Academy is run by a group of 6 people okay? They assumed office about 6 years ago and they are in charge of who they want to come in and go."

I nodded. "Go on?"

"They adhere to a strict policy: Those who are allowed entrance are only those who have a strong lineage, the one with strong superpowers, strong evolutionary abilities," Rennan explained. "So they prefer to teach those who come from strong families."

"That's not fair!" I said angrily. "They can't just choose who they can and cannot let in because of who's stronger. Everyone deserves a chance to be a superhero."

"Kian, keep your voice down!" Rennan said sternly. "Yes, I do agree but as of now, we don't have any choice. We have to follow the law."

I crossed my hands. "What kind of law is that? That just sounds unfair!"

"Um, Rennan. By that logic then I can't enter. So what's up with that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, about that. There's a rule that allows someone like you to join as long as they have known the family of the person that has a strong superpower for more than 5 years." Rennan explained.

"Phew!"

"Are you three new?"

I turned around to hear a voice ask me that. I was faced with a tall man with dark hair who looked no older than 18. He had a smile on his smug face. "I heard you protest the current regime, didn't know you three were so against their magnificent policy."

I tried to argue against how unfair it was but before I could, Rennan put a hand on my shoulder. His golden eyes were steeled with what looked like a little bit of anger. "And what is it to you?"

"Well, I think the board is right, aren't they? Think about it, if we only have strong students, then it makes sense that they would get stronger here won't they?" the dark-haired person said smugly. "It would avoid the great disaster 6 years ago. All those poor weak people, so pathetic to look at."

"Enough about that Mitras!" Rennan spat out. "I remember you running away from the battlefield as soon as you thought your life was in danger! Do not drag their name in the dirt when you didn't even save one person!"

This Mitras stepped back at my teacher's gaze. He coughed and regained his composure. "Whatever. Just be glad that you were there before they took office!" He stormed off somewhere into somewhere in the room.

"What was that about?" I asked him. "You didn't look like you liked him that much?"

"You could say that. He's from the Carbine family, a family which can harden parts of their body for defence or attack. Mitras over there can harden his arms into diamonds." Rennan explained. "He feels superior since he's from that family."

"He sounds like a dick!" Harry remarked, earning a glance from Rennan, Violet and I. "What?" he questioned. "We were all thinking about it."

"Yeah, well, be glad he didn't hear it. He doesn't like it whenever anyone insults him." Rennan looked at the clock in his watch. "It's almost time for your slot. Let's get going."

In another world, it would have gone exactly like what you would think. We would take the test and the three of us would get in this Eden Academy, a place in which I could achieve my childhood dream of being a superhero.

Unfortunately, reality had other plans.

As soon as we stepped forward, I felt a rushing of footsteps and turned to see someone snatch Violet's card out of her hands. Said person didn't stay around for too long as he bolted out the door.

"Hey!" Violet shouted. "Come back here!"

I didn't know why I decided to run after him but I did. Maybe it was because I didn't want Violet's chance of being a hero go up in dust because someone stole her ID or maybe it was because I wanted this person to return her ID because it was taken illegally. Either way, I decided to give chase after him, ignoring what happened in the background.

I shot out of the door and glanced to see the person run through the streets, looking back at me to see if I was on his tail, which was a pretty obvious answer.

I ran after him, dodging the people left and right as I kept running. Footstep after footstep I ran after him, hearing the rhythm of my heartbeat increase dramatically, my breathing too. Despite my best attempts, however, the person seemed to gain more and more distance into the horizon. I needed to close the gap and a thought flicked into my head.

Using what Mum told me about this red life force, I strengthened my body and I could feel the power flowing throughout my body. I looked ahead and without wasting a moment, I pushed my feet against the hard pavement launching myself through the air like a torpedo. It felt amazing and in an instant, I had transformed into the world's fastest car

The chasee looked back and his eyes widened. He glanced around and darted into an alleyway. I followed suit, turning exactly where he did.

"P-please don't hurt me!" he backed into the middle of the alleyway. "I was just doing as I was told!"

I undid the reinforcement, letting my body relax from the stress. As I did, my whole body felt a tinge of exhaustion causing me to stumble back a little. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want what you took from my friend." I told him.

"I can't give you that," he said holding the small card in his hands.

"Why not?"

"Because of me!"

I turned behind me to see a bald man in an orange suit. He had one hand in his pocket and in the other, he held what looked like a stick which looked like a USB plugin. "Good job, now hand me the card."

"And you'll take it out?" the kid asked the man clad in orange. I noticed how the kid was covered in grime and wore what looked like really old clothes. His limbs were thin and almost skeletal. "Please, sir?"

"A promise is a promise. Now give me the card and I'll remove it." the man in orange put his hand out.

"That doesn't belong to you!" I stood up to him. "It belongs to my friend. Give it back!"

"Oh really?" the man in orange said towards me. "Do you know how valuable those cards are? A kid like you wouldn't understand that we have to make a living somehow?"

"Through torturing him?!" I spat out. "What have you done to him?!"

"My boy, I haven't tortured him," he explained, his mud-brown eyes darting from me and the other kid. "I found him starving, sleeping in out streets while those in the Eden Academy left him for dead!"

 _"What?"_ I stared at him. "They did this?!"

He nodded grimly. "Back in the old days, Eden Academy and its founders would take in any child they saw had promise but they abandoned that plan in its entirety, forcing kids like him to be left to die. That card he holds can be sold for a lot of money, and I use that money to feed him."

"He looks like he's been missing quite a few meals!" I quipped back.

"Well, I found him yesterday you know," he explained calmly. "I've got 12 other kids to look after, that one over there is just the recent one."

"You shouldn't use that as an excuse to steal!" I said bitterly. "You're robbing my friend from her place, something which she deserves!"

"That's quite the enough from you, boy. Now, hand over the card." He asked the kid. "Final warning."

The kid looked between me and him, wondering if he should listen to the man in the orange suit or me. I didn't know what this kid had gone through as I chased him and I had every intention of bringing him to justice. If what this man in orange said to me was right, then he was just doing this to survive like _Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens

The man in the orange suit sighed and pulled out the USB like object. "I warned you."

"N-no, not anything but that!" the kid screamed as the man pressed it. The kid dropped to the ground and screamed in pain, holding his ears as he begged him to stop. "I'm s-s-sorry, please stop this!"

"I told you about this. I guess I have to take it myself." The man replied without as so much batting an eyelid at the discomfort he was causing him.

" **STOP IT**!" I shouted. "You're hurting him!"

"And I have a business to run," he batted no eyelid at what he was doing. "This doesn't have anything to do with you so leave, boy."

"Doesn't have anything to do with me?!" I roared at him. "IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME. **I CAN'T LET SOMEONE HURT OTHERS WITHOUT DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"**

I reinforced my body, my rage my fuel and charged ahead. Before he could react, I was up in his face and punched him in the chest, launching him across the alleyway and into a wall. This action broke the device that he was pressing and freed the boy from what I could assume was excruciating pain. Satisified with what I did, I walked to the boy and helped him up.

"W-why would you do that?" he asked me. "I'm nothing but a street rat."

"I can't let someone suffer when I could do something about it. That's just the way I was raised. Can you give me that card please?" I asked him.

"Will he hurt me again?"

"He won't."

He handed me Violet's card. "Thank you so much, stranger." He then ran off, leaving me in the alleyway. I looked at Violet's card which was still in good condition, a few specks of grime and dirt but it was fine. I put it in my pocket and decided to try and find my way towards Rennan and Violet, hoping to surprise her with it

"Where do you think your going boy?!"

I turned sharply and before I figured out was going, I felt an explosion of pain in my stomach and I was sent crashing into a wall. My head was spinning and I forced myself to keep my eyes open. The man who had most likely punched me walked forward, however this time, his right hand was HUGE and he seemed to pull it back into him like it was a stretchy yoyo.

"I will have that card and a boy like you won't stop me from doing so. Give me the card or die!" he barked an ultimatum at me. "I don't want to cause more harm with my Big Arm ability."

I pushed myself out of the wall behind me and dug deep, reinforcing my body, barely managing to stay standing. "I can't do that. That card is hers and hers only."

The man sighed. "Then you leave me no choice. Prepare to die!" His span on the spot and his right arm flew towards me at an inhumane speed. I sharply raised my left arm, blocking the strike like Dad had taught me to. Despite my defensive action, it stung my arm and I buckled slightly

"That punch of mine can break down boulders and kill men dead triple your age. I'm impressed boy, you're a lot sturdier than the others." he spun around and swung his huge right hand towards my head. I ducked under it and while his back was turned, I charged in to deliver a punch, this time to his head.

However, the man in orange saw this coming and kicked me in the chest, sending me flying back a few feet, nearly winding me in the process. I looked at him and he smiled at me smugly. "You can't defeat me, boy. Your fighting style involves you getting in close to punching me. I can punch you without having to move. Give up the card and maybe you can live."

I fought back another sensation to close my eyes and stood up, albeit my legs were now shaking. "What kind of hero would I be if I just gave up?!" I shouted. "I'm going to take this back to my friend, and you can't do anything about it!"

The man in orange chuckled. "Even after I told you that you can't win against me, you're still trying. Determination won't pay off if you end up going nowhere. That's how young men die, fighting without a strategy to beat me."

As much as I tried to argue, he was right. My strategy involved charging at him to hit him which put me in a severe disadvantage. I could have chosen to make a run for it but that would mean others would get hurt, innocent people like on Earth. Dad and Rennan weren't here so I couldn't take that risk. I had to hit him from distance somehow.

A sharp thought formed in my head. ' _What if I tried to do what Mum did'_

I remembered that in order to use her life force powers, I had to discard my emotions away, total concentration against the pure emotion I would use to activate Dad's powers. Even then, activating it with my life on the line was daunting, especially since I never used it before.

' _...It's okay Kaliel. I'm here...'_

Another voice? This time it was calmer and I could sense maturity in it. I looked to see the man in the orange suit launch another punch, one I was unprepared for as it hit my stomach dead on.

Despite my body being reinforced, it hurt a lot and the impact sent rolling across the floor. I put my hands out and tried to get back, only to hit by a coughing fit. I tried to stand up steady but I was wobbly on my feet. My vision was starting to blur and it was getting harder and harder to see what was in front of me.

If I didn't do something, I was going to die here in this alleyway

I looked at the man in the orange suit readying up one more swing with his right arm one that I was sure wasn't going to miss. I tried to focus and do what Mum did but I couldn't seem to activate it like hers.

' _...Breathe in and out, focus on your breathing, that is the key to using your life energy...'_

Despite the fear I felt, I listened to that calm voice. I breathed in and out, focusing only on the motions instead of the mortal peril that I may face. As I did, I noticed the warmth I felt now was different. When I reinforced my body using Dad's powers, the warmth I felt was like blazing wildfire ready to be released at any moment. Now, however, the warmth felt calmer but it still had destructive power behind it.

'.. _.You are ready, Kaliel. Do your best...'_

I placed my right arm upwards like Mum had shown me and I noticed my arms were now covered in blue lines. I began to think of a sphere and concentrated on an image of it, trying to create something that was never there in the first place. To my surprise, a ball of bright sky blue light appeared on top of my hand, pulsating with energy.

It felt like I was holding a lightbulb in my hand as it ebbed and dimmed. I looked up at the man in the orange suit who was just as surprised as I was. "T-That's impossible! How can a kid like you do that?! That kind of ability belongs to the top heroes. Why would you waste your time on a little street rat?!"

I ignored what he said. "I don't care who I'm defending or who I'm helping. I've been helpless before, at the mercy of those who would do nothing but torment me because they felt like it. That's the very reason I fight. Because..." I charged at him, taking him by surprise. "Helping people, that's what heroes do!"

The man in orange backed off suddenly and spun around, trying desperately to stop me. I stopped just before the arm could reach me and brought my right arm back. With my target in sight, I threw the blue orb in my hand towards his body. The man in orange turned could only look at in fear as it hit, covering the alleyway in a bright blue light ending the fight between me and him.


	14. Kian 5: A famous person bails me out

**A/N: I've had to do three assignments in the last month and I was overwhelmed but I managed to finish it and this chapter so enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A famous person bails me out.**

**Kian's POV**

I stumbled on my feet, my balance shot to shreds. Black spots danced about my blurry vision, my breathing was heavy and I could taste traces of blood in my mouth. Looking up, I saw the effects of what had happened just moments ago. The person I had been fighting was out cold, his orange suit now in tatters as he laid out next to trash from the nearby dumpsters.

What surprised me was that the once dirty alleyway I was in now looked like it got a good clean. Grime and muck seemed to have vanished into thin air exposing the clean ceramic tiles.

"I... _cough..._ won't let- _cough-_ "

I sharply turned to see the man in orange stumble and cough. Even after that battle, he didn't want to give up on getting Violet's card. Looking at his suit, there were patches of bright green blood, which might have been his blood

I attempted to move my arms up to defend myself, but they were now as heavy as lead. I felt a sharp twinge of pain in my stomach and looked down to see a bruise just underneath it, figuring out that it was probably from the punch he had thrown me. Before I could move forward, I felt a twinge of pain in my head and-

~ _3 kids, happy as we played with each other~  
_

_~3 adults, scared as they picked us up~_

_~Fire surrounded us while we cried~_

_~A tall woman with an evil glare carried a scythe~_

"Tsch!" I grimaced and blinked the pain away. Those images stopped flashing into my head and I found myself back in the alleyway. What...were they?! Were they dreams? Did I just suddenly remember a TV show in this state? I couldn't really tell what they were but again, it felt all so familiar to me. A sudden flash of pain in my stomach told me that this was the real world and not a dream. I glanced at the man in orange who was still trying to get Violet's card from me.

If I were to fight him again, how long would I last now, less than a minute maybe?

That question was answered sooner than you think.

As the man in the orange suit walked towards me, the ground near him liquidized and rose up to his ankles, effectively trapping him. I sharply stepped back, scared that the ground would do the same thing to me but it didn't look like it was.

"You should be ashamed. Attacking a child."

I looked up to where the voice came from to see a figure in a long cloak hover just above us. The cloak fluttered just near his feet as he landed in front of him. "Hiring children to run your dark business and now this, where does it end with you?"

"Dom-!" The man in the orange suit gasped. "H-how did you know I was here?!"

The man in the green cloak swung around and I now noticed that he looked very familiar. "Hey," he crouched down and looked at me with a kind smile. "Are you okay?"

"I-" I gasped sharply and I would have fallen to the floor if the cloaked person hadn't caught me.

"I got you, kid. Don't worry," he replied. Within seconds of him holding me, I felt immediately better. The pain in my stomach dissipated and upon glancing at the person in front of me, I noticed that his hands were giving off a light green hue, something I knew I had seen before.

"Are you feeling better now?" the man asked me.

I nodded. "W-what did you do?"

He chuckled and pat my head. "I just healed you, your welcome. What happened here?"

I told him what happened, sparing no detail about how this person used his huge right stretchy hand to slap me about the alleyway and how I encountered him when I went to get Violet's ID card back. After I was done explaining this, he stood up and simply chuckled to himself. "Must be genetic."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it. I can take you back to where you're supposed to go if you want me to."

"What about that guy?" I pointed to the man stuck in the ground.

"He's going to be...sticking around." He looked at me with a smug look in his eyes. "Come on, your teacher and friends must be worried sick about you. You disappeared and had a fight with someone!"

"I g-guess." I rubbed the back of my head. "But how can I trust you?"

"Huh?"

"You might be friends with him."

The man in green looked bewildered. "Do you not know who I am?"

"Should I?"

"... _You can trust him Kaliel..."_

"If I was friends with the villain, then why did I heal you?" the man in green crossed his arms. "And if I'm not mistaken, you would have been killed if I didn't' step in."

I thought over what he said and given what the voice said, it seemed like he had a good point. "I guess that makes sense," I replied. "So who are you then?"

"Oh, I'm Noriel, my closest friends call me Njoro for short. Everyone on Locus know me better as the Superhero Dominion," Noriel explained. "I'm kinda like a big deal around here."

"I believe it when I see it," I said, not wanting to completely trust him. I was sure I heard that name somewhere but I couldn't for the life of me remember when and what it meant. I looked up to see him walking out of the alleyway leaving me behind to my thoughts. "Hey wait up!"

* * *

**A couple of minutes later...**

"You're really a hero?" I asked him

"Keep it down!" Noriel hushed me. Somehow, he had managed to change into a casual outfit consisting of a green jacket, jeans and a stetson hat over his dirty blonde hair. "Listen Ki-kid, you gotta keep it down okay?"

"Why?"

"Whenever the public sees me, they end up going into a frenzy. It's like ants to a picnic!"

"Hmm," I wondered. "If you're really this popular superhero I'm going to need some proof."

He began to think and his eyes darted around the open street before settling on something in the distance. A smile formed on the corners of his lips and he pointed at something in the distance. "Take a look for yourself."

"What are you-" I looked at where he pointed and to my surprise, in the middle of what looked like a shopping centre, there was a poster of Noriel in his hero costume, holding what looked like a bowl of noodles with a ceramic white smile. There were also other posters spread across billboards as they flashed in and out of existence just near us.

"Believe me now?!"

"You really are famous aren't you?!" I asked him. "Wait, now I remember who you are!"

"Oh really?" Noriel raised an eyebrow. "All it took was me to show how famous I was weren't you?"

"No, not because of that," I stated. "My dad used to say how there was this story of someone called Dominion who managed to create a forest out of nothing, how you can lift moons by yourself. I've gotta tell my Dad about this, I can't believe I've met _the_ Dominion!"

"Dominion?!" As soon as I mentioned his name, the people in front of us snapped there heads towards us. "He's here?!"

"Good job Kian!" Noriel said sharply and changed his voice. "No, he didn't, he's not here, sorry to disappoint!"

They grumbled and complained as they resumed there business. "Well then, let's get out of here before they realise that I am who they wanted. Come along."

* * *

**Just outside the school**

"This is the place right?" Noriel asked me

I nodded. "It is. Thanks for getting me here."

"No problem. Now, make sure you don't go running out to fight someone in an alleyway okay?" Noriel stated. "Oh, and I might see you again soon, it's about what happened with the man in the orange suit."

"What about it?" I asked him

"Well, he's someone...important. He belongs to a gang of smugglers that sell ID cards of Eden Academy Applicants to the highest bidder. They use whatever they can to get them, poor children, vulnerable woman, as long as they get what they want, they'll do it."

"I beat one of them!" I said proudly.

"You got lucky, if I weren't here, you would have died," Noriel said sternly. "Heroes, especially Eden Academy applicants don't charge in against villains because they want to."

"But I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!" I defended myself. "That man was torturing a poor kid with some torture device kind of thing, I was just doing what any hero would do!"

"And I don't disapprove of that. I'm just saying, be careful next time okay?"

"Yeah yeah," I half-heartedly agreed. "See ya around Mr Dominon!"

I waved goodbye as I stepped through the doors of the school, scanning myself to find where Rennan, Harry and Violet were. As I stepped forward through, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going."

A kid of my age with crimson red eyes looked at me and I could sense I've seen him before. "It's fine. Just watch where you're going, no one likes it when you just ram into people."

"Of course they don't," I said and turned around to see Rennan with my friends. Without wasting a moment, I jogged towards them. As I saw Rennan look at me, the worry seemed to be wiped off his face. He ran towards me and hugged me tightly

"Where were you?!" he held me by my shoulders.

"I got Violet's ID card back," I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out Violet's ID card which for some reason now looked clean and it felt warm to the touch. "See?"

Violet sprang up and grabbed it out of my hand. She looked relieved to have got it and then hugged me tightly again. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without it!"

"I-it's fine. I was just doing my job," I chuckled. "That's what heroes are supposed to do right?"

"Kian," Rennan said sternly. "Can you please in your life not put your wellbeing at risk. You're going to be the death of me one day if you carry on like this!"

"Sorry," I grinned. "I just couldn't help myself."

Rennan sighed. "Your mum would be glad. She would have my head if anything happened to you."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Remember the time when we made spilt milkshake on the carpet and your Mum made us clean it until it was spotless? She gets very tough when we did something bad!"

I shivered. "Don't remind me!"

"You came just in time," Violet explained. "If you didn't get the card in time then-"

"Ahem."

I turned to see what looked like an old man with a holographic display over his arm. His skin was like tree bark and his eyes as grey as a gloomy sky. "Does candidate Schwartz have her ID and is Candidate Taylor present?"

"Yes," both of us replied and showed him our ID cards.

The old man smirked slightly as he glanced at us. "Your parents were pretty good heroes kiddos, Blue Angel, Red Devil and Lumen. It's just a shame your parents retired after the disaster 6 years ago."

"What disaster?" I asked him. "Everyone keeps saying that!"

The old man went to speak but he glanced at Rennan and then spoke again. "I'm sure your teacher here would tell you when you're old enough. I don't need to tell it to you."

"Can they take the entrance exam?" Rennan asked the old man.

He nodded and gestured to a door. "Of course you can! Your just in time! Good luck kiddos.

* * *

**After the Entrance Exam**

**I think 3 PM relative to Earth Time**

"That was a lot easier than I thought!" Harry explained.

Harry, Violet, Rennan and I walked out of the building, followed by a lot of other people who exited at the same time as us, all of them jubilant that they got out of the 2-hour exam and 1-hour physical exam.

"You did well all things considered." Rennan ate a banana.

"Rennan," I looked at him. "Did you have to do this test?"

Rennan nodded. "Something like this. They have to make sure that all entrants are strong enough to attend. Hero school is tough and you have to be strong mentally and physically to finish it."

"You don't have to worry about me, Rennan." Harry pointed a finger at himself. "I'll pass this school with the highest of grades!"

Rennan laughed and pat his head. "I look forward to that."

He would have talked further, how he would see the three of us graduate with top marks before I heard yelling and angry footsteps in front of us. I glanced up and saw an angry crowd of people, all holding up signs. Some of them read: " _Down with the Order!"_ and _"We liked the old board better!"_

"Rennan, what's going on?!" Violet asked him.

"Protests," Rennan stated. "We need to get out of here, right now!"

He grabbed us and ran away from the scene, dodging all sorts of items thrown at us as we ran. Why were they angry at us? I didn't do anything to hurt them in any manner or form. I didn't get to ask that question as we focused on just getting out of there alive.

After a while of running, I asked Rennan what that was about. "It's complicated," he explained. "The public like the way it was before when anyone could just join if they were strong enough. When the board went through with their policy, it struck a chord with them, one they didn't like. Because of that, the public doesn't really like Eden applicants, they think they're better than them."

"That's not true!" I said. "I just got here and I don't think I'm better than them!"

"Yeah, what he said." Violet agreed. "That's very unfair."

"I think so too but those stupid board members don't think like that. As long as they have powerful heroes, they're more than happy to keep this current regime up." Rennan scowled as he finished the sentence. "If I attempted to become a hero now, I wouldn't have even been allowed to take the entrance exams."

"Can't someone change this?!" I asked. "If no one likes it, can't they change it?!"

"They don't want to. If it works for them, then they don't care if it doesn't work for others." Rennan scowled again. "They've turned it into a business rather than a school in 6 years. Bastards."

He turned to us. "Let's not worry about that for now, okay? Right now, it's about time you get home. You've had quite a day haven't you?"

"Oh yeah, my Dad gets pretty nervous if I'm not home by 7." Harry agreed.

"Yeah, I know." Rennan smiled. "Let's get going before-" He stopped as he turned to face someone. Someone who I had met earlier. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Rennan, is that how you greet me? After so long?" Noriel smiled. He had a top hat and black sunglasses, probably to stop him from getting recognised by the public

"You know this guy?" Harry asked Rennan

"Know him?" Noriel chuckled. "I was his teacher!"

"Y-you taught him?!" I asked him. "No way!"

"He taught me how to fight," Rennan agreed. "Why can't I catch a break? I just wanted to return home and watch _Law and Order!"_

"This will only take a few moments," Noriel stated. "I need you 4 to come with me to the police station. It's about what happened earlier, Kian told me that he managed to get your card from someone who took it."

My blood ran cold at the mention of that. "A-am I in trouble?!"

"Of course you aren't!" Noriel replied gently. "I need you 4 to give a statement about what happened. No one's in trouble, I can guarantee that."

"Well, if we aren't in trouble, then I guess we could go. Rennan, can we trust this guy?" Violet asked her teacher.

Rennan nodded. "Yeah, yeah we can. Let's just make this quick, I'm going to need to run if I have to catch the recent episode!"

"What about Mum? Won't she be worried that we're in a Police Station?" I stated.

"I'll tell her about it," Rennan stated. "She'll understand."

* * *

**A Nearby Police Station**

We arrived in the police station and it was busy. All sorts of people were running around, answering calls, handing files to the ones sitting at desks. Even though it was on a different planet, it looked like a police station you would find on Earth.

"This looks normal," Harry said reading my mind almost. "This is like every cop show on Earth."

"Well, you know, apart from the non-human people in here," Violet replied.

Again, the people in this building were all varied and different from each other. Skin colour ranged from red all the way to end of the spectrum with violet, some of them had extra arms and sometimes, even extra eyes. There was one person in the middle who's eyes were on stalks instead of his skull. You had to be here to see it

The door opened behind us and Noriel stepped through, taking his hat off and placing it near the coat hanger. As he did, the entire office stopped at what they were doing and turned to face him. "Don't stop because I came here," he chuckled. "I just came here about the attempted stealing of a test card earlier this afternoon."

"I assume the children in front of you are the witness's?" the man with the eye stalks asked Noriel.

Noriel nodded. "They are. Luckily, the stolen card was returned to this little girl here as soon as possible!"

"Yeah, I foug-" Noriel covering my mouth as soon as I spoke.

He chuckled. "What he means is that he ended up finding the person but I ended up helping him by defeating the smuggler. That's what happened, don't ask any questions!"

_"Makes sense. He's is the Number 1 hero for a reason."_

_"Silly Kid, putting himself in danger like that."_

I wanted to protest that _I_ managed to defeat the guy with the yoyo hand, that I did it all by myself and Noriel only came to help me in the last second. Noriel gave me a stare and I knew that he wanted to talk this through later.

"Well, if you kids could fill out a statement sheet," the police officer with eyestalks stated. "What language do they use? English I presume?"

"Yeah, we do," Harry agreed.

"Yes." Violet agreed.

The officer nodded and with his eyestalks, it was very hard to not look at him, us being from Earth the reason why it was so strange for us. "Can I ask you three to come into this room please, it's supposed to be done privately."

"Sure thing." Violet agreed. "Kian, Harry you coming?"

"Actually," Noriel broke in. "I need to talk to Kian, it's about what happened. He'll be with you shortly."

"Ok, just make sure you don't get stuck here," Harry laughed.

Noriel took me aside and away from the office of busy people. I was the first to speak, angry at how the people in the office spoke to me, calling me a silly kid when no one else jumped in to get what was taken from Violet back. "Why didn't you let me say I fought that guy in the orange suit?!"

"If you did, you would be in a lot of trouble," Noriel said sternly. "Only those who carry official licenses can fight the bad guys. I told you this, didn't I?"

"Y-you did," I rubbed the back of my head. "But he was hurting that little kid! What was I supposed to do, leave him alone and wait for you?!"

"I'm not telling you that what you did was wrong. It was very brave and risky at the same time. If you didn't surprise him, you would have been killed from over-exhaustion and head trauma." Noriel explained, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. "You know this too right?"

"I suppose." I half-heartedly agreed. "But I won against him!"

"You were lucky, that's what you were. You did win, but don't let that go to your head okay? You can't go rushing into situations because you want to save someone. You have to see what's going on, then see what you can do with what you have. You are far from calling yourself a superhero just yet. Your still young so don't worry about being weak, okay?"

I pouted lightly. "So, you're going to get the credit for that?"

"I am. But hey, I'll tell them that you managed to distract him long enough for me to defeat him." Noriel smiled. "I have to give you something don't I?"

"I guess." I smiled lightly. "Noriel, is that a rule, that only those who have licences can fight bad guys?"

"It is. See, after the board placed the unfair rule in, they also went as far as to say that no one could use their abilities if they weren't from a powerful family. If you ask me, the real bad guys are the board." Noriel explained. "They boast powerful heroes and get paid by it from other planets for there services."

"If I did become a superhero, I would take them down first!" I proclaimed.

Noriel laughed and patted my head. "I'd like to see that. I think we've spent enough time here. You better fill out the statement before that sergeant gets on my case."

"Noriel, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Everyone keeps telling me that there was a disaster 6 years ago. What happened?"

Noriel seemed to freeze up but he shook it off. "There was an...attack. It killed a lot of people and it's the reason why the current board is in place. They pledged to repair the damage the attack caused and they did but at the same time, they also put that unfair policy in."

"Once I'm a superhero, I'll defeat the person who was behind the attack!" I said loudly.

Noriel smiled sadly and played with my hair gently again. "If you do, then you'll be stronger than me. You don't have to do it you know."

"I want to. My parents told me that it's my job to help those who can't help themselves. If I don't find the person responsible for this attack then I'm not doing my job, that's why when I'm strong enough, I'll make the person responsible pay for the attack!"

Noriel chuckled and pushed me forward. "Keep working to get stronger then, if that's what you want to do I can't stop it."

* * *

**A few minutes later**

I completed the statement and came out of the room only to find none of my friends near me. I thought that they might have gone outside so I went to say hello, saying that I finished my statement.

"That's a pretty bold statement you said."

I sharply turned to where the voice came from and saw a girl of my age standing in front of me. Her auburn brown hair fell past her shoulders and her green eyes seem to shine brightly into my eyes.

_~A woman with green eyes and red hair caressed my face~  
_

_~She hugged a smaller girl who was crying loudly~_

I rubbed my temples and those images flooded into my head again. "W-who are you?" I asked. Again, I swore that she was someone I had seen before in my lifetime. She wore a black shirt and a green tracksuit which told me that she might have been a track runner. Her skin was also a tan colour like mine so I knew she shared similar features like me.

"I'm Jazmine Isabella Garcia. You are?" she asked me

"I'm Kian, Kian Taylor. Nice to meet you."

"K-K-" She seemed to stammer and green eyes looked to freeze up but she shook it off just as quickly. Choosing to cross her arms, she spoke again. "I heard what you told D-Dominion. For someone who just stepped foot on the planet, you charged headfirst into it didn't you?"

"H-How did you know?!" I stepped back slightly. "You aren't going to tell on me are you?"

"I'm not. Did you know that my Dad doesn't let me fight, says it's too dangerous," she narrowed her eyes. "Then you come along and do that. Life is unfair isn't it?"

"Can we not talk about in public?" I looked around. "I might get in trouble!"

She chuckled. "Don't worry, they're not paying attention to a couple of kids. Besides, they're busy with the protests. You ever experience one?"

"I did, my friends and I just escaped from one. It was horrible, they were throwing a lot of things at us!" I said. "Why, did you experience one too?"

She didn't chose to reply. "What you did is dangerous, risking your life like that for someone you don't even know? That takes a lot of courage." Jazmine said. "That's how a lot of people end up dead, trying to play hero."

I grit my teeth at how careless she spoke about the little kid I rescued. "Hey! If you had been there, you would have done the same!"

She didn't react but she spoke again. "That was a compliment, Kian. My dad doesn't let me do anything that puts my life at risk. He says it's because he wants to keep me safe."

"He does have a point. If you have a child, would you let him be in danger?" I replied. "So what do you do if you can't use your powers? Play video games? Read books?"

She smirked slightly. "I practised on my own, learned a few things here and there," she explained. "Did your parents teach you how to fight?"

"Yeah, a little bit," I explained. "I-"

"Kian, where are you?"

I snapped to see Harry looking at me. "Harry!" I waved back and earned his glance.

He rushed over to me. "Did you complete your statement? We've been waiting outside for a few minutes now. Your Mum sent me to get you."

"Yeah, I did. Oh yeah, meet-" I turned to my right to introduce Jazmine but she wasn't there, it was like she vanished from existence the moment I turned to see her.

"What?" Harry asked me. "You okay, Kian?"

"Y-yeah I am. Did you see a girl here? She had auburn hair and green eyes, she wore a tracksuit too." I asked Harry

He raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't. Have you been seeing things, maybe see a pretty girl around?" he laughed

"Shut up!" I replied, my face red slightly. "I just asked if you saw someone next to me!"

"You've gotten so desperate that your imagining girls?" Harry joked.

"I wasn't!" I protested. "You're so annoying, Harry1" I stormed past him.

"Come on, Kina, I was just joking!" Harry defended himself. "But if you want me to be serious, I didn't see anyone. It was just you. Were you talking to someone before I came in?"

"Yeah, I was. Oh well, it's time to go home." I sighed in defeat.

* * *

**At Home**

We returned home soon after what happened and Mum told me that I would be going to Eden Academy pretty soon. Rennan had told Mum that I was in good hands so that was over and done with. Pretty soon, I was going to be in a school for superheroes.

But there was something that bugged me.

Those images that flipped into my head, what were they? And did they mean anything important to me?

Deciding that I couldn't ask myself how to solve that question, I instead went to Mum again. She was in a good mood and was collecting the laundry from Dad. She hummed to herself

"Hey, Mum?" I asked her

"What is it Kina?" she smiled at me.

"When I was in Locus, these images came flying into my head. Does that happen to you sometimes?"

"What kind of images did you see?"

"Well...there were 3 kids, then a fire and then some woman with a scythe I think. Does that mean anything to you?"

Mum's good mood was no replaced with worry and fear, at least that's what I think. Her eyes were wide and she nearly dropped the clothes basket had she not used telekinesis to suspend it in mid-air but some of them weren't lucky.

"N-no, Kian. I'm not familiar with those images." she sat down on the floor, trying to collect some of the clothes that fell from the basket.

I dashed over to her. "Are you okay, Mum?"

She smiled at me and played with my hair. "I'm fine Kina. It's just, I remembered something."

"What was it?" I asked her.

"Well, she began. It happened a long time ago. But a friend of mine...hurt herself trying to help me. That's why I reacted like that." Mum explained.

"Is your friend okay?"

She smiled and pulled me into her lap, like what had happened earlier this afternoon and placed her hands on my cheeks. "Yes, she is."

"If she helped save you, then I want to see her. She needs to know how much of an amazing Mum you are!" I said happily. "Wouldn't she?!"

"Yes...I think she would." Mum chuckled. I felt a slight drop of water on my shoulders but I didn't get to think further because I fell asleep soon after, wrapped up in my mum's arms.


	15. Kian 6:  I take part in a deathmatch

**Kian 6: I take part in a deathmatch**

**Kian's POV**

I found myself in the living room and with a glance at the clock, it was 11 PM.

But that shouldn't be possible, I was in bed by 9:30 PM at least, Dad always made sure to tuck me into bed at a reasonable time. He said that sleeping in a schedule was healthy and made you wake up feeling better

I heard breathing behind me and turned around. To my surprise, my parents were sitting next to each other. Mum was looking at a picture and seemed to be...crying? That was surprising, I never saw her crying at anything. Even if she did, she would only spare a single teardrop.

"Those memories are coming back," Mum said. "Sending him, I don't think that was a good idea."

Dad sighed and looked at Mum. "Does he know what they mean?"

She shook her head. "Blissfully unaware what they mean as of yet. I strengthened the seal so it should be enough to stop it from leaking."

Dad put his hands together and slouched over. "We...can't keep this from him, sooner or later he's going to have to know."

"We aren't, it's just for long enough. They're kids, little tiny adorable kids that shouldn't know this." Mum cried into Dad's shoulders. "I should have been there to protect her, all I could do was to see the aftermath."

"She gave us a chance to move on, choosing to sacrifice herself for him." Dad put a hand on Mum's blonde hair and played with it gently. "I just hope we're strong enough to tell him what happened."

Mum agreed with a ' _hmmm'_ noise. "It feels only so long ago that I held him in my arms, so teeny and so tiny. Remember when he used to put his little arms out so I could lift him. He was such a cute baby!"

Dad agreed. "They grow up sp fast, next thing you'll know, he'll be 18, grown-up and independent.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP**

I opened my eyes to the ringing of my digital alarm. After making sure I was in my bedroom and not anything else like another dream, I looked at the display. A bubbly feeling filled my stomach and it wasn't just because I needed to go to the bathroom.

_**Start of September 2004** _

**_7:30 AM_ **

This was the first day where I would go to Eden Academy, a high school where I would train to be a superhero. Everything I worked for, everything I dreamed for was just about to be accomplished when I go to this high school. After brushing my teeth, eating my breakfast and getting dressed, I just stood just in front of my mum, who was busy fixing my tie.

"Mum that's enough!" I complained as she tightened the tie. "I'm not going to be able to breathe!"

"Sorry," she chuckled. "It's just...I'm only going to get this moment once in my life. Seeing you grow up, that's something every parent loves to see."

"Well can you stop with the tie, I think you've done enough with it," I replied. "Mum, I wanted to ask you something?"

She moved to get my bag, making sure I got everything I was supposed to have. Pencils: check. Rubbers: check. Water bottle: check and double-check. She even loaded it with snacks when I got really hungry sometimes. "What is it?" she asked

"Can you tell me more about your friend?" I asked her

"Oh," she seemed to stop in place before starting again. "Well, she had-has I mean scarlet red hair."

"I like red hair!" I replied with a big smile. "It's so pretty."

Mum laughed and pat my head. " If she met you, she would love playing with you. She likes kids like you, always active and never standing still."

"Where is she?" I asked her. "I would like to meet her!"

Mum hugged me and kissed my forehead. "She's...busy so she can't visit. Sorry, Kian."

"Aw," I complained.

"But I'll tell you what, have a good day at school." Mum placed her chin on my head. "Be polite to everyone and treat everyone with how you want to treat them, okay?"

"I sure will!" I replied. "Bye Mum!"

"Oh, you almost forgot, you have PE today, here take your PE kit bag with you."

* * *

**A few minutes outside**

As I went to the broken and rundown school building called Edgewood Highschool, I was joined by Harry and Violet, both dressed up in the same school uniform as I. But unlike Harry and I, Violet wore a black plaid skirt instead of the trousers.

"So, you excited?" I asked her

She nodded. "I am. It's your dream, right? To be a superhero? I expected you to be more excited!"

"I am, I am!" I replied. "It's just I'm letting it sink in. Besides, I don't know if this is true unless I've been there you know?"

"That's good enough." Harry grinned. "Suppose we did become Superheroes, what would our hero names be?"

"Isn't it a bit early for hero names?" Violet raised an eyebrow

"Come on, it's fun!" Harry chuckled.

Violet sighed. "I'll go first I guess. I would like my name to be...Sunshine."

"Eh?" Harry frowned. "All the names you could choose from and you go with that?"

"Well, a name is supposed to mean something right? My Dad calls me Sunshine so I think I'll go with it." Violet insisted. "So, have you got a cool name, or are you going to pick one that's already out there?"

Harry's brown eyes glinted with glee. "I'm glad you asked. My Hero name is-" he drummed his fingers on his knuckles to create a drumroll "-Pendragon."

"Your last name?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Well it already sounds cool, doesn't it? It means the head of the Dragon in Welsh. With a name like that, I can't let it go to waste!" he chuckled. "So, what about you Kian." He turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "What have you got?"

"To be honest, I don't have one. I can't go with Superman because that's already taken, isn't it? Come back to me when I have one." I said shyly

"Seriously, you don't have one?" Violet asked me. "With how much you liked playing hero, I thought you would have picked out a few."

"I thought I would too but I didn't, nothing I came up with seemed to stick with what I want it to mean." I sighed. "Sorry if I disappointed you."

Instead of getting angry at me, she simply grinned and patted my shoulder. "No, it's fine. I understand. If you don't have a superhero name now, then you can pick one when you're older."

"Yeah, that's right." I smiled back.

I don't know how long the journey to the school was but it was enough that I forget what we talked about on the way. What I do remember was that there were a lot of kids like me, dressed in the same school uniform but with different initials on their blazer. I checked mine seeing K.T stitched on the top left. Violet and Harry's were V.S and H.P respectively.

"Should we walk in?" Harry said. "It looks cloudy behind the gate."

"That's probably to keep up the illusion," Violet explained.

"We should go. Otherwise, we'll be late for our first day." I dashed ahead, going past kids just like us. I knew from the footsteps behind me that my friends were just behind me, all joining me in going through the gate.

As I stepped through, the cloudy, grey and fog ridden view was replaced with that of a sunny and clear blue sky, indicating that we now had been transported to Locus. I stood in the middle of the scene and admired the scene on the new planet.

"Hey, guys you-"

I bumped into someone and I sent said person tumbling into the floor. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, are you okay?!"

"Ow!"

The person who I knocked down was a short girl with blonde hair. She had tears in her eyes as she grabbed her hand. "I think I broke it! Chris help!"

I didn't know who this Chris was but I heard running and I glanced to see a blonde kid running to help her. He glanced between me and her and kneeled down to help her. "What happened?!"

"I-I'm sorry," I began. "I bumped into her and I think I caused her to break her arm."

This Chris person narrowed his eyes and the glanced at the little girl. She nodded slightly and Chris seemed to relax. "Thanks. It's a good reason I got here as soon as I did."

I went to speak but Chris grabbed her bag and pulled out a bandage and quickly wrapped it around the girl's arm. "You feeling better now?"

She wiped her tears away and nodded. "It does, thanks!"

"Sorry to interrupt," I said. "How do you two know each other?"

"I'm his twin brother," Chris explained

"Ah." I nodded. "I'm sorry about this, I didn't mean to hit your sister."

He shook his head. "It's okay, I don't think you hit her on purpose. You don't seem to be the kind of person who would go out of his way to hurt people would you?"

"No, I'm not," I replied proudly. "I'm-"

"Kian!"

I glanced behind me and saw my friends running towards me. "Where were you?" Harry asked me. "I thought we lost you!"

"I bumped into a girl and-" I turned around to introduce them to my friends but like what had happened about a month ago, they disappeared from where they were. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Violet asked. "What happened?"

"Kian?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did you see a pretty girl again?"

"Again?" Violet asked Harry.

"I'm sure they were real," I replied. "I even bumped into them!"

"Well, it doesn't matter if they were real or not. We've got to go!" Harry said urgently. "Come on!"

* * *

**Assembly Hall**

We made our way into a huge assembly hall and like you would expect, it was filled with loads and loads of students. Some were shorter, some were taller but from the atmosphere, I knew that these people were just like me, taking their first steps into this new school.

"How many people do you think are here?" Harry asked me

I shook my head. "I don't know. If I was guessing, maybe 200 kids?"

"That's a lot!" Violet stated.

"Where are you lot from then?"

Turning around annoyingly, there were 3 kids. What set them apart from us were that their initials were stitched on a fancy emblem instead of done normally like us. In fact, thinking about it, there were only a few of them like that around.

"What?" I asked one of them

"What's the name of your superhero family?" the person asked me again. "Your parents were superheroes right?"

"Yeah, they are. They're called Red Devil and Blue Angel. Do you know them?" I asked

"Never heard of them. Must be one of the weak ones, you know the ones that end up as sidekicks?"

 _"You what?!"_ I stepped forward. "I'm not going to end up as a sidekick dammit!"

They laughed mockingly. "Only those who have powerful evolutionary abilities end up as superheroes. And those belong to the prestigious families. I myself have the ability to turn my skin to steel, my brother here can control magnetic fields. What do you have that's better than us?"

I went to speak but Violet pulled me back. "He doesn't need to tell you. If you don't mind, mind your business."

"What?" the person scoffed. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Violet Schwartz." Violet smiled politely. "Lucas Schwartz daughter."

The smug look on the person in front me melted sharply. "No way! Lumen's daughter?! I'm sorry we disturbed you!" The two of them then dashed out there faster than I could say what happened

"What was that about?" Harry asked her

"My dad told me that some of them feel better than others simply because of there family. He said if that was to happen to me, just mention his name." Violet stated. "It worked a lot better than I thought it would!"

"They were dicks!" Harry complained. "If he saw what you did on Earth, I think they would change their minds, wouldn't they Kian?"

"I don't think they would change their opinion," I said bitterly. "They remind me of Varahad, if I meet him again, I'm going to punch him in the face."

I was going to go on and on about how I would beat my ex-primary school bully but I was interrupted by mic feedback. I turned to the front and in the middle of the stage was Noriel. He was dressed up in his green costume but he had given up his cape and held a microphone instead of that long piece of cloth.

"Good Morning everyone!" Noriel smiled proudly at us

All around us, the quiet whispering and talking stopped. They stared at him with respect and awe, like what would happen if you happened to bump into a football player of your favourite club.

"Now, first I have to congratulate you on getting here. It's something to be very proud off, earning the chance to attend a prestigious academy where heroes proudly call their alma matter." Noriel stated. "Many heroes have been in your steps, just about to begin their journey into their career as a superhero."

He then got serious. "But don't take this lightly. Just because you earned the chance to attend here, doesn't mean it will be easy. The challenges you will face are immense, you will have to sacrifice heavily to get where you want to. Being a superhero isn't easy and some of you might not make it through the intense challenges."

There was an atmosphere of tension in the assembly hall. All those hopeful faces (including mine) was now filled with a sliver of anxiety at what he just told us. I knew being a hero was tough but Noriel made it seem like it was harder.

"That being said." Noriel restarted his speech. "I believe despite the challenges you will face, you will all become strong in your own right. If we are to prevent further catastrophes, colossal loss of life like the disaster of 6 years ago, we must learn from our mistakes and become even stronger to prevent that. That being said, you can't become superheroes if you don't enjoy what you do. These years are some of your best, so enjoy it while it lasts. Welcome to Eden!"

A small round of applause started in the corner before it ended up with the whole room doing it. Noriel bowed and handed the mic to someone who went on and on about class allocations. I forgot it and instead turned to my friends.

"He doesn't sugarcoat things does he?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah, Dad always told me that being a superhero is hard work. I don't think that was just because he wanted me not to be one." I explained. "What do you think Violet?"

Violet nodded. "We're here until we're 18 so we better make some friends. Don't really want to spend the next 6 years just talking to you two."

"Hey!" Harry frowned. "What's wrong with us?!"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

Violet chuckled but she didn't get to say why she said that. Instead, she was interrupted by someone we didn't expect to see. "Hey," Rennan greeted us taking all three of us by surprise.

"Rennan what are you doing here?!" I asked him

"I'm a teacher. I teach." Rennan deadpanned. "What did you think I was a primary school teacher for?"

"Huh, that does make sense." Harry agreed. "What about the school? Don't you miss it?"

"Not really. After the fight, most of the school was destroyed. It's going to take a lot more money to rebuild it so they're going to demolish it." Rennan explained.

"Wait, really?" I asked him. "Can they do that?"

"They can. Cheer up, Kian. All those bad memories are gone now." Rennan pat my head. "You'll never visit that school again."

"I m-mean yeah it is," I replied. "I still spent 7 years there and it's all going to be taken down."

"Say goodbye to those bad memories," Violet said. "You can make good ones here."

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I will!"

"Did you get your class allocations?" Rennan asked the three of us.

"Yeah, all three of us were A-25?" I replied. "What about it?"

Rennan chuckled. "I'm the homeroom teacher for that class. I'll be seeing you for the next 6 years!" he beamed at us, proud that he would be our class teacher for the next 6 years.

"Really?!" I asked him. "T-That's amazing!"

"Get in!" Harry exclaimed. "We get our favourite teacher back!"

"Making friends is going to be easier when we have you to ask for help," Violet stated.

"So, err," I said. "Where's the class?"

"Oh right." Rennan snapped upright. "I came to get the last 3 from my class. The rest of my class is already there, they're very eager to meet you three actually. They don't know anything about me so they want to meet the ones who do know me." he chuckled and lead the way.

* * *

**Class A-25**

Rennan opened the door and after him I followed, walking into his class for the first time in months. The classroom was very spacious, in fact, the ceiling was probably 5 meters tall which I assumed was because there might be an alien who was very tall. The windows were also pretty big, letting the sunlight wash over the classroom and the other students.

"Are these the ones you taught on Earth?" someone asked Rennan. "Are they, are they, are they?"

"Yes, they are!" Rennan said. "You can ask your questions later, they just got here. Please make them feel welcome."

"Who are these guys?" I asked, hiding behind Rennan slightly

"These are your classmates," Rennan said proudly.

"Uh, hi!" I said nervously. "I'm Kian."

The boy who had asked Rennan the question smiled at me. He had hair so bright that it looked like it would burst into flames any second. "Hello Kian, I'm Leopold but most people call me Leo for short!"

"He seems like a happy guy." Harry deadpanned.

"You!"

I snapped my head to a blonde girl. I had to resist the shock at who it was because it was someone I had met before. "You're in my class?!"

"Um?" Harry asked me. "What's going on?"

I turned to Harry. "That was the girl I bumped into earlier, the one I told you about. I caused her arm to get hurt too. I'm still sorry about that."

"I understand it was an accident. Don't keep apologising."

"You too?" I asked the blonde boy sat next to the blonde girl. "You're in my class as well?"

He chuckled. "Talk about a coincidence."

"You weren't lying about that, were you Kian?" Harry chuckled. "Well, apart from that one person you met in the station. She's still missing. I guess 2 out of 3 ain't that bad is it?"

"Think again."

"You!" I pointed my finger at the girl who just spoke. She sat on her table, her arms crossed and looking directly at me. "You just talked to me and vanished!"

"I had something to do," she replied. "So you know Rebellion."

"No way!" Harry looked at me. "You were telling the truth!"

"I always tell the truth!" I protested.

"Kian, Harry that's enough," Rennan waved a hand. "Go and find a seat, I need to take a class register and then I can take you all to your first class."

"Um, why?" Harry asked Rennan

"I have to. I can't have a bunch of first years going about Eden lost and not getting on to class on time. I'm only going to be doing this for the first week so you know when and where to go. Is that good enough?" Rennan explained

"That sounds like a good method actually. Why didn't they do this in our primary school?" Harry remarked

"Just sit down Harry, I need to take the register," Rennan commanded. "Find a place to sit and we'll start our day together. Understand?"

I nodded and the three of us took our seats, all of us decently close to each other. I took the seat by the window since I liked the sunlight, I always did since I was a child. It's probably why my skin became tanned, spend too much time out playing. Looking around the class, there were a lot of faces that I didn't recognise. They all looked human enough so it was like I didn't even step out of Earth.

"Marcel Lysander?" Rennan called out a name

~ _"I'm going to win, Kian!"~  
_

_~"Not if I do it first!"~_

Again, a few images flashed in my head and I had to put my head on the table to try and figure out what happened. There was a kid, he had I think...red eyes and had a confident smile on his face. I didn't know who this kid was but I glanced at the person whose name was called.

"I'm here, Teach." He had one foot on the table and wore a very confident smile on his face like he was excited to be here. His tie was slightly messy and his black hair was streaked over his forehead, just about allowing his crimson red eyes to peer through them.

"Marcel put your feet down. You're not at home." Rennan said without batting an eye.

"Come on teach, why can't I do that," Marcel complained.

"Just because you have one of the highest test scores doesn't mean you can act like you own the place," Rennan replied. "Take your feet off the table before I have to make you do it. I don't want to be harsh on the first day."

Marcel grumbled and put his feet down. While he did though, the rest of the class started whispering about the test scores. The written part of the exam and physical part of the exam was both out of 100 so the total score was 200. In order to get in, you needed to score a total of at least 80

"What kind of score did you think he got?" Harry asked me. "I remember I got 140 out of 200. What did you get Violet?"

"145 out of 200," Violet explained. "Full marks on the written test."

"Same here," Harry replied. "Do you know your score?"

"Rennan just told me I passed so I guess I got above 80," I replied. "But I don't think I scored higher than you guys, I mean with my ADHD, I don't think I did well."

But before anyone could say anything, Rennan coughed and addressed the whole class. "I know you're discussing your test scores and some of you do know, some of you don't."

I shrank in my seat. I never liked it when test scores were readout. I always used to get called out by everyone in primary school because I was the one with ADHD. I still remember the looks that they gave me, me getting higher than them despite my learning disability. Even though I knew that I would never meet them again, it still lingered on the back of my mind.

"I'm going to tell you the scores of everyone present because I want you to know where you stand. Even if you have the highest score, you still have to work hard for what you want. That being said. Here are the scores." Rennan said

I was too anxious to pay attention, the scores ranged from 120 being the lowest to 145 which Violet had scored.

"Marcel, you scored 183," Rennan told us

"183?!" the whole class asked.

"That's right!" Marcel stood up proudly and laughed. "No offence to any of you but I'm going to be a better hero than all of you. Suck it!"

"Calm down, Marcel," Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Don't speak so soon. Rennan what's my score?"

"185," Rennan announced.

"How did you get that?!" I asked her

She glanced over to me but didn't answer my question. She returned her quick towards Marcel. "Don't treat your classmates as sidekicks, Marcel, then you won't have any friends will you?"

"Shut up!" Marcel complained. Even though he was trying to defend his point, his pale cheeks were starting to tinge with red. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have plenty of friends!"

"Ahem." Rennan coughed to stop this argument and turned to me. "Kian, your score is...180."

"What?!" I asked him. "Is that true?"

Rennan nodded and showed me the test scorecard that he pulled out of his pocket. "I have everyone's test scorecard. Kian you got 90 on both tests, I wanted to surprise you."

I sat in my seat gobsmacked. But some part of me scanned the faces of everyone present and expected them to look at me with disgust. ' _How dare a disabled kid get higher than us?!'_ I was used to hearing.

But to my surprise, they instead looked at me with awe and wonder. "How did you get so high?!" Leo asked me, his hair so bright that it blinded me for a second. "People usually don't get more than 50 on both tests. That's amazing!"

Marcel grumbled. "I guess I know I'm not the only one with a good score." he then turned to me. "Work with me and we'll leave everyone here in the dust!"

"Er?" I muttered.

"Marcel," Jazmine said. "Just because he got around the same score as you, don't just change your opinion." she smiled to herself. "Is it because you feel lonely? Are you happy that you have a friend now?"

"Shut up!" Marcel shouted at her, red in the face. "Stop making fun of me!"

Jazmine smirked to herself and crossed her arms. She wore a blazer like mine but instead of a skirt like the blonde girl wore or Violet, she wore a pair of black trousers and let her auburn red hair loose and over her shoulders, just brushing past her lightning bolt earrings which I thought was cool.

"So, now that's all finished." Rennan put the register down. "Grab your PE kits, we have PE first thing!"

* * *

**Sports Hall**

We changed into our PE kits and met in the Sports Hall that was built for us. It was colossal, walls of at least 60m and wide enough to fit 10 large monster trucks. The walls and the roof were padded out with what looked like soft material.

"You know, we never exchanged names."

I turned around to see the tall blonde kid talk to me. "Oh, I think I know it already. It's Chris right?"

He nodded. "I am." He turned to his right and I could see his little sister peering behind him. "Do you want to say hello?"

She stepped out and I could see that she was really shy. I was like that when I was little but I had grown out of it but it didn't seem like she hadn't as of yet. "I'm M-Milena but call me Mia, please."

"Hi Mia, I'm Kian," I said as friendly as I could. "Nice to meet you."

She hid behind her brother's leg to my dismay. "Does she not like me?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Chris explained. "She's really shy, that's all. I've always been taking care of her ever since she was little. She has a rare condition in which her bones are as brittle as glass."

"Really?!" I asked horrified at this.

"She's had this since she was born. If she hits her arm too hard, it ends up breaking." Chris continued. "That's why I was worried for her when you bumped into her."

"Oh my god. Is she okay now?"

"Thankfully, it was just a bruise so it's fine. I want her to make friends here, I don't want to act like her older brother 24/7. Back where we came from, she didn't get the chance to make them, they would never play with her."

That struck a chord in me. I wanted to say that it happened to me, that I was treated like trash because of my disability. I was tormented throughout my childhood because I wanted to be a superhero and I wanted to tell her that she could trust me but unfortunately, I didn't get the chance.

"A-25. Welcome to PE!"

I turned to see someone new this time. This person looked about 20, maybe younger but he carried himself with authority and confidence. His steel-grey eyes glinted in the orange light.

"I'm Phoneix. At least, that's my hero name." he smiled at us. "So, are you ready to train?"

All of us stood there, hesitant to speak first. Rennan instead did it for us. "You're supposed to talk more, Phoneix," he grumbled at him. "Anyway," he faced at us. "Phoenix here is a superhero and also a teacher here. He's going to be the one behind the lesson for today."

Phoenix nervously chuckled. "That's what I was supposed to say! So let's start!"

* * *

**Sometime later...**

We had done a few laps, few circuit workouts and did some sprints. But after that, we were allowed to show our evolutionary ability off. Harry hadn't brought his suit so he didn't take part but he still wanted to watch what the others did.

We went in reverse order of test score and we had set up a bunch of test dummies so we can display our ability for the others to see it. There was a short Asian kid who electrocuted a test dummy, an Asian girl who screamed at one so it went flying into a wall, a tall dark-skinned guy who mimicked the property of steel by touching a bar and punching clean through the face of one.

"Leopold, show us what you got!" Rennan asked him

He excitedly dashed over and faced the test dummy. Within moments, the air started to cool and he thrust his arm out, shooting out an ice spike, impaling the test dummy in the stomach. "How was that?!" he asked Rennan

"Good. Chris?" Rennan asked as he wrote down something on his board.

"It's just what Nigel did." Chris rubbed his head. "I just have super strength so it's just going to be me punching through one."

"Okay, that's fine. What about you Mia?" Rennan asked her. "Do you want to have a go?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"I see." Rennan sighed. "Well since Violet's power is non-offensive and Harry didn't bring his suit, Marcel show us what you got."

A wide smile formed on Marcel's face, so wide I thought he might end up cackling like the Joker. Instead, he excitedly dashed over and thrust his arm out. "This is why I'll be the best!"

He breathed in and out and in his right arm, and a few of purple-red spheres appeared. He brought his arm back and with a smirk, threw them against the set of dummies. As soon as it hit, small explosions went off and after the cloud of black smoke vanished, the dummies were covered in soot and parts of it were blown away.

"Everyone shows off and we have to pay for the damages!" Phoenix complained. "Well that's enough dummies for today, we've destroyed nearly-no wait, all of them!"

"That's a shame," Harry leaned his arm on mine. "Kian couldn't get to show off his powers."

"Wait, powers?" Marcel asked me. "You have more than one?"

"Yeah, what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just having more than one power is considered a rarity."

"Has everyone had a go?" Phoenix asked us.

"I haven't." Jazmine raised her hand.

"Ah," Phoenix blinked. "You two haven't gotten a go to have you?"

"No, we didn't," I confirmed.

Phoenix looked around and something seemed to come up in his head. "Why don't you two spar with each other?" he told us. "I wanted to give you kids a chance to practise fighting against each other and now since we've run out of dummies, we can start with this."

"You can't be serious?!" Jazmine protested. "I don't want to fight him!"

"What?" Marcel chuckled. "Don't tell me that Jazmine Garcia is scared of fighting? Especially given that your f-"

"Shut up Marcel!" Jazmine barked at him, shutting him up in an instant. "It's not that. Don't you need some kind of qualifications to hold sparring matches?"

"You do and I have them," Phoenix replied. "If your teacher allows it, then you two can spar." He turned to Rennan who after a while of what looked like staring into thin air, nodded.

"You can but remember it is a spar, not a deathmatch. Everyone who is not Kian or Jazmine sit away from the fight, I'll get these two paddings."

* * *

While I was getting padded up, Harry and Violet came to support me like the good friends I knew they were. "You better show them what you can do, Kian. We all saw what you did to that monster back on Earth." Violet stated. "You better not take it easy since she's a girl."

I chuckled. "Are you kidding me, Mum told me to try my best regardless of gender. Trust me, I won't hold back in this spar." I tightened up my right glove.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked me.

"Well, I don't know what she can do. So I'm going to sit back and let me come towards me, that's my plan." I explained

I heard chuckling behind me and turned to see Marcel responsible. "That's not going to work as well as you think, Kian."

"Why not?" I asked

"I know what her ability is," he explained. "See, she and I sort of knew each other, ever since we were little actually."

~ _"You can't catch me Kian!"~_

_~"Yes I will!"~_

_~"Wait for me!"~_

I rubbed my templed and again more images flashed into my head. There were streaks of bright orange and I could smell the fragrance of nature. I looked up at Marcel to see he was doing the same.

"Where was I?" he stared at me blankly before getting his sights on me. "Her power is something I call **Speed Dash.** It allows her to dash forward for a split second." Marcel went on. "If you try to let her come at you, you'll end up being punched or actually kicked around."

"Uh, thanks," I said. "But why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be supporting her? You guys are close right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Marcel laughed. "She's always so cool and confident in her abilities that when I see her lose, it that much funnier. Good luck, Kian." he patted my back and left to join the others.

"So," Harry left him to leave. "He's interesting."

"You can say that again!" Violet exclaimed. "Even if she asks me what your power is, I won't tell her about it."

"Me neither!" Harry proclaimed. "What kind of friends would we be if we betrayed each other?"

I smiled at them. "Thanks, guys."

"You ready?" I heard Renann's voice ask me.

I nodded. "I am."

"Good," Rennan nodded. "You better get on the mat."

I heeded his advice and went to the mat in the middle of the hall, my new classmates looked at the both of us with wonder and awe and I was starting to feel a little nervous at this. My dad used to teach me how to defend myself but I never had sparred someone in an actual match before. I had no time to think as I soon faced her

"You can back out if you want, I won't blame you."

Her pretty auburn red hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore green gloves and green shin pads. Given her dark blue PE kit, it complimented it perfectly. Her lightning bolt earrings were not with her this time.

"Why would I? You don't know what I can do!" I chuckled.

"You don't know what I can do either," she quipped. "There was a reason I got a high score. Hmm, I wonder, how did you even get a score like that. You don't seem the kind of person to be very powerful."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm very powerful!"

She chuckled. "You better prove it to me then, _Kian,_ " she said my name like she was almost angry at me for being named that. When I was little, I asked why my parents decided to name me Kian. They explained it meant something along the lines of "wise king" so I was proud to have that, until of course Varahard somehow decided it was a girl's name, at least my full name of Kiannan that is. I had no idea why Jazmine didn't seem to like the name and I wasn't going to ask her either.

"Okay, listen up." I glanced to see Phoenix walk in front of us. "I'll act as the match referee. Standard rules, no biting, no kicking in the uh- _sensitive areas_ and no eye-gouging. You aren't trying to kill each other so behave properly."

"Understood," Jazmine replied.

"Me too," I replied

"Okay, touch gloves and begin. You win the spar if you make them surrender or you manage to make them lose the will to fight. You can use your powers." Phoenix stated.

"How do you do that?" I asked Phoneix

"He means a dangerous position," Jazmine explained. "Let's say I managed to take you down and put my hand on your neck, you have no choice to surrender because I would just crush your neck. That sort of thing."

I nodded. "You won't be doing that to me!" I said proudly. "I'll show you just how good I am!"

"Ew, why would I put my hands on your dirty neck," Jazmine recoiled.

"Hey!" She was starting to get under my nerves now. It was one thing to appear out of random and then vanish making me look like a right old fool in front of Harry. Now, she called me weak and here she was calling me dirty! I made sure to take a shower every two days because I wanted to look my best all the time. She was going to get it now!

"Touch gloves and start," Phoneix stated

I put my hand out like he asked and waited for Jazmine to do the same. "What?" I asked her. "Do I need to take a bath before I fight you? Do you want me to not sweat when I move?"

She met my fist with hers. "No, it's fine. Let's go."

"Begin!" Phoenix backed off and that started the fight between me and her.

I started with a series of jabs, all attempting to get her right in the face. She dodged those attempts and launched a punch of her own which just brushed past my cheek. Deciding it wasn't working, I readied my right leg and kicked her right in the side and the impact made a satisfying noise.

"Not bad."

She had blocked the kick and before I knew it, she spun on the spot, attempting to sweep me off my standing leg. I lifted my left leg up barely and just managed to avoid getting swept. I tried to launch an attack of my own but before I could, Jazmine in a split second, appeared in my sight and she punched me right in the stomach

 **"Argh!"** I doubled over and hugged my stomach, attempting to suppress the feeling of wanting to throw up my breakfast over the mat in front of my new classmates.

"Kian!" I heard Violet shout

"I'm fine!" I shouted back and stood up-albeit very weakly. I stared at Jazmine who looked none the different at what just happened. Some part of me thought that she used to punch boys in the stomach on the daily

"I'm impressed, Kian." Jazmine began. "No one takes a punch to the gut and stands up so easily."

"Yeah, well," I raised my arms up, pushing down that nauseating feeling. "I'm tougher than I look."

She grit her teeth and put her arms up again and she advanced. I readied my stance and paid attention to what she was trying to do. Jazmine spun around again and launched a kick towards my head. Seeing this coming, I ducked underneath it and while her back was left unguarded, launched a kick of my own to take her down

But I was not able to connect. I was sucker-punched in the face and sent reeling backwards. My left cheek was stinging and I felt a little dizzy as I tried to figure out what just happened.

"Kian!" I heard Marcel scream out. "That's her ability I told you about!"

Now it made sense! The puzzle pieces began to fall in place. "You used your speed dash ability to increase your reaction time, didn't you? That's how you managed to surprise me, isn't it, Jazmine?"

"Did it take you that long to figure it out?" she asked me. "Well now you know it, I guess I don't have to hide it!"

She crouched down like a sprinter and she narrowed her eyes at me. She clenched her hands, almost ripping the padding below her and before I knew it, an aura of orange sparks started to crackle around her. "You shouldn't have come here, Kian. Now stay down!"

She exploded from her starting position and rammed into me with what felt like the weight of a train. All the air in my lungs left sharply and I was sent tumbling through the room and hit the wall behind me. If there wasn't any padding behind me, I would have taken a _very_ long nap.

She stopped just where I was launched and looked at me with pity and disappointment. "Just as I thought, you're weak. Do us all a favour and quit. We don't need weaklings like you. _Kian."_

My vision was blurry and it was getting hard to figure out how to beat her. It didn't help that my ears were ringing and I didn't know what Violet and Harry were thinking about this. I guessed that they would be concerned with the state I was in, I mean, you would too if your friend was sent crashing into a wall.

"Kian?!" I heard a voice. "Can you still stand?"

"If he has any common sense he'll forfeit," Jazmine said smugly. "Do you Kian? Now, do you see why I got the highest mark in the class? You're not cut out to be a superhero like this."

I had those heard those words before, from my peers at primary school to the monster that tried to hurt everyone on Earth. Being a superhero is what I wanted to do, being a superhero is what I wanted to become and I wasn't going to give up until I became one.

With all my effort, I got up. I was in bad shape and I had to take a few deep breaths to replace the lost air in my lungs. "I'm n-not giving up." I managed to mutter. "You think your the first person to call me weak, all my life I've been told that I won't be a superhero. They didn't stop me, and you won't either!"

Jazmine stared at me with surprise before she got in a fighting stance again. "Don't forget that I warned you."

She started to crouch and do the running thing again but I was ready to counter it. I dug deep and started to get fired up. I started to gather the rage I felt when she told I was weak, that I wasn't going to be a superhero. Within moments, a blazing warmth enveloped my body and I knew my body was reinforced with dad's energy, like the last two times.

She charged at me again, trying to send me into a wall again. I was ready to counter this time. Now that I was reinforced, I could now react faster and just as she was about to hit me, I punched her right in the stomach, sending her flying towards the padded wall.

My arm stung and vibrated because of the punch. Deciding to ignore it, I stood proudly in front of her. "You see what I can do, Jazmine?" I yelled. "Tell me who's weak now?!"

Her back was against the wall and her ponytail had come undone in the impact. Her now orange eyes now darkened to amber while she furrowed her brow towards me. Getting up, she almost growled at me like me standing up wasn't in the script. "How?!" she yelled at me. "Why did you not stay down?!"

"That's enough!" Phoneix announced. "Any more and you'll hurt yourself!"

"Shut up and let me kill him!" Jazmine stared at me with a sinister smile. "People like you shouldn't be a superhero, those who never give up ends up dead!"

I should have hot said anything but I couldn't just help it. "What?" I smirked at her. "Did your mum not teach you to play fair? Not happy that I can fight you now?"

She was speechless at what I said, that was for about a couple of seconds. Her eyes seemed to twitch. _**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'll KILL YOU!"**_ she roared. The orange sparks now intensified and her amber-orange eyes glowed brightly. "Take that back, Kian!"

"Make me!" I yelled back. "Don't ever call me weak! You have no idea what I've gone through, what I had to suffer through. I will be a superhero! Remember that, I won't just give up because you're stronger than me!"

She charged at me, leaving a huge gust of wind in her wake. With her sadistic glare, I knew she was trying to make sure that with the next hit, I wasn't going to get back up in one piece. I couldn't let her do that to me, now when she just insulted what my life goal was. Digging deeper again, I pushed the ability to reinforce my body and I felt the fire in me roar with furious power

She noticed this and as she started to dash towards me, she zig-zagged trying to throw me off her trajectory. It was clever but I came up with something on the spot to counter it. Instead of just waiting to be hit, I ran towards her with the strength I gained from my reinforcement. It took her by surprise and before she could react, I punched her in the face sending her stumbling back.

I didn't stop at that and started a relentless barrage, trying to make sure she forfeited the match. She blocked my punch and started to counter me. Both of us traded blows against each other, dodging and or counterattacking each other's attacks before we were at a standstill again. Neither one of us were able to make the other give up.

Jazmine was breathing hard and her face was now starting to sweat. "Take what you said about my Mum back!" she punched me right in the face. I tried my best to ignore the pain and kicked her in the chest, winding her in the process.

"Take what you said back!" I dodged a wild kick to my head and punched her in the stomach.

This went on for a while until I realised that this wasn't doing anything. I wanted to finish this with a special move and I thought of what happened a month ago, with what happened with a guy with the big arm. I shoved Jazmine away and managed to get a bit of distance on her

"What?!" she demanded. "Running away. You know I can catch you!"

"I'm counting on that!" I said through a cut lip. I wanted her to charge at me so that during the last second, I could push that ball of blue light into her and beat her, _Naruto_ style. I breathed in and out and discreetly readied my right arm. I concentrated on a ball shape and started to feel the calmer fire fill my body again.

Jazmine cackled. "I'll make sure to hit your mouth, that way you can shut up!"

She readied herself to charge and I readied myself to ram a Rasengan into her chest before I felt a pair of hands go across my neck. "Kian, That's enough!" I turned around to see Rennan holding me back

"Wha-" I glanced back at Jazmine who now had 3 people on her. Marcel being one of them

"Jaz, that's enough!" Marcel struggled to hold her back.

"Get off me!" Jazmine elbowed him in the face. "Let me at him and kick his fu-" she was cut off when Violet put her hands over his nose and it seemed to glow with bright white light.

"Go to sleep," Violet commanded. "You've hurt Kian enough."

Her eyelids seem to get heavier and she closed them before she relaxed and fell on the mats. Phoenix had managed to hold her by the stomach, Marcel her legs and Violet managed to clamp her hands on her mouth and nose.

I breathed heavily and I felt a sharp flash of pain in my chest, probably just a bruise but I put my hand on it. "G-guys, whats going on?"

"We saved your life, that's what happened." Marcel wiped his cheek. "One hell of an elbow."

Violet glanced at me and ran towards me, grabbing my face as she looked at me. "Kian, are you okay? Did she hurt you, do you feel fine?"

"My ribs hurt." I coughed out.

While Violet helped me take off my sparring gear, I noticed that I had a lot more bruises on my body and it felt incredibly sore. I sat down, breathing heavily like I had run a marathon.

"Phoenix, next time you want my children to spar, do it on your own." Rennan scolded him. "That's the last time I'm allowing something like that!"

"I'm sorry too. I didn't know it was going to turn out like this." Phoenix replied sadly. "What do you want me to do now?"

"I'll sort out the mess. You take her to her father, I'll talk to Kian." Rennan stated and came over to me.

"Look I'm sorry-OW!" Rennan pulled on my ear.

"At what point did I ask you to treat this as a deathmatch?!" Rennan scolded me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I tried to get his hand away from my ear. "I just got too excited!"

Rennan stared at me with his amber-gold eyes before he let go. "Just promise me you won't get into deathmatches with your classmates. I don't think your mum wants to know that you got injured in a PE lesson would she?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "What about Jazmine?"

"She's fine. She's sedated but she'll be fine." Rennan explained. "If you two didn't treat this as a deathmatch, then you would have done well."

"Rennan," Violet said. "I don't have enough energy to heal all of his injuries."

"Take him to Lucas," Rennan explained. "He should be able to heal Kian."

Violet nodded and propped me on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be okay." she beamed at me. "I won't let her hurt you."

"Thanks," I replied. "I don't know what I could have done without you."

That was the last thing we said to each other before she took me to see this Lucas guy.


	16. Kian 7: That's your dad?!

**Kian 7: That's your dad?!**

Violet helped me as I walked to where this Lucas person was. Judging from what Rennan told Violet, it seemed like he was a better healer than Violet. From what I knew, Lucas was Violet's father and for some bizarre reason, I hadn't met him at all!

"Whatcha thinking about?" Violet asked me

"Oh," I turned to face her. "I haven't really met your dad have I?"

"Yes, you have," Violet said. "When you punched that monster into the sky?"

"I don't remember that," I replied. "I was unconscious."

"Oh yeah," Violet agreed. "Forgot about that. Well, you're going to love him. He's the one who taught me how to use my powers!"

"I guess I can thank him for you helping me back there." I rubbed my wrist, remembering the impact when I launched that monster into the sky.

"Speaking of which. Kian, why did you hold back against her?"

"Hold back?"

She nodded. "When you punched that monster, you launched him into the sky, this time, when you punched her, you sent her flying into the wall."

"I-I don't really know to be honest," I answered truthfully. What she said was indeed true. So what changed? Did I subconsciously hold back because I didn't want to hurt her? I had no idea.

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Violet said. "She deserved it for what she said about you."

I smiled at her defending me. "Thanks, Violet. I'm surprised that you didn't run in there and fight her by yourself."

She recoiled at what I said. "Kian!" she said, offended. "I'm supposed to help people, not fight them! You should know this!" she lightly elbowed me in the ribs

"Ow!" I hissed at the pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She looked concerned and placed her hand on where she poked me. Within moments, the pain vanished and I glanced downwards to see her hand glowing slightly. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean for it to hurt that much."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have said that." I replied

She smiled at me, her blue eyes dancing with joy almost. "Kian, it's my fault, not yours. I shouldn't have reacted like that, especially since you're injured," she patted my head gently. "Come on, we should be close to where my Dad is."

We had ended up in what looked like a hospital reception, just like normal. What was not normal was the various kinds of people going in and out of it. I was weirded out by it but to everyone else, it looked like your average Tuesday.

"Kian, can you stand or do you need me to help?" Violet asked me

I shook my head. "I can stand on my own. I just don't think I can walk for long."

She nodded and hugged me. "Stay put, I'm going to find my dad and make him take a look at you. You'll be okay right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I grinned at her.

She patted my head and ran off, leaving me in the reception area all to myself.

The reception itself was very busy, a lot of people walking in and out, all sorts of lifeforms actually. Some of them were happy to leave and the others sad to enter which was justified because some of them carried injuries, much worse than my own.

"...I was only trying to help!.."

I turned to face where the voice came from. "I told you. You can't play hero, kid. You're not supposed to even use your power!"

Me being ever so curious, I decided to see what was going on. There was an adult, arms crossed and looking down at a little kid who looked really sorry to be there almost.

"Don't you know what happened 6 years ago? It's only because of weaklings like you that it happened!" the adult barked out.

The adult was actually someone I had seen earlier, his dark hair was slicked back and his lime-green eyes glinted with cruelty. "Get out before I have to take care of you myself!"

"Hey!" I stepped in.

"Kid?" Mitras snapped towards me. "What are you doing here?!"

I didn't answer as I stood in shock. I didn't have any plan to act on and thus, I had no clue what to do. This, however, was a well-timed distraction as the small kid that was being shouted at ran off around the corner

"Come on!" Mitras complained looking back at the running kid and then at me. "Do you know what you just did?!"

"Saved him from you." I quipped back. "Why were you shouting at him anyway?!"

"Because he used his powers!" Mitras stated. "He's not supposed to!"

"Why?"

"Because he's a civilian, a commoner at that!" he muttered the last part. "Only those who come here can use their powers!"

"What if your life was in danger?" I asked him. "Would you just die instead of being saved by him?"

He laughed mockingly. "I don't need his help, I can defend myself. What are you saying, that everyone should be allowed to go here?"

"Yeah, I am." I crossed my arms. "What's wrong with it?"

" _What's wrong with it?"_ he repeated in a falsetto voice. "Because of what happened 6 years ago, kid."

I remembered what Noriel said, that there was an attack 6 years ago and a lot of people died. "What did they do?!"

"They weren't strong enough," Mitras said sadly. "There were these _things_ and we couldn't do much. So many heroes died that day. That's why we only allow the strong in, we don't want to lose more lives."

It made sense but surely there was a better explanation of why so many people died, not just because they were weak. "What exactly happened?"

"T-"

"Kian!"

I snapped my head to see Violet running in. "I found my dad, come on let's go!" She didn't give me a second to think as she dragged me away deeper into Space Hospital.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"Violet, slow down!" I complained. She took me through the complex and long winding hospital walls, not taking a second to listen to me.

"I can't, Dad only has a few minutes of his break left. Every minute wasted is a life lost," Violet replied, still looking ahead. "That's what he says!"

I decided to shut up until I met Violet's dad because she made quite a good point. My Mum used to tell me the same thing too before I went to school. Looking back on it, it was just a way to get me into school faster.

She stopped suddenly and slightly opened a green curtain in front of me. "Wait here for a bit, okay?"

I nodded and she vanished behind the curtain leaving me to my thoughts. I looked around the place I was and was surprised at how quiet it was. There were no patients and it just felt eerie. Some part of me thought that Violet just brought me here just so she could pop out from the curtain and scare me.

"Kian, my dad will see you now." Violet broke the silence.

"He's there, right?" I asked her. "You aren't going to scare me are you?"

She chuckled. "Of course not, come on. Dad's in a bit of a hurry."

As I opened the curtain and since I've never met the man, I thought that Violet's dad would look a lot like her, the same chocolate skin and the same dark black hair.

"Hey, Kian. What brings you here?"

To my surprise, I was very wrong! Violet's dad smiled at me warmly while he sat on his table, his blue eyes putting me at ease as soon as I met them. His bright blonde hair fell just either side of his eyes making him look like he came straight out of the _Backstreet Boys._

"Er…" I stammered. "H-hi!"

"Why so nervous?" Lucas (Violet's Dad) asked me. "We have met before after you sent that Dem-I mean monster to the sky. You saved a lot of people that day!"

"U-uh, thanks," I replied all the while trying to push down my embarrassment at the same time. "So, uh, your Violet's dad?"

He laughed and patted my head. "Was I not what you expected? It's okay, I understand. Violet takes more from her mother than she does me." he laughed warmly. "Now, can you tell me what happened to you?"

"Dad!" Violet pouted. "I already told you!"

"I know, I know. I need to hear his side too, you know." Lucas chuckled and patted her head like he had done me. I was beginning to think that she did that because of her dad and I couldn't help but admit that I liked it, I felt safe and sound when she did it.

"Kian, can you please tell me what happened?" Lucas asked me again.

I sat on the medical bed that was near me and explained what had happened with the spar I had earlier, how I managed to fight against Jazmine before the fight was called off.

Lucas nodded with hmms. "I see. And you're feeling sore?"

I nodded. "As soon as I stopped I did. I felt like I ran 12 marathons."

"I know what's going on." Lucas said with a bright gleam in his eyes. "You feel sore because when you're reinforcing your body, your muscles go through something called hypertrophy."

"Hypertrophy?" I asked him. "What does that mean?"

"Muscle growth," Violet explained. "The more exercise you do to a certain muscle, the bigger it gets."

"So you're saying that my reinforcement is something like that?" I asked Lucas.

He nodded. "Yes of course I am. Now, you need a lot of energy to increase muscle mass and your ability to reinforce your body does that."

"Cool!" I replied

"Now here comes the bit where I explain why you get tired. You need a lot of energy and how does the body get that? The answer is sleep, that's why you feel tired. Got it?"

I nodded. "I see. I guess that kind of power always has a side effect huh?"

"Powers usually do. I can manipulate energy inside me to heal people but I can run out of it quickly. To solve that issue, I have to absorb sunlight. " Lucas explained.

"It happens to me too." Violet jumped in. "Whenever I run out, I stand in the sun to recharge quicker."

"That's good and all but I came in because I had some bruises too. Violet said she couldn't heal me from it." I explained

"Ah, must be because your body is too exhausted for Violet to help. She doesn't have enough energy to heal all of your injuries. I can help with that." Lucas stood up from his seat and pressed his hands on my forehead

As soon as he did, the bruising I felt along my ribs and my cut lip was healed within seconds. I could almost feel the pain vanish within the seconds.

"Feel better?" Lucas smiled at me.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks a lot!"

He smiled and patted my head again. "Don't go getting into fights again. Especially against No-I mean Ms. Garcia. I've heard she's pretty tough."

"Why would she do something like that?!" Violet moved to my side. "Kian didn't do anything to her!"

"Did you insult her?" Lucas asked

"I guess, I say something about her mum, maybe that's why."

Lucas thought in his head before he spoke. "If you do see her, apologise for that. It's not good to get into a fight with a classmate on your first day."

"And if she does decide to fight you again, I'll be there to help you, okay?" Violet put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know, I'll-

_~Fires burned everything I saw~_

~ _An evil cackle ran throughout the scene~_

_~Red and blue fire crackled in harmony~  
_

I gasped as again, those images started to fill my head again. What were they? And why did I feel so scared and why did it feel like it was something I had lived through?

"Kian?" Lucas snapped his fingers. "Kian, are you still with us?"

"I-I am. Sorry, I think I got lost in my head." I grinned at the two of them to say that I was indeed fine and it was nothing to be worried about.

"Good. I've written a note saying what happens if someone stops you. Go to class and try not to end up fighting another classmate, I'm already busy as it is!" Lucas quickly wrote down a note and handed it to me.

"Sunshine, I'm trusting you to take him back to class," Lucas patted her head and then left the small room, leaving just the two of us alone.

"Why is your dad so busy?" I asked Violet.

Violet sat next to me and her shoulders slouched forward. "It's because of what's happening on the planet. Lots and lots of protests mean lots of injured people. Sometimes he ends up staying overnight here and I rarely get to see him."

"Oh," I could only say. "Well, when I'm a hero, I'll try and stop the protests. That way, your dad can come home!"

Violet smiled at me. "That would be nice. But it's going to be hard trying to get the board to agree with you. Because they don't stop the protests, dad can't come home to my Mum and me."

"I'll change it. I know I will!" I replied adamantly. "I will!"

"I believe you. But if we spend too much time here, you'll end up missing the rest of the school day. Let's go to class." Violet jumped off the medical bed and I followed her, not wanting to miss the rest of my first day.

* * *

Truth be told, I was expecting my new classmates to look at me again with anger and sneering eyes. Whenever I came back from a fight, they would look at me like ' _How dare he come out unscathed?!'_ and would only try to infuriate me into letting that happen again like it had happened in my old school.

Fortunately, this wasn't my old school and these weren't my old primary school classmates.

As I entered the class, all of them crowded me and to a nice surprise, complimented me. "That was very cool!" Leo explained. "I wish I could fight like that!"

"I hereby declare you as my rival," Marcel said proudly. "Until the next time we meet!"

"Settle down!" Rennan said. "We still have a class to get too! Kian, sit down and maybe try to pay attention to the remainder of the lesson."

"Yeah, sure," I replied and found my seat.

"So, can someone tell me what led up to the current academic policy?" Rennan asked. "Anybody, we just went over this!"

"I know."

I snapped my head to see Jazmine looking straight ahead, not even sparing me a glance. The rest of the class seemed to hold its breath at the presence of me and her right next to each other.

"Continue please Jazmine?" Rennan asked her.

She sat up straight. "It's because of the Great Disaster 6 years ago, it's also called the Battle of Acochester where we are right now and one of 4 major cities on the planet."

"That is correct."

"The attack took place during the afternoon and late-night but we don't know who caused it, all we know is that a lot of people died. Almost half of the population of Acochester and nearly all of the heroes that tried to stop the attack." Jazmine explained. "The damage to the city itself was almost catastrophic requiring billions of credits to be repaired."

A moment of silence passed before I spoke up. "What are credits?"

"It's currency," Marcel replied. "It's what we use here as money on Locus."

Jazmine ignored me and went ahead. "In the attack, the heroes that served as the council, also called the board were killed and because of that, 6 others took their place. These 6 people were very wealthy and pledged to repair the damage that the attack had caused. However, they believed that the cause of so much death was because the heroes that were deployed were too weak and thus, the current policy was implemented. They only allow children who come from powerful families, ones who have a relative as a hero."

"That's not fair!" I shouted. "They can't do that!"

"Kian, they can," Rennan said rubbing his temples. "They're in charge of making the decisions and even though they're unfair, they have the right to do whatever they choose to do."

"Hmpf!" I sat back on my chair angry at how this council of 6 people decided who went to Eden Academy.

The rest of the lesson went on without any major events. As the school day finished, everyone grabbed their stuff and started packing up to go home. Harry and Violet were just past the door when I felt Renann's hand on my shoulder

"What is it Rennan?" I asked him

He held up the note. "It says you have to do one thing in this note before the class is over."

"What is it?" I replied. "I'm not aware of anything Lucas told me."

Rennan sighed. "You have to apologise."

"Oh," I let that sink in. I glanced around Rennan and saw Jazmine waiting impatiently, her fingers tapping along the side of her arms. In the golden glow of the setting sun, her auburn red hair seemed to glow brightly with the light.

"What about Harry and Violet?" I asked Rennan. "Won't they realise I'm not with them?"

"I told them to wait. Now, get to it, okay?" Rennan turned me to face Jazmine who looked cross to be here almost

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" her arms were crossed and she frowned at me, probably because she was being held back and was probably missing an episode of _Powerpuff Girls_ or something.

"Uh-" I started. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, _Ms."_

"None of that," Rennan stepped in sternly.

Jazmine sighed and started again. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that I made you angry in the fight and that I almost killed you," I muttered. I turned to Rennan. "Is that enough?"

"It is," Jazmine spoke up. "Do you want to know why I got so angry with you when you mentioned my Mum?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

Rennan seemed to look down at the floor but I looked back at Jazmine. She shuffled in place and her emerald green eyes seemed to turn watery. "Do you know how many people died that day?"

"I don't."

"14 million. And one of them was…" her voice turned fragile. "One of them was my..my mother."

My heart felt as if it had shattered into a million pieces as she said it. I swear when I was sparring her, I wasn't trying to insult her, it was just something to egg her on. "Jazmine, I'm sorry I didn't know!"

She wiped a tear from her eye. "I know you didn't know about it. I'm sorry I took it so seriously. It's just when I get so angry, I forget to think. And I'm sorry I called you weak too, I was just jealous of how high you scored."

"Oh." I rubbed my head not sure what to say so I said the next best thing. "Apology accepted. Are we cool now or something?"

She opened her crossed arms. "I won't lose my temper when you talk to me that's for sure. I still don't like you but since you are my classmate, I will tolerate you."

" _Tolerate me?!"_ I said offended. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I think that's enough." Rennan stepped in. "Kian, Jazmine, go home and remember to get your superhero kits. We're going to do an actual training task instead of just regular PE."

"Awesome!" I turned to Rennan. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

I waved him goodbye and didn't bother to see what Jazmine's reaction was because I cared more about seeing my friends. Still, I felt like a huge dick when I realised I had insulted her dead mother. If I lost my mum, well I don't think I could imagine it.

"Hey," Harry asked me. "What went on in there?"

"Nothing much really," I said. "Oh, by the way, we're going to need our hero kits for tomorrow."

"Yes!" Harry fist-bumped the air. "That's what I like to hear!"

"Jazmine didn't bother you did she?" Violet asked me

"Uh, no, not really," I replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her looking at me before she left without even saying goodbye to me.

I brushed that aside because from what I knew of her, it seemed normal for her. "Let's go home and if my Mum asks about anything, don't mention the fight!"


	17. Kian 8: Unexpected Visitors

**Kian 8: Hero Class goes wrong**

_**The next day, 7 AM.** _

"Mum, Dad. Do you know the policy that this council has put in?"

The three of us were in the living room, ready to start our day. My brother and sister were watching TV in the living room leaving just the three of us. While I ate spoonfuls out from my bowl of Coco-Pops, the golden morning sunlight shone through the windows setting up a wonderful morning.

"What?" Mum was midway through eating a sandwich. "Kina, what did you say?"

"The policy that only those who have a relative who is already a superhero can join?"

"Oh," Mum chuckled nervously. "That one. I see."

"Did you learn about this in school, Kina?" Dad asked me

I nodded.

"And what do you think about it?"

"It's unfair! Just because someone doesn't have a superhero relative, it doesn't mean they're weak. Everyone deserves a chance to be a superhero!"

Dad exchanged a quick glance with mum before looking back at me. "You are right. However, what the council implemented, even though I don't agree with it, it has...some benefits." Dad explained.

"How?! How can something so unfair be good?!"

Dad took a sip of his coffee. "For starters, all the recent graduates of Eden are really popular with the people of Locus and especially Acochester. It helps in being a hero, if people like you, then they feel safe if you're on the scene."

I sat up. "That makes sense."

"A reason why they're so popular? they're good and strong. If strong heroes are roaming the city and the planet, then they feel safer with them." Dad explained.

"But, can't people who don't have a superhero relative also be strong?!" I asked them. "There has to be one, right?!"

Mum sighed. "Back in the old days, everyone could join." She put her sandwich down to caress my face like she would everytime she would do to make me feel better. "Not everyone is born with a strong evolutionary ability like you and I. Sometimes, even hard work isn't enough. That's how it is for a lot of people."

"That's unfair!"

"It is." Mum said smiling sadly. "But no one can choose what they end up with do they? We have to work with what we have."

Even though I disagreed hard with that statement, I had a feeling that she was right. It was like football or me. Not every person who played ended up like Messi or Ronaldo, scoring goals and making the opposite team look silly when they went up against them.

I guess it was the same with Eden Academy, not every person who came through its doors for the first time would end up as superheroes. I couldn't help but feel afraid slightly at my chances, would I graduate and become a superhero like my parents?

Yes, I was.

I wasn't going to give up on my dream because of how unfair it was. It was everything I wanted to be, a hero just like my parents and I suffered because of it. I wasn't going to let that suffering be for nothing.

Another thought flashed through my head. Turning to my parents. I wagged a spoon at them. "Weren't you superheroes too? Couldn't you have changed that stupid rule, they had to listen to you, righ?"

Mum and Dad exchanged looks, having a conversation in less then a second before they glanced back at me. "It's...complicated." Mum pat my hand. "Just do your best and be a strong here, okay? That way, when you're older, you might be able to change it."

I could tell that they didn't want to talk about that so I decided to not push it. "Okay, if you don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to."

I finished up my bowl of Coco Pops and grabbed my school bag, making sure I had everything for the school day ahead. But as I waved goodbye and tried to step through the door, Dad called out to me.

"Kian. Don't forget your hero suit!" Dad threw the duffel bag and I managed to catch it. "I made it just for you!" he said proudly

"Thanks, Dad!" I smiled at him. "I'll do my best!"

* * *

**A few minutes later, on the Streets of Locus.**

"So what do you think we're going to do today?" Harry asked me. "Why would we need our hero suits?"

Harry was gently tugging a cart with him, which if he was to be believed carried his hero suit. To contrast with him, Violet and I simply carried another bag.

"I don't really know," Violet adjusted her grip on the second bag. "It could be anything really."

"I wonder if that Phoenix guy's going to have us training again!" Harry said proudly. "I just want to fight people!"

"Harry!" Violet said sternly. "You know what happened last time!"

"Oh, you mean Kian and that red haired girl having a deathmatch. That was awesome!" he said excitedly.

Violet pulled on Harry's ear. "Next time something like that happens, I'll let Kian take your place. Maybe you'll like getting beat up."

"Ow!" Harry rubbed his ear. "Come on Violet" I was only kidding. Besides, I wouldn't step anywhere near her! Red haired girls are crazy!"

"Well, as long as that _demon_ doesn't end up fighting us, I think we're good." Violet said. "What do you think, Kian?"

"Do you guys really think she's a demon?" I was surprised at Violet's hard words about her.

"And you don't?" Harry replied. "She was going to _kill_ you, Kian!"

"What he said." Violet said.

"You guys might be surprised to hear that she apologised about trying to kill me."

The duo stared at me. "She did what?!" Violet asked me. She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me, my purple eyes meeting her blue ones. "Are you sure?!"

"Did you pay her to do it?" Harry asked me

"No," I chuckled and moved Violet's hands off my shoulders. "Nothing like that. Rennan thought since we were going to be classmates we should try and get along, so he made us apologise to each other."

"Wait, what did you apologize for?" Harry asked me. "Did you beat her too hard?"

"Harry!" Violet scolded him.

"What? She deserves it!"

"No, it wasn't that. She said I was weak and I...I insulted her mum." I explained. "She lost her temper and I did too. That was it."

"Oh, I feel bad now." Harry awkwardly rubbed his hair. "So, are you two cool now or something?"

"Yeah…" I said remembering how she would 'tolerate' me. "She won't try and beat me up anytime soon."

"Good," Violet said happily. "I don't want to see you getting hurt again."

"What about me?" Harry complained. "I'm still here!"

"You too." Violet smiled. "I don't want to see either of you getting hurt."

I smiled and felt at ease with the two of them. In fact, knowing them and going with them from kindergarten all the way to secondary school made it that much better.

Deciding to change the subject, I turned to them and spoke. "Whatever we need our costumes for, I can't wait!"

The three of us talked further and I can't remember exactly what we said as we made our way to Eden Academy. Despite having stepped on the planet a few times, it already felt like home and the aliens made no difference to that homey feeling either.

"Hey, what happened there?"

"What?" I turned to where Harry had pointed and saw a scene of destruction in the middle of the street. Part of the building in the middle of the street had exploded and two people were being consoled for the destruction. With how sad they looked, I figured out that they were the owners of the broken building.

Who was responsible?

A person was flat on the ground and his arms were behind him, soon being locked up in pulsating blue handcuffs by the local police. He struggled to get out but it was not getting him anywhere unfortunately

"What do you think happened here?" Violet asked me.

"We should probably ask him!" Harry pointed at something.

What he did point at was a crowd-well more exactly the man in the middle of the crowd. He was signing autographs and posing for pictures all for his fans. The man in question was Noriel, the same man I had met a few months ago and from what happened, I guess he was responsible for stopping the person.

"You know," Harry said. "I wish I could be as famous as Noriel one day. Imagine me signing autographs."

"Not when you're in a rush. I'm sure they don't want scribbles as autographs!" Violet replied.

Harry chuckled at her remark. "Just don't be jealous if I get famous before you. I'll remember to mention your name every time they point the cameras on me."

Violet pouted at the comment and was about to speak before I glanced at my wristwatch. "Guys, we've got to go! We're going to be late!"

* * *

**Class A-25**

After getting to class, we took our seats and began the school day. Unfortunately for me, the class that we wore our hero costumes happened later on in the day so everything until that felt boring and frankly, not interesting at all.

Our first period was history and even though I liked learning about how it was in the past, I wasn't at all listening. My 12-year-old ADHD brain was not taking in the information.

"Kian, can you tell me why the Vorakians and Evians have a less than stellar reputation?"

"W-What was that?!" I sat up sharply when Rennan asked me that question. I scanned around and saw everyone's faces turned on my like satellite dishes. "C-can you repeat the question?"

Rennan sighed, already used to my distracted attitude. "Why do the species known as the Vorakians and Evians have less than stellar reputation? Why are they disliked by the races across the universe?"

"Uh," I began. "They were bad?"

Rennan thought to himself. "You aren't far off but that's not the answer I want. Try and pay attention, Kian. It's not hard."

I tried to hide the embarrassment on my face as I sat up. "Sorry, I'll try to pay attention."

Rennan smirked at me and turned to face the rest of the class. "Since Kian couldn't answer my question, can someone else tell me what the answer is?"

"I know," Harry answered. "They constantly waged war against each other, right? And that constant war ended up hurting others so they aren't liked for that reason. Am I correct, Rennan?"

"Yes you are." Rennan replied. "We don't know how long the Evians and Vorakians fought each other but the conflict between them has taken many lives, from both sides and from others."

"Um, Rennan?" I asked my teacher. "What happened to them?"

Rennan's gaze seemed to hold on me or a few seconds before he answered. "Both sides of the conflict drove each side extinct due to constant warfare. Unfortunately there was no happy ending for either side."

"I feel bad for them now." Harry complained.

"Do you?"

Chris spoke up this time. "There were so many lives lost in the Evian-Vorakian War, in the billions actually. In my opinion, if they died then it saved more lives."

"But couldn't they stop fighting?" Harry asked. "Wars are normally stopped by the two sides coming up with a peace treaty."

Rennan coughed, earning both of their attention. "If there's something you can take away from this lesson, it should be that conflict always leads to consequences no matter how big or small, it's something we should always avoid."

The Bell rang as he finished his sentence.

"Well, I guess that's the end of the lesson. I'll see you later in the afternoon for your Hero training class." Rennan said with a smile.

"Yes!" Marcel cheered. "I'll show you what I can do!"

"Is Kian and Jazmine going to be against each other again?" a female voice said. "I don't want to end up in the middle of a deathmatch again!"I didn't remember what her name was at the time but I knew it was the one with the sonic voice.

"I'm well aware of that, Sakura. Class dismissed." Rennan announced.

While everyone started packing up and getting ready to go to the next class, I glanced towards Mia who looked uncomfortable to be here actually. She grabbed her bag and put it close to her chest and her eyes darted around the room.

Once she set her sights on her brother, she hurried over to him and as she did, I remembered what Chris had told me yesterday.

Deciding to help her make her feel comfortable. I decided to say hello. "Hey," I said. "Are you feeling okay?"

Her pale face turned red and she hid behind Chris. He looked disappointed almost but he smiled at me anyway. "Hey, what's up, Kian?"

"Hey." waved politely. "Do you remember what you told me about yesterday?"

"Sure I do. Why what's up?"

"W-well," I shuffled in place, trying to force myself to remember the torment I had gone through when I was a child. "Back on Earth, during when I went through primary school, I made the mistake of saying I wanted to be a superhero. Because of that, everyone decided to torment me throughout the last few years of my school and with me diagnosed with ADHD, I was an even easier target."

"Sounds tough," Chris winced

"It is. What I'm saying is that." I turned to Mia who was now peeking at me from behind her brother's back. "I know what it's like to live with a disability and I know what it is like to not make friends easily. If Violet and Harry had left during primary school, then I would really be alone."

I made sure Mia was directly looking at me. "Look, Mia. If you need someone apart from your brother to talk to, then I'm here. I'm familiar with what you went through and I hope that won't happen here."

Her eyes seemed to tear up slightly. "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. As long as I'm here, you don't need to be scared of anyone."

She stepped out from her brother's back and managed a small smile at me. "T-Thanks, Kian. That means a lot."

Chris chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Thank you! You have no idea how tiring having someone tail you 24/7 is!"

"No problem man!" I laughed

They packed their bags and watched them leave, Mia waved me goodbye and I couldn't help but smile to myself, I made someone well feel comfortable.

I didn't get to revel in that for too long as someone spoke up

"Look at you playing the hero. Must feel nice."

I turned to see Jazmine standing by her desk, arms crossed towards me like the last time we had met her. Her auburn red hair was loose and across her shoulders and her gold plated lightning bolt earrings peeked from behind her hair.

"It does," I replied. "Why, are you jealous? If you want to make friends, you can start by talking to them instead of hitting them."

She ignored that comment. "How do you keep this up?"

"Keep what up?" I raised an eyebrow. "Jokes, usually I say the first thing that comes to mind-"

"No, not that," she rolled her green eyes. "I'm talking about...this-" she gestured around me. "-What you went through sounds traumatic, so how are you still smiling like a little kid?"

"Well," I replied. "I got the chance to be a superhero and they aren't here anymore. Despite them telling me what I couldn't do, I did it anyway. Does that answer your question?"

She murmured to herself and it didn't change her deadpan expression. "You better show why you deserve to be here during our hero training class, can't have you crying like a little baby because you can't beat me."

I scoffed. "That was a tie and if you had run at me, I would have won," I said smugly. "I can show you how I would beat you later today actually."

"Sure you will." Jazmine scoffed this time and started packing her bag. "For your sake, you better hope I'm not fighting you. I'll win."

"Kian!" Harry called from out of the door. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

"Coming," I shouted back and rushed over, not sparing Jazmine a single glance.

* * *

**Approx 3 PM Earth Time, Hero Training Class.**

The time had come.

I stood with the rest of my classmates but now, however, I had changed into my hero costume and now stood proudly as I waited for Rennan to show up.

"Nice suit, Superman."

"Who said that?!" I snapped at my classmates but they shook their heads and instead pointed elsewhere.

Following their finger, I turned to see Jazmine looking at me smugly. Her costume was a full-body green suit with black accents, a utility belt and heavy black boots. Her red hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a v style visor over her eyes

I grit my teeth at her remark. "I thought you were supposed to wear a proper costume, not your pyjamas!"

"This _is_ my hero costume!" Jazmine defended herself. "Who made yours?!"

I crossed my arms. "Why should I tell you?"

"Guys," Leopold massaged his temples. "Can you not argue, it's only been two days. You're giving us a headache!"

"Fine!" Jazmine replied after the entire class had decided to not stick around the two of us. So, instead of pestering me, she decided to mind her business for the next few minutes.

"Who did make your costume?" she asked me but instead of looking at me directly, she instead stared ahead with her arms crossed.

"Are you going to make any comments?"

"Not if you make any."

"Well," I started. "My dad was the one who made it." I stared ahead not wanting to look at her either. "I would ask you if your mum made yours but that's in bad taste."

"That would be very wise. Probably the wisest choice you've ever made today." She turned and grinned at me.

"Hey!" I snapped. "I thought you said you weren't going to make any comments!"

"You misunderstand me, Kian. I'm complimenting you. You didn't pay attention during history, and you didn't pay attention during maths. It's good to see you paying attention now." Jazmine explained. "See, compliment."

"I don't know, Jazmine," I said through my clenched teeth. "Your 'compliments' sound a lot like insults."

"Well I'm just stating the obvious. Are you going to pay attention during this lesson or are you going to be distracted again?" She asked me.

"Oh don't worry," I said confidently. "I'll make sure I do pay attention!"

I heard footsteps and turned to see Rennan walking in, carrying a box big enough that he needed both his hands to hold it. "Good evening class!" he said cheerily. "Now you might be wondering why I've asked you to come to the woods, right?"

Just before we had changed into our costumes in the changing rooms, Rennan had explained to all of us to meet us in the forest just behind the school for the Hero training class.

The forest stretched out for as long as I could see, trees and greenery all took up my site and with the golden sunlight, it just made it that much better to look at. Even though I didn't know it at the time, every time I came to practise here as I got older, the image of this scene stuck in my mind even now.

"Not really," Sakura popped her bubblegum. "But like, I don't want dirt on my clothes."

"I wonder if we're going to be cutting down trees." Karin, the short Asian kid with black hair said. He was dressed in a white shirt and wore a tie underneath his sleeveless straightjacket. The gauntlets on his arms whirred and clinked with electricity.

"We're not cutting down trees, Karin. Getting dirty? Well that depends on what happens in the field," Rennan answered their questions. "Your task is to capture a flag somewhere in the forest. You can use your abilities as much or as little as you like. All of you have a time limit of 30 minutes to either get the flag or defend it. If each team fails their task they lose the task, is that simple enough?"

The class and I nodded, clenching my glove covered hands wanting to do my best and show everyone what I can do.

"Two teams of 2 are going to be taking part in the challenge and here, I've got the names of everyone here." Rennan shaked the box to demonstrate. "6 teams of two. I'll start the first draw."

Rennan drew some names out of the box and made some teams up on the spot and while that was going on, I glanced towards Harry.

With the armour that he had created for himself, he now stood taller and he looked cooler. He had his helmet in his hands since he wanted to put it on when it was time for the action. Unlike mine, his suit granted him superhuman abilities thanks to the mechanical power it could generate.

He'll probably get mad at me for not saying this so I'll put a little comment here.

Harry didn't suit up like the others. Instead, he simply pressed the button on his cart and the large container mechanically opened up to reveal an electromechanical suit loaded up with all the tech he had made with Tony Stark.

So he just simply put his hands up and the suit opened up and swallowed him up, wrapping him up in black and blue gold titanium alloy.

Everyone there including Marcel was pretty impressed with the costume he had brought to wear and even though I felt happy for him, I felt a teensy bit jealous of how they flocked to him. But like a good friend, I was going to ruin it for him and was going to show off how cool I was in this class here.

"I hope I'm with you or Harry," Violet said. "I want to work with my friends more than someone I just met."

"Yeah!" I agreed. "If I'm with Harry or you, then I can kick Jazmine's butt!"

"Team 5: Harry and Marcel!" Rennan announced out of nowhere.

Without even wasting a second, Marcel rushed over to Harry and put his arm over him in a friendly manner. "We're going to beat anyone that's been drawn against us!"

Harry laughed and I waited for Rennan to draw me and Violet together. I glanced back at Violet and observed her costume. Unlike mine, it wasn't suited for combat but it had its features. Her costume was mainly dark blue and along her waist, there was a bigger utility belt around it. Like Jazmine and the other girls here, Violet had her long hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Finally, Team 6-" he drew out two names and I wished it was Violet and me.

I didn't remember or care about the others, I just wanted to be partnered with her, my friend. With her, I felt like I could do anything. Including teaching a girl called Jazmine a lesson.

Rennan read the strips of paper and he re-read them again. "This is...interesting." he chuckled. "Team 6: Kian Taylor and-"

" _Violet Schwartz!"_ I thought he would say.

But I was very much surprised at the words that came out of his mouth

"-Jazmine Garcia!" Rennan announced

" _ **What?!"**_

"That has to be a mistake!" Jazmine protested. "Maybe you misread the names?!"

"Pretty sure I didn't," Rennan showed her the strips of paper that indeed were our names. "And how can I misread them?"

Jazmine stuttered and looked at me with disgust. "I refuse to work with him, he's an imbecile!"

" _Imbecile?!"_ I said angrily. "Hey, if you weren't paying attention, you're not much of a team player either!"

"Do not insult Kian!" Violet stepped in to defend me. "You have no right to talk to him that way!"

"What?" she asked Violet. "What are you going to do?!"

Violet went to speak again but Rennan stopped us from going further. "Kian, Jazmine," he began. "When you're in the field, you don't know who or what's going to happen. You might be forced to work with heroes you don't know and this class is designed to simulate that."

Jazmine grit her teeth as she glanced at me. She turned back to Rennan. "Can't you give me someone else? Someone more competent?"

As she finished that sentence, I was about to resume our deathmatch and show everyone that I would have won but Violet stopped me going any further knowing that if I did attack her, I would end up in trouble

"Yeah, when a hero is involved in a life and death situation, they can pick and choose who to work with because that's realistic isn't it?" Rennan said bluntly. "Do what I told you."

She grit her teeth and crossed her arms so tight she could have broken her ribs. "I refuse. I refuse to take part with _him_ on my team!"

"Oh well," Rennan winced. "I guess I have to mark you down as failed, I'm sure your dad would like that won't he? Suck it up and do the task I assigned you, Jazmine. You came here to be a hero didn't you, that starts with doing what I tell you. Am I clear?"

Jazmine grumbled at Rennan's words and then glanced back at me with her seething emerald green eyes. "Do what I tell you to do because you have no hope of passing on your own. Why did it have to be you?!" She made sure I heard her as she bumped her shoulder against mine.

I smirked to myself. "Yeah, as if I need your help!"

Rennan wasn't concerned with us and drew out another set of strips. This time, ones that were going to decide which team was facing against each other.

"For the first match, Team 6 is against Team 5. Team 5 is defending, Team 6 is attacking. Let's go!"

* * *

**In the woods**

"We're a team, we're supposed to work together!"

I followed Jazmine as we walked through the woods. Golden sunlight peered through the gaps in between the trees and little glances of it dimly lit up the place so I had to be on my toes to make sure no one was going to surprise me.

Jazmine walked ahead of me, kneeling to the floor every now and then which really confused me and to add insult to injury, she decided to take a vow of silence against me.

She really knew how to work in a team, didn't she?

"Kian…" she said without looking at me. "What can Harry do?"

"What was that?" I looked around. "Did a ghost just speak? Whoever you are, please speak your name?"

" _Kian!.._ " Jazmine growled.

"That can't be right," I said. "I'm Kian!"

Jazmine had enough and stepped in front of my eye line, her hands on her hips as she scowled at me. "I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, now you want to talk to me huh?" I quipped. "We've been here for 10 minutes and now you decide to speak? Instead of maybe working together and coming up with a plan, you decide to waste time just strolling about like this was a walk in the park? You do surprise me, Jazmine"

"I _was_ making a plan." Jazmine grit her teeth. "Now tell me what Harry can do!"

I had to suppress a chuckle but I did anyway. No way was I going to let her know what Harry could do if she treated me like this

"No, I don't think I will."

Jazmine's green eyes widened and blinked at my statement. "What did you say?!"

"I said no." I crossed my arms proudly. "You don't tell me, I won't tell you."

She grit her teeth and marched over to me prodding at my chest. "Tell me Harry's abilities or else I swear-"

"You'll do what?!" I retorted. "Fight me, the last time I checked I almost beat you up!"

Jazmine stamped on the ground a few times and screamed out in frustration. "This is why I didn't want you on my team! Marcel would be so much better!"

"Look, Jazmine!" I defended myself. "If you want to know what Harry can do, first tell me what you're doing! We're supposed to be working as a team, not you doing whatever you want and me just following you." I explained.

Do you have a plan against Harry?" Jazmine asked me. "Do you know what he can do?"

"Of course."

"Tell me?!"

"Not telling you."

She stamped on the ground a few more times and screamed out in frustration again for good measure. " _Fine!_ but only because I want to win, not because I like you or anything. Why couldn't I have been _against_ you instead of working with you?"

"Look, I don't want to work with you either but here we are," I said. "Now, do you want to tell me what you were doing for the last 10 minutes or do you want to throw another temper tantrum =.

She grumbled and complained to herself as she said some not so nice things about me. She wiped a loose strand of red hair out of her face and turned to face ,e "This is going to sound strange but I know what's going on across all the forest."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She kept her glance on the floor. "When I concentrate, I can hear what's going on across the woods, the plants, they give me the ability to know what's going on " She moved her eyes towards the ground and between me.

"Huh, that's cool!" I replied. "I can reinforce my body and when I concentrate too, I can make blue spheres."

She glanced back at me again, her green eyes waiting for me to say something. "That's it? No snarky quips, no further comments?"

"Why?" I said grinning slightly. "Do you want me to make one?"

I could have sworn she almost smiled at my quip but it could easily just have been a twitch."Go ahead and make a comment. I'll hide and make sure they won't find you. ' _Oh no, what happened to Kian?' 'I lost him' 'Oh well'._ "

"I'll be nicer than working with you." I quipped. I turned back to her. "Do you know where Marcel and Harry are? And how far are we from the flag?"

"Give me a second." she kneeled down and put a hand on a tree. She concentrated and even though her eyes were closed, I could sense it moving under her eyelids. "The flag is 500m away so it shouldn't take too long to get there. Though I doubt you have the stamina for it."

"I thought you didn't want me to make silly comments about you?"

"You can't, I can." she quipped. "You go and distract them and I'll take the flag, understand?"

"Woah Woah," I protested. "Why am I the distraction?"

She took her hand from the tree and opened her eyes. "You go and distract Marcel and Harry, while they beat you up, I'll go in and take the flag, understand?"

"No!" I said. "I'm not going to be the training dummy!"

"It's that or you tell me what Harry can do with that electromechanical suit of his. So come on, either tell me or do my plan, it's your choice."

I was getting frustrated with Jazmine. Here she was bossing me around wanting to use my as a distraction while she simply walks over and gets her hands on the flag. She probably planned on laughing at me while I was getting beat up by Harry and Marcel for her. That would be on the cherry on top for me having the audacity of being drawn with her.

"Look, Jazmine, I'm not going to be your meat shield!" I said angrily

_**BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!** _

She would have said something but we were interrupted by a series of explosions from somewhere deep in the woods. Jazmine's eyes seemed to know exactly who this and she snapped her head upwards

Deciding to follow her sightline, I saw a figure fly towards me with an excited smile on his face. Marcel was dressed in an all-black and red bodysuit with the symbol of the planet Mars right in the middle.

As he landed, the ground below him exploded into dust forcing Jazmine and me to close our eyes. Marcel, however, shared none of our concerns and as the dust cleared, he could only smile at us.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Marcel?!" Jazmine asked with wide eyes. "H-How did you get here? How did you find us, I was sure that we were far away enough?!"

"Yeah, I just listened to you guys arguing," Marcel chuckled. "Harry was going to use some complicated tracking method but guess what, you were noisy enough!"

Jazmine growled at me for a second before facing down Marcel. "So what's your plan, surely you can't expect to face me all by yourself?"

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm here too!"

"Shut up Kian!" Jazmine yelled at me. "You made so much noise that we lost the element of surprise!"

" _Me?!"_ I said in disbelief. "We both made noise, it's your fault too!"

Jazmine ended up calling me a few words that I can't repeat here so I'll just skip a few moments ahead.

Marcel having gotten fed up with the two of us decided to attack us. While Jazmine and I were in an argument, he brought his hand back and threw something at us.

I noticed it out from the corner of my eye and grabbed her hand to pull her away from whatever he threw. And it was good that I did. Where Jazmine stood was an inch deep black crater and I heard a faint ringing in my ears.

"Who said you could touch me?!" Jazmine yanked her hand away from mine.

"Your welcome." I deadpanned. "Next time, I'll make sure you eat one of them to the face."

"You guys should really stop arguing." Marcel deadpanned as he opened up his left palm, readying up more of those explosive orbs to throw.

Jazmine grit her teeth and charged towards her, surrounded by a cloud of orange sparks. She was angry and just wanted to get Marcel out of the way like she did to me yesterday in our sparring match.

Marcel somehow saw this coming and as Jazmine charged at him, he backed off. With a smirk on his face, he brought his left arm back.

" **SCATTERSHOT BARRAGE!"**

He exploded all 5 orbs he had and sent Jazmine flying into a tree with a chorus of explosions so loud I had to close my ears. I glanced at her to see that her costume was smoking and her visor had shattered.

Marcel put his left hand down and he faltered in his breaths slightly. "You can't just keep charging towards your enemy and hope to ram them out of the way, it gets too predictable!"

Jazmine didn't reply as she seemed to have been focusing on trying to get up. Marcel just kept his gaze on her and thinking this was an ample opportunity, I charged in but not as fast as Jazmine did.

I was expecting Marcel to shoot out more of those orbs towards me but to my surprise, I caught _him_ by surprise instead.

With my right hand, I punched him right in the cheek sending him stumbling backwards. He gazed at his bruised cheek and then looked at me with a smirk. "Very clever, use that as an opportunity to hit me. I wouldn't expect anything less from my rival."

I didn't add any comments and decided to attack instead. I started a series of punches and hooks with an occasional kick thrown in there to keep him on his toes. Marcel dodged a few of them and deflected the roundhouse kick to his face with his left arm leaving him open to a punch with my right hand.

I dug deep and reinforced my left hand to punch him as hard as possible and maybe come up with a better strategy against Marcel but however I was caught by surprise.

As I inched closer to his chest, his left hand opened up and I could still see 3 explosive orbs still left. Marcel smirked and thrust his free hand towards my face intending to blow me up then and there.

Through the sudden amount of fear that went through my, the body reinforcement stopped and I twisted to my right instead, hoping to dodge the explosions.

Marcel apparently planned for this. In one sharp movement, he roundhouse kicked me in the chest winding me in the process and released the explosions on his left arm and sent my flying into a tree, like he had done with Jazmine

My head felt dizzy, my ears rang and my back hurt. What else could I say after I was blown up at point-blank range? I desperately gasped for air and coughed loudly at the pain I felt in my stomach.

I could make out a figure who I assumed was Marcel. "You did a lot better than her, Kian. I am very honoured that you are my rival. We've got 20 mins left so why don't call it a day and stop? I'm sure Jazmine would agree, right?"

_**BOOOOOOOM** _

I clamped my hands over my ears at the sonic boom and Marcel did too, he turned around sharply trying to see what caused it and he did find the answer for it.

Jazmine appeared from where the sonic boom came from and punched Marcel in the stomach with enough force to send him flying like he was launched like a rocket towards and into a tree. She did it so hard that the tree behind him ended up cracking in two.

Before I could comment on what happened, Jazmine grabbed my hand and dragged me away somewhere else.

**XxX**

She didn't realise I was sitting down when she decided to drag me away so my butt ended up being dragged throughout the forest which l didn't appreciate at all. She could have made sure I was at least stood up first.

Anyway, after a few seconds of being carried away at superspeed, Jazmine let go of my hand and as she let go, I rolled along the forest floor and only stopped as I hit a tree. I got up and after wiping the pile of leaves from my face turned angrily to face her

"Hey!" I cleaned up the rest of my costume. "What was that about?!"

Jazmine took deep breath after deep breath, leaning on a tree for support. Her red hair was wilder and at the angle the sun hit it, it looked like fire. She sighed deeply and put her back against a tree. It was like she had run a marathon in a second. Her left arm came across her forehead and wiped the beads of sweat across it. Her costume was filled with soot and dirt but she didn't seem to care about it, rather she was just concerned with how

Her tired green eyes glanced towards me. "Give me a minute. I've-" she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Never run that hard before!"

"Why?" I asked her.

"My speed dash is like a muscle….if I overuse it...it ends up breaking," she said while taking breaths every now and then.

"Oh," I understood what she meant. "You've never run that fast before?"

She shook her tired head slowly. "I could only go as fast as 200 m/s. I never thought I could run that fast."

"Why did you help me?" I asked her, confused why she didn't just leave me at Marcel's mercy. "You could have made a run for the flag."

She took a moment to answer. "I couldn't leave you like that. You saved me from his explosions so I had to repay the favour."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I said. "Are you being thankful?!"

She pouted. "I only did it so you couldn't call me out on it. We're even."

"Oh," I sighed. "I see. We have 18 minutes left, what's our plan now. Plan A failed spectacularly!"

"You don't think I know that!" Jazmine snapped at me. She hugged her knees. "Look at me, my dad's going to be so disappointed in me."

I sat opposite her, using a rock to place my spine against. "I don't think your dad would be disappointed in you. Now come on, tell me what are we going to do?"

She refused to meet my eyes but after a while of not talking she met my eyes. "If we hadn't argued then Marcel wouldn't have come here and gotten the drop on us. So I need your help if we're going to win. I understand if you don't want to work with me, I can be...difficult to get along with."

She sounded genuine, she wanted my help now. Instead of the sarcastic and snarky girl that took every opportunity to make a remark about me, was now a girl who was somehow friendlier. The earlier fight with Marcel had rattled her gameplan and thrown it out of the window.

Her green eyes wanted me to help her and some part of me wanted to help her too even though she was indeed very difficult to get along with.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll help you. But there's one condition."

"What is it?"

"For the remainder of this task, you don't make fun of me and you listen to what I have to say? Understood?

"Aw," she said."Making fun of you is the best part!"

"I can just walk out and forfeit," I quipped

"Fine, fine!" she said quickly. "I won't make fun of you and I promise to listen to what you're going to say. I'm sorry for what I said too, I didn't really mean it." she played with her fingers and glanced down at the floor

Right. Well, Marcel's a problem." I explained. "I'll tell you what Harry can do if you tell me what Marcel can do is that a deal?"

She smiled for a split second and nodded. "Deal. Pay attention, okay? Marcel's ability is classified as an activation type evolutionary ability."

I blinked. "Active what?"

"You-" she straightened herself. "Okay, so superpowers come in three categories. Activation, Transformation and Permanent Transformation."

"And they mean what exactly?"

"Activation type abilities are something you can turn on and off, like me with my speed dash ability or you with that body reinforcement ability. Activation type superpowers make up 70% of all abilities on Locus. Transformation types are where activating a superpower changes the body." Jazmine explained. "Like someone can gain the properties of rock or metal."

"And Permanent Transformation is A Transformation type power but it's activate all the time?" I asked her

"Yes, it is," Jazmine nodded. "Karin's has his metal arm gauntlets on his arm which store electrical energy. It's called **Lightning Gauntlets.** It's a natural part of him and he has to live with them. He can't turn it off. **"**

"I guess Harry on his own doesn't classify for any of them," I said. "With his suit though I think he shares all three of them."

"They're Technology only," Jazmine explained. "Those types of heroes gain a lot of respect, it's not hard coming up with something that mimics superhuman abilities."

"Jazmine," I began. "Can you explain how Marcel's power works?"

"Well when he activates his superpower, he creates orbs of energy which when he wants, expands and creates...well...explosions. I'm sure you figured out that, right?" Jazmine asked me

I nodded. "Remind me not to get hit by that again!"

"When I used to practise with Marcel, he was only able to create 3 of them, I don't remember it being so painful." Jazmine rubbed her back and shoulders. "It hurts a lot!"

I chuckled. "Yeah it does, doesn't it-" An idea flashed through my head

I remember Lucas telling me that when I used my reinforcement ability, I would end up tired because my body was producing energy for more than one person. And after what I observed with Marcel and Jazmine, I started to figure out a strategy.

"I think 5 orbs is all he can do at once."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that using your power is like a muscle right? That applies to Marcel too, he can't go over 5 and he needs some time to rest after using all 5!" I explained

"How do you know this?"

I proceeded to explain what I saw with Marcel and used me and her as an example.

She smirked to herself. "Well well, I actually might take back what I said about you. You are a lot smarter than you look when you do decide to pay attention."

"Hey, I'm smart all the time," I replied. "And you aren't so bad either when you don't decide to make fun of me."

"Hmm," she thought to herself. "So what can Harry do?"

"Well, Harry built that suit with the help of a family friend of ours. It's loaded up with hydraulics and that gives him superhuman strength and durability. He's also got some other tech in it too like these hand lasers-repulsors actually." I explained.

"I see. Well, I have one strategy in my mind," she explained. "We're going to need to fight them together. We're 300m away from the flag and I know Marcel has returned to help his teammate. Are you going to help me?" she put her hand out

"Yeah," I smiled and shook it. "I will help you and hopefully win."

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

"How much time do we have?"

"13 minutes."

Jazmine sucked on her teeth as we made our way through the forest. This time we didn't argue and had a plan in place, also because we didn't want to be on the end of Marcel's explosive orbs.

Jazmine walked ahead of me and I trusted her to lead. She turned back to me with a curious look on my face. "Kian, did you father design your costume with Superman in mind?"

"How do you know about him?" I asked curiously. "Sorry, I assume you weren't from Earth."

"I lived there for a bit." Jazmine replied. "I've been living on Locus since I was 6 but I still keep in touch with what's going with the planet I was born on."

"Cool!" I replied. "I was born there too!"

"Answer my question, Kian. Why does your hero costume look like Superman."

"When I was a kid, I used to love reading Superman comics, I loved watching him too so it's only natural I wanted it to look like him a little."

My suit was indeed red and blue but I did not wear red underpants on the outside and to be honest and no one needed the visual image of a kid in red underpants. So instead of that, it was just red accents along my hips and replacing the S was a pair of red bird wings.

"Hmm, that makes sense." Jazmine kept walking forward forcing me to jog faster and catch up with her

"What about you?" I asked her. "Any superheroes you liked?"

"Real or fictional?"

"What do you mean real?"

"Well," Jazmine began. "My Dad's a superhero so was my Mum. I only came here so I can be just like them."

I had to let that detail sink in for a moment

"Seriously?!" I asked her. "That's why I wanted to be a superhero too! My parents used to tell me his previous adventures as bedtime stories to get me to sleep. It's the very reason I'm here actually!"

Jazmine didn't reply to that and kept on walking. "I used to read a lot of Wonder Woman and Flash comics."

"Because you could run fast?"

She nodded. "Plus, seeing a girl being written as a superheroine just sat right with me. I'm not going through 6 years of this to just be a sidekick am I?"

I chuckled. "Nope, I wouldn't either. Oh and one more thing."

"What is it Kian?"

"Don't hit Harry too hard okay. He's kind of scared of girls with red hair."

"Really?" she asked me. "I thought boys loved girls with red hair?"

"Well, not him." I laughed. "Not him."

"If I do meet him, I'll apologise for beating you up," Jazmine said. "That's probably why he's scared of me."

I nodded and we spent the next few minutes walking to where Jazmine said the flag was. Looking at my watch, it was now around 3:50 PM at least relative to Earth time. Usually, school was over by 3 PM but for today, it was extended slightly, due to the lesson possibly overrunning. I didn't mind it that much but I didn't want to go home too late because I would miss an episode of _Scooby-Doo!_

The two of us turned a corner and there were Harry and Marcel, ready to stand guard if we ever the flag was taken away from them. The flag itself was a red cloth on a 2ft metal pole

"If one of us gets a hand on that flag, we win," Jazmine stated. "Do you need to go over the plan again?"

"No, I got it," I replied. "Remember the signal okay?"

She nodded and gave me a thumbs up to me. "Good Luck Kian."

As she vanished from my sight, I noticed she had said my name warmly, lacking the coldness she had earlier. It just could have been because she didn't want the plan to fail so she decided to not argue with me ever second we spent.

But even then, I could have sworn she was becoming friendlier.

Deciding to put those thoughts aside, I announced my presence to Harry and Marcel by hitting a tree towards my left.

"Wha-Kian?!" Harry aimed his left hand towards me, charging up a repulsor blast. Marcel followed suit.

"Kian!" Marcel yelled and aimed a hand at me. "Where's Jaz?"

I shrugged. "I don't know really. Just came to say hello."

Marcel didn't look convinced and as I expected him to, he thrust his arms out and 5 orbs started to manifest in each finger.

"Now! I yelled and charged towards Marcel

A flash of shock and surprise washed over his face before being replaced with confidence and he moved his hands in front of him, ready to launch all 5 of them against my face.

But it did not go like he had planned

Instead just as he was about to launch it at my face, a streak of orange light appeared from deep in the trees and rammed into him, upsetting his balance and concentration in one fell swoop.

The 5 orbs he created dissipated as soon as it appeared and Marcel looked at me shocked. "W-what just happened?!"

"Kian, do your part!" Jazmine yelled.

"R-right!" I replied.

While Marcel was trying to figure out what happened. I reinforced my body and charged ahead, kicking my opponent n the stomach and sending him skidding far away from the flag. I knew this was a game so I didn't kick him too hard, besides, Marcel was one of the people that were actually pretty nice to me. Some part of me wanted Jazmine to be here instead of Marcel.

Marcel recovered from the kick and looked at me. "So, you and Jaz have decided to work together?"

"Yeah, why?"

He chuckled and wiped the dirt on his face. "Harry told me about what you could do and I told him what Jaz could do too. We both decided that if you worked together you could be a problem."

"Ha!" I said laughing. "We got you then!"

Marcel chuckled. "You haven't got us yet. You've got to stop me from helping your mate over there."

"He'll be fine. I told Jazmine to not beat him too hard. He's scared of her."

He nodded. "I know right."

A moment passed before us before Marcel decided that he had wasted enough time chit shatting. He thrust his arms out and created 5 orbs. I went on alert and brought my arm back too however, unlike him, I was not planning on throwing explosions.

Marcel brought his hands back and threw a couple of orbs and this time I was ready, I concentrated on the projectiles and with a swish of my arms, I sent it flying away and they exploded harmlessly elsewhere

"Wait, telekinesis?" Marcel asked me

"Yeah, why?"

"Hmm, strange. Jaz has that too. Did she tell you?"

"Um, no." I said surprised. "What do you mean she has telekinesis?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter to be honest. Prepare to lose!" he charged up 2 extra orbs and threw them at me.

I would have used my telekinesis to deflect them but I was starting to get a headache so I decided to reinforce my body and charge ahead again. It proved useful as the explosions didn't hurt at all against my now tougher body and the charge meant I got up in Marcel's guard.

I threw punches, kicks and jans, not intending to kill him of course but to entice him into a fighting match.

It did its job and Marcel soon countered my attacks with his own. I ducked underneath a cross and just about managed to sidestep a kick.

"Who taught you how to fight?!" Marcel asked as he punched with his left hand. I raised my right hand to guard and launched a cross of my own.

"My dad taught me!" I replied

Marcel ducked underneath my cross and roundhoused kicked me in the chest but with how reinforced my body was, it didn't hurt that bad. Marcel winced at the contact and used a series of explosions to follow through with his kick and send me skidding back a few feet

"See," Marcel began breathing heavily. "My dad taught me how to fight too."

"Oh, did you want to be a hero like him too?"

"Yeah!" Marcel's crimson red eyes lit up brightly. "Why?"

"It was for me too," I replied. "I want to be a hero just like my parents."

"Well, they taught you how to fight well. And if there's one thing I like, it's fighting!" Marcel stated.

He created more orbs this time but only limited to 3 this time on his arm. Deciding to try a new method, I decided to run away and never looked back.

Okay, that was a lie. I did look behind me but it was to make sure Marcel was following me and I was proven right when he constantly threw explosive orbs towards me.

He panted and kept up with my mad dash. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and the side of his pale skin. The number of orbs shrank slowly, from 3, 2 and then to 1. Before long he had slowed down and could only throw small scale explosives

After he had thrown his last explosion, I charged back in and reinforcing with just my right arm punched him softly in the stomach. He crumpled to the floor as you expected

"Good, game," Marcel complained while on the ground. "But it's not over-"

" _Team 6 wins!"_ the tannoy said. " _Jazmine has touched the flag."_

I chuckled. "You were saying?"

Marcel just sighed. "I should have let Harry go first. Do me a solid and help me up, I can't walk properly."

**XxX**

I propped Marcel on my shoulder and took him where the flag was. As I had expected, Jazmine had her hand on the flag and looked proud of herself.

She glanced between Marcel and me. "It worked. I can't believe your plan worked."

"What plan?" Marcel asked

"Jazmine told me how everyone has some sort of recoil when they use their abilities," I explained. "You can make 5 explosive orbs at max and the more you use it, the faster you run out of steam."

"Harry was right, you two are dangerous when you work together." Marcel summarised. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

I glanced around and indeed, Harry wasn't here. I looked towards Jazmine for answers. "Jazmine, where is Harry?"

She went to speak but I heard mechanical clinking and turned to see Harry walking towards us. His blue helmet opened up mechanically. "Did we just lose?" he asked Marcel

Marcel nodded tiredly. Uh-huh."

Harry stamped the ground in frustration. "That's the last time I'm following your orders. I was on a wild goose chase and I came back here to find you with the flag!"

"Your welcome," Jazmine said smugly.

"We should be heading back," Harry said, taking his helmet off. "We're done for today."

That was what we all wanted to do. Go home after a hard day's work in training. I would go home, watch _Scooby-Doo_ and maybe look forward to seeing the next episode of _Naruto_ on Saturday, maybe Match of the Day if my Dad let me stay up late on Saturday.

However, it did not go as well any of us would have expected.

The air dipped below freezing and the light around us dimmed to the point where I thought it was nighttime. "Does Locus have sudden nighttimes?"

Everyone with me shook their heads.

To add tension to the situation, the tannoy seemed to malfunction. _"Kian, Jazmine, Marcel….get out...there! ….Grave…"_

Rennan said in a mad panic as his voice faded from the speakers.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he looked around. "Guys?! What's going on?!"

I felt a cold shiver run up my spine and I glanced to see if Jazmine and Marcel were with me too. Was this a part of the class or something else?

My question was answered sooner than you think.

"... _Hold your ground, Kaliel. I will always protect you..."_

_Hunt them down!_

I snapped my head to see 3...shadows. They all had 3 glowing red dots in the middle of their faces and they all spoke together like a creepy choir.

Upon looking at them, I felt a sense of terror flow through my veins. I backed up and so did the people with me. I automatically knew this wasn't part of the class and I glanced to see the same looks of confusion and shock on their faces

"What are they?!" Harry aimed his hands towards them. "Some kind of woodland life?"

_We are just simple servants. You shouldn't exist, your birth is a walking abomination._

The three of them said again. Their voices were like a mix between a person and an animal and I could barely understand what they said.

"Hey!" Marcel protested. "My parents always told me that I was the best thing to happen to them!"

Without warning, a streak of darkness surged from one of the clouds and wrapped itself around Marcel's neck. He tried to get it off him but he was hit hard against a tree and he didn't seem to get up again.

"Marcel!" Harry and Jazmine shouted.

_Half Breeds like you shouldn't exist. Nephilms like you shouldn't exist_

The dark clouds said that together again. I had no idea why these things were calling us half breeds or Nephilims and I couldn't care less. They had just thrown one of my classmates against the roof and I wasn't having any of it.

Before I could do something against them, Jazmine tried to charge at them but for some unknown reason to me, she couldn't run at super speed again. Her eyes darted around the place but again like what had happened to Marcel, she was too sent against a wall and from the impact noise, I could tell she had hit her head.

I was at a total loss at what to do now.

Marcel and Jazmine both were incapacitated leaving just me and Harry to deal with whatever just attacked them.

"How are we going to beat them?!" Harry asked me.

_You can't. Leave now human, we do not need to kill you._

"Ha!" Harry retorted. "You think I'm going to let you kill them? What kind of person do you think I am?!"

He aimed his hands at the holes in his hands lit up to a chorus of high pitched noises as he let free multiple repulsor blasts. The ground beneath those cloud things exploded into dust and Harry put his arms down, satisfied with what he had done

"Yeah!" he cheered. "That'll teach you to mess around with me.!"

"... _Dodge Kaliel…"_

Unfortunately, I didn't understand it in time.

As that voice inside my head finished, a stream of lack streaks surged towards my face intending on turning me to shish kebabs.

That didn't happen. Harry reacted faster than I and was sent back into a tree, black needles sticking out of his armour. He tried to move but it felt like he suddenly weighed a tonne.

I didn't get to appreciate his actions as I was suddenly hit in the stomach and my back hit a tree winding me for the second time today. A black arm went around my throat and started squeezing the life out of me.

_All Nephilms must be killed_

The three shadows started to move towards Jazmine and Marcel very much intending to kill them

Some part of me wanted to let them kill Jazmine but I knew it was wrong. She may have been a brat but she didn't deserve to die, nor did Marcel. I attempted to move from the vice-like grip on my throat but it was all for nought. For a cloud, it had a lot of strength and it tightened its grip.

This was one of the many times I almost died so I struggled hard, flinging my arms and legs about like a bull in a china shop but again, it did nothing but just hurt me.

My vision was starting to blur as I looked at my friends. A cloud stood before Jazmine and it looked like he was readying up a final attack, very likely to kill her.

~" _P-promise me y-you'll protect her, Kian!"~_

A woman with scarlet red hair and emerald green eyes suddenly flashed into my mind. I don't remember how but she was crying and she caressed my face in a very loving manner like she knew me.

I didn't know who this woman was but for some reason, I felt like I had to protect Jazmine with everything I had.

"... _Concentrate, Kaliel. Do not struggle and concentrate like last time…"_

That voice, again!

It was the same one that told me how to use Mum's powers!

Deciding to listen to it. I did in fact concentrate and put one arm in front of me. Choosing a shape of sphere again, I kept on thinking of the image and doing my best to keep that in my head again.

Suddenly, a calming warm enveloped my body and I opened my eyes to see a bright blue sphere in front of me, blue lines across my hand to signal that I was using my Mum's powers. When I created the sphere, that feeling of terror and coldness was replaced with peace and warmth instead.

As I held the bright blue sphere, the cloud in front of me let go of it's grip suddenly. The arm that was holding me just dissolved into thin air and as it backed off, it seemed to scream at the loss of its arm.

"What's the matter?" I coughed. "Afraid of some light?"

The black cloud backed off and from the middle surged out black needles intending to shish kebab me again. Reflexively, I put my hand out in an attempt to defend myself. As the needles edged closer, all of them vanished the moment it came just a few feet away from the blue sphere.

This sphere was their weakness, Mum's powers were their kryptonite and I was going to teach them a lesson after they hurt my friends!

I charged ahead and put that sphere through the middle of the monster, dissolving it into thin air all to a chorus of screams.

The other two now sharply turned to me and charged to kill me. This was good news and bad news.

Good news: Marcel and Jazmine were safe

Bad news: Both of them were trying to kill me and with our lives on the line, the blue sphere on my hand fluctuated in power.

Harry had taken a set of black spikes intending on killing me and I was going to make sure that what he did would be paid back in full!

I breathed in and out again, trying to keep my focus on destroying those shadows and saving my friends at the same time. This wasn't like the same fight back in the alleyway, where that man in orange was trying to just get Violet's card back, this was different.

_The Nephilim wields his heavenly side. Destroy him now, save our Master._

"I won't let you hurt me like you did my friends!" I protested. "I will kill you!"

I charged towards them and they suddenly backed off, afraid of me killing them which, to be honest, I would be too if I was on the receiving end of the sphere. They were just a few feet in front of me and if I tried to charge at one of them, I was sure that the other would attack.

I needed to get rid of them at once.

An idea came into my head sooner than I thought and I remembered what had happened when I used it for the first time when I threw it against the man in the orange suit.

The Black Shadows seemed to get ready to attack again, I could tell somehow that they were trying to send out those black tentacles so I had no time to waste

With the last of my concentration, I slammed the blue sphere on the ground like I had landed the biggest touchdown of my life. It worked as I had anticipated. The sphere exploded with bright light and the shadows screamed their last words, removing any presence of them in the woodlands and brightening up the small forest.

As the sky started to tun back into normal, I rushed over to Harry wanting to make sure if he was okay.

"Harry!" I shouted. "Are you okay?!"

"Uh y-yeah." Harry sat on his back. Turns out, I shouldn't have been worried. The black needles hadn't even touched his skin let alone drawn any blood. What was strange was that those black needles vanished. "What were they?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. You're okay right?"

"Y-yeah." Harry nodded. "Can you go check on Jazmine? I'll go and check on Marcel."

I nodded sharply and rushed over to Jazmine. She had her back against a tree and there was a trace of blood down one side of her head and her hair had light traces of her blood as it was sent sprawling behind her back.

I tried my best to help so I picked up a piece of cloth from one of her belt pouches and wiped the blood away from her head and I did the same with her hair too.

That wasn't the strangest thing about today. As I ran my fingers across the cut, it seemed to heal on its own with a yellow glow.

Jazmine's eyes fluttered open. "W-what happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Erm, shadows and then I was sent flying," Jazmine replied. "What are you doing?"

"You have a pretty bad cut," I explained. "I was just cleaning it."

"Oh." her face seemed to blush but I deduced she was just embarrassed. "T-thanks, Kian. That's twice you saved me now."

"Don't worry about it." I grinned. "Those things aren't there anymore."

"What happened to them?"

"I defeated them!" I said proudly. "I did what a hero would do!"

"Wait," she tried to get up but instantly went back against the tree. "What about Marcel?"

"Harry's with him," I replied. I turned to where Harry was and Jazmine followed my glance. Both of us saw that Harry had set up Marcel against a tree and was trying her best

But before any of us could think of what to do next, I heard rushing footsteps and turned to see Rennan and Violet running in.

Rennan's eyes seemed to be in a state of shock and worry but as soon as they fell on me, they relaxed and he ran over to me, crouching to my height and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh my lord, I'm so glad you're safe! Are you okay, Kian. What happened to you?!""

Violet ran over to help Marcel with Harry so I decided to explain what happened

Rennan wiped something from his eyes and then he got back up to his full height. "Jazmine, Kian, Marcel. I think it's time I-we tell you what those things were."

"Those shadows?"

Rennan nodded and I felt like he didn't want to talk about it. But as he was about to maybe turn around, a blue and red glow fell on his face and he arched his neck above me.

"What?" I asked him. "What are you looking at?"

"Kian." Harry stared behind me. "Y-you have...wings?!"

"Wings?!" I turned around, thinking that what Harry told me was just him trying to mess around with me but I was surprised when he was right.

Along my left shoulder was a bird wing made out of scarlet red light and along my right shoulder was a white/bright blue wing both bringing light to the dim forest.

I turned around to see the others and my brain asked a million more questions when I saw that Marcel and Jazmine both had wings like mine.

Jazmine's was emerald green on her right side and sunset orange on her left side while Marcel had a dark purple wing on his right and a crimson red wing on his left. Both of them looked perplexed at the sudden appearance of their wings.

"What's going on?!" Violet stepped back and looked between me, Marcel and Jazmine before she turned to Rennan. "Why do they have wings?!"

Rennan sighed. "Come with me, all of you. I think it's about time that you learn what you _truly_ are."


	18. Kian 9: I learn the horrifying truth. (Satan also shows up!)

**Chapter 9: I learn the horrifying truth. (Satan also shows up!)**

The 5 of us sat in a classroom, well it would be a classroom but there were no chairs or tables in sight. There were just empty bean bags which we soon made ourselves comfortable in. I love sitting on bean bag chairs, it's like sitting on a big soft cloud!

Rennan didn't choose to sit like us. Instead, he paced around with his hands together.

"Rennan, what did you mean by what we truly are?" I asked him. "Am I missing something?"

Rennan glanced at me. "It's...complicated for me to explain. I'm just waiting for your parents."

"Parents?!" I asked him. "Are we in trouble?"

Rennan shook his head. "No. You haven't done anything wrong. I let them nearly hurt you. I should be ashamed of myself!"

"Rennan what are you talking about?" Violet asked him with confused eyes. "You're not making any sense here!"

"Yeah," Marcel agreed. "My mum said I'm an alien and I think everyone here is an alien too right?"

"Erm," Harry put his hand up. "I'm not. The only human one here."

"Oh right." Marcel corrected himself.

"And I'm half-alien," Violet stated.

"Okay, so _most_ of us in the room are aliens." Marcel corrected himself. "Isn't that what we are?"

While Rennan replied to him, I glanced towards Jazmine who was holding her head tightly, she grimaced at the light in the middle and seemed to be trying to sleep the injury off.

"Jazmine, are you okay? Do you have a headache or something?"

"Urgh!" she complained. "Can you guys please stop talking, and turn the lights off. My head hurts!"

Rennan moved to the light switch and dimmed the lights a little just enough that Jazmine didn't need to squint her eyes as hard as before. "Is that better?"

She nodded and she let her head fall on the back of the chair. "It's still better but my head still hurts!"

"I thought you got better?" I asked her.

"I've still got a concussion." Jazmine stared at me with her tired eyes. "Your friend with the magic hands could have helped me but of course she didn't even spare a glance at me."

"I couldn't help _you._ I ran out of energy." Violet snapped at her. "And why would I help you? You constantly put Kian down. I don't want to help you."

Jazmine clenched her teeth and snapped to full attention but she instead let her head fall back. "I can't be asked to reply to that. Hey, Kian, do me a favour and tell your girlfriend here that I don't hate you."

My face turned a slight shade of red but I pushed it aside quickly, not wanting to give her any material to use against me. "S-she's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend!"

"Kian?" Violet asked me and I turned my head slowly, not wanting to make it awkward between us. "Are you two friends now? Do I need to watch out for you?"

"No you don't, " I said to her. "For now, she seems to be getting along with me. "Jazmine," I turned to the red-haired girl. "Do you want to argue against that statement? Remember, she might be helpful if you're hurt."

Jazmine groaned loudly and nodded her head and I took it as a yes.

"Listen to me, red-haired devil. Do not hurt Kian!" Violet said with a furrowed brow. "Is that understood?"

Jazmine green eyes flickered open, just enough so she could see Violet. As she looked at her, a smug smile formed on her face. "Sure, I won't hurt your boyfriend."

Violet's eyes widened and her cheeks were tinged with light pink. She stepped in to speak but Rennan stopped her with a gaze. She dropped her shoulders and turned to Rennan. "You said our parents are coming. So, where are they?"

"Just be patient, okay?" Rennan said. "They're trying their best."

"Is it about the angel wings that were on their backs?" Harry asked. "And those black shadows?"

"It most certainly is," Rennan said after a slight pause. "I could try and explain it to you but it's better if your parents tell you. It's something they planned for. They'll know what they're talking about."

And as he finished, the door swung open. The first person that flew through was my mum and as soon as she saw me, she charged towards me and hugged me super tightly.

"Did you know how worried I was?!" she said into my neck. She kissed my cheek over and over again enough times that it was embarrassing. "Ooh, I'm so glad you're okay Kina!"

"Muuuum!" I complained. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh really?" Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was smiling. "What if I do it more?"

She hugged me tightly, ruffled my hair, while she gently laughed. As I was being held by my Mum, I glanced at Marcel and saw another blonde woman hugging him tightly, I assumed it was his mother based on how Marcel also looked embarrassed at the display

Guess embarrassing mums can be a lot more common than you think!

"Marcel!" she said loudly. "I thought you wouldn't put yourself in danger!"

"Muuum!" Marcel complained. "I didn't do it on purpose. Those shadows just appeared and tried to kill us!"

"And you didn't defend yourself? I thought I taught you how to use my powers?" Marcel's Mum asked him sternly.

"Yeah, about that." Marcel rubbed his hair embarrassed at what happened. "One of them grabbed me by the neck before I could react and slammed me into a tree. My head still hurts but thankfully, someone had healing powers."

"Who did save you?" Marcel's mother asked him.

"That guy," Marcel glanced at me. "He was the one who defeated them."

Marcel's mother followed her son's gaze and turned to face me. As she did, her ocean blue eyes seemed to look deep into my purple ones. "Purple eyes…." she said like she realised who I was. "Of course it was you."

"Um, I'm sorry?"

"You did a good job, Mikalaya." Marcel's mother said proudly. "Defeated 3 vessel killers on his own without even being trained properly."

"Vessel who?"

"Marceline!" Mum scowled at her. "We're not there yet."

"Not there what?" I asked her. "Do you two know each other or something?"

They looked amongst themselves and seemed to come up with something. Mum was the first to speak. "I think we need some snacks. Marceline, can you get some please?"

"Why do I have to do it?" she complained. "My son was in danger!"

"Mine was too." Mum snapped back just as quickly. "But we're here now. Besides, won't your son like something to eat, I've heard that there's a nice hotdog stand just near here."

"Yes!" Marcel agreed happily. "I like hotdogs! Please Mum, can we get it?"

Marceline pouted. "Using hotdogs against me. You know me too well, Mikayla."

"I sure do!" Mum agreed with a wide smile.

She and Marcel soon left for the shops and as they did, Mum began to talk to Harry and as she did, my eyes glanced around the room to see what else was happening. Lucas (Violet's dad) was talking to Violet and hugging her which was very sweet to see.

Something caught my eye and I noticed how Jazmine looked miserable. Her eyes seemed to carry sadness as it glanced between everyone one of us.

"Hey," I said kindly. "What's up?"

"Don't talk to me!" She buried her face into the beanbag she was sitting on. "Go away."

"Why?" I asked her. "I just came here to see if you were okay?"

She peeked at me through a small gap. "Are you really? Don't try to fool me Kian, I know what you're here for. You're here to get revenge aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I've been making fun of ever since we met. It's only fair you do the same in my moment of weakness."

"I'm not here to make fun of you," I stated. "I'm here to make you feel better."

"Yeah right!" Jazmine said sarcastically.

"I am."

"Oh," her expression seemed to change suddenly. "You aren't you, you're really here to make sure if I'm okay."

"I mean, I've been telling you that but it's good that you got it," I grinned to push my point across.

She rolled her eyes and slowly lifted herself out of the bean bag and looked at me. Her emerald green eyes scanned me up and down like she was predicting what I was going to say next. "I g-guess I kinda owe you a little after you saved my life."

"Your welcome," I said grinning widely.

"You're so annoying," she grumbled. "But it's not about you. It's about my dad."

"What about him?"

"He's a hypocrite!" Jazmine started. "He told me stories about how cool it was to be a hero and when he found me copying him, trying to be just like him, he banned me from using my powers. I had to learn in secret and when he found out, he made me go to this fighting school where they only taught me the things I know! He thinks I'm made of glass!"

"He sounds awful!" I agreed. "With the way you fight, you are definitely not made of glass!"

For a faint moment, I could see her smile but I think it was just a twitch. She wiped her mouth and spoke. "It all started when my mother died. He didn't tell how she died and ever since, he's been overprotective over me, not wanting to lose me as he did her."

I couldn't help but chuckle and she took offence. "What?!" she demanded angrily. "What's so funny?!"

"S-sorry, I'm not laughing at you," I said. "You can break the sound barrier when you run fast enough. Why would he need to be overprotective over someone like you?"

"Well," Jazmine dropped her seething glare. "He always says that I've got a long way to go. I don't even care if he shows up, he's always busy with work and he always comes home late too!"

I was beginning to not like whoever Jazmine's dad was. Being overprotective over someone so strong and then not being there for her since her mother died? What kind of person was he? If I did meet him, I would give him a piece of my mind.

"Jazmine," I began. "Your father sounds awful and I can't understand why he wasn't there for you. Look, if it makes you feel better, would you like to talk to my parents. They're really nice."

"Say what?" Jazmine asked me. "Are you offering your parents to me?"

"I'm saying if you're feeling lonely, you can just talk to me or them," I said. "Besides, apart from me and Marcel, you haven't made a lot of friends have you?"

Jazmine threw her shoulders up. "And there it is!"

"What is?"

"You were being nice and then, of course, you had to make a quip about me." she crossed her arms. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Nope," I said proudly. "Coming up with little clever little comments is what I'm really good at."

"Of course you are. Why am I not surprised." She rolled her eyes and as she did, the door opened and my dad walked in. He was dressed in a suit but his usually neat jet black hair had loose strands across his face now.

"Dad!" I said happily

"Kian, I'm so glad you're okay." He smiled at me like all his worries were released at once. He glanced towards my mum. "I think it's time. We promised each other that we would tell our children everything if something like that happened again."

"Of course we are," Mum said. I'm just waiting on Marceline, Marcel and the current absentee parent in the room."

"And this other one is Jazmine's father right?" I asked them.

They nodded

"Well, with how Jazmine describes him, he doesn't seem to be a nice person." I crossed my arms. "If I knew who he was, I would be very angry at him."

Dad seemed to smirk but he spoke anyway. "Kina, adults are a lot complicated. People have a lot of reasons to do something."

"Especially since what happened 6 years ago," Lucas spoke up. "Kian, try and understand it from his perspective."

"Well," I said. "I can't. I think I'm a little too young to be married."

The adults in the room chuckled a little and after that was done, Dad came over and patted my head. "What Lucas means is that try and imagine what it's like to lose something you love. You would try to keep what you have safe right."

"I g-guess," I replied. "But I understand that. What I'm angry about is that Jazmine told me that he neglects her. Can you excuse that?"

"No, we can't." Dad agreed. "No child should be neglected by their parents." He turned towards Jazmine and then me. "Are you two friends?"

"Friends is a loose term," Violet said. "They had a fig-"

"What Violet means!" Rennan stepped in sharply, a drop of sweat running down his face. "They had some disagreements at first but they can work together if they need to."

"Something like that," Jazmine agreed.

"Well, that is a start." Dad turned to me. "And is that true?"

I nodded.

"Wait," Harry spoke up looking around each parents face. "Do you all know each other?"

My parents and Lucas nodded. "We do."

"Yeah," I turned to Harry. "Lucas met you and my dad, remember?"

"I know that," Harry agreed with me. "I mean does your parents know Marcel's mum and Jazmine's dad?"

"We already said yes." The adults agreed.

"Wait," I turned to them. "You do?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Violet asked.

The adults again seemed to go through a lot of expressions in a second. Before they could decide however on what they wanted to settle on, they were interrupted when Marcel and his mother walked in

I got a better look at Marcel's mum now. She wore a red jacket over her purple top and her skin was just a shade darker than my mum's. Her blonde hair was slightly brighter and stuck up in spikes in some areas.

"Hey!" she said happily. "Why is everyone so glum?" She quickly scanned the room and seemed to know what had happened. "Oh. Did they realise we all know each other?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "Harry's a bright kid, of course he would figure it out."

"Where's Njoro when we need him!" Dad complained. "What's taking him so long?!"

"Mr Taylor," Rennan began. "I'll go check on him. Jazmine," he turned to her. "I'll make sure your dad comes here safely."

Jazmine replied with a scoff. "Maybe he'll answer why he's been so bipolar. One second he's been encouraging me, then the other he's been monitoring my every move. I don't care if he even turns up!" she stormed off and sat on her beanbag, content to keep to herself.

"Jazmine!" Dad stated slightly sternly. "Don't speak about your father that way!"

"Why can't I?!" she shouted back. "He doesn't tell me anything! Why should I expect him to tell me anything now?"

"He will!" Mum stepped in. "Look, Jazmine. 6 years ago, all of us made a promise together to tell the whole story. We were going to save it for when you were 16 but since that attack, we've been forced to tell you now. Your dad has been keeping it for the last 12 years."

"I'll believe it when I see him tell me." Jazmine sunk into her bean bag. "Good for nothing hypocrite."

Marceline grit her teeth and attempted to move but Mum put a hand across to stop her. "She doesn't know Marceline. She's just a child."

"Yes, I suppose your right." Marceline agreed.

She then looked at me and put a hand on my hair and gently patted my hair. "You have Ace's hair and Mikayla''s eyes. You've got the best from both your parents!"

"Huh?" I said confused. "You know my parents?"

"Of course I do!" she said proudly. "Your Mum and Dad got up to some stuff. Did you know-"

" _Marceline!"_ Mum scowled at her. "He's 12, not appropriate!"

"Whoops!" she chuckled. "I got ahead of myself."

"Wait, if you knew our parents, then why didn't you say so?" I asked my Mum. "I think we could have avoided me and Jazmine fighting altogether."

"It's...complicated," Mum said.

I growled a little. "It's always complicated, isn't it? First, the reason why you couldn't do anything about this stupid policy and now this. When is it not going to get complicated?"

As Mum pondered what to speak to me, a figure stepped out through the door and from the flash of the green shirt, I knew who it was. Noriel, however, seemed to be in a rush as his eyes scanned the room.

"Noriel, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

Rennan narrowed his eyes. "Wait, how do you know him?"

Before I could speak, however, Noriel beat me to the punch. He looked at Jazmine and as he did, his frantic eyes seemed to relax. "I'm so glad that you're fine."

Jazmine scowled. "Couldn't you have gotten here quicker?"

Noriel chuckled lightly. "Bella, you know I came here as fast as I could."

"Don't call me that!" Jazmine snapped.

"Erm," I chuckled nervously. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean what's going on?" Dad asked me. "That's Noriel."

"Yeah, I know. He's the person you told me about right, Dad?" I turned to Dad. "Someone who can create a forest in a desert and has enough strength to shatter a meteor in half."

"You've remembered me well," Noriel chuckled. "It was quite nice meeting him. Although he's very reckless like you, Ace. That was very evident when I met him."

Rennan just shared a look of disbelief as did the others in the room, some of them having raised eyebrows at Noriel's statement. Before any of them could make any further comments, however, Rennan was the first to speak.

"Wait." he began. "So when you went to get Violet's card, you bumped into him?"

I nodded. "Why, is that bad?"

"Kian," Rennan said with slight fear in his voice. "Noriel was investigating a smuggling operation in Locus. What exactly happened when you went to get Violet's card back?"

"That's not important," Noriel stated. "What does matter is that Kian is safe and sound."

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked Noriel. "I don't think you're any of our parents."

"Kian," Harry began. "Yes, he is."

"Of course he's not." I chuckled. "There's only one person who's without a parent in here and it's Jazmine. He can't-"

As I finished that sentence, it sunk in.

My throat closed up and I glanced between Noriel and her daughter. What Jazmine told me about Noriel wasn't correct right? There's no way someone like him, someone who my dad told stories about was someone who neglected her and flipped between wanting her to train and not train

"N-no way!" I stepped back. "You're her Dad?!"

"He is my dad," Jazmine confirmed.

Noriel laughed weakly. "I am her dad, Kian. I must admit, when I heard about you and my daughter having a fight, I was concerned but I'm glad that you two are friends now."

"How?!" I turned back to Jazmine. "It's Noriel! He's a Hero. There's no way what you said about him is true! Noriel isn't the type of person to neglect her own daughter!"

The adults pursed their lips not wanting to speak and to my horror, I realised that what she said was very much true.

I turned back to Noriel, this time, instead of pride and awe, I looked at him with anger. "How can you do that to her?!" I yelled. "How can you neglect your own daughter, especially after her mother died?! _What kind of hero are you?!"_

"What I did," Noriel said through his pain-filled eyes. "I did thinking that I was right. It took me a while but I realise I was wrong to treat her like that."

He looked at Jazmine but she just scoffed at the statement.

"Anyway," Dad broke the tension. "There's a reason why it's like this. The 6 of us, now 4 made a promise that if something like that happened again to you, our children, we would tell you about it. I wish we could have told you this when you were older but unfortunately, your lives would be in danger if you didn't know."

"What do you mean?" I asked Dad. "I know I'm an alien. Mum told me that."

"You're much more than that, Kian. All of you are very special." Mum traced my face lovingly. "Marceline, distribute the snacks!"

"On it!" Marceline replied.

As we began to eat our snacks, we sat in an audience, some of the adults at the front and some of them with their kids. Noriel was sitting next to Jazmine and tried to make her feel comfortable but it didn't seem to work because of the scowling looks she had on

"Okay. Let's begin." Dad said. "What do you know about Angels and Demons?"

"Erm," Harry began. "Angels have wings and Demons have horns or something. That's all I know. What's up with that?"

"Well, that's awkward." Dad laughed

I knew what Angels and Demons were, at least from the religious studies class from school. If I remembered correctly, Angels were the Children of God, capital G, the one worshipped in the Abrahamic religions such as Christianity and Demons were scary creatures, led by the Devil who wanted to create as much chaos as possible

But I didn't see why it was relevant here.

"Dad," I asked him. "Why would you ask us this, I mean, aren't they just stories that the ancient people made up, to stop bad people from doing bad stuff?"

"Stories come from somewhere Kina," Dad replied.

"But still," I stated. "Are you telling me that those stories are real? That angels and demons exist?"

"Should I tell him or what?" Noriel chuckled. "Did you stop him from learning anything?"

"We made sure it didn't go past the basics," Mum answered.

"Tell me what?" I asked them. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Kian," Dad said bluntly. "Angels and Demons are real. All of it."

" _What?!"_ I said loudly.

"No way?!" Harry said with wide eyes. "You have to be joking right?"

"They aren't," Rennan said. "Kian, Jazmine, Marcel. Those wings were because your parents were an angel and a demon."

"That's impossible!" I shouted. "That's not true!"

Dad and Mum looked at each other and with a nod, they opened up their shoulders. In one quick motion, there were wings of light on their backs. My dad had scarlet red wings and my mum had sky blue wings

"It's true Kian. Don't you see these wings? They're the mark of an angel." Mum said.

"That's awesome!" Harry said as he looked at my parents' large angel wings.

Something in me snapped and my heartbeat thundered in my chest. I started to sweat and as I did, I felt a large build-up of heat from my back, it heated up to the point where I thought my shirt would burn but in a flash, it suddenly vanished. I checked my shoulders one last time and I felt nothing.

"My goodness." Noriel gasped. "So bright."

"What are you looking at?" I asked Noriel. "Is something behind me?"

"Kian, look behind you," Marceline replied.

I listened to her and decided to take a look.

I had to double-take at the sight behind me. Just above my shoulders were a pair of angel wings, just like what had happened earlier. One red and one blue, each one large enough that if I knew how to control it, I was sure I could learn to fly.

I couldn't speak!

Me, an angel? That should have been impossible right? They were just folk tales, something made up, right? In fact, I was sure I was dreaming, maybe I was in an illusion.

But as much as I tried to protest it, I couldn't exactly ignore the sensation of those wings. I could sense each feather and flutter of it.

Mum and Dad looked at me with pride and wide smiles. "Do you know how long we've waited to see your wings? It's just as beautiful as ours."

I scanned around the room and all everyone could do was stare at my angel wings. Even Jazmine was looking at them. I shuffled backwards carefully. I wasn't really used to having wings before so I tried to make sure they didn't get in the way. "How do I put these away? How do I turn it off?"

"Oh, right." Mum and Dad's wings dissipated. "Those wings are extremely sharp and durable and it's like a reflex by your body, to protect you," Mum told me.

"So it's like armour?" I asked her.

"Yes, it is," Mum replied. "See, when you're in a state of extreme emotional stress, our body, your body thinks it's in danger so it produces those wings to keep you safe. Kian, Breathe in and out, there's no danger here."

"What about Marcel and Jazmine?" I asked them. "They weren't scared were they?"

"I was," Marcel spoke up. "I got knocked out cold and woke up to seeing my teammate down and my friend hurt, I was very scared."

"Erm, okay. What about you Jazmine?" I asked the red-haired girl.

"I was scared a little," she said.

"Well, that works out," Violet said. "But if they were scared when those shadows attacked, why didn't it, you know, they come out? Why didn't they appear?"

"It's different for everybody. For some angels, their wings unfurl as soon as they see danger and for some, it takes a while." Rennan answered. "Sometimes even seeing a pair of wings can reveal their own. You know, if there's danger, you think you're in danger's a reflex."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Dad nodded towards Rennan.

I calmed myself, trying to tell myself that I wasn't in danger anymore and my wings dissipated in a flash of light, leaving me in my normal state.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked Dad. "Couldn't you have said it earlier?"

"Because...our history is complicated," Dad said. "See-"

" _...I think I can explain it, I was there…"_

" _...I'm not going to let you twist it into your version…"_

I heard those voices in my head and it looked like the others seemed to react to it too. But before I could ask if they did hear this voice, there was a light flash in front of me and I looked up to see two people in front of me.

Well, I thought they were people at first.

On my left was a man dressed in a black suit and with a few outstanding features. His neat black hair and scarlet red eyes were what grabbed my attention at first including the handkerchief on his left pocket. His skin was tanned like he had spent way too much time on a beach and he looked at me with a proud smile like dad would do after I had impressed him with something.

" _Well, it's so nice to meet you in person, Kaliel."_ he chuckled and looked back at Dad.

" _Brother, he doesn't know yet."_ the person on my right said. " _Be careful. We don't want to scare him."_

This person was vastly different from the person to my left. His skin was lighter and his shoulder-length blonde hair seemed to shine like gold. He wore a white suit instead of a black one and As soon as I saw his sky blue eyes I automatically felt at ease like I was under his protection.

"Erm," Harry stated. "Who are these people?!"

The person on my left just chuckled and turned to my Dad. " _Well, you are his father. Why don't you introduce us to them."_ he squinted his eyes. " _Wait a moment. Why isn't everyone present?"_

"Everyone else?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

" _Well, It is awkward talking to your brother who you helped kick out of home."_ the blonde-haired person chuckled

" _No, it's not that!"_ a voice said near Violet.

I turned to see another person near Lucas. It was a man who looked just like him although he wore a long cloak and his blonde hair was almost too bright to look at as it fell past his neck. Lucas didn't pay any attention to him but Violet jumped at the sudden appearance that her father had to reassure that she was safe.

" _Are we telling them?"_

" _Guess it's time."_

Two more voices now. One of them next to Marceline who wore dark purple medieval armour and a brunette woman with tanned skin who decided to wear a sundress and a red rose in her hair.

"Who are these people?!" Marcel asked the adults. "How in the bloody hell did they get inside without us knowing?!"

"They aren't people to begin with," Rennan began.

"So what are you then?" Violet asked them. "Invisible aliens?"

The man on my left chuckled and turned to her. " _That's very clever isn't it, invisible aliens. Variel. I have to give you my personal thanks. You have done a very good job of protecting Kaliel."_

" _This is a first,"_ the man on my right chuckled. " _My brother is praising someone apart from himself. I would expect you to be the one wanting it!"_

The man on my left grit his teeth. " _It's been billions of years, Michael. Let it go! I've already spent eternity suffering."_

"Okay," Harry rubbed his head. "Why does that person keep calling Kian 'Kaliel'? His name is Kian, he's not Superman!"

" _Oh?"_ the man on my left turned to Harry. " _Don't you know? Kaliel is his angel name. His mother picked it out for him. Of course, he's got a human name but that's because he had to live in a world of humans, not angels."_

"Angel name?!" I asked my parents. "I-I have an angel name?"

"All of you do. " Marceline spoke up. "Of course, Marcel's name fits both worlds. Human and Angel."

"And you?" I turned to Jazmine. "Do you have one too?"

"It's Jezriel," Noriel spoke up. "I picked it out but her human name was given by her mother."

Jazmine didn't speak and instead sunk in her chair. "So who are you guys?" she asked at the sudden appearance of people in the room

" _Surely you've figured it out by now."_ the man on the left chuckled. " _I know you've inherited my intelligence."_

"That can't be right. You're angels?!" I asked them. "No way!"

" _Yes way!"_ the man in black said proudly.

"So Christianity is real?!"Harry said with alarm. "Well, I have to watch out to not take God's name in vain then!"

The man in black scowled. " _Of course that's the first thing humans think of when they hear about us. Did humans repent for their sins, no! Blame me for something they did all on their own will! Oh yes! It's always easier when it's someone else's fault! I tried to help everyone I could see and they turned me into a...a...monster!"_

"I know and let's not get started on that," Dad sighed. "As soon as we told the story, of course, the humans would twist it into serving their own agenda."

"What?!" I asked my Dad. "What are you talking about? Are you telling me that you started Christianity?!"

"No, Kian. I didn't." Dad wiped his brow.

"Oh," I sighed because that would be way too much for 12 year old me.

"We may have inspired it," Dad explained. "They were so primitive and superstitious that I don't blame them. Humans have changed so much in around 5000 years haven't they?"

Harry pointed a finger at my dad. "5000 years? You sound like you're talking from experience. Mr Taylor, are you telling me that you're 5000 years old?"

"I'm _at least_ 5000 years old." Dad sighed. "Although I don't look like it do I? I can pass off for someone in their mid 30's" he chuckled at the end of the sentence.

"How's that possible?!" Violet asked him with wide eyes. "That would mean you're older than recorded human history itself!"

"He's getting old now, I can see grey hairs on him now.." Marceline cracked a joke to make us laugh but one of us did, only the adults did.

"Well," Lucas began. "Being an alien probably helps. His race, his species was designed to live as long as possible and keep fighting. Plus, when you're the vessel for Lu-I mean an angel, he wants to make sure you live for as long as possible.

"Vessel?" Marcel asked Lucas. "Like a space shuttle? Those things are called vessels right?"

"No, a space shuttle," Marceline explained. "We should have been clear, that's our mistake. There are two types of angels. Physical angels, such as your parents and yourself. Physical angels have a solid form and spiritual angels like the ones you see in front of you, are angels who do not have a physical form."

"Okay, that makes sense. So what does a vessel have to do with this?" Harry asked her.

"Angels can't walk on the material plane-Actually, let me rephrase that." Marceline started again."So imagine Heaven as one dimension okay?"

"So Heaven exists now," Harry quipped. "Great. I'll be making sure to do a lot of good deeds now."

"Anyway," Marceline continued. "For an angel to manifest on this plane of existence, to manifest their full powers in here, they require a vessel."

"Aren't they already here?" I asked looking at them. "I mean they look very real."

" _Unfortunately Kaliel, you would be wrong. My brothers and sister are just simple projections of light. In fact, if you wanted to, you could walk through us like we weren't even there. "_ The man on my left explained

"So like a ghost right?" Harry said

" _Exactly!"_ the man on my left agreed with a wide smile at Harry. _"We could have talked to you using your parent's bodies but they didn't want to freak you out. So, here we are. Just simple projections to talk to you. What do you think of it, do I look amazing?"_

"Erm yeah, you do. So what are your names?" I asked them. "You guys-Angels have names right?"

"Erm, before we tell that, I think we should explain the whole story don't we?" Noriel replied

" _Ah yes."_ the man next to Lucas replied. " _Listen up, this is going to be important."_

"Erm, doesn't the Bible already explain it?" Harry asked them

" _Well,"_ The angel near Lucas chuckled. " _It was so long ago and humans have misinterpreted a few things here and there. So, would you like to hear the proper thing or would you like to hear it from someone who was actually there? It's your choice."_

"Uh y-yeah. We'll listen to you." I said. "Can you start?"

" _Good."_ the angel next to Lucas started to explain. " _In the beginning, before we were born, our father decided to create something."_

"God right?" Harry said. "Your father is God with a Capital G right?"

" _Yes. That is the name of our father. Although again, humans called him by a lot of names. Yahweh, the Big Guy, the Creator, the Almighty, etc etc. We just know him as Dad."_ the blonde-haired angel said.

"But why?" I asked. "Why did he create the universe?"

" _Well,"_ he chuckled. " _A lot of people ask that question don't they? Dad wanted to do it because well, you'll find out later. Just be patient, Kaliel. Okay?"_

I nodded. "What's your name? I don't want to keep calling you the blonde angel."

" _Oh of course. My name is Raphael. I'm sure you can remember that, can't you?"_ Raphael replied

I nodded. "Yeah, I can."

Raphael continued his story. " _But before Dad created the Universe, he created Heaven and then his us, his children. Angels. He created us so that we could look after this new creation of his, his universe. Out of all of us, Michael and Helel were the first angels to be born, twins created in our Father's image and the rest of us came after suit. Now, while in Heaven, and like siblings do, the Angels came up with a system to show how strong they were compared to each other."_

"What did you come up with?" Violet asked Raphael

" _Archangel, Seraph, Cherub, Throne, Guardian with the rank of Archangel being the highest and rank of Guardian being the lowest. Every Angel had to start by protecting someone because well, that's what we were made for, to protect,"_ he explained

"Makes sense," I replied. "Carry on."

_"My older brothers Michael and Helel were the oldest, so they managed to reach the ranks first. See, the older you are as an angel, the more time you get to practise your powers so the stronger you become. A few other angels also reached the rank of Archangel given enough time of course so they weren't alone at the stop. I was one of them!"_

"How many Archangels are there?" Harry asked him. "There is 7 right?"

" _There's a lot more than 7, Harry. 7 was much easier to remember for the humans so hence 7 Archangels."_ Raphael explained again. " _Anything else?"_

"No, carry on please?" Harry asked.

" _Now, while in Heaven, all of us angels could roam freely but we couldn't take a physical form on your world, your material dimension you could say. So we did the next best thing, we created perfect containers, vessels that would allow us to walk in your dimension, just like Marceline had explained."_

"So you possessed them?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

" _Not without their explicit permission."_ Michael jumped in. _"We made a rule that we should work with our vessel since it's easier than taking over their body."_

"That's a relief!" Harry's shoulders dropped.

" _Now, after Dad created the universe, the angels did exactly that!_ " Raphael explained. _"This went on for a long while. Imagine that, just doing what your dad told you for a billion years. Sometimes, I would get bored but like good children, we did as Dad had asked. As we traversed this new universe, we went around helping any of the new life that required it."_

"And that's it?" Harry asked Raphael. "That's a great story."

" _I have more to tell you."_ Raphael began. " _Everything was fine for so long before someone decided to rebel, rebel against our father and his brothers."_

The face of the man with black hair and red eyes was blank but I could see his face tensing up. A look of sorrow flashed on the man with blonde hair and the cream suit but I turned to face Raphael.

" _Remember what I said about Helel, he was an angel that we all looked up to. He was the smartest, the strongest alongside his twin brother and the one that always looked his best. In fact, I'm sure he wouldn't go anywhere without making sure his Vessel and himself looked like a model."_ Raphael chuckled. " _As much as our father wouldn't like to admit it, he was one of his favourites, Helel would always play with our father and constantly ask him questions."_

" _But, as our brother went across the universe, he grew disheartened by what he saw across the universe. Helel was always more emotional than the rest of us, it's what allowed him to be so charismatic, he knew what others felt and knew how to relate to that. Helel expected his father's creations to help each other, to work together so that they could grow stronger but to his shock, he found them constantly warring against each other over such minor things. Food, Water, Money, Status, Resourcesthose were the things that they warred over and Helel saw this happening to every race he saw."_

"What happened next?" Violet asked Raphael.

" _Well, Helel stopped it and it worked for a while. But see, our father's creations did not have the eternity we had. After centuries, it would happen again, again and again. Despite Helel's best efforts, he couldn't save them because they ended up warring again and again. Our brother hated war and it_ _tore him apart"_ he explained.

" _It's unfortunate. War always exists in some form,"_ the angel on my right replied. _"It's our job to make sure it doesn't go out of hand."_

" _Preventing a war is better than making sure it doesn't go out of hand!"_ the angel in the black suit replied. _"I told this to you all!"_

"Can you tell us what happened, what happened to Helel?" Marcel asked Raphael.

" _Right. Well, just like any sad child and like he had done before, he went to us and complained about what he saw."_ Raphael explained.

"And God prevented it right?" I said. "He prevented war and all the things that Helel didn't like right?"

" _No, Kaliel, that's now what happened,"_ Raphael explained. " _That's not how a child grows. Imagine a butterfly that doesn't break out of their chrysalis, they're weak and cannot survive in the wild. If Father had done what his son had asked, then well, his creation wouldn't grow."_

"You have a point b-but war is bad!" I replied. "People die in a war! Didn't God know that?"

" _Of course he did. Kaliel, do you not think that our father knew it would happen. When he created this universe, he introduced something called free will, the choice to do whatever you want."_ Raphael went on.

" _If I had a choice, I would adjust the settings on that!"_ the angel in the black suit replied.

" _Hush brother, let Raphael speak!"_ the angel on my left snapped at him.

" _Every choice is important and to see what they could become, what they could overcome because from our father's point of view, they had to go through all of the bad stuff, like warfare, greed, to reach their greatness. Life isn't easy and you have to survive hardships to make it worth living."_ Raphael explained.

" _Of course, Father told Helel this every time his son came to him, requesting comfort against the atrocities he saw and Helel could only listen to his father, each time, hoping that his father was right and the races that he saw would end the constant wars against each other."_

"And did they?" I asked Raphael.

Raphael took in a breath and spoke again. " _Tragically not. This went on for millions of years and the final straw followed soon after. Helel once helped out a race of aliens who asked him for help. That wasn't the issue, Helel always made sure to help someone. But after a few thousand years away, when he returned, he found out what had exactly happened to the species that he had helped. Extinction, that was he found out. The species that he had helped was extinct, killed by the endless wars in the thousand years he had left. Helel had enough proof that what he thought was correct."_

The angel on my left seemed to go through something, in fact, I could see in his eyes the sadness of almost being there himself.

" _This time,"_ Raphael continued with his story. "H _e marched over to our father and preached that for that to never happen again, for innocent races to never die by the evils that they could do, he had to rule over them. From his point of view and as one of the eldest angels, he could guide them better than they could. Helel rejected our father's plan and wanted to instil his own. One where he thought he could help people in his own way."_

"And did he? Did God agree to this? Harry asked.

" _You think we'd be here if he had. Had a big ego, he did. It was like a planet!"_ the angel in the black suit said bitterly

"Anyway," Raphael began again. "Our father of course didn't like this. Helel, even though he was an amazing son, still had a lot to learn. Helel's plan was flawed, to prevent the issues that a species has to work through, Helel wanted to remove it. If it did happen, it would be catastrophic for his creation."

" _In our father's eyes, our brother was someone who claimed he could do better than anyone. From his father's perspective, Helel was just throwing a temper tantrum over something that he couldn't understand just yet."_

" _Oh yes, call it a Temper Tantrum do you? Of course, you would!"_ the angel in the black suit said bitterly.

" _What's his problem?"_ I asked Raphael. _"He seems quite annoyed!"_

"Ignore him Kaliel, at least for now," the angel in the white suit replied. He turned to Raphael. "Continue with the story please?"

Raphael nodded. "Of course, our father tried to explain but Helel wasn't having any of it, he had that stubbornness that no matter what his father or his siblings tried to tell him when he made his mind up, he refused to listen."

"He sounds quite like you Kian." Harry turned to me with a little grin.

"What?" I asked him. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's see, incredibly stubborn and once you've set your mind on something, you don't let go. Now, why does that sound so familiar?." Harry pointed at me. "See what I mean?"

"Come on!" I protested. "That's only one thing!"

"It's still a similarity." Harry quipped.

Raphael coughed and carried on. _"As I said, Helel refused to listen to our father and he ran out of patience with how stubborn his son had gotten. He was now going against his plan. Helel pleaded for his father to remove free will but he didn't agree."_

" _Father and our brother shared that same stubbornness."_ the angel in the white suit agreed.

" _After that confrontation, Helel decided to do something about it. If his Dad wouldn't do it, he had to get the help of someone else. He came home to Heaven and preached to us, his brothers, sisters and their vessels that they should rebel and take over their dad's throne. After he had done it after he took on his throne he would instil his own plan for the species across the universe."_ Raphael explained

"And did you?" I asked him. "Did you agree with your brother's plan?"

" _Some of my brothers and sisters did, some of them didn't. I was the one who didn't. See, even though I knew the evil that free will could cause, I understood that it was necessary for their growth. My father told me that for his creations to grow, there must be obstacles."_

" _Those obstacles shouldn't be life-threatening!"_ the angel in the black suit argued, his red eyes glowed brightly. " _Do you still not understand how flawed Father's plan was?!"_

" _Brother shut up!"_ the angel in the white suit thrust an arm out. " _Control your emotions! He is not finished with the story."_

" _And thus began a long war: The First Angelic War,"_ Raphael explained. _"Angels fought against each other. Brother against brother, sister against sister, all against what our father wanted and what our rebellious brother wanted, each of them thinking that they were in the right, each one refusing to admit defeat. The war came to a conclusion when Michael was forced to battle against his twin brother."_

" _The battle was intense. Imagine the sheer amount of destruction when two of the strongest angels fought against each other. The universe trembled at the sheer power of the two fighters, each one strong as each other. Even Helel's power to create stars did not affect his twin brother but after a lengthy battle, Michael had his brother at swordpoint, winning against his rebellious little brother. After so long, the First Angelic War was over and Helel's side had lost."_

As Raphael finished the story, I just had to let it sink in. I could agree with what this Angel had said, some of his points at merit but so did his father, God. It weirded me out, how God was real and he might have been up there in Heaven.

"Wait, why does this story sound so familiar?" Harry asked Raphael. "Sorry, I think I'm getting Deja Vu."

" _Of course. I keep mentioning the name Helel for a reason. Guess who I'm talking about, I'll give you a little clue. Helel means the 'Shining one' and in Latin, translates to Lightbringer._ " Raphael explained.

"Wait," Harry looked taken aback. "Are you telling me that this angel who rebelled was-

" _Oh yes. The one and only_ _ **Lucifer Morningstar."**_ Raphael explained. "You might know him better as Satan but that's the name he goes by after he was cast out."

All of us looked shocked at the story but Marcel was the first to speak. "Cast out? What do you mean cast out?"

" _Well, Father cast Lucifer's side into a place where he called Hell, a place where his children who sided with his favourite son were exiled to and where he sent Lucifer to spend the rest of his days, damning him to never come home because of his little rebellion,_ " Raphael explained.

" _Father would have destroyed him if it was any regular angel but since he was his favourite he knew what drew him to do such things. Taking pity on his son, he tasked his son to punish them, punish those who would do wrong and make them rue their choices in an attempt to even out the bad blood between them._

_Lucifer didn't like this._

_In his eyes, Lucifer believed that he was right and his father still didn't understand it._

_In an attempt to do what he thought was right, Lucifer took vessels that his siblings used and shared them with his fallen brethren. He created his unique race of vessels and the other fallen angels created their own. Together, he intended to lead this race, a race of demons to conquer over his dad's creations and rule over them like a king like he had planned to and prevent the death and destruction that had happened in the past._ " Raphael finished his speech.

" _And thus, began an eternal war, good vs evil, brothers against each other. What remained of the vessels that hadn't fallen were split between the angels, all built and designed so that they would fight against Lucifer and his forces, to carry on their father's plan._

_This conflict carried on for so long that God felt disheartened and took a leave of absence, hating to see his children fighting against each other. It left Micheal in charge and he tried his best to get his brother to back failing in every attempt, however._

_This war reached Earth and thus, with a few misinterpretations and from what the Angels told humans, along came Christianity, Judaism, Islam, the Abrahamic religions."_ Raphael finished

"God _left_?!" Marcel said flabbergasted. "Where did God go?!"

" _Oh, that,"_ Raphael explained. " _It's been so long since we heard back from dad. When was it? Billions, Eons. I just can't remember anymore."_

"Do you know where God went?" I asked. "Can't we get him back?"

The blonde-haired man on my right shrugged. " _No, Kaliel. We do not. I tried reaching him but unfortunately, I was unable to find our father."_

"Do you guys have names?" Violet asked them. "Sorry, it's rude if I just keep calling you Angel Number 1 and so on."

" _It's okay, Variel,"_ Raphael replied. " _We do have names. Like I said before my name is Raphael. I'm the Angel of Healing according to your human religions."_

Harry chuckled. "Just like the Ninja Turtle!"

" _A what turtle?"_ Raphael raised his blonde eyebrow.

" _I'm Michael,"_ the man on my right said sharply. _"The humans think of me as the Angel of War but my little brother is the one who carries that title. I'm more of the protector rather than the attacker."_

" _My name is Camael."_ the angel near Marceline said. " _I'm the Angel of War and I also help fix relationships. It's what I'm good at."_

"So what?" Marcel asked Camael. "Do you set people up or something? Like on a date or something."

" _Not just that Marcel, help mend relationships between people. All the way from platonic, romantic and to family relationships."_ Camael explained.

" _You could have helped me!"_ the man on my left snapped at him.

" _You were in Hell brother!"_ Camael snapped. " _What was I supposed to do?! Take you to our father who left?!"_

" _And I'm Ariel."_ the angel on Noriel's side stated. " _And please, that mermaid was named after me, not the other way around. I'm the Angel of Nature."_

"What about you?" I asked the man with red eyes and black hair. "What's your name?"

This angel looked at his brothers and sister, between our parents and then at me. " _I suppose this was coming._ _Kaliel, can you promise me you won't freak out?"_

"Why?" I chuckled. "Why would I need to freak out?"

" _I'm Helel."_ the man in black put his hands in his pockets. " _But you might know me by a better name."_

Suddenly it just clicked. I knew just who this angel was.

"N-no way?!" I stuttered. "Y-y-your-"

" _Lucifer. Satan. Devil. Old Scratch. I have many names but nowadays I just go by Lucifer. Morningstar, don't forget that. It's better than plain old Helel isn't it?" he_ Lucifer said with his hands in his pockets

I ran back and hid behind my dad, scared of the _literal_ Devil standing in front of me. "G-get away!" I shouted. "D-Don't hurt me!"

Lucifer just chuckled. " _Now why would I do that? Especially to someone, I've been looking after since you were a baby."_

"You've been looking after me since I was a baby?!" I peered from behind my Dad's leg."Is that true?!"

"It is. I told him to." Dad replied.

"B-But your evil!" I said hugging my dad tightly

" _Kaliel,"_ Michael began. " _My brother may be selfish, arrogant, insensitive, rude, egotistical but one thing he's not is evil. If you do think he is evil that was because that was put on him by the humans to blame them for their sins. You have my protection and guarantee on that."_

" _Listen to Michael, he's right. Well, apart from all the bad things about me."_ Lucifer agreed with a nod. " _I'd like to think that I'm not selfish."_

"Y-your lying!" I replied

Lucifer laughed once again. " _Kaliel, I assure I am not. Of course, the humans called me the Father of Lies but I assure you I do not lie to anyone. Go on, try and test me."_

"What's the colour of the sky?" Harry asked him

" _Blue."_

"Do you have wings?"

" _Of course!_

"Horns?"

" _You couldn't have possibly not known this but I do not like it when I am displayed with horns. Blasted humans, turn me into a horned beast! I mean look at me, do I look like a beast to you?"_ Lucifer opened his arms up to push his point across.

"Okay. What's 2738 multiplied by 2894?" Harry asked smugly. "I won't blame you if you get it wrong it's not-"

" _7923772,"_ Lucifer replied with a smirk. " _Yes, that's a very good question isn't it, what you humans call mathematics. Very easy to understand. You know, I really don't understand why some humans struggle with such an easy subject."_

"I still don't trust you!" I said again. "You won't do anything good for me!"

" _Oh?"_ Lucifer asked me with a twinkling glint in his red eyes. " _Remember facing that Needle Demon on Earth?"_

"Yeah?" I asked him. "Did you send him?!"

" _Of course not!"_ Lucifer said, fully offended. " _Why would I want to hurt innocent people? Have you been paying attention to Raphael's story? Do you remember me helping you, whispering in your head that he lied when he said he had killed your father? Comforting you in your time of need, allowing you to use a fraction of my power?! To save the humans that you grew up with?! That was me, I was there helping you!"_

"T-That was you?!" I said with wide eyes. "You were helping me?!"

" _Exactly!"_ he said with a wide smile. " _Do you trust me now? Do you see how I'm not evil? Of course, I did do those things because I wanted to keep you safe. When you're old enough, you'll be my vessel!"_

"I am not going to be the Devil's vessel!" I said loudly, horrified by the thought. "Never ever!"

Lucifer just chuckled and looked at me with a smile. " _Oh don't worry, you will. Until then, I'll keep doing my job and protecting you. I look forward to working with you when you are old enough of course."_

" _Kaliel."_ Michael massaged his temple, annoyed at his brother's display. " _Ignore him. He's just-what is it-messing around?- Yes that's it. He's just messing with you. You won't be his vessel anytime soon and it's only if you want to."_

Lucifer just looked away innocently at his brother's annoyed gaze.

" _You know, Kaliel has taken a lot after his father doesn't he?"_ Camael said. " _Looking at him, he looks just like Aciel, well apart from his eyes of course"_

"What about my eyes?" I asked Camael, feeling a bit self-conscious about them.

" _Your purple eyes are very pretty to look at,"_ Ariel said with a comforting smile. " _You better watch out when you're older, girls are going to have a tough time keeping your hands off you."_ she laughed at the end of the sentence.

"U-uh thanks?" I said with a red face.

" _Even after everything that's happened, do you still take our Father's side, Michael?"_ Lucifer asked him. _"Do you still believe that he's right? That all the bad that these mortal races commit is something that'll vanish?_

" _Of course. I still trust my father!"_ Michael replied adamantly. " _Father has a plan!"_

" _A plan that he's abandoned!"_ Lucifer spat back. " _Our father abandoned me and now he did it to you. Do you think that he knows what he's doing?! Answer me that Michael, why would our Father leave us?!"_

" _Brother, control your emotions!"_ Michael replied. " _I thought you grew up!"_

" _Of course I did. If Father had listened to me, we wouldn't be here would be?!"_ Lucifer replied. " _Our planet was destroyed and here we are, reduced to a handful!"_

"What planet?" I asked them. "What are you talking about?"

"Moving on," My Mum coughed sternly. "Kian, what do you about the Evians and Vorakians?"

"Oh, right. I just learned about this in class actually." I said proudly. "Evians and Vorkians and I think they are hated because they warred against each other?"

"Kian," Dad seemed to swallow before speaking. "Remember what happened? How the fallen angels and angels created vessels?"

"Yeah?"

"The race that Lucifer created was called the Vorakians and the race that Michael created was called the Evians," Mum stated.

"W-what?!" I said with wide eyes. "Are you serious?!"

"We told you it was complicated, didn't it? we? " Dad said again. "6 years ago, we tried so hard to protest against the current regime but the council didn't like either of our races. They were the last survivors of a war fought long ago between our two sides."

I was just stunned to hear that but I had more questions.

"Wait, wait," Harry interrupted us. "If Satan and-"

" _It's Lucifer!"_ Lucifer protested angrily

"If _Lucifer,"_ Harry corrected himself. "If Lucifer and Michael are at war against each other, then why isn't he just fighting everyone here?"

"Good question," Lucas said. "Listen up again, this is probably going to be shorter, I hope at least."

**X**

Here are the important points Lucas said.

After some time after the war had started, Mum and Dad were born and once they were old enough, they became Michael and Lucifer's vessels, each one leading the angels and demons against each other

Some time passed and they arrived on Earth. It's hard to imagine it isn't it? That your parents were a lot older than you thought they were? It's like when you joke around saying that your mum and dad were so old that they were there when people used horse carriages for transport. For my parents, that may have been the case.

Anyway, moving on.

Dad arrived on Earth first, using the demonic race to conquer over the early humans as much as he could before Mum arrived bringing the angels to stop Dad from doing it. Conflicts began for many years and from it well, you can guess what happened can you?

But after a while, the conflict stopped after Mum managed to defeat Dad in a huge war. Michael's vessel standing victorious against Lucifer's vessel once again.

See, once a vessel defeated the other, it was instilled in the culture of the angelic and demonic races that they should kill the other so that they could never do what they did again. The vessel would die and whoever was working with said vessel was sent to Heaven or Hell until a new body was found for him.

Dad wasn't exactly the nice person he was back then. He was obsessed with fighting and carrying out the will of the angel that he was the vessel for. In fact, my Dad was a bit like the Gengis Khan of the Universe and if he defeated an angel vessel, he would make sure that the vessel was killed.

Mum had him beat on the fighting bit. In fact, I probably inherited both of their love of fighting from them but I digress. She was a better fighter since she spent most of the time fighting tirelessly wanting to bring peace and reunite the once united sides. She too did the deed of killing a fallen angel vessel to make sure that they would never do it again

But this time, Mum refused to do it.

See, Dad may have been a bit brutal when he was younger but he would always made sure to never kill anyone innocent. Yeah, he would kill armies of angelic vessels but if he saw a young Evian who wasn't a vessel standing around, he would make sure that they were alright and not well you know, in danger

Mum of course knew this and refused to kill him which was good news for me because I wouldn't have been born! Lucky me huh?

The piece of art where Michael stands over a defeat Lucifer came from that, although given that the ancient humans were _very_ sexist, Mum was portrayed as a man. Angels don't have a gender you see, they aren't human in the first place.

Some of them when they do take human forms have preferences, Michael, Raphael and Camael prefer a male form while Ariel prefers a female form. And some of them prefer either.

Mum couldn't care less of what the humans thought so she let it go. Although, she does get irritated when someone tells her she looks too muscly so make of that what you will.

Anyway, after that defeat, Mum and Dad negotiated a peace treaty between the two sides. Both sides had gotten tired of the long way, in fact, some of them couldn't even remember just how long it was so they stopped it

So after a while, the two sides both angelic and demonic, left Earth and moved to a new planet, a planet they called Incini. There were disagreements at first, Michael was happy that he didn't have to fight his brothers but Lucifer took some time to get used to it, he was like a grumpy uncle that needed time to let it sink in.

Both sides lived with each other for a long time, and they came up with a fair ruling system. See, there were 7 major angelic and demonic races, each one led by an angel and a fallen angel and each of them had a chance to lead the planet.

(Just so your clear, Fallen Angels created vessels which you can call a demonic race)

Anyway, during this long time, Mum and Dad each led the new planet of Incini and well they started to get closer and it ended up in a relationship. I guess Angels and Demons can get together!

But they kept this relationship a secret. See, there was a prophecy (I'm beginning to see a pattern that I don't like here!) one which led to the banning of Nephilms, a child between a demon and an angel because it would either destroy or save Incini. Thus, there were no Nephilims and they thought that was that!

Unfortunately, this peace didn't last long.

Incini was destroyed by someone, someone that both sides assumed to be a Nephilim and because of that, the survivors scattered across the known universe.

My parents and what remained of their friends worked tirelessly to try and find out what destroyed their planet but they couldn't no matter how hard they tried. They mourned for the dead and even though they knew those innocent went to Heaven, they couldn't go to make sure if they were fine.

To make sure that no one would suffer as they had, my parents and a few others created Eden Academy on a planet called Locus, a place where those who had powers could be taught to use it to help others so that instead of fighting everyone they could see, Angels and Demons could instead teach everyone.

There was a word for people like this: Heroes.

As more and more people attended Eden Academy, they became heroes and for about 5000 years, they acted as the shining beacons of justice. The angels and demons that waged war for billions of years now brought something else, an age of peace and hope.

But that too tragically short-lived.

6 years ago, from the time I heard the story, there was another disaster. Whatever had destroyed Incini and appeared again wanting to kill what remained of the angels and demons.

My parents and their friends did their best to defeat the reason for this attack and the resulting battle was devastating. Whoever or whatever attacked would have gone on to kill everyone on the planet had it not been for their efforts.

The City of Acochester was the epicentre of the battle. 14 million lives were taken that day and the damage was colossal.

It was the darkest day in Locus' extensive history and one that's remembered all the way up to now, all for the wrong reasons, however.

Eden Academy had 6 people, the Council of 6 my parents called it. They were the people who managed costs and did all the paperwork but they were caught up in the battle and tragically met their end.

Eden Academy couldn't just run without them, it was like trying to drive a car without an engine!

Unfortunately, 6 new people were eager to take up this new position.

Now you may be asking: " _Why Kian? Why is that a bad thing? Surely if there were 6 new people to replace the old council, that would be a good thing?"_

Under normal circumstances, yes.

However. These new people, their species were the victims of the Angels and Demons, especially the ones led by my Mum and Dad. During the golden years of Eden Academy, before the disaster, they would constantly ridicule and attempt to belltile my parents for being superheroes. How dare they do something good when they had taken so many lives in the wars that they fought?!

Mum and Dad didn't really care about them since they weren't a problem but after the disaster, they were forced to request their help.

Why might you ask? Well, the reason why the old council could run a school was that they were loaded with cash. Ask your principals and headteachers, it's expensive running a school and especially for a school that trains heroes. When my parents asked them a long time ago, they were very happy to help them.

The new ones wanted to carry on that cause but under their own conditions.

They thought that the reason so many heroes died that day was because they were weak and couldn't handle the stress when it came to being heroes so on their own cruel way that for someone to qualify, they had to have a qualified superhero in the family.

Mum and Dad did their best to protest this cruel condition. They built Eden Academy so that _anyone_ could have used their powers to help people, that was going against the very rule that they had built.

The New Council wasn't having it.

They hated my parents' race with a passion and threatened to tell the public that the 'evil' Vorakians and Evians were behind the Great Disaster and went as far to reveal that their greatest heroes belonged to this race.

Noriel, Lucas and Marceline's species were exempt because they didn't encounter them which was ironic since they were angels too, and they too had a fair taste of death and destruction.

At the blatant disregard of what Eden stood for, my Dad would have killed them on the spot but Mum prevented him from doing it. Like heroes, they put the needs of everyone else before them and against their will, let the council do what they wanted to.

Mum and Dad had a huge argument about this. You know, clashing of heads and the usual but the reason why Mum let it happen was because of me.

With Locus gone, my dad and mum had a child, a Nephilim child that they knew was against the rules but with the destruction of their planet and physical angels and demons now endangered, they wanted to continue their species.

Because of the situation, Mum and Dad instead tried to come up with a new plan to keep me safe because she was sure that whoever had planned to destroy Locus would try again if I stayed on the planet.

With regret, they retreated to Earth, a place where I was born when they went on holiday because they wanted to see how humanity had progressed in a while.

Oh, I also forgot to mention this key fact.

See, Marcel and Jazmine were Nephilim, just like me. One parent was an angel and the other a demon.

And wouldn't you know it, they were born on Earth too!

I was born on August 25th, Jazmine: September 25th, both of us in the same year and Marcel was born on March 25th 1993.

Listening to my Mum's advice, all but Jazmine was taken to Earth by their parents. Noriel told me how Jazmine still visited Earth now and then but she lived her life on Locus. With an angel vessel of Ariel around, Noriel believed she could keep her safe if something happened.

And that brings the end to this story.

Whoever attacked Locus 6 years ago and killed so many people was the reason why I lived on Earth and the same reason why I was ridiculed for being a hero by my peers.

Guess who did it, I'm sure you could figure it out by now.

**X**

Everyone in the room let that sink in. We knew the whole story and it was overwhelming at first. I didn't know how everyone else understood it but I took it in one way.

I was indirectly responsible for the death of 14 million people.

"Kian, talk to me," Mum said holding me from behind. "What's wrong?"

"D-did those people die because of me?" I said with tears in my eyes. "Did they die because I was a Nephilim?!"

"What?! Of course not?!" Mum hugged me tightly. "Whoever attacked Locus did not do it to kill you."

"A-are you sure?" I said again. "Lucas told me that they thought that a Nephilim would either destroy or save Incini?"

"And you didn't destroy Incini did you?" Dad said. "If anyone did try to kill you. They would have to go through us first. We will do everything we can to keep you safe. That's a parents job."

" _And me!"_ Lucifer jumped in. " _Can't have my future vessel dying can I?"_

" _Of course you think about yourself!"_ Michael sighed. " _Kaliel, you have my protection too. I would be hypocritical if I didn't protect a child."_

"Michael?" I asked. "When I was fighting that guy, you helped me, didn't you? I heard your voice in my head."

Micheal smiled a little. " _Indeed I did. I'm amazed at how you wanted to protect innocent people. Your parents raised you very well."_

"Mum?" Marcel said looking at where his mother was. "So, that battle. Is t-that where Dad died?"

The adults in the room again shared a look of sadness but before any of them could comment on it, Marceline spoke.

"Y-yes. Your Dad loved you, Marcel." she wiped her tears away

"Your dad died 6 years ago?" I asked him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, Kian. I don't blame you." Marcel replied. "I made a promise to him that I would grow big and strong and I'll do it. I'll find out the person who killed him and punish him after I'm a hero!"

"Not if I do it first!" I proclaimed loudly. "I'll grow even bigger and stronger and I'll find out whoever attacked 6 years ago!"

"Kina, you don't have to. It's our job, you're still a kid." Mum placed a hand on my head

"But I want to!" I said sharply. "I don't have to do this. I _want_ to do this! Heroes need to have a goal to work to, right? This is mine, to find out who destroyed your home planet and the Disaster 6 years ago."

"Me too!" Marcel said loudly. "I want to find out too!"

"I don't know Kian," Mum winced. "It's dangerous and I don't want to risk your life for it. I'm not sure if you can use Heavenforce and Hellforce, let along together."

"What force?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry, what did you say Mrs Taylor? What do you mean by Heavenforce and Hellforce? Did I miss something?"

"Ah, that," Mum said. "Kina, do you remember what I said. That you inherited my and your father's power?"

"Yeah?"

"You inherited Hellforce from your father and Heavenforce from me," Mum explained. "It's a supernatural form of energy that exists in your body that you can use to perform various feats"

"Huh?" I was confused.

"It's like a mana bar in a video game," Rennan answered. "You can use mana to cast spells, it's like that."

"Oh," I nodded, understanding that analogy. "So I can use it to cast spells?"

"It's not magic but if you feel comfortable, you can refer to it as angel magic. It follows the fundamental law of magic anyway." Rennan explained.

"Wait," Violet began. "If my Dad's an Angel, and my mother is a human, does that mean I'm half angel?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes, you are."

"Then why didn't wings come out from my back?" she asked.

" _Well, that's simple. You weren't in danger so your wings didn't appear. Don't worry, just because you haven't manifested your wings doesn't mean you're weak._ " Raphael stated.

"So my powers, the ones you taught me, it's Heavenforce?" Marcel asked his mother. "I thought I was throwing explosives instead of bits of Heaven around."

"Marcy, you're using your Heavenforce to create spheres of energy that explode on impact. It's just a technique." Marceline explained.

"Huh?" Marcel said confused just like me.

"Let a wizard be an example. He has a large amount of magical energy inside his body and he can use it to cast various spells such as a beam of fire, a beam of water and a beam of air? Make sense?" Rennan said again, coming to Marcel's aid.

"Oh," Marcel nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Can you teach me how to use more techniques then?" I asked my parents. "Please? I have to get stronger!"

My parents winced a little. "Kina, it's hard to use at first, especially for someone who's only started using it a few months ago."

"That's not it!" I protested. "I can reinforce my body just like Dad showed me and I can create that blue sphere you showed me."

"Kian, those are basic techniques and I'm not sure if you got them down at first." " Mum began. "Applying both your life energies takes time and practise! Including the basic techniques."

"Please mum!" I said. "Please teach me. Look, I can create that blue sphere you showed me. If I do it, can you teach me?"

Dad sighed. "Show us what you can do, Kina."

Taking a deep breath, I put my arm out and concentrated on that image of a sphere again. I breathed in and out, exactly like I had done before, against that man with that big arm and against those shadows. I felt a calm warmth run through my body and I looked up to see a bright blue sphere just above my palm.

It was so bright that I had to shield my eyes at the ebbing blue sphere and it painted the plain lit room with a bright blue.

"Woah?! Did you create a Rasengan?!" Marcel and Harry said with wide eyes."Awesome!"

"You watch _Naruto_ too?!" I said with a happy smile. I turned to my Mum and Dad proudly. "See, I told you I can create a sphere just like Mum did."

Mum and Dad stood there speechless. "That took me so long to learn and you just did it just like that!" Mum remarked. "And it's so strong too! Amazing, I didn't know your Heavenforce was that strong!"

" _Brilliant!"_ Lucifer said with a wide smile. " _Just as I expected from my future vessel!"_

" _All you needed was a push. I look forward to seeing how you grow up,"_ Michael said proudly.

I let that blue energy dissipate into thin air and looked at my parents again. "Are you going to teach me how to use more techniques then? I showed you I've got the basics down."

"Sorry, Kian. We can't." Dad sighed.

"Why not?!" I protested angrily. "I made that blue sphere."

"Because they're busy," Rennan stated. "I'll be teaching you."

I turned to face him. "Rennan, I appreciate that you're trying to help me but I don't think you can. I mean, you aren't a Nephilim like me are you?"

"Yes, you are right. I'm not a Nephilim." Rennan agreed. A mischievous smile formed on his face. "But I am something else." He shrugged his shoulder blades from out of it, two silver metal wings shimmered into life.

"No way!" I jumped back. "Y-y-you were an angel?! All this time?!"

"Of course I was!" Rennan said proudly. "I'm not as old as your parents but I'm still an angel. Well, half-angel actually. My mother was human."

"Just like me…" Violet muttered.

Harry's jaw was dropped. "M-my primary school teacher was an Angel? All this time?!"

"Yes, I was." Rennan agreed and his silver metallic wings dissipated into thin air. "I'm a Guardian Angel and your father tasked me with protecting you, Kian." he turned to me.

"Did you really Dad? I asked my Dad.

"I did," Dad replied. "You're way too important to leave alone so I sent someone I trained when he was a child to look after you."

"Aciel." Rennan seemed to make a salute. "Am I still in charge of protecting Kian? After what happened today, am I still qualified?"

"Of course you are," Mum said. "For 12 years you've protected our son and he seems to like you so you can still hold your rank."

Rennan nodded and undid his salute. "Understood. Do I have permission to teach him how to use his Heavenforce?"

"Agreed," Noriel spoke up. "After the invasion of those Vessel Killers, right under our noses, it's only suitable that our children should know how to protect themselves."

"Vessel Killers?" I asked them.

"They're shadows. They don't have a physical form and are the weakest of Hell's creations. Back in the days of the war, Vessel killers from both sides would be sent as stealth killers to kill angels and demons from both sides."

" _Guilty!"_ Lucifer put his hands up. " _But I kept them locked up in cages because after the agreement, of course, we didn't need them!"_

"But who sent them?" Harry asked Lucifer.

" _Unfortunately I have no idea. Whoever did it however was close and knew where the children were."_ Lucifer summarised.

"Erm," Marcel put his hand up. "If our class teacher is training Kian, who's going to train me and Jaz?"

"I will of course!" Marceline came up from behind Marcel and hugged him. "Did you forget about me Marcy Warcy?"

" _Mum!"_ Marcel scowled. "Don't call me that!"

"Bella," Noriel turned to her daughter. "I will train you too. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course now you want to help me." Jazmine scowled. "Fine, you can teach me how to use my Heaven whatever."

"Rennan. Can you teach Violet too? I would teach her but I have a 12-hour operation to do." Lucas asked Rennan

Rennan nodded. "Of course."

"What about me? Harry said disappointed. "What can I do? I'm just a simple human!"

" _Oh really? You are a human that knows the existence of us, beings so powerful that humans have turned us into a religion. You have grown up with a Nephilim and a half-angel. You, Harry, are not a simple human, at least not anymore._ " Lucifer replied

"Should I feel great that the Devil complimented me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

" _Yes of course!"_

" _No, at least. Don't let it get to your head."_ Michael said. " _Pretty soon, he'll have you dancing around his fingertips."_

" _Brother!" Lucifer protested. "I was just trying to make him feel better, no strings attached!"_

"Harry," Rennan began. "Indeed, you can't do much but it doesn't mean you can't do anything. I'll teach you about these Vessel killers because if I remember correctly, you saved Kian's life, didn't you? I saw those marks on your armour."

"Oh yeah, that." Harry nodded. "It ruined my armour, I have to fix it now!"

"Well in the meantime, I'll do my best with you. Besides, I can't keep you three separate for too long can I?" Rennan smiled. "After class tomorrow, I'll get you started on the basics. Does that sound good?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it does! Let's bring whatever caused the Great Disaster 6 years ago down!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but I had to update and rewrite the previous 8 chapters because it wasn't really going anywhere with the way I had written it.**


	19. Kian 10: I learn to breathe fire

**A/N: First of all. I would like to apologize for not uploading. I had a busy July, August and September with me having to do exams and also start my new job. As of now, I can work on fics once again and I aim to finish this fic as soon as possible**

**Also another thing, I have updated and changed the chapters Kian Origins Part 2 all the way to Kian 9. So just before you read this chapter, read the earlier chapters (unless of course, you've read it before, then ignore this). I'll give you guys a month to read through it before I upload more chapters.**

**There's only going to be 4 more chapters of this so it'll get back to normal soon enough. Just bear with me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I learn to breathe fire**

**The next day, near 3 PM**

School the next day was weird.

I had an entire day to let it sink in that angels and demons existed, let alone that I was a Nephilim, a hybrid between the once two warring sides. My mother an angel and the vessel for Archangel Michael and my father, the demon and vessel for the fallen Archangel Lucifer Morningstar

I wasn't the only Nephilim however.

Marcel was sitting on my left, his forehead on his desk and his shoulders slumped tiredly. He absent-mindedly played with his pen while he waited for the lesson to finish

The other Nephilim hybrid: Jazmine was sitting to my right. She held her head up with one hand and listened to the lesson despite still being as tired as me and everyone else in the room.

I turned to look at my other classmates. Violet, one of my best friends and a hybrid-although she lacked the demon half I had was sitting on her seat, twirling a strand of her long black hair on her finger. She stared into thin air and I could sense that she was still thinking over what had happened yesterday

Harry, out of the three of us, was the only fully human one out the three of us. From looking at him, he didn't seem to let it affect him but I was sure he wasn't at all used to this. I mean come on, I was a Nephilim and it was weird for me!

The bell rang and the teacher for the day had started packing up. It was a history lesson but I didn't pay that much attention given what I had been told yesterday. That was a history lesson which was more interesting than the thing he had taught today!

I started packing up my bags quickly and glanced at my PE kit. The three of us were supposed to be taught by Rennan to defend ourselves from those Vessel Killers.

Another thing, my teacher was our guardian angel. A Physical Angel whose job was guarding me and that was weird to get used to. But it made sense. Rennan always did his best to protect me, when I was growing up and he was doing his best to protect me now.

Why? Well, my friends and I were attacked by Vessel Killers, monsters that came from Hell whose primary objective was killing angels. Someone had sent them on us yesterday and if my other guardian Angel Michael hadn't been there to encourage me, I was sure we would have died

That was the point of this training so that I didn't need an angel to help me. So that if something like this happened, we could survive.

"Hey,"

I turned to see Violet. "Hey," I said back. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I was just about to ask you that." she smiled. "I understand if you aren't yourself. You know after you learned about _that."_

She glanced up to make sure that no one else was listening in.

"If you keep doing that, you'll just be getting more attention to yourself."

Despite not knowing who the person's face was, I knew it was Harry from the sound of his voice. I turned to him and he had a bag slung over his shoulder, the other bag in his hands.

"You guys ready?" he asked me.

"Harry?" I asked him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am!"

"I mean, are you, are you really? After what happened, do you need some time off or something?" I asked him. "I can understand if you do."

His eyebrows rose in confusion but fell soon enough. "Don't worry about me Kian! To be honest, I never, you know, though it wasn't real. I always kept an open mind."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. If you want to prove something exists, you have to have clear evidence. After what happened yesterday, well, I got all the proof I need." Harry explained. "Scientific method."

"I'm happy to know that you're doing well."

"I think we should be going now. Rennan said straight after class and I'm sure our teacher wouldn't like to be kept waiting." Harry said.

I nodded and with the three of us, I walked with them to where our teacher had planned for us to meet. Although on the way, I saw Jazmine on her desk, her shoulders were dropped and she looked like she was tired.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her and leave the classroom.

**X**

"This is the place right?"

Harry shuffled in front of a push door. We were in a different place compared to the classrooms we had been for the past 2 days. A short walk from it and we had arrived at the place Rennan had told us about. Eden Academy had an amazing place where heroes could train, it was a huge building complex, filled with state of the art equipment and specialized rooms where depending on what your evolutionary ability was, you had something here to challenge you.

Sometimes, it was also used for after school clubs too so that's why we were here

"Yeah," I looked around and saw a few other people walking around, some of them in their costumes. "He said the door with the star symbol on it. He said he booked it for us."

Harry checked the door and like our teacher had said, there was a star symbol on the door with a sheet of names on the front with one Rennan Silva on a column. "Well, we're in the right place."

"You think?" Violet raised an eyebrow. "We should go in."

"Kian," Harry looked at me. "Do you know, does he talk to you?"

"Who?" I asked him, confused at who he was talking about.

"You know?" Harry replied by putting his fingers on his head upwards. " _Him!"_

"Oh, you mean-" I looked around and satisfied with no one in my earshot "-Lucifer. Well, he did talk to me this morning."

"What did he say?"

I chuckled. "This is going to sound weird but he told me to do my best. It's weird, I thought he was supposed to have red skin and look scary. You know, like he's supposed to be but he's actually helpful." I explained. "He told me that he'll talk to me if I'm in danger so if he does speak, I'll let you know."

"Kian, let's go in. I think Rennan's going to be ticked off if we keep him waiting don't we?" Violet said hastily.

"Do you not want to talk about this?" I asked her

"Something like that. It's one thing to know that I'm a half-angel and then you, your Lucifer's future vessel!" she replied

"That's not going to happen," I replied sternly. "Even though Lucifer isn't as evil as he's painted out to be, I'm not letting him use my body as a vessel. Not ever."

"Even if he was evil, I doubt he could make you do any evil deeds. You're like a cute puppy who everyone wants to look after." Violet chuckled

"H-hey," I said with a slightly red face. "I'm not a puppy, I can be scary if I want to."

"Yeah, just like a puppy." Harry laughed.

Deciding to ignore them, I pushed the doors and walked in. The room inside the door was huge. Like a dance studio but even larger. It was similar to the sports hall I had been to earlier, the walls and ceilings were padded up and to bring colour to this room were golden yellow lights placed all through the ceiling.

"Damn it!" I heard a voice say. "You just had to use the banana peel don't you?"

I turned to see Rennan leaned against the wall with a games console in his hands. With how his eyes were stuck on it, I think he had gotten pretty into it.

"Rennan?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing?"

He glanced at me sideways and immediately put away his console inside his coat pockets. "Hey!" he began. "You guys ready?"

"What were you doing?" Harry asked him. "Do you need some more time to finish your game?"

He waved his hands. "No, I was just waiting for you three. Although if you were going to be late, you could have given me some more time. I was just about to come in first and well, I'm not going to now."

"It's okay Rennan. You're an adult if you want to play your games you should." I replied trying to make him feel better.

"I'm a teacher with a job to do. That comes first now." Rennan stated

So what are we going to do first?" I asked him.

"Get changed. That's your first task." Rennan announced. "No one can fight properly in their school clothes."

After doing what he asked, we returned to the same place just now in our PE kits instead of our school uniforms.

Rennan for some reason had decided to get a lollipop and had started eating it while he returned to playing his game. After he saw us, he put it away and faced us, wiping the blonde hair away from his face. The plastic end stuck out of his mouth making him look like a cowboy I used to see in those old western films.

"Right. Let's make a start. I'm not sugarcoating when I say that what happened yesterday was really dangerous. Your lives were in mortal danger but luckily for you, Archangel Michael did enough for Kian to defeat them. Defeat the angel vessel killers. " Rennan explained

"Angel Vessel Killers?" Harry asked him.

Rennan nodded. "If you recall correctly, during the time the physical angels and demons fought against each other, each side created Vessel Killers. Angel Vessel Killers are made in Hell and Demon Vessel Killers made in Heaven. Each one designed to kill the other side."

"Wait," I asked Rennan. "Lucifer is the King of Hell right?"

"Yes."

"So can't he stop them?" I asked. "Can't he stop them from attacking me?"

Rennan pursed his lips. "He can't. For some reason, the worst monsters created in Hell don't listen to him, not anymore. Of course, the other Fallen Angels listen to him but not the monsters that have been created so long ago."

"Why?" I asked him. "Why not?"

"I don't know, Kian," Rennan replied. "Sorry, if I did I would have already told you. You know that, don't you? All of you. As your Guardian Angel, I'll do my best to keep you safe."

I shrugged. "Well don't I know what to do already? Not to brag but I defeated them on my first try."

"Kian, you got lucky. If Archangel Michael didn't encourage you, had been there to give you the push, I'm certain you would have died. Your Heavenforce may be strong but you've still got a lot to learn."

"O-okay." I rubbed the back of my hair. "What's going to happen now then?"

"To be prepared to face them. You must face them until you can beat one without the help of an Archangel on your back. Rennan answered.

"How?" I asked him. "Are you going to bring them here? Because I remember I almost died when that happened!"

"You won't die, Kian. Your mother will have my head if that happens." Rennan laughed. "I'll be using the Demon Vessel Killers in this example. Ones summoned from Heaven instead of Hell."

"Wait, won't I still get attacked. I am half-demon." I replied. "They have Demon Killing in their names!"

"Well yes if they were programmed to. Think of them like beasts, magical creatures. They listen to whoever summoned it." Rennan explained.

"Summoned?" I said confused. "They can be summoned?"

Rennan nodded. "That's how whoever summoned those Angel Killing Vessels tried to kill you. They programmed the vessel killers to search and kill you. Of course, if the summoner knew you could use your heavenforce, he or she would have come up with something to get around that. Luckily for you, they didn't."

"What if I use my Heavenforce like last time?" I asked Rennan. "I remember it working out pretty well."

"Of course you can now, the summoner knows you can use it. If the same summoner sends those vessel killers again, they'll attack you from a distance rather than from the front. They know that attacking you from the front is how they died the last time." Rennan answered.

"Well, how can I defeat them then?!" I asked Rennan. "Come on, I need to get strong so I can find out whoever killed those people!"

"Kian relax." Rennan began. "All in good time. The key to defeating a Vessel killer from either side is to be unpredictable to the summoner. Do things that they don't expect, be as crazy as possible."

"Can we start then?"

"Just a moment," Rennan grabbed something out of his pockets. "I need to get some other things out of the way first. Harry, catch this!"

Harry went on alert and he cupped his hands. Into them, Rennan threw something and Harry inspected the object. "What is this?" he held it in his hand. "This is a pen!"

"Well, that's not a normal pen." Rennan chuckled. " See, the lead isn't made out of graphite. It's made of demon metal, a metal that's harmful to angels and any creature from Heaven. I've given it to you so if you see Kian and Violet under attack by Angel Vessel Killers, the ones sent you can help them."

Harry clicked the pen over and over again. "What am I going to do with this? Write 'Go away' on them?"

"Well, you click it, press it to the angel vessel killer and Boom, they vanish. Angel Vessel killers can't hurt humans nor other species but if a human were to have a weapon to defeat them, well, you get what I mean don't you, Harry?" Rennan said with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Harry's eyes lit up brightly. "Ah, I see! Thanks, I'll keep this with me!"

"Yes. That's why I gave it to you." Rennan rolled his eyes. "But your welcome."

"Couldn't you have given me a knife, I think a knife is cooler than a pencil." Harry spun the pen in his hands.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, isn't it?! Give a knife to a 12-year-old, what could go wrong with that?!" Rennan said sarcastically.

Harry's face turned a bright shade of red and he laughed weakly. "Sorry."

"Rennan rolled his eyes and turned to us. "I've got something for you two too also. Catch!"

Into our hands, he threw two little silver orbs, no bigger than a pebble. "What is this?" I asked Rennan. "Did you raid a pinball machine?"

"Do I look like a person who raids pinball machines?" Rennan massaged his temples. "I swear, looking after you three sometimes gives me a headache. Anyway, channel your heavenforce through them."

"How do I do that?" Violet asked him.

"Well, you've been doing it without knowing it's Heavenforce." Rennan chuckled. "Remember healing Kian? That's your Heavenforce. Do the same to those orbs and we'll see what comes up."

"O-okay," Violet answered. She breathed in and out and thrust her arm out. She squeezed it tight and her hand started to glow with a bright yellow light just as before.

"Now, open your hand," Rennan said.

Those two silver orbs now glowed with bright yellow light in Violet's hands. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at it closer. "Wow, I did that?!"

"Your affinity is Light," Rennan announced.

"Affinity?" Harry asked. "Like the water company?"

"No Harry, not like the water company." Rennan sighed. "Depending on your parents you have an easier time controlling what they can do. For example, Violet's father can use solar energy to heal so she inherited his affinity."

"I see," Harry said. "What about Kian?"

Rennan turned to me. "Go on Kian. Let's see your affinities."

I closed my hand around those silver orbs and channelled my heavenforce through it. After enough time, I stopped it and I opened my hand to see one glowing bright blue, like a light bulb and a blue orb of fire in my hand. I thought it would burn my hand but instead, it just felt warm and tingly.

"Your affinity is Fire and Light. Of course, I shouldn't have expected anything less." Rennan summarised.

"Fire and Light? What do you mean?"

"Your parents can control fire and light and it's something they have extreme control over. Lucifer, as you know, is the Lightbringer and since your father is his vessel, you probably have better control of it than me or Violet!" Rennan explained

"Who would have thought? The Devil is the one associated with light!" Violet remarked.

"So I can control light and fire? Awesome!" I said with a wide smile on my face.

"All Angels, physical and spiritual can control light to some degree but if you happen to be Lucifer's or Michael's race of vessels, their light manipulation is quite stronger compared to the others.." Rennan announced.

"Rennan?" I said. "What are your affinities?"

"Oh? Throw those little orbs over here and you'll find out." Rennan held out his hand and I threw the orbs into his hands, Violet too.

Rennan closed his hands around it and after a few seconds, he opened it. To my surprise, the orbs did not glow.

"Rennan, they aren't doing anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

But before I could say anything, the orbs zipped out of his hands and cut through the air with ease making an audible _woosh_ sound as they went across the room before they returned to Rennan's hands.

"I have an affinity for controlling Trajectories. On the registration form, it's called **Vector Manipulation.** That and I can create pistols made out of light from thin air but I don't want to use that since. Well, it's not responsible for an adult to use projectile weapons in front of children." Rennan explained.

"Awesome!" Harry and I both said at the same time.

"I think we've wasted enough time messing about. Okay, time to get serious." Rennan made a few gestures on his right hand and then placed it on the ground, his fingers spread out. A 3 point star formed around his hand and in a bright flash of light, there was a bright cloud in front of me and just in front of Rennan.

"Is that a Demon Vessel Killer?" Harry asked Rennan

"Of course. I just summoned it from Heaven. When you're older, I'll teach you two how to summon creatures from Heaven." Rennan stood up. "Ready to show me what you got?"

I nodded. "Yeah, of course I am. If I am to bring down the person who did all those bad things in the past, I have to beat this Demon Vessel Killer up."

"Rennan, what's that on your hand?" Harry asked him

Rennan looked at his right hand and more specifically the blue pattern on his hand and chuckled. "Oh yes forget to mention this. When I summon a creature from Heaven, I form a contract with it. It stays here until it's killed or I ask it to leave. If the summoner's creature is killed, this is how they know what killed them."

I took up a fighting stance and faced this cloud off bright light. "I'm ready Rennan."

Rennan nodded and turned to the cloud. "Do not kill but make it as difficult as possible. Understood?"

_Understood Master._

Violet and Harry stood besides Rennan as they left me along with this demon vessel killer. I breathed in and out, knowing that this was just one step to achieving what I wanted to do. Be a hero and bring the person who destroyed my home planet and caused the Great Disaster 6 years ago.

Without warning, the cloud of bright light rushed forward and punched me right in the stomach, winding me almost instantly. I tried to move, tried to think of something but I was kicked in the side hard and sent crashing against the padded walls.

"Kian?!" Rennan yelled. "Are you okay?"

Violet covered her mouth with her hand and Harry winced

I ignored their concern and coughed a few times, trying desperately to get my breath back. "Y-yeah. I am." I coughed a few times at how violent the air poured out from my lungs. "I won't let it defeat me!"

The Demon Vessel Killer didn't reply and he just stood there waiting for my action.

I reinforced my body and charged in to attack, trying to pay him back for that sudden sucker punch to my stomach. I threw punches and kicks so fast that I sent gusts of wind behind the punch however the Angel Vessel Killer dodged every one of them and swept my standing foot. While I was hovering, he hit me in the stomach again sending me crashing against the ground and leaving me with a bad headache.

"Kian!" Rennan cupped his hands over his mouth. "Observe your opponent and attack. Don't attack like you're angry, stay calm."

I didn't care to listen, instead, I just got annoyed at how my opponent was attacking me and well, beating me very easily. All of my attempts were dodged and I was flat against the ground, my back now sore with the impact. I grit my teeth and using the pain, got up easily and attacked my opponent. I reinforced my body further, knowing how tired I would get but I wanted to destroy my opponent completely, he was in my way of getting where I wanted to be!

Attack after attack I threw but none of them connected to my disappointment. I threw a wild punch aimed at his head and he ducked. He brought his arm back and launched a punch to my stomach. Luckily, I reinforced my body at the last second and I blocked some of the pain.

While I was recovering from the sore spot, the DVK ( **A/N: DVK stands for Demon Vessel Killer, cba to spell out every time)** roundhouse kicked me across the face and then side kicked me in the knee so that I was forced to buckle to the floor, screaming in pain because of the impact on my knee.

I looked up to see the DVK launch a punch to my face but stopped just before making contact.

"That's enough!" Rennan held his right hand up and the blue tattoo glowed brightly. "Stand down."

_Understood Master._

The DVK pulled his arm back and walked away from me. I stumbled on to my feet. "R-rennan, I can beat h-him."

"No, you can't." Rennan dashed over to me. "Listen to me, Kian. If you want to defeat whatever caused the Great Disaster 6 years ago, then you'll need to do a lot better than that!"

I grit my teeth under my teacher's criticism. "I can beat him if you teach me something! Maybe an advanced technique!"

"No Kian." Rennan stood stern, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you can't beat him without using the basic techniques, then you can't learn any advanced techniques."

"T-then let me try again!" I demanded from him. "P-please?!"

Despite my teacher's objections, that's what I did, I tried again and again but I still couldn't beat this cloud of bright light in front of me. Every punch, every kick I threw this cloud saw it coming and countered with extreme ease, punching and kicking me instead and it left my body screaming for me to stop.

I kept going on and on until I physically couldn't. My face was filled with cuts, my lip was swollen and I was sure under my shirt, my chest was filled with bruises.

"That's enough," Rennan called it. "You're done!"

I couldn't help but lie flat against the ground behind me. The pain thundered in my body and I felt the taste of blood in my mouth as I breathed heavily. I heard the clattering of footsteps and saw Violet running to my aid and immediately put her hands on my face, flooding my body with a soothing light the moment she made contact with me.

"Kian, are you okay?!" she asked frantically, holding my face tightly. "Why didn't you just stay down?! Why did you keep going?!"

I coughed and sat up, wiping the blood away from my mouth. "I can't give up when I have to find out who killed those people. It's my responsibility!"

Her sky blue eyes started to tear up. "Do you have any idea what it's like to see you getting kicked around like that?! To see you getting hurt punch after punch? Why do you keep doing this to yourself Kian?!"

"H-hey, look I'm sorry okay," I said breathing hard. "I was just trying my best."

She crossed her arms and looked away

"Violet, I said I'm sorry!" I cried. "Can you help me?"

She pouted and placed her hands over my chest. "Just stay still, I have to make sure you don't end up piercing your lungs," she said.

I did as she asked and pretty soon, the discomfort I felt was dissipated just as easily. "Thanks, Violet," I said now free of the swollen lip and blood on my face.

She replied by pulling on my ear hard enough that it was painful. "Don't do it again okay?" she let go while I was left grasping at my ear.

"Ow," I complained. "If you're a healer, why did you hurt me?"

"That was to teach you a lesson." Violet stabbed her fingers at my forehead. "Don't hurt yourself to the point where you can't walk. I won't be able to help you then."

"Kian."

I turned to see Rennan impatiently tapping his fingers against his arms. His brow was furrowed and his amber eyes were filled with anger. "Why didn't you listen to me?!"

"What? I thought you said to be as unpredictable as possible?"

"Yes, to the summoner! I told you to observe how the DVK fights. To observe your opponent and see what they can do! Why didn't you listen to me?!" Rennan yelled loudly. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Hey!" I replied. "I was just trying my best okay!"

"Try harder!" Rennan snapped back. "Do you-" his voice was fragile. "-do you know how hard it was to see you get kicked around like that, and you not even taking a moment to listen to me? Your teacher?! I'm trying to help you Kian! Do you think I like to see you struggle, to see someone who I'm supposed to protect get hurt over and over again?!"

"I'm sorry okay, I was just trying to destroy it as quickly as possible! I have to get strong as soon as possible!" I snapped back.

Rennan sighed, his shoulders dropped and he massaged his temper. "I know you're angry. Every decent person is angry at what happened but you can't let it control you, you have to work in small steps!

"Then how can I defeat it?!" I asked my teacher. "I'm trying, I'm trying as hard as I can but I just get hurt. What can I do?! Tell me?"

"Control," Rennan replied.

"Control? Control what?"

"You're a smart kid. You'll figure it out." Rennan chuckled and patted my head. "You're done for today. I need to train Violet and Harry because well, I know Violet isn't a fighter."

I pouted and crossed my arms like an angry toddler. "Really?"

"Hmm. But if you do want to learn to fight better, then well, go and visit Phoenix," Rennan said. "Remember him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He runs a martial arts club after school and he's very welcoming. Does that interest you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, fighting always gets me pumped up!"

"Good, I think he'll like you. I would visit it but I have my responsibilities of my own." Rennan gestured around. "Come back when you're done, okay?"

"Yeah okay, Rennan," I answered. "I'll go and pay him a visit."

* * *

I strolled past this huge facility, taking a break now and then to see what the building offered. There were images, heroes of all shapes and sizes displayed proudly with a little caption explaining what they were being praised for.

I felt a sense of pride at this. This was something my parents made, a place where people like me could learn to harness their powers and if they wanted to save people, they were praised for it.

I wanted to be in those pictures, to be made to look like a champion of justice like the superheroes I read in the comic books but I knew at least, for now, that was far away.

"This is funny." A voice rang out. "You're a pitiful case. Why were you even allowed in here?!"

I turned my head in the direction of the voice and turned the corner. There were 3 people. One of them was Phoenix, the same person I had seen in that lesson two days ago. He looked uncomfortable at what was happening as the two others, around his age looked at him.

"Say, why don't you drop out? It makes it better to not see you struggling?" one of them said in a mocking voice.

"I'm not going to drop out. I was saved for a reason, I can't let him down!" Phoenix said determinedly

The two people laughed again, very much attempting to hurt Phoenix with their display. "What are you? Vorakian scum? They don't stay down until their dead right? I wonder if we should see if that happens to him, worst-case scenario, we get rid of him!"

A burst of anger flooded my body and I wanted to do nothing but rush in there and attack them but I knew even if I did, I wouldn't stand a chance at their sizes.

"I'm going to ask you to leave!" Phoenix said angrily. "If you're not here to join, then leave. You aren't welcome here!"

"Neither are you. I remember just who you are. An orphan who refused to listen to his classmates and still became a hero. How foolish, you just don't know when to listen do you?!"

The person who spoke grit his teeth and attempted to punch Phoenix in the face but instead only met his closed fist.

Phoenix twisted his hand and looked at him with his narrowed steel grey eyes. "I told you. I will be a superhero. Even if you don't accept me now, I will make you accept me eventually. That is a promise!"

I got a better look at the person who had thrown the punch. He had impish features with a crooked nose, pointy ears and silver hair. The rest of his body, however, was not the same. He had a well built upper body with biceps that looked bigger than my head.

He tried to get out of the hold that Phoenix had put him in but he struggled massively and to humiliate him further, Phoenix punched him in the stomach forcing him to cough up air violently

"That's the thing with you elites. You think just because you have a superhero in your family, you're better than everyone else," Phoenix began. "Piss off!"

"I'll make you pay for attacking me, commoner!" The silver-haired man roared.

His free arm started to grow darker and started to crack like rock. His cream coloured skin changed into maroon and turned into actual rock. I figured out well, from seeing of course that he had the ability to turn his body into a rock-like surface.

He tried to punch Phoenix with his rock-like arm but to both our surprise, Phoenix's chest had turned into the same surface.

"H-how?!" the silver-haired person asked him.

"It's simple. Fuck off!" Phoenix launched a sidekick and launched him across the room, his right leg the same rock-like surface as before.

Phoenix brushed his hands together and turned to the one left staring at him with an open mouth. "Next?"

The remaining person stumbled and turned to run away. "Y-you haven't heard the last of me, commoner!"

Phoenix's rock-like arm and leg soon turned back to normal and he looked proud at what he just did. I felt the same way too. I wish I was just like him back in my primary school, having the guts to fight back against my torturers. He wanted to be a hero just like me and we were on track despite both of us being mocked and told it wasn't real.

As Phoenix turned to head inside. I turned the corner and spoke. "Hey, is this the martial arts class?"

Phoenix turned back and he looked almost surprised to see me. "It is. Are you here to make fun of me or are you here to join?"

"Join please," I replied. "What was that about?"

"Oh?" His face turned a light shade of red. "You saw that huh?"

I nodded.

"Well, some people think it's funny to come here and try to beat me. Of course, they don't know that I know how to fight. My Superpower makes me always learn new skills." Phoenix explained.

"They seemed like bad people," I said. "Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

Phoenix waved it off. "Unfortunately, I'm used to it. I grew up an orphan you see, no superhero in my family so I'm the odd one out. I'm lucky you came along, I was in danger of getting my club shut permanently."

"Why?" I asked with a confused face. "Does no one like to fight?"

"They still see me as the weirdo. But don't worry, I'll make them change that viewpoint." Phoenix smiled.

I wanted to explain that I knew what it was like. How it felt to be made fun off 24/7 for wanting to be a hero and how bad it must have felt but before I could say it, say what was on my mind. I heard more footsteps. Deciding to turn around, I was surprised to find out that two of my classmates had turned up when I had least expected it too.

"Huh," Marcel smiled at me. "Looks like we both came to the right place. Hey Kian, what's up?"

"Marcel?!" I stepped back a little. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't need much training and I-uh, did what Mum asked me properly. I came here because well, it's all about fighting!" he said with a wide smile. "I like martial arts so here I came. Are you a fan of boxing?"

"Well, I don't dislike it," I shrugged. "I think my Dad taught me Karate."

"Interesting," Jazmine stated. "I did Taekwondo."

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Not to be rude but I didn't expect you to be here."

"I came here because I couldn't stand my dad." Jazmine crossed her arms over her chest. I didn't know why but I liked how cool she looked with her red shirt and black sports trousers.

"Brilliant!" Phoenix smiled widely. "Well, I do happen to know those styles of martial arts and I can teach you some more styles if you want. So, are you going to come in?"

The 3 of us nodded

Phoenix took us through the basics and Health and Safety before he started us on the basics. Unfortunately for him, all the three of us knew it so he had started us on the more advanced stuff, including the fancy moves that I saw in martial arts movies.

He taught us how to block someone's punch and then throw them on the floor which we were practising. Marcel was practising with Phoenix while Jazmine and I were doing it together.

We were both slightly hesitant to start because of what happened earlier so I broke the tension. "Look, if you don't hurt me, I won't hurt you."

"It's not that," Jazmine said. "I came here because I wanted to train on my own, away from my Dad. We had a pretty bad argument."

"Oh." I began. "Well, you can go first. Just imagine me as your dad as you throw me around."

She smiled and then took up a stance. "Sure, I like the idea of throwing you around."

So that's what we did, we threw each other onto the soft padded floor but this time, neither of us were trying to kill each other which I was very glad about. While we were practising, I began to wonder why she had that argument. I mean, I knew what could have caused it but my curious mind was just filled with questions.

"Hey," I blocked a hook thrown at my face. "I know it's none of my business but what were you arguing about?"

She grit her jaw but stopped. I hooked my hand around her waist and put my foot against hers and threw her to the floor. After I was satisfied she had landed, I put my hand out and pulled her up

"It's complicated, Kian." she began. "Do you remember me saying that he sent me to fighting school?"

I threw a hook of my own and like we had practised, she had blocked it. "Yeah. What about it?" I replied.

"Well, it's one of the best on the planet. The teachers were the best, each one of them like Taekwondo grandmasters." she hooked her hand around my waist, threw me to the floor and pulled me back up again.

"How do I get in?" I said with a light grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you have to be good, like _really_ good at fighting. It's one of the best schools on the planet and you have to pass gruelling entrance exams. Every parent tries to put their child through it. Eden Academy sometimes recruits the best fighters from and with the entrance exam for Eden Academy not being accessible for normal people, you can imagine the competition."

"Huh. That sounds tough. I guess you breezed through them?"

"I did."

"Then what's the problem?"

Her eyes flicked between the floor and me. "Promise me you won't say anything to anyone?"

"Yeah of course!" I said. "I know how to keep a secret."

She crossed her arms and looked around the room before she set her emerald green eyes on mine. "My problems began _because_ I breezed through the tests. Every challenge they gave me, every time it got tough, I never gave up and completed what they asked me. I was powered on because I wanted to find out what happened to my mother."

She continued. "At first, it was amazing. Everyone there praised me, all the teachers and the other kids. But it only lasted for so long. One morning is what it took, someone saw my Dad dropping me and then the rumours started. It started slowly, the others I used to hang out with and spend time with left me one by one, soon, all that admiration and praise was replaced by jealousy. After they learned that I was the daughter of the current number one hero, they mocked and belittled me all the time, thinking I would look at them with the hatred that any elite would when looking at a commoner."

She wiped her tears away. "I never hated them. I just wanted to be strong to find out what happened to my mother!"

I felt my throat close up at her past.

"After my mother died, my dad sent me there because he wanted me to be protected at all times but instead he did the opposite. For the last 6 years, after they knew about my father. All they did was make fun of me. Taking every chance to mock and belittle me for something I had no control over."

"W-what did you do?"

She clenched her hands. "One day, I had enough and I couldn't stand the pain. One of them made a joke about me not having a mother and I just _snapped._ There were 40 of us in that class. I put 39 of them in the hospital." Jazmine replied. "I was expelled of course. None of them wanted me. I had no friends, no teachers who would stick up for me. I was alone with my dad who was too busy for me."

There was no way someone could live through pain and hurt like that without any friends. I was a lucky one. Harry and Violet both stuck up for me, both of them played with me, both of them were there for me when I was at my lowest points.

"I know what that's like. I told you before, didn't I? That I used to be made fun off for wanting to be a hero? I understand how that can make you feel. You feel hurt, insulted and sad. You never did anything to hurt them yet they do everything they can to hurt you and you wish with everything that they would stop but they never do." I said.

Her eyes seemed to glaze up and she wiped something out of the corner of her eye. "Y-yeah. It's why I was so jealous of you at first. You were just like one of them, confident and raring to go and I just felt..angry. No matter what happens to you, no matter what pain you feel, you just don't seem to let it get to you. How do you do it, how do you not let it get to you?"

"It does get to me," I said. "Sometimes, when I get back home. I would end up crying because of how much it hurt. For no reason, I was thrown in the trash can just because it was funny and I couldn't stop the tears that night."

"How did you get through that?"

"I had good friends. I had people who loved me and cared for me and they would always be there for me in my darkest moments." I replied and put my arm out. "We started on the wrong foot you know with the whole trying to kill each other thing. Can we ignore that and start trying to get along?"

She slapped my hand away. "I already shook your hand. But yes, we can start over. I'm glad that I know someone who's been through the same pain."

I grinned and wiped my eyes, brushing away the tears that had formed. Even though it was in the past, it still affected me, I guess a scar that would never heal.

"So what, was this the argument?" I asked her

She nodded. "He suggested that I go to this to train and of course I refused. He went on and on about how I would learn a lot but I didn't budge. In the end, I sped away when he wasn't looking."

"I think he's just trying to keep you safe. He means well." I started. "Did you tell him about the things you faced?"

"I did but he was too busy for it. He couldn't get involved with it, it would make me look like a pretentious prat." Jazmine began. "I'm not going to train there again, I would rather let insects crawl over me than go in there."

"Tell him that you'll train with me," I said.

"Huh?"

"Think about it? Your dad trusts me right? And he doesn't have to be scared if he knows you'll be spending most of your time with me." I grinned

"Well...It does make logical sense." Jazmine nodded

"Hey!" Phoenix shouted. "Keep doing those blocks and counters. You aren't here to chat!"

"Yes sir!" Both of us replied sharply and began doing the moves we were so used to for the last 5 minutes.

"So," I said again. "Do you know your Heavenforce Affinities?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I have fire and light. What about you?"

"Well, my Hellforce Affinity is Speed and my Heavenforce Affinity is Nature," she explained. "Dad can use his Heavenforce to create forests, I can just make a little seed germinate."

"Red hair, green eyes and can control plants. Are you sure you're not Poison Ivy?" I chuckled.

"Hey!" she slapped my arm hard enough that it stung for a moment. "I'm nothing like her. She kills people, I don't!"

"Aw," I said. "That way I could have a reason to not like you."

She pouted and I swore she had a little blush on her face but crossed her arms and spoke again. "Marcel's Heavenforce Affinity is Warfare. It's not as strong as his mother but for right now, he can throw small scale explosions around."

"Cool!" I replied. "You know what I can do there's no point in explaining that! His power sounds amazing!"

"Yeah for him!" Jazmine quipped. "He just throws explosions around like a maniac. He has no control over it and someday, he's going to get hurt by it."

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked her.

"Marcel's a maniac?"

"Hey!" Marcel complained. "I'm doing my best _not_ to be a maniac! Come on!"

"No that!" I shook my hands. "The other thing."

"He has no control?" Jazmine said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Something my teacher just said. Hey, how would you like to see me fight a DVK?"

* * *

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Rennan asked me. "I remember you getting pretty badly hurt when you tried it last time."

I nodded. "I know what you mean now. I know how to defeat the DVK. Please can you let me have another go?"

Rennan sighed and did the same gesture with his right hand again, placing them on the ground and summoning a second DVK. Jazmine and Marcel stood to the side with Violet and Harry. Jazmine and Violet seemed to avoid each other and give each other dirty looks which confused me because I had no idea why?

I had explained to Violet that Jazmine was not an enemy but she didn't seem to buy it.

"So," Marcel began. "Did you just bring us here to show off?"

"Not exactly," I replied. "Something Jazmine said got me thinking about what happened here. I know how to beat it now."

"I'm surprised that she said something useful," Violet said under her breath

"Hey, I heard that!" Jazmine snapped. "Wait, are you jealous of me?"

"I'm not!" Violet replied, her face slightly red. "I have nothing to be jealous of you about."

"Sure." Jazmine chuckled and glanced between me and Violet. "Look, I have no interest in Kian so don't worry. I'm not going to try and steal your boyfriend."

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend!" Violet yelled at her, this time fully red in the face. "Why can't you get through your thick head?!"

"Well I mean," Harry started. "You ran to him when he was hurt."

"He needed help!"

"And put your hands on his face."

"Harry!"

"You cried and you always smile at him." Harry finished.

" _Harry!"_ Violet said angrily. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Oh," Harry chuckled. "Sorry, I must have said too much huh?"

Jazmine laughed to herself. "Looks like I touched a nerve. Sorry, guess I'll stay off that then."

Violet couldn't help but pout angrily.

"Enough!" Rennan yelled. "You kids and arguing. When is it going to end? Anyway, Kian." he turned to me. "Ready?"

I put my arms in front and stretched my legs into a fighting stance. "I'm ready Rennan."

"Go!" Rennan said to the DVK.

_Yes Master_

The bright cloud rushed towards me and launched its attacks. If I was the same person earlier, I would have tried to attack with full force but instead, listening to my teacher and learning something from what had happened to Jazmine and Marcel, I waited patiently.

I dodged the attacks, ducking under punches, sidestepping kicks and batting away little jabs now and then. I understood what Rennan had told me, that I should control this energy, this determination to find the person responsible for so much death and destruction and use it to my advantage.

I saw an opening and reinforced my right hand, using it to land a punch on the DVK's body and make that small section vanish into thin air.

_You are improving. Well done._

It didn't stop the attack. The DVK increased the pace of his attack this time, his punches were getting wilder and his kicks weren't as controlled as before. He swung his leg towards my head forcing me to bend over backwards and snapback only to get punched in the stomach.

The DVK threw an arm to my face but in a moment of madness, I thrust my hand forward and using my telekinesis, pushed him backwards leaving a solid 10 feet away between me and him.

The DVK shook its head and charged in but this time I was waiting. I waited and observed his movements, waiting for the right time to attack and as he got closer, I found an opening.

I raised my left hand and blocked his hook punch. I twisted my foot behind it and with my free right hand, threw him over my knee and sent him crashing against the floor. With a reinforced punch, I punched its head and in a loud burst of light, it vanished into thin air

I heard clapping and turned to see my teacher clapping with a proud smile on his face. "Well done. I guess you understood what I was trying to teach you weren't you?"

I nodded and wiped the hair from my face. "Yeah, I did. Thanks!"

_"Excellent!"_

I turned sharply to see Lucifer just smiling at me with his hands in his pockets. " _A vessel of mine always conquers his obstacles!"_

"What are you doing here?!" I asked him.

" _I came here to visit. See how you were getting along and to no one's surprise, you're doing extremely well!"_ he said with a wide smile.

"T-thanks," I said not trying to make it obvious that I had appreciated the comment.

"Archangel Lucifer. It's nice to see you." Rennan saluted.

" _Of course. Reviel, you are doing an excellent job with him. By all means, continue."_ Lucifer replied. " _Why don't you teach him one of the...flashy techniques._

That got my attention. "What flashy technique?"

Rennan grit his teeth and gave a Lucifer a dirty look which he ignored and feigned innocence.

"Well, I did say you could if you beat the DVK. If you want I can teach you an advanced technique."

"You can?!" I said with my eyes wide. "Really?!"

"Yes, you did well so I thought I might give you something fun," Rennan explained. "Ready to learn it then?"

I nodded frantically. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Ah, well. Give me a second." Rennan chuckled and pressed a button on a control panel. "Safety first, when your father mother taught this technique to me, we ended up burning a room down. It won't happen this time haha."

"What are you trying to teach me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to teach you how to breathe fire."

My eyes-excuse the pun-lit up at the mention of breathing fire. "Really?!"

Rennan nodded. "Breathe in and out and convert your Heavenforce into fire and breathe it out. Remember to keep control at all times."

Rennan breathed in and out and then out came a small stream of orange fire from his mouth. "It's not my affinity so it took me some time to learn how to do it properly. Give it a go Kian."

I breathed in and out, doing exactly what Rennan said. I willed my inner Heavenforce to change into fire and I felt a hot and blazing warmth fill up my lungs. I breathed in and out, all until I felt that heat threaten to explode out of my lungs.

I stretched my legs along the floor and to make sure I did it as well as I could, I did a few gestures with my hands and took in a large breath of air.

With a roar, I breathed out a column of blue fire that enveloped the room in bright blue light, the heat strong enough to make me sweat. I kept going until I ran out of breath and after I did, I couldn't help but stumble around, feeling a bit lightheaded at the sensation of emptying my lungs.

" _Amazing!"_ Lucifer clapped his hands. " _BRILLIANT!"_

I took in large breaths of air and sat down to stop myself from losing balance. The whole room in front of me was covered in black soot, and some of the padding had ignited and was burning. Fortunately for me, white mist started pouring out of the ceiling, putting the embers out so I didn't need to worry. I felt a pair of hands go across my shoulders and turned to see Violet looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'm not your girlfriend or anything okay, I just wanted to heal you because you're my best friend," she said red in the face.

"It's fine. She's just teasing you." I laughed. "She doesn't really mean it."

"Amazing," Marcel said while I was being healed again. "My Mum told me how her friend was a master of breathing blue fire. Mikayla of the Blue Flames she was called. She could breathe out fire large enough to cover a desert! I can't believe _your_ son!"

"T-thanks!" I replied feeling energised by Violet's healing hands.

I wasn't at all used to this attention. I never got this kind of attention in primary school, at least not in the last years. if I did something good, if I got the highest score in the class I was looked at like a freak, _'How dare that hero wannabe freak do better than us!'_ they used to say

Now that I was here, however, this praise felt amazing! I felt so amazing that I brushed away a tear because of the sheer joy I felt.

" _Normally a Physical Angel to manipulate their innate supernatural life energy needs to be in an excellent state of mind. I'm amazed that you mastered your control of it so soon!"_ Lucifer said with a wide smile. " _I am so proud of you!"_

"You were amazing!" Harry said with starry eyes. "You were amazing against that DVK!"

"Can I have your Mum's autograph?!" Marcel said with stars in his crimson red eyes.

"Erm, sure," I said as they surrounded me. I looked at Jazmine who was content to just stand away from the 4 of us. Deciding to help her, I spoke up.

"I don't think I deserve all the credit." I pointed to Jazmine. "She was the one who allowed me to come with the method to defeat him. She deserves some of the praise too."

As everyone one turned to her, a visible blush formed on her cheeks which I summarised to be just embarrassment. "D-don't put me on the spot like that, Kian!"

"What did you say?!" Marcel asked her again with starry eyes.

She rolled her eyes at his antics but I swore I saw a little smile on her lips so I think I did something good for her. It wasn't enough to save her from a childhood of loneliness but it was a start.

"You did good Kian. Don't use that technique unless your life is in danger okay?" Rennan told me. "If you run out of life force, you die, is that understood?"

"Wait? _Die?!"_ I said with wide eyes. "What do you mean die?"

"It's in the name. Life Force. You manipulate your own supernatural life force into attacks so make sure you have enough left to stay alive. It regenerates over time so make sure again, you control how much you use." Rennan explained. "It's why I said control."

I nodded frantically. "Yeah, I got it!"

"Well," Rennan scanned the soot-covered floor. "You guys made a mess. Get a mop, we have to clean this up."

"Can't you press a button and clean this up or something?" I asked Rennan.

Rennan laughed. "Yeah, good joke. If you made a mess, clean it up."

* * *

All of us stayed behind to clean up the mess I had done to the room. What mess? Well, I had to clean the soot off the walls and floor because of my fire breath. Luckily, Jazmine helped me with it and her speed came in handy.

Marcel, Harry and Violet had done their bit and left. Rennan made sure that we would know what to do before we finished up for the night.

"Hey," she put her mop away. "When your Mum and Dad talked to you, why did they call you Kina?"

"Oh, well." I wiped the soot off my section. "It's like a nickname."

"I see." she resumed wiping her section down and after a few minutes, she was done. She played with her hands and her eyes seemed to dart around the room. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Woah," I chuckled. "Only close friends and family call me that. We aren't there yet."

She just chuckled. "Yeah, sorry, I don't know what came over me. I mean, we have only known each other for a few days."

"Uh-huh. Ask me that in let's say 6 months, granted that you don't try to hurt me." I said. "It's only fair."

"But hurting you is the best part," she said with a little grin

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I won't hurt you, okay. We're an endangered species so it's probably safer if I don't try and kill you." she said. "Are you done or do you need my help?"

"No, it's okay. I'm done."

We both cleaned up and headed outside the huge room. Through the window, I saw that the sun for this planet had already so the sky was a nice shade of dark blue. I managed to see the 7 moons that I had learned in science class shining brightly in the dark blue sky

"See ya tomorrow?" I asked Jazmine

She nodded. "See ya...Kina."

"Hey! thought I told you no!"

"You can't stop me!" she laughed as she walked out of the facility. "But it's nice knowing that we share something in common. Have a good night."

I couldn't help but sigh. "Yeah. You too."

" _That's nice, isn't it? You making friends."_

Knowing who that voice was, I turned to see Lucifer looked at me with his kind scarlet red eyes. "You again?"

" _Yes of course. I have to make sure you return home safely don't I? I can't risk your life when you could be hurt at any moment."_ Lucifer replied

"I have one question about you?"

" _Ooh, what is it?"_

"Why do you look like...well James Bond instead of you know, having red skin and horns?"

Lucifer's smile dropped. " _Of course you would ask me that. Well, Kaliel. When the humans blamed me for their sins, they made me as ugly as possible, no one would be tempted if I looked like a piece monster, do I? In fact, I can look like anything I want to."_

"So why James Bond?" I asked Lucifer

" _It's not really James Bond. Well, see there was this TV show, I forgot what it was called-Wait, I know, it's a Medical show that your Dad likes to see in his free time. Holby City that's tight! and I thought the actor in one episode was quite handsome so I decided, Why not, why can't I look like a Hollywood actor? It makes temptation so much easier doesn't it?"_ he chuckled at the end of the sentence.

I couldn't help but laugh at Lucifer's antics and as I went to comment, Lucifer's eyes snapped around me. " _Kaliel. Someone's near, I can sense another...half-angel?"_

"Half Angel?"

Okay, so Rennan or Violet might have been around-

"K-Kian?"

I turned to see someone who I didn't expect actually

Milena was leaning against the wall, her eyes just peering at me through the corner. "C-can you be my partner?"

" _...Guess I was wrong…"_

"Partner? For what?"

"H-hero Rescue." she shuttered out.

"Oh!"

Hero Rescue was a field trip Assignment that we were going to take in a few months and we were going to get partnered. We were given the chance to partner with the people in our class so I guess that was what Milena was talking about.

"I mean...I think my friends would want me to be their partner." I said rubbing my head

Her blue eyes started to glaze over. "P-please. My b-brother wanted me to find someone that's not him. P-please, K-Kian." She looked like my little sister and I couldn't help but give in to her pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sure!" I sighed. "I'll be your partner!"

She smiled and ran over to me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you, Kian!" She pulled away and waved goodbye leaving me alone in the hall.

" _Hmm, guess you're making more than just a friend."_ Lucifer chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped at him, trying to not make it obvious that my face was starting to warm up. "She needs my help so of course, I had to help!"

" _Hmm, that's how it starts doesn't it."_ Lucifer chuckled. " _You help each other and one thing leads to another. You've inherited more than just my intelligence it seems. You have my charm too!"_

"S-shut up!" I said red in the face. "Anyway, I'm a little too young to be thinking of that aren't I?"

" _Hmm. I guess you're right. Not to worry then, if you need my help with the ladies. Just tell me. More than happy to help!"_ Lucifer chuckled.

"I have one more question for you," I asked him. "Is it true that you can't control Hell's Creatures"

" _Yes, it is. For some reason, they chose to not listen to me. Right now, Hell is filled with us trying to find out what's going on with them, blasted creatures."_ Lucifer replied. " _But that's no need for you to worry about."_

"Sure thing. Try not to embarrass me okay?"

" _No promises."_ Lucifer chuckled.

* * *

I was sure this was a dream but some part of me thought this was real like it was happening just in front of me.

I saw a boy, around my age walking around with heavy metal chains in a dark warehouse. His hair was a shade of chestnut brown and his eyes were a shallow black.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Are we on schedule?!"

From the shadows, another person stepped out. This person was clad in black armour and behind him followed a dark black cloak. "Of course we are. Our inside agent has given us the perfect time to strike!"

"Perfect!" the boy with the metal chains fist bumped to the chorus of metallic clinking. "Eden won't know what hit them!"

"The summoned creatures. Did you know what destroyed them?" the man in the black cloak asked.

"Some kid with some blue light. I dunno, I just ordered them as Mum asked me." the boy said. "What, do you have a soft spot for them?"

"They're just kids, Auras. I think we should not aim to hurt them." the man in the black cloak stated.

"What? And let them get scott free? You know what our agent said about them. They're nothing but arrogant bastards who think they're better than everyone else. I'm going to make them feel a lot of pain." Auras said with sinister glee.

The man in the cloak stood up. "Do whatever you wish. Just remember the mission."

"Of course." Auras chuckled darkly. "They won't know what hit them, especially with what we're going to bring."

With that, my dream vanished and I woke up to see my alarm clock with the time of the day leaving me wondering what that was.


	20. Kian 11: Two Chainz gatecrashes our field trip

**A/N: I've decided to split this chapter up to two parts so the total number of chapters for the Kian Arc is 15 instead of 14.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Two Chainz gatecrashes our Field Trip.**

**4 months later…**

**Time: Too early in the morning!**

"Is that the best you got Kina?!"

"Don't call me that!"

Why were we shouting at each other? Were we trying to kill each other again? Well, not really you might like to hear.

Instead of trying to kill each other, we sparring first thing in the morning. Both of us had our gloves and pads so if we did hit each other, we wouldn't end up hurting each other, at least not enough to hurt badly.

"Come on, I thought you knew how to fight!" she smirked.

I growled lightly and stepped my attack but she sidestepped the jabs I threw and after dodging the last one, she brought her right led back and roundhouse kicked me on my left side. The impact vibrated through my body and winded me for a second. She pulled her right leg back and went for another kick but I saw it coming and raised my left hand to block the kick

As the kick struck my raised hand, it stung my arm and I knew that even though I was trying my best, she would be hard to defeat. She pulled her leg back and I dropped my guard, waiting for a moment to punch her in the stomach. I readied my fist, reinforced my body and charged in, ready to take her down and wipe the smug smile she wore

To my surprise, she leaned away from my forward-leaning punch and somehow before I knew it, she kneed me in the stomach, hard enough to make me crumple to the floor. I tried to think of what to do next but I felt her arm go across my neck and push against my windpipe.

"And I win," she said from behind me. From the tone of her voice, I knew she was happy at beating me. "Tap out Kian."

"Never!" I tried to get out of the headlock she had gotten in me but she tightened it, making that much comfortable.

"Don't be a sore loser," she replied prodding my neck lightly. "Tap out. Come on, I won."

Still, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of beating I reinforced my neck and body but I still couldn't break out of her headlock.

"H-how?!" I said trying to get out of it to no effect.

Jazmine chuckled and just to rub it in, she played with the hair on the back of my head lightly "When I use my speed dash ability, I use Hellforce to reinforce my body. Just like you do. You can't win when you're like this."

After a while of more struggling, I reluctantly tapped her hand and she let go so I could finally breathe and not be suffocated by her and her choice of perfume for today. I rubbed my neck and turned to see her all smug and confident.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked her

"I beat you, that's why!" she said happily. "Remember what you said when we first met? That you could have beaten me? Well, it turns out you were wrong and I was right. Just like I expected."

Her pretty auburn red hair was along her right shoulders and under her shin and foot guards was a pair of black sports trousers which was complemented by a green top. I decided to not show her my disappointed face and turned around. I muttered under my breath how her perfume was getting in my way.

She leaned forward. "What did you say?"

"I said your perfume was distracting," I turned to face her. "And why do you keep calling me Kina? I thought I told you no."

She chuckled. "But it's fun to say."

"Not to me. I told you, Jazmine. It's something only my family calls me." I said, feeling self-conscious. "You aren't my family are you?"

She leaned forward slightly. "Don't you trust me with it?"

"We've known each other for 4 months, Jazmine," I replied. "I do trust you but not enough to let you call me Kina. I'm sorry, I hope you understand."

She sighed and her shoulders dropped. "Sorry, I should have realised. It's just that my mum used to call me by a nickname too. When she was alive that is."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "What was it? If you don't mind me asking you?"

She pursed her lips. "She called me Bella, short for Isabella," she explained. "It's one of two names that my mum gave me. She wanted me to know that I was her beautiful daughter."

"And what about the other name?" I asked.

"She named me after a flower. Can you believe it? So lame." she shook her head from side

"Wow, your mum sounds amazing," I said trying to make her feel better. "I think she'll be proud of you."

She rubbed the back of her hair and looked at the floor. "Y-you think so?"

"Well, I always think people who can fight are cool!" I said with a wide grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you would. Why doesn't it surprise me? Your parents were excellent warriors. Of course you would like fighting."

"You're telling me you don't?"

"Oh, I do like it. But see," she brought her hands together. "I'd rather do the punching, rather than getting punched, unlike you," she grinned at me smugly. "You like getting punched more than doing the punching don't you?" she laughed as she finished the sentence.

"You got lucky," I complained

"Oh?" she went into a fighting stance again. "You want another round? I'm more than happy to prove you wrong Devil Boy!"

I put my left hand out and my coiled right hand into a fist. "Whatever you say, Green Flash. I'll make you see just how strong I am compared to you!"

"Okay, that's enough!"

Both of us turned to see Rennan in the middle of the training room that we had come to first thing in the morning. It had been 4 months since I had started going to this school and the same 4 months after I learned that Angels and Demons were real.

I was a hybrid between those two sides.

Because I and 2 others knew who we were. The 3 of us had been training in our free time to make sure if a creature from Heaven or Hell were to attack us, we could defend ourself.

"Rennan!" Marcel complained. "I was in the middle of a fight!" He was sparring with Harry and his hand was inches away from his face.

"Rennan, you saved me!" Harry got up from the floor quickly. "Thank you!"

Rennan wiped the blonde bangs away from his face. "Class is 10 minutes away so I thought I might stop this session before we overran. How are your powers? Any improvements?"

"Oh yeah," Marcel said with a wide grin. "I can make 6 explosions instead of 5."

"I can heal better compared to 4 months ago." Violet was in the back not wanting to get involved in the fighting. "Dad told me how to be efficient."

"Violet," Jazmine turned to her. "Won't it be good if you knew how to fight? I mean, what if creatures from Hell were to attack you?"

"If that happens, I have Kian and Harry to help me," Violet crossed her arms towards her. She was dressed in her school uniform and a book was on her free hand. "I want to help people without hurting them."

Jazmine recoiled slightly but relaxed. "Well, take care of yourself then okay? We can't have our healer getting hurt do we?"

"Healer?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you play video games?"

"Since I like them," Jazmine quipped. "What, can't girls play video games too?"

"No, nothing like that," Harry put his arms up to defend himself. "I just thought you weren't the type of person to play video games, that's all."

"I thought she wasn't a person at all at first," I said under my breath.

Jazmine scowled and jabbed at my head lightly which made me giggle.

"If Violet is the healer, then who's the Tank and DPS guy?" Marcel asked all of us. "I don't think we have a tank in our team."

"I can be a tank," Harry said. "With my armour of course. I've made it better so it won't get damaged by those projectiles again."

Marcel pointed at Harry and then at the two of us. "So who's the DPS out of the 3 of us then?"

"We'll decide that later." Rennan chuckled. "You're making good progress in your abilities and I'm sure that if you keep carrying on like this, you'll all get stronger."

"Thanks, Rennan!" All of us said in unison.

"Kian," Rennan turned to me. "You're doing well but I can still see some problems."

"What problems?" I was surprised. "I thought I was doing well?!"

"You need to improve your control," Rennan answered. "Emotions can help you in a fight, strengthen your will to win but if you let it get the better of you then you can lose the fight."

"I'm in control!" I protested. "I know especially after I beat that DVK four months ago!"

"Oh?" Rennan raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you lost to Jazmine? Just because I'm looking at Harry and Marcel too, doesn't mean I can't see you too Kian."

My face blushed and I rubbed the back of my hair. "She got lucky. If I wasn't distracted, I would have won."

"Sure you would." Jazmine jabbed at my head again. "You may know a little bit on how to fight but you have nothing against someone who has been fighting since they were 6!"

"Anyway," Rennan wiped his blonde hair away. "Kian, I want you while in class before the lessons begin to try and sense your classmates' Life Forces."

"Why?"

"If you happen to be lost and you don't know where your classmates are or how to find them, then sensing their life energies can come in handy," Rennan explained. "I don't have enough time to teach you it but it's pretty easy to pick up."

"Oh, thanks Rennan.!" I grinned.

"Now," Rennan straightened up. "Go and get changed, then shower, I don't want you to stink up my class first thing in the morning. Especially you boys."

"Hey!" Harry, Marcel and I said in unison while the girls laughed to themselves.

"I didn't sweat that much!" I protested.

"You did," Jazmine quipped. "Here, do you need my perfume? It'll make you smell nicer."

"Shut up!" I said red in the face. "I don't need your stupid perfume!"

* * *

**Sometime later...**

After taking a shower and getting changed into my school uniform, I arrived in class and sat through the lessons. As I did, I thought over what Rennan had said, to sense the life energies of my classmates. How would I do it? And how do I activate it?

"Kian? Are you paying attention?" Rennan asked me.

"Oh yeah!" I sat up sharply. "I am."

"Right," Rennan said, not believing me fully. "Well, can you answer what happens when you heat cool water?"

"Well, it warms up?" I replied

"Well," Rennan chuckled. "You're not exactly wrong but you aren't correct either. I should have been clearer with the question, my apologies. Let me rephrase it: Why shouldn't you heat something cold really fast?"

"Oh, I know!" Leo raised his hand. "If you heat something cool really fast, it expands and it can damage whatever was holding it!"

"Correct!" Rennan said. "But of course you kids aren't going to believe Leo or me when I say this so let me show you what happens in action."

Rennan then proceeded to show a video of a kettle that had been cooled to near absolute zero and then when it was put over a stove immediately, it exploded which was a nice way of getting the point across: Rapidly heating something while it's cool makes the air expand rapidly creating an explosion.

As Rennan started to finish up his science lesson, I began resuming my train of thought I had earlier. It made sense, I had Heavenforce and Hellforce, two sources of supernatural life energy. Violet, Marcel and Jazmine had either one or the both but how do I go about sensing it?

"... _Try sensing the anger in others…"_

Lucifer? I guess he still stuck around to keep an eye on me. That was one thing I had to get used to, having a devil over my shoulder. Did he give me a hint? Anger in others?

" _...Hellforce resonates with emotions like anger…"_

Guess that makes sense. But how did I sense it in others?

I didn't get to find that answer as after Rennan finished, the door opened and someone walked into our class.

The person was short, had a receding, greying hairline and wore a white robe over his shoulders with a plain white shirt underneath. My first impression of him was that he was a lost grandfather who took the wrong path when he had dropped his grandson off to school.

Rennan glanced at him and then double took at him. "Council Member Broroil?! W-what are you doing here?!"

"Good Morning to you to Rennan." He greeted Rennan. "I came here to visit you before you went on your class trip. I have a few messages to tell you."

Rennan pursed his lips and nodded. "Should we stand or…"

He waved his hands as all of the kids in the class (except me) started to stand up. "No, that won't be necessary. I don't think you kids would like to stand up for an old man first thing in the morning huh?" he chuckled as he finished the sentence.

I was surprised by this person. If he was on the council that prevented my parents from being heroes because of their species and the same ones who made it that only special people can be superheroes, he should have been rotten to the core! Not a nice old man!

"Now," Broroil turned to us. "I know Noriel has already told you this so I'll keep it short. Being a hero is tough and hard work. I am glad that you kids have the spirit to endure how hard it and I look forward to seeing how you'll grow." he smiled at us to show how much he believed in us

Huh? Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"... _Wait for it…"_

"Thank you," Rennan said sharply after he finished. "Now-"

"I'm glad that no one here isn't a Vorakian or an Evian, then I would have to kill you. Especially a halfling of those two monsters we had before. They tried to protest against us but we won!" he laughed loudly. "I'm glad no one remembers Blue Angel and Red Devil."

What did he say?! My anger threatened to pour out of my mouth. How dare he just laugh at _them_ , my parents?! My parents, who set this world up? All to do something good?! My vision tunnelled and I clenched my fist, ready to charge in and take his head off for daring to say something about my wonderful parents.

" _...Kaliel, he's not worth it…"_

"Broroil. I would like you to leave." Rennan started.

Broroil recoiled a little. "What is the meaning of this, Rennan I didn't even get to-"

"Thank you for stopping by, byeeeeee!" Rennan said as he pushed him out of the class and shut the door behind him, locking the door and ignoring the urgent knocks by the class. He turned to the class and looked at me, especially.

"I know that people hate them but in my class, I will not have it." Rennan began. "All species and people are more than welcome to stay here and everyone deserves kindness and respect. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the class said in unison and all that anger I had just evaporated into nothingness. I breathed a sigh of relief at what Rennan said.

"He's a dirty old man!" Nigel said from the back. "I hate him!"

"If I had my way, I would kick them all out and erase their legacy but unfortunately they're responsible for the money coming into the school," Rennan said.

"Who actually likes them?" Marcel asked the class. "Raise your hands if you like them!"

No one did and It was nice to see that they and I didn't like this council which was good news. If my classmates knew who my parents were, what race I belonged to, they would still treat me no different than before.

"Let's turn this into something positive," Rennan coughed and pointed to the suitcases that were in the back of the classroom. "Your new costumes arrived and since in about-" he checked his watch. "-We leave in an hour, I thought you could show off."

So that's what we did.

The boys and girls separated and we went into our appropriate rooms to change into our upgraded costumes. After doing that, all of us met up again where Rennan told us to rendezvous. Rennan had explained he would do the final checks and then go on the trip.

In fact, it was no different from a school trip that you would take in school.

We met up in the cold and rainy outdoors which made me feel like I had never left the country I grew up in. I hated the cold weather because I couldn't go in the back garden without the air stinging my skin.

"Why did it have to rain?" Leo complained. "I hate rainy weather!"

"I wish there was someone who could manipulate the weather," Sakura said, holding an umbrella over her head. "I'm not having my hair ruined by it."

I laughed at their antics while I tried to get used to my new costume. My new costume was padded all around my body and as I shuffled in place, my choice of footwear felt sturdy and durable. If I kicked someone, I knew they weren't getting back from it immediately after.

"Nice costume Superman."

I turned to see Jazmine with her new costume too. What struck me first was that instead of wearing a visor and having her hair in a ponytail, she chose to wear a helmet over it with little lightning bolts out of the side.

"Nice helmet," I chuckled

"After what happened, I knew I had to protect my head somehow," Jazmine replied. "I had a headache for days!"

"How do you keep your hair in there? Doesn't it just poof up?" I gestured

"I braid it," she replied. "You should protect your head too, Kian. You're a lot smarter than you look, it'll be a shame if you lose it if you get a hard knock."

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. Body Reinforcement comes in handy to prevent damage!" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and inspected her gloves. "Well, don't hear me telling you I told you so. I wonder how many things I can get you to say while you're concussed."

"Kian!" Harry shouted loud enough to get my attention and marched over to me. "What do you think of the suit?"

Harry's suit was a lot bulkier than mine. Everytime he walked, there were little mechanical noises which were pretty cool to hear, it felt like a robot had come to life. It came in a chrome black colour with a white centre which made Harry look that much intimidating.

"It looks amazing!" I said with stars in my eyes.

Harry blushed a little, his left hand carrying the helmet. "This time, the front is a lot sturdier. If they show up again, those black shadows, I know I'll be safe."

"Wait, what?" Leo scratched his head. "I thought you said you upgraded your costume because you thought the earlier one was not good enough."

"Erm…" Harry started to stutter. "See, I-uh-left a scratch on it and it damaged the main circuitry. That's why I upgraded it."

"Oh!" realization dawned on Leo's face. "Your costume looks cool, Harry."

"Okay," Rennan checked over a flat-screen device that he did not use to play games on when he wasn't working. "Everyone here, everyone has their costumes Right, now to get on the next part, this assignment requires a partner, this is a rescue assignment so you're supposed to work in pairs."

We waited for him to say what came next.

"Go and pick your partner!" Rennan yelled, breaking the silence. "Come on, I thought you would understand that!"

The class all hurried and started breaking into discussions. I looked around for the little blonde girl I had promised to be a partner for this day and while I did, Harry spoke to me.

"So, do you wanna do this together then?" he asked. "I'm sure you'd like to see my suit in action huh?"

"I would but I already promised someone I would be their partner already," I said sadly. "Sorry, you know if you had asked me first, I would have said yes."

"Urgh!" Harry complained. "Who can I work with now?!"

Suddenly out of nowhere Marcel appeared out of the shadows and put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I will. Please say yes."

"Fine," Harry agreed and turned to me. "Where is your partner by the way?"

"I don't know but she should be he-" I started but I felt a pair of arms wrap around my right hand and I looked down to see Milena holding onto it tightly.

"H-hey," she stuttered. "You still want to be my partner right?"

"Hey!" I greeted her. "Yes of course I will!"

"Kian?" Marcel raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

"Oh her?" I moved my arm between Milena and Marcel. "This is Milena, Milena Marcel. She's kind of shy."

She proved that by hiding behind me like my little sister would when she said something scary on the TV.

"Kian?"

I turned around to see Chris walking towards us. His costume consisted of red body armour with a black undershirt underneath it. He smiled at Milena and then me. "Should have known that she asked you didn't she?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't exactly say no. You can be her partner if you want Chris?"

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm actually thankful that she chose to work with you. I can't be helping her all the time, it gets tiring being her big brother all the time."

"Yeah, I can understand. I have a little brother and sister at home too." I said with a little grin.

"Kian. Just keep her safe from harm okay. She's pretty good with her powers but she can't get pushed around like you can like I said you know-"

I nodded sharply, "Yeah, I know. Don't worry Chris, I'll make sure she'll stay safe."

"Good." Chris smiled and put his helmet on. "I'm going to go and find someone to work with."

"Erm," Harry raised his hand. "Who is he?"

"Oh!" Chris turned to the two beside me. "I'm Chris, it's short for Christian. I'm from Earth too, just like you guys and this is my little sister."

"Hey!" Harry smiled. "I'm Harry, I'm Kian's best friend!"

While those two were talking and exchanging names, I heard footsteps and turned to see someone with the same white robe that a council member wears. He wore a smile on his face and immediately, I knew that this was bad news if the white robe didn't already give it away.

"Rebellion," he started. "I have been asked to tag along with your class to see your...teaching."

"What?!" Rennan spat out. "Why?!"

"Didn't my father tell you? The council wanted me to see how you're progressing" he wiped his black hair away from his face. "Though I suppose you would have known that if you hadn't got so touchy when my father said about the Vorakians. I know you were close with that one right? The Red Devil?"

Rennan grit his teeth. "Of course that's why isn't it? Let me make one thing clear, I do not share your immoral and incorrect views."

The man licked his lips slightly. "That's a shame. Anyway, my task is to see how you did and report back to the council."

"Is that it?" Rennan narrowed his amber eyes.

"Yes." the person agreed. "Now, act as if I'm not here."

"Rennan?" I asked my teacher. "Who is this?"

Rennan grit his teeth as the person strolled to check his reflection on a handheld mirror. "He's Broroil's son but he acts like he's a council member. He's got a reputation of being a narcissist, always wanting to be in the centre of attention."

I checked back to see him wiping his greasy black hair in front of said mirror-like his appearance was all that mattered to him.

"Yeah, I don't like him." I agreed with my teacher.

"No one does. Locus Daily loves to report on him." Rennan agreed.

"Locus what?"

"Oh right," Rennan started. "You know how you have the BBC in England? Well, it's a News network here in Locus. It's very popular, and ever since that requirement was passed by the Council, it's been against them since the start. It's why I have a subscription to it!"

"Ok," I nodded. "Can't we distract Marrow by saying that he's here?"

"Marrow's smart, if anything doesn't go his way, he runs back to his father crying and complaining about how unfair it was." Rennan began.

"I'm starting to hate him more and more!" I crossed my arms. "You're strong right? Can't you beat him up?"

"The last heroes who opposed him all got fired." Rennan sighed. "It's better if I just let him tag along."

"I hate them." Jazmine stepped in to say. "I thought people like that only existed in fairy tales."

"What's your favourite?" I asked her

She seemed to blush underneath her helmet. "I like Sleeping Beauty. But keep that a secret okay? I'll beat you up if you tell anyone."

"It's okay I won't," I replied.

Rennan chuckled and patted my head. "Don't tell him this but I'm planning on making him sit near the part of the bus where it's the most uncomfortable." he chuckled at the end. "I'm just waiting for the bus to come over."

"Oh?" Marrow walked over to the three of us with a curious look in his eyes. "Hmm, I didn't know you had such good kids in your class," he said as he looked at Jazmine. "I look forward to seeing you grow up, especially you. You'll fill out nicely."

Rennan grabbed his hand tightly before Marrow made a move and looked at his black eyes with his furrowed amber ones, eyes that I swore were glowing brightly. " _Do Not. Touch. My Students. I don't care who your father is, touch them and_ _ **I'll break your arm like a twig!"**_

Marrow snapped his hand back sharply, his knees trembling slightly. "Y-Yes, sir. S-sorry Sir."

"Get lost. Wait for me to call you." Rennan scowled. "Understand?"

Marrow nodded sharply and Rennan turned to the two of us. "Sorry about that. Forgot to mention that he's a creep too."

"I'm fine," Jazmine began. "If he tries that again, can I punch him?"

Rennan smirked. "Of course you can. Just don't tell him that I said so, okay?"

Jazmine smiled in return and while we waited for a moment, The bus came around the corner and Rennan straightened his collar. "Right, everybody gets on!"

"Wait!"

I heard more footsteps and turned to see someone familiar. He was panting briefly and looked somewhat glad to see us. The same could not be said for Rennan however.

"Mitras?!" Rennan said with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

"Noriel asked me to cover for him. He was running late." Mitras replied and turned to Marrow. "It's an honour to see you with us."

Marrow wiped his hair away. "Yes, thank you. I do make it an honour, don't I ?"

Rennan facepalmed and shook his head. "Great, I've got the Chuckle brothers on this trip!"

"What's Dad so busy with?" Jazmine wondered.

"The council asked Noriel to take on a special task. He's in the city." Mitras explained. "So I came."

"Mitras, Marrow Shut up and don't talk!" Rennan ordered. "Get on the bus, all of you!"

* * *

**I think I was dreaming?!...**

"It's almost time."

I was in a dark place, the only sources of light coming from the little slits in the ceiling which wasn't enough to see well

"And are you sure that he'll be there?"

" _I-CRKK-am certain."_ a voice said through radio static. " _I have-CRKKK-access to his schedule. I know where he'll be."_

Someone laughed loudly. "Yes, thank you! We'll show those stuck up old fools just how useless they are. I wonder how Locus is going to react after their number one hero, someone they rely on for all the stuff is dea-I mean defeated!"

I knew who was speaking, I knew that voice especially those clinking chains.

" _Auras. CRRK-Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"_ the other voice asked

"Are you doubting me?! Of course we are." Auras replied defiantly.

" _Right-CRKK…_ " the other voice said, still not 100% sure. " _Listen, Auras-CRKKK-there's going to be a few people with him okay, children-CRKKK-actually, all around about your age. Please don't hurt them."_

"Oh yeah, sure sure. Whatever." Auras waved him off., "Stand by on the second part of the plan. We need him to be there."

" _Understood-CRRRCK!"_ the voice cut off.

"Why is he such a worrier? We both made the plan at the same time!" Auras complained. "Help me out here!"

"I have nothing to comment on." an older voice said and as he stepped forward, the light from the top of his black armour. "You know the plan and so do I. Let's get it going before we waste any time."

"Of course, of course!" Auras shook his hands and the chains clinked with agreement. "Ready to bring in the big surprise? I sent those three monsters and that huge one but that brat killed them all! I mean, how can a kid do that?!"

The man in the black armour sighed. "He must be a lot stronger than you thought and that's what all that borrowed power does for you, you can't summon one of them properly. I shall make up for your mistakes."

He did a few gestures with his left hand, too many to count actually before he slammed it down on the floor. A red pentagram formed around his outstretched hand lighting the place up with a bright red light and as I watched, the ground below me started to bubble and boil like it was tar.

Auras smiled sincerely. "I can't wait for this! I'll go gather up the rest of them!"

" **KIAN!"**

**Back to reality**

I woke up with a shock and looked around frantically, thinking I was about to be swallowed up by the ground but luckily, I was just on the bus that I had been in.

"What were you dreaming about?"

I turned around to see Harry looking at me, Marcel right next to him. "Oh," I began. "I don't really know. It was very weird."

Those two didn't seem happy with my answers and I could only smile awkwardly in return. I looked around and saw everyone else talking to their new friends with some of them laughing and chuckling. I looked forward and saw Marrow sitting on what looked like a bumpy chair and he did not look like he was enjoying it

I saw Rennan but when I went to call him, I noticed my arm were a lot heavier than usual. I looked at it and saw Milena sleeping against it, her arms wrapped around mine like it was her pillow.

"Yeah," Marcel said reading my mind. "You both fell asleep after we set off. I thought it was funny but uh, Violet and Jazmine weren't happy about it."

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Girls, no idea what they're thinking half the time." Harry shrugged. "I told Marcel how your little sister does that sometimes right?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "Whenever I watch TV with my little sister, she ends up sleeping next to my arm."

"I wish I had a little sister." Marcel sighed. "I mean, I grew up with Jazmine but I think I'd rather have someone who doesn't argue with me every 5 seconds."

"You grew up together?" I asked Marcel

"Since I was 6, yes," Marcel replied. "I can't remember anything before that but she probably was there too."

"Do you have any brothers?" Harry asked him

Marcel shook his head. "No. Jazmine and I are the only children so if we wanted to play, we would visit each other. I wish I did have a little brother."

"Well," I chuckled. "I do have siblings, it's fun and games when you agree on something but when you argue on something, it's awful! They always get up in your face." I said with a smile.

Marcel and Harry laughed and we kept on talking, all until the bus had stopped and we had arrived at our destination. Milena woke up and wiped her eyes after she had noticed she had been sleeping for a while.

"Hey Kian!" she beamed, holding on to my arm tightly as we stepped out of the bus,

"Hey" I replied smiling back. "You don't have to hold on to my arm you know. I'll do my best to keep you safe."

"But I wanna!" she held onto my arm like a vice grip and I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the display.

"So…" I heard a voice say. "You seem popular."

I turned to see Jazmine scowling at me, her helmet in her hands. Her red hair like she had said before was elaborately braided and I couldn't help but notice how pretty her lightning bolt earrings looked.

"Well," I said smiling sheepishly. "She kind of made me promise that I would work with her."

"Hmpf," she scowled again. "Well, good luck, hope you do well with her."

"Jazmine, why are you upset?" I asked her. "What's up? Are you upset that she wants to work with me?"

"It's nothing," she said coldly. "It's none of my business who you decide to work with."

"Erm, so okay." I scratched the back of my head. "Who are you working with?"

"Your friend Violet." she crossed her arms and started walking to find her. "Have fun with your partner here."

"Wait!" I replied, trying to get her to stop but she ignored me and vanished into the crowd.

"Rebellion, why did I have to sit in the short seat?" Marrow asked him

"I'm the teacher, I decide where they sit. Understand?" Rennan replied calmly and with authority. "If you don't like it, leave. I don't really care if you stick around because let us be honest, why would the council want to check on someone who's been teaching for 7 years."

Marrow went to talk but he crossed his arms, trying to act as if he didn't care about the seat he had taken for the journey which Harry had told me was just 30 minutes nor what Rennan said.

"You're lucky that my father won't hear about this!" Marrow complained.

"And you're lucky that Red Devil is keeping to himself." Renna countered sharply. "I know that after that last incident, the council isn't exactly in the right state of mind to see him."

Marrow shivered at the mention of the name and shut up

"So," Mitras began and turned to us. "Ready to start Rennan?"

"Don't try to get chummy with me." Rennan snapped back. "Class, follow me okay, not the Chuckle Brothers."

**Sometime later…**

Rennan and Mitras both explained how this rescue assignment was going to work. There were dummies placed in 5 disaster areas. One was a burning building, one was a sinking boat, one was on a mountain-like area and there was a rickety building, affected by strong winds and one was set in a very stormy place.

You know, to simulate the elements and stuff.

"Does that make sense?" Rennan asked. "We'll all go through each of them together because some of you are more suited to certain elements than others."

"Hmmph." Marrow began. "We shall see."

Rennan didn't pay him any attention and instead turned towards the front. "Come on, let's begin. I'm ready to see what you can do."

"Rennan." Mitras began. "Is that supposed to be part of the field trip"

"What?" Rennan massaged his temple. "What are you on about.

"Look!" Mitras pointed to the middle

We followed his finger and in the middle of the large complex was a swirling shadow and from it stepped a lot of people, each one with devilish smirks on their face and from behind them, stepped 3 more people. The one in the middle had chains on his arms, the one to his left wore black armour and to complete the trio, there was a monster so large behind them that it made those two look like little kids.

"Mitras, stay back!" Rennan went on alert immediately

"What's going on?" I asked him

"Yeah!" Harry asked him. "Is this part of the training assignment?"

Rennan's hands twirled and in a flash of light, there were silver coloured pistols, each one glowing brightly. He grit his teeth and gripped the weapons tightly

"Good Morning!" a voice said from below.

I knew who this was, the moment I saw him, I knew it was the person I had been seeing in my dreams. Auras wore black clothes while his hair was messy and all over his forehead. He had his hands spread out like he was addressing a huge gathering of people.

"I'm sorry to drop in like this but I'm looking for Dominion and here's not here. I thought he would be, guess I was wrong." Auras said. "I should get him to double-check the information. Can you guys tell us where he is?"

"Why?" Rennan asked, holding his pistols tightly. "What do you want with him?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Auras asked with a wide smile. "I'm going to kill him. Show me where he is please?"

"You Filth!"

Marrow stepped forward to our surprise. "Do you think you can hurt the number one hero? You must be mistaken, you're nothing but filth compared to me, commoner."

Auras scowled and turned to the man in the black armour. "On second thought, I think I can make the best out of this situation. Hey-" he turned to the man with the black armour. "Can you isolate him, I'll deal with everyone else."

"Understood. What about the monster you had me summon?" the black armoured man asked.

"He'll listen to me, right? Even though you're its master?"

"It is done." the black armoured man clenched his hand and vanished into the shadow below him.

"Good," Auras smiled and turned back to the people who were behind him. "You have your orders, we'll show just how pathetic that Council is. Go ahead and give them all the anger you have felt, especially to _that_ one!" he pointed to Marrow. "Show him just how arrogant people like him are."

The villains all started charging and Marrow hid behind all of us while we watched them charge towards us with wide smiles and balled fists ready to kill us as Auras had intended. Even though I should have felt scared, all I could think was about those dreams I had.

"How can this happen?!" Jazmine said. "Isn't there something against this? Like an alarm?"

"Someone must have turned the sensors off." Mitras grit his teeth.

"Yeah, I think they have someone there who's messing with the sensors," Karin replied, touching the base of his ears.

"Are we both seeing that monster?!" Violet pointed down at it.

The monster did not charge at us like the others. Its skin was the colour of mud, cracks ran along its large body which looked like it was made of sharpened granite. In its eyes were red rubies and from his mouth dripped green liquid from the end and I was getting an odd feeling from him.

"Rennan, I think it's one of those," I explained. "You know, from _that_ place."

Rennan seemed to have got it and turned to his Mitras. "Mitras, get the kids and Marrow out of here!" Rennan clenched his jaw. "We can't let them get hurt!"

"Got it!" Mitras replied and his entire body transformed into a bluey-green emerald surface, complete with little spikes at the end of his hands

"Yes, that's right!" Morrow cried out. "Protect me. Do your job as heroes and protect me! That's all you're made for."

Mitras moved in front of us and Rennan charged into the charging villains below and armed with nothing but two silver pistols in his hands. He was about to face down what looked like a small army. I half expected Rennan to not do well, I mean, how could a single person take on an army?

But to my and the class's surprise, Rennan beat the villains up one by one, dodging, ducking under the attacks and punching anyone he could get his fists on. Rennan ducked under a hook and used the barrel of the pistol to smack the villain in front of him as the ends of his red coat twirled around him.

"Get him!" one of the villains yelled but was met with a kick to the face sending him into another group of villains like a bowling ball against pins.

"Rebellion can't handle that many people at once," Marrow said smugly. "He'll tire himself out."

Mitras aimed a diamond-covered fist at Marrow. "During the Great Disaster, Rennan had the highest amount of rescues, he was putting his life on the line during a time of great disaster while you were hidden in your father's safe area. Do not underestimate him."

While I was confused at the praise that Mitras was giving Rennan. I turned back below to see how Rennan was getting along. He didn't care or didn't hear what Marrow said as he kept on fighting, defeating each and everyone that went up against him until a big muscular guy grabbed him from behind.

"You lost!" he said while Rennan struggled. "Die!"

A guy with a longhorn on his head attempted to charge towards Rennan and stab him but he veered off course at the last second and while the big guy was distracted, a silver pistol came flying out of nowhere and hit him on the back loosening his hold on him.

"Give up and this way, I might take pity on you." the silver pistol twirled back into Rennan's right hand and Rennan side kicked him in the chest sending him flying.

They didn't listen. Instead, those who were still standing got up and charged at him from all angles, making sure that if they were to attack, they would get him eventually.

"You guys are making this harder than it's supposed to be!" Rennan pulled back the firing pins on his silver light pistols and without wasting a second, he pulled the trigger rapidly, changing his aim every time he shot. He fired little rounds of light across the huge crowd and they zipped across them huge army, hitting knees, hands, stomach, all the non-lethal parts as one by one, the huge army slumped to the floor.

"When did our teacher know Gun-Fu?!" Harry asked with an open mouth.

"Rennan's so awesome!" Marcel said with stars in his eyes again.

Rennan breathed in and out, using up what I assumed was a large chunk of his heavenforce into controlling every little trajectory. He twirled the pistols downwards and looked at villains and scowled at them deeply. "Don't try to put the lives of my students' in danger, dipshits."

This would have been the time to celebrate right?

Wrong!

Before he and any of us could celebrate, chains with a sharp arrowhead surged towards my teacher's head.

"Rennan!" I screamed. "Look out!"

Rennan looked at me and just before those chains speared him, he rolled backwards and used his pistols to parry them away from his body.

 _ **CLAP CLAP**_ "It's very impressive what you did. It's a shame you have to die."

The twin chains surged backwards to its owner and wrapped themselves around Auras's arms. I could take a better look at him now. His dark eyes were filled with malice and sincerity at my teacher.

"Who are you?!" Rennan aimed his pistols at him. "Why would Two Chainz attack us in the middle of our field trip?"!

He blinked. "I have no idea who this 'Two Chainz' is but my name is Auras," he explained. "I already told you what I want. I want to kill Dominion."

"What makes you think that you would be able to kill him." Rennan charged at Auras but went backwards when a chain surged towards his head. He aimed his pistols and fired his light bullets but Auras's chains defended him from all shots.

"I see," Rennan summarised. "Your chains attack and defend for you doesn't it?"

"Exactly!" Auras confirmed. "My mother gave it to me, said it would save my life and I think I'll keep this. " Auras began. "I ask you again, tell me where Dominion is."

Rennan smirked. "Even if I did know, I'm not going to tell you." Without warning he charged towards Auras and attacked, using his twin pistols to parry the chains and he managed to land a punch on Auras's face, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Impressive...Rebellion." Auras smirked while the chains hung in the air around him. "You're just as impressive as you were told to be."

"You know who I am?" Rennan was still on guard. "How do you know?"

"Well, I observed what you did." Auras began. "That and a little birdy told me."

Rennan aimed his pistols and looked down the sights. Auras just chuckled. "You know that's not going to even touch me right?"

Rennan chuckled and didn't reply. Instead, he blasted Auras with his guns, firing more rounds towards Auras but like expected, Auras's chains reacted on their own and moved to defend its owner from damage. I had noticed that Rennan's pistols glowed with a light blue hue and the bullets were an electric blue instead of the silver light it had been before.

Rennan stopped firing and he started breathing faster. Beads of sweat started pouring down Rennan's face while Auras stood there proud and smug.

"Too easy!" Auras replied. "I thought you heroes were strong. I was wrong about two things, weren't I today?"

Rennan smirked and looked at Auras. "I'm not done yet."

The bullets that Rennan had fired zipped back and in towards Auras stretching into a thin string of light as it streaked across him. HIs chains started to react but now the strings of light prevented them from moving by bouncing them up Auras. He tried to fight back but the strings of light went across his body and bound him up and with a sparkle of static, electricity coursed through him, electrocuting him while Auras screamed in pain.

"W-What did you do?!" Auras screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Rennan chuckled and wiped his blonde hair away from his face. "I didn't fire those rounds because I was wasting bullets. I was testing how your chains worked. I noticed how your chains didn't do a thing when I curved one of the bullets behind you. It looks like those chains can only defend you if you see what's coming" Rennan summarised.

"Why am I b-being electrocuted?!" Auras demanded.

"I put electricity in it," Rennan explained. "How does it feel, tingly?"

"Our teacher is amazing!" the rest of the class said.

"I told you!" Mitras said proudly

"It's still nothing compared to Noriel," Marrow turned his nose up at him which made me want to punch his lights out.

But instead of doing that, I reflected on what just happened. I knew I had a good teacher but this was just amazing. Rennan single-handedly took out the villains and even the person who walked in here, going on and on about how he was going to kill Noriel.

"It's over, Auras," Rennan said facing down a still electrocuting Auras and pointing a gun towards him.

"Argh!" Auras struggled while he was being electrocuted. "I-I'm not going to c-come here! A-All for nothing!" He balled his fists. "Attack him!"

Rennan looked confused, who was he talking to but before he could ask, the same monster from earlier charged in to save its master and before Rennan could process what was happening, the monster brought his huge rock-like arm back and backhanded Rennan into another area, sending him flying through the rocky place.

"RENNAN!" I screamed

Rennan rolled around the floor for a while and he got back up but his face had started to show injuries. There were cuts on his face and his hair was filled with dust. The monster that had slapped him like that didn't let up and kept charging to kill him

Rennan reached inside his pocket and from it, he grabbed 5 orbs, one on each finger. He waited for the monster to come closer and when he decided it was, he threw it towards the ground. The orbs exploded and the monster was stopped in its tracks. Its feet were stuck in the ground and it looked like it had suddenly melted.

"Each one of those orbs was packed with enough heat to melt steel!" Rennan said wincing and grabbing his chest."This thing isn't going anywhere!"

"Do you remember what happened earlier?" Auras said while he was in the chains.

"What are you talking about?" Rennan coughed.

"Those AVK's( **Stands for Angel Vessel Killer)** that tried to kill those kids." Auras said again with a little smirk

"You sent them?!" Rennan's amber eyes stared at Auras. "Why?!"

Auras shrugged. "My Mum told me to do it, I didn't know why she wanted to but hey, I couldn't care less about what happened. But then a funny thing happened, a kid of all things killed them didn't he? I saw it. Especially what he did to that Needle Monster I summoned all those years ago

My head started to spin now.

Was he behind all of this? I faintly remember him saying that he was responsible for sending them but was he lying?! He was a villain!

"I'm not lying!" he turned to me and looked at my eyes directly. "Do you remember him? That monster who made your life misery? I was the one who sent it. It's nothing personal, I was just listening to my Mum."

"Y-your lying!" I said again. "You're a villain!

"That depends on your perspective. What I want to do is to bring down the man you're protecting right now, he's everything that I hate about them!" Auras said. "Hand him over and I'll leave you alone. Is that clear?!"

"I'll beat you!" I yelled and started reinforcing my body. "I'll make you pay for what you did!"

" _I'm sorry, that won't be happening."_

I felt a sudden chill and turned behind me to see a dark cloud large enough to surround all of us. Mitras tried to attack it but he was pushed back like a magnet and into the floor.

From the black cloud stepped the man in the black armour although this time, there was a red line on the front of his helmet.

"Get him!" Marcel screamed and charged 6 orbs in his left hand. Marcel jumped in but a dark cloud formed around the black armoured man and Marcel's attack was dispatched easily.

"Protect me!" Marrow screamed helplessly hiding behind us,

"I pity you sometimes. Imagine having to protect someone so cowardly." the man in the black armour replied agreeing with my internal thoughts.

I reinforced my body and jumped to attack him. He pivoted on the spot to avoid my attack and then looked around to see Jazmine attempt to attack him. He sidestepped each attack and when more of my classmates tried to attack, he flicked his hand and they were pushed back

" _You kids don't need to see this. Disperse!"_ the man raised his arms and a cloud of darkness surrounded all of us. I looked around for Milena but I couldn't find her. I was beginning to feel anxious, where was she?! Was she okay?

I didn't get to find out as the winds picked up and I suddenly found myself falling through thin air and into pitch-black darkness.


	21. Kian 12: Villains Attack!

**A/N: There will be 16 chapters instead of 15, I needed to separate this because it would be too long. Also Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it and have a happy holiday time.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Villains Attack**

I didn't know how long I was falling for but I knew it was over when walls appeared around me and I felt air again. And like I needed any more confirmation, I hit the ground with a painful thud rattling my vision for a second.

I got up as quick as I could and took in the surroundings around me. The air felt hot, warm and sticky like I was inside an oven. The crackle of fire roared around me as I listened in place and I knew where I was.

I was brought to the fire disaster area.

Damn it! I had to get back to the entrance, get back to where the rest of my friends and classmates were and to defeat this Auras guy who just waltzed in like he just owned the place!

The worst thing about this was he claimed that _he_ was the one who had summoned those monsters that nearly killed Marcel and attacked my friends. He also told me that he was responsible for the monster back from home, Mr Gears.

Mr Gears made my childhood hell for 6 years and Auras had summoned him? Why? Why would he do that?! Why would he summon a creature from hell and how did he do that in the first place?! He wasn't a Demon and he didn't have any Hellforce inside him?!

I had to get answers somehow but standing around here doing nothing wouldn't help me get the answers I wanted from him.

I looked around quickly and saw an opening between the middle of two walls and through it, a small ember was running riot.I stepped through the opening and looked across the burning hallway, stepping on the charred black floor below.

' _Hey Lucifer,' I_ asked, not knowing if he was listening to me at all. " _Can you tell me what to do?"_

No answer.

' _Lucifer?'_ I tried again and again but I couldn't hear that familiar voice in my head.

Way to not come to my aid when I desperately needed it.

' _Come on Kian. Think!'_ I thought to myself. " _What should I do?"_

I had to try and make my way to the main entrance. That's where my friends were and that's where my teacher and the villains were facing off. That's step 1

Step 2? Find my friends of course. I had no idea where Marcel, Harry, Jazmine or Violet were. I had no idea where Milena was either and I had to find her pronto. If bumping into her was enough for her to sprain her wrist then I had to get to her before the villains could find her.

I had to find her and keep her safe.

I ran through the burning corridor, covering my face in a poor attempt to stop me breathing in the smoke. I looked everywhere I could see, into the burning rooms, wherever my eyes could land on. Yet, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find anyone left in the burning building.

The crackle of flames roared louder and I was starting to get desperate. Was Milena here or should I leave as soon as I could? With how badly it was burning up, I was sure that the building wouldn't hold up for much longer and if I spent any longer here I was going to end up burning to and or choking to death.

"Milena!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the empty corridor. "Are you here?! Shout if you are!"

If she did yell back, the crackling flames drowned it out. I yelled again and again and I still didn't get a response from her. A burning plank fell near me, scaring me for a moment and deciding that she wasn't here, I tried to find the exit and get out of here.

Before I could, however, the wall in front of me exploded and from it came a man with jackhammers for arms. That took me by surprise because no one expects a man breaking down the walls and charging at you with jackhammers for arms.

He roared and aimed his two large hands into my chest, giving me barely enough time to reinforce my body as his arms thrust forward into my chest.

If my body wasn't reinforced, I was sure those two arms would have gone through my chest like paper mache. Instead of impaling me, however, the pain instead nearly made me throw up and I took all of my air out in one motion. I flew through the corridor and hit the back of my head against the wall leaving a painful throbbing feeling in the back of my head.

With my blurring vision, I looked up to see the man approaching me. What struck me as odd was that he was thin and frail everywhere but his arms. He smiled at me thinly as his mechanical arms started to move up and down, priming itself for another attack.

"Am I imagining things or do you have actual jackhammers for arms?" I asked, trying to squint at him. "I just hit my head."

"You're not imagining it!" he said eagerly. "Every part of me apart from my arms is weak. A simple punch to my face can knock me out, that's how weak I am but with my arms, I can deliver the strength of 100 men!"

"That's nice." I coughed trying to regain the air in my lungs. "What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be busy helping with construction works?!"

"We would but you see, the Council put all of us out of work!" he complained, throwing his huge arms up to prove his point. "They replaced us with machines when we have helped build Locus from the moment it was established!." He looked at me with a sinister grin. "And now, by killing their precious heroes, their future. I shall strike into them the same hopelessness that they did us 6 years ago!"

"Wait. Why?" I questioned him, taking him by surprise. "You don't like them, right? The council?"

The man nodded slowly. "What is it to you? I thought you supported them?"

"Of course I'm not. Why would killing us change their opinion? They'll just hate you instead of having to listen to you?!" I shrugged.

The man seemed to think it through but shook his head. "I don't really care what happens! See, I just want to cause as much as violence as possible! Auras is the brains of the operation! Now, young hero, die!"

His arms started hammering mechanically and he moved to strike me.

What he didn't realise was that that little interruption I made gave me enough time to reinforce my body to its fullest and launch myself at him. After learning about the recoil it had on me, I reinforced parts of my body, my hands, my legs but not my whole body at once.

I primed my legs and jumped, feeling the floor crack under the pressure I left and I cut through the air, aiming my closed right hand to the villain's face. With one hit, I would have taken him out.

But to my luck, the jackhammer villain moved his head dodging my punch completely and nailed me in the chest with his right-hand sending me back where I came from. Luckily since my body was reinforced to its max, I only felt sore at the point of impact instead of having to go into a coughing fit.

"Nice try," the villain cackled. "You're a lot more durable than you look, child! That punch can turn the boulders the size of a small house into dust!"

"I've been told," I tried to get up but I knew it was a risky move. He already knew what I could do, all I had to do was jump in a straight line and he would send me back with a blow from his hammer arm again and again until he killed me.

What could I do? I needed something, something right now!

I could try to breathe fire at him that would put him off and give me time to escape but that was a 'use in an emergency' type of technique.

Ram a Heavenforce sphere into his arm? Maybe but I had to get the timing right and I don't think I could have concentrated enough to create in the moment.

However, before I could do any of those, someone took that choice out of my hands.

A fist flew from behind the villain and hit him on the back of the head with an audible crack that I winced. The villain's eyes rolled backwards, glazed over and he fell over in front of me with a resounding thud.

I looked up to see a small blonde girl holding her right hand tightly. "H-hey, Kian," she said, tears flowing in her eyes. "A-are you okay?"

"Milena?!" I said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?!"

"I landed here too," she said holding her hand close to her chest. "I tried to find you but I thought you weren't here. Then I heard fighting and I came here."

I relaxed my reinforcement and got up and gently hugged her, making sure to not to crush her. "That was really brave of you."

"T-thank you," she beamed at me.

I let go of the hug and then looked at her. "What happened to you. One moment you were all shy and now you just took out a bad guy in one punch!"

"I'm shy around people I don't trust. I trust you so I'm okay." she beamed and turned to the defeated villain on the floor. "Come on Kian, let's go before more people like him show up!"

She tried to run away but I stopped her. "No, we have to get him to safety."

"What?!" she asked me with wide eyes. "He tried to kill you!"

"I know." I agreed. "But they hate the council, just like me and I think he was manipulated by that Auras guy. We can't let someone die because he wasn't aware of what he was doing can we?" I turned to Milena.

Milena kept her left hand over her right one. "What did Auras do, Kian? He looked like he was talking to you directly?"

"It's complicated." I started. "Back on Earth, there was someone who went out of his way to make my life a misery, took the side of those who would do nothing but ridicule me and just before I turned 12, he attempted to kill me, my father and the innocent people that lived near me."

"What happened?"

"I managed to defeat him with the help of someone," I said. "But if Auras is behind this then what was his plan? I don't know why he did it but I have to get to the bottom of this."

"Let's go and find him!" Milena stated loudly.

"Yeah." I agreed.

I tried to move but my body felt sore and hurt with every move I took. I kneeled on the floor and Milena noticed it. "Are you okay Kian?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. My body gets sore if I overexert my reinforcement ability. We're going to need to drag him out here."

Milena pursed her lips and looked at her sprained hand. "If my hand was okay, I could use my sling ring."

"A what ring?" I asked

"Oh, right. Well, Kian, a sling ring allows me to open portals into where I've been before," she answered. "But I can only use it with both my arms. Well, I can use it but it hurts with a sprained hand."

"Ah." I nodded. "Wait, what is your power exactly?"

"I'm a witch. I know how to use magic," she answered my question. "I can cast spells."

"Okay." I nodded. "Do you know a spell to make me feel better?"

She took a moment to let it sink and answered. "Unfortunately no. I only know a few spells right now. But I think I can help with our knocked out villain."

She turned to look at him and brought her free non-injured arm out. She did a few gestures with it and thrust it forward, making an orange shield with a moving pattern in front of it. "By the Chains of Krakkon!"

The same pattern appeared on the ground below him and from it sprung forth yellow tendrils. They wrapped themselves around the villain and hoisted him in the air and both of them seemed to follow Milena as she waved her hand around.

"You have got to teach me that later!" I said with stars in my eyes.

She smiled but I didn't get to celebrate as the ceiling above us started to crack. From the way the floor bent and cracked, something big was about to break through and crush us. I tried to reinforce my body but it screamed out in pain.

Doing the next best thing, I ran to her and while she was surprised, I put my arms over her to protect her from the damage that was to follow. I couldn't let her get hurt, especially since she reminded me of my little sister so much.

The moment could have been stretched out for eternity, me waiting for the rubble above us to crush us flat like pancakes and I fully expected it to do so. I wasn't sure I would have survived it but I just kept waiting, and waiting…

"Kian?" Milena asked. "What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She wore a confused expression on her face and I was even more confused. "I'm saving you? The ceiling was about to break and it was about to crush you!"

"Oh!" Realization dawned on her face. "Kian, look up!"

Deciding to follow her, I looked up to see that there was something about to crush us but instead of doing so, there was a bridge of ice protecting us. "Where did the ice come from?! This is a fire hazard area!"

"Guys...move!"

I looked to where that voice came from to see Leo with his hands stretched out in front of him and placed on the floor, creating a path of ice from him to just above us. "Get out of there, I can't keep you two safe for longer!"

We did as he asked and he removed his arms from the floor. With it the items that he was protecting us from came crashing down and fell through the burning floor as the ice bridge melted quickly.

"Leo?" I asked him. "What are you doing here?!"

"I..heard noises…" he panted heavily. "I...found you two...about to be crushed."

Milena hid behind my arm again. "T-thanks for s-saving us." she peeked out.

"No time to...thank me," he said. "Let's get out...here!"

"Right ahead of you!" I said as we ran with Leo.

We ran for some time, dodging burning planks and trying our very best to not die in the disaster area that we had been sent to. It was even harder when we had to drag our villain friend through it too.

I don't know how long it was but eventually, I think we made it to the entrance, at least I thought it was the entrance, I looked out the window to see that there was a floor so that was good news and it was a hallway with a large door in the front. It faced a burning reception area so this must have been a hotel instead of an apartment.

Leo ran towards the door, excitement dancing across his face but as he opened the door, he was not met with freedom as he had expected.

Instead, he was punched and crumpled to the floor by the people outside. I reacted sharply, wondering who would do that thing when I found out who did it.

Like the person I was carrying, they too were villains with their gruff and sinister appearance. They tried to barge in, nearly phishing Leo aside but with a clap of my hands and some intense concentration, I used my telekinesis to slam the doors shut. I ran up to it and made sure that the locks were in tightly.

"Come out little heroes!" I could hear them behind the thick brown doors "We have you surrounded!"

Ignoring them, I ran over to Leo. "Are you okay Leo?!"

He slowly got up, a hand placed on his stomach. "I'll be fine. I didn't expect there to be so many people behind that door!"

"I g-guess we could try to find a-another e-escape." Milena stuttered out.

Unfortunately, that option was soon removed when debris fell around the entrance, cutting off the route that we came in through. We had one way out and that was the front door which was surrounded by villains from all sides.

In concussion, we were trapped.

"What are we going to do?!" Leo exclaimed.

Milena grabbed my arm and held me tightly and I glanced down briefly to see a tear in her eyes. Even though the odds were against each other, I had to somehow get all three of us out of here plus a villian who was still unconscious.

What could I do? How could I do this?

I can reinforce my body, use telekinesis, create a blue orb with a lot of power and I could also breathe fire but that was a last resort.

Milena can use magic but I don't know how many spells she could do nor the range of what she could do.

Leo can manipulate ice but an area with so much fire was his weakness. I remembered that he was sweating when he created an ice bridge over the two of us. But if I could control the fire in this room, somehow make it cooler then I think Leo could do something.

" _...You can….control...the fire….!.."_

Huh?!

Was that Lucifer? Why are you talking right now?!

" _...Can't...explain...you can...control...fire around you!..."_

Are you saying I can control the fire around me? I don't need to breathe it?

" _...Yes..do it!...to...save your friends!..."_

How could I save my friends using that? Well first I would have to take out the villains using some sort of explosion and it's not like I can get-

"Leo!" I turned to him with an idea in my head. "Can you freeze the entire room?"

"I could but I need some time," Leo said over the sounds of the villains shouting. "Why?"

"Mia!" I turned to her. "Do you know a spell that can boost something? Like, make something stronger?"

She nodded. "W-what are you trying to do K-Kian?"

"Leo? Do you remember the science lesson we learned this morning? The one with the exploding kettle?" I asked him

"Yeah, what about it?" Leo questioned me.

"Let's do it right here!" I said with a wide smile.

A wide smile formed on Leo's lips too, his eyes dancing with eagerness and his hands started to steam a little. "I am so ready!"

**xXx**

"How much longer Kian?" Leo asked. He had his hands out and the temperature of the room was starting to drop quickly. I concentrated on stopping the flames from heating up the room because I needed to get it as cold as I could.

"K-keep g-going!" I said, trying to keep my body from shivering so fast. I looked down at Milena and noticed how she was shivering too so I pulled her in closer to keep her warm.

The plan was simple but in order to do it, we would need to push our limits to the extreme. The coldest I could go was on a snowy winter day and even then, I would need to wear a lot of winter clothes with me.

I preferred summer over winter but back to the situation at hand.

It all seemed to be going well until I noticed repeating thuds on the door in front of me. I wondered what it was, maybe there was a guy taking huge steps and he just happened to walk near us.

As funny as that would have been, I soon found out the answer. The answer I knew was coming.

"Prepare to die!" one of the villains cackled as the loud thumps increased. "This door won't keep you safe forever."

"Kian, you're going to have to do something!" Leo exclaimed. "I'm at my limit!"

"Keep going!" I said loudly. "I need you to go as cold as possible. It has to be at max power!"

"K-k-kian?!" Milena shivered. "W-w-what s-s-should I do?!"

"When I give you the signal, cast that strength boosting spell onto me okay?" I said. "Trust me, you'll know what it is. No matter what happens, I'm going to get all 3 of us out of here."

She nodded slowly and instead of holding onto my arms, she moved and hugged me from the front, putting her face into my chest and I smiled at how adorable she was. But I couldn't let it distract me from the plan

I felt the air chill and sting my face, my hands started to feel numb and my toes were beginning to get numb too. I kept my eyes locked on the door that the villains were starting to breach, waiting for the moment to strike.

I counted a lot of thuds but when the door started to tremble and one of the locks was forced open, I started my part. I concentrated on the flames and as I watched Leo kneeling in front of me, using his ice to chill the room as best as he could. Layers of ice coated the huge entrance hall while Milena held onto me tightly.

The door eventually broke open and the villains charged in setting us in their sights to try to kill us. "DIE!" they yelled.

I smirked. "Not today! **Milena Now!**!"

I let the flames free and I felt a surge of power inside my chest boosting said flames to levels I thought it could never go to. The entire iced room melted extremely fast and the air started to heat up and get faster. Cracks started to appear on the walls around us and in a loud shockwave, the villains were suddenly swept off their feet and into the outside faster than I could see them.

The shockwave blew everything in front of us apart, everything in front of us broke. The doors blew apart, the windows shattered and I think even part of the ceiling flew up too, all to a loud BANG that I had to shut my ears and close my eyes at the sheer force of the explosion.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity before I opened it. What I saw was that the front of the hotel was blown apart and the sunlight from the outside area had started to come in. The villains were all knocked out and what surprised me, even more, was that the ceiling was destroyed, letting the light outside fall, illuminating the three of us.

Leo looked around us, hands on his red hair. "I can't believe that worked!"

"Come on!" I said. "Let's get out of here before anything falls on us!"

"What about the villian?!" Leo pointed behind us to see him still sleeping soundly in the yellow tentacles.

"Let's leave him with his friends," I said. "I think they need some time to rest with what we did to them."

"Kian!" Milena beamed. "You're amazing!" She hugged me tightly and I couldn't help but smile at her.

I tried to pull away but I brushed up against her sprained hand and she yelped loudly. "Oh I'm sorry!" I said trying to soothe her

She nodded, wiping the tears away. "I think I broke my hand punching that villain."

"I can help," Leo replied holding a steaming hand. "I can give you ice if you need it."

Milena looked at me and I nodded. "He is one of our classmates."

"Yeah!" Leo agreed. "I won't hurt you!"

Milena turned to him and nodded. She put her arm in front of her and Leo came over to help. He gently held her bruised and delicate hand and a coating of ice surrounded it, making Milena wince lightly.

"This Ice won't help her for too long," Leo said. "It'll just numb the pain."

"If Violet was here then she could help." I agreed. "I don't know where she is and I-"

Suddenly I remembered what Lucifer had told me, what he told me in the classroom before the field trip had happened. I remember something about sensing life energy in others but I had no idea if I remembered it correctly.

' _Hey Lucifer?_ ' I asked him mentally. " _How do I sense Heavenforce?"_

" _...Hellforce...anger...Heavenforce...control..calmness….!"_

Right. Control and Calmness. I know what to look out for. How do I sense it then?

" _...For Heaven's sake!...calm yourself...sense your friends life energies…"_

He didn't have to get so frustrated with me. Anyway, I breathed in and out and I set about sensing the others in the stadium. I put my palms together and tried to sense it.

For a few seconds, nothing happened and I thought it was hopeless, I was just standing there looking like an idiot clapping my hands together. But suddenly something happened.

I felt a warm glow to my left but it was fluctuating, as were two others. There was one warm glow but it was flashing on and off. I didn't know who was who but I knew that the three of these warm glows had to be Violet and Jazmine. I remembered them saying that they were working together

I opened my eyes and looked at the two in front of me. "Do you guys trust me?" I asked them.

"Sure we do!" Leo agreed with a wide smile. "After what you did, I think I'll follow you anywhere!"

Milena nodded slowly too. "I do Kian."

"I know where some of our friends are," I stated

"What? How?" Leo asked me with wide eyes.

"That's the part where you're going to have to trust me," I said sheepishly. "You in?"

"Well," Leo scratched his red hair. "You probably have some plan so yeah. I'm in!"

* * *

We trekked across the huge place, dodging villains and making sure that none of us were injured from them. I didn't know how long it took but it was a while. We were sweating and panting like we had run a marathon.

"How much longer?!" Leo cried out

"Just a little longer!" I replied. "They're close!"

I kept looking for that feeling, that gentle warmth I had detected before. There were 3 of them all grouped together and I knew that they had to be my friends because as far as I knew, there were no other angels and demons in my class.

I turned a corner, checking behind me to make sure that my two companions were not injured and that there was not a villain chasing us when I got closer to the Heavenforce signatures I was sensing.

What I saw was a mixed bag.

Violet was taking cover behind a rock while Jazmine, Marcel and Harry were all doing their best to defend themselves. Jazmine ran rings around the villains, Marcel threw explosions and Harry repulsor blasted anyone who got close to him.

I couldn't help but smile at how my friends were defeating every villain that tried to hurt. It was short-lived however as out of the corner of my eye, a villain tried to get to Violet, using huge padded legs to jump at her from above. Violet barely had enough time to process what was going on before the villain attempted to crush her.

Luckily for her, Leo placed his hands down on the rocky floor beneath him and created a surging path of ice which made an ice dome over Violet, causing the villain to slide off harmlessly. Before the villain could do anything, Jazmine and Marcel finished him off with their powers sending him falling to the ground.

Leo opened the ice dome and Violet's blue eyes lit up as soon as she saw me. She ran towards me and wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Where were you?"

I proceeded to explain what happened to all 4 of them and they let that sink in. "Violet," I turned to her and brought her attention to Milena's injury. "She ended up hurting her hand when she saved me from a villain. Can you heal her?"

Violet nodded. "Sure, can I see it?"

She looked at Milena but Milena moved behind me and grabbed the back of my costume. Violet frowned before dropping it. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I can heal people you see."

Milena looked at me with her big blue eyes. "I-is that true K-Kian?"

I nodded. "She's my friend. You can trust her."

She let go off my costume and stepped out from behind me. She let Violet hold her injured hand. "You iced the injury, that's good. It should reduce the swelling." Violet turned to Leo.

"Thanks!" Leo beamed. "But what are we going to do about all the villains?!

"It's strange," Harry started looking at the screen on his gauntlet covered arm. "I'm sure that the sensors around this place should have been triggered the moment all those villains stepped in here."

"But it's not?" Marcel asked. "Damn it! I like fighting but I can't keep doing this. I'm going to run out of steam before I defeat all of them."

"What should we do then?" Jazmine crossed her arms. "We don't know what's going on."

"Well, first we need reinforcements," I said. "I don't know where our teachers are in here and if I tried to find them, we're going to end up putting ourselves in danger, a lot more than we are now."

"So," Marcel started. ""Which one of us is going to call in the cavalry?"

I turned to Jazmine who paid no attention to me but as everyone stared at her, she recoiled our gazes. _"Me?!"_ she asked. "What am I going to do?!"

"Jazmine, you're the fastest out all of us," I explained. "You can get help."

"We're surrounded Kin-Kian!" she protested. "How am I going to go past the entrance if there are villains going to attack us any moment we are?!"

"Milena can help." I turned to her. "She can make portals into wherever she's been to. She'll make a portal outside and from there you can get us help."

She pursed her lips, looking at me sternly with her emerald green eyes. "But what about the others? Our classmates?"

"If we defeat the main guy, I think finding the others should be okay," I said. "You ready?" I asked Jazmine. It's okay if you're scared. I am a little bit."

"I'm not scared," she said sternly. "I just haven't been through something like this."

"So you are scared?" Marcel quipped and it earned him a jab from Jazmine into his ribs.

"I'm not scared!" she said loudly. "I-I'm nervous. Everyone's counting on me and I-I-"

"Jazmine," I interrupted her. "You can do this, you're not going to let them down. I know you won't."

"How?!" her bottom lip trembled. "How can you be so sure?! It's just like-like-"

I raised my hand to stop her. "Jazmine, I've fought with you and against you. I know you can do this. I believe in you." I smiled at her. "Now go!"

I don't know if she had time to process what I said but the moment between us was cut short when another villain attempted to attack us. The villain charged at us, screaming bloody murder at a bunch of 12-year-olds which if you haven't guessed by now, meant bad news for us.

I sprang into action, reinforcing my legs and hands to stop him in his tracks but I didn't get to do anything as Jazmine moved before me. She reached inside her pocket and threw something at the approaching villain, some kind of small objects

Those small objects exploded and from it came smaller objects which sped towards the villains chest almost knocking him on his butt to my surprise with the impact. He shrugged it off and attempted to charge again but instead he was entangled in a sudden appearance of vines, trapping him like a raw turkey on Christmas day.

I looked at Jazmine and saw her concentrating, bringing her hands together. "Your welcome Kian. I just saved your life."

"Yeah, thanks!"

"What was that?" Violet looked at the struggling villain. "I thought you could only run fast?"

"I inherited my dad's powers too." Jazmine agreed. "But it's not as strong as his. I just threw little seeds. I let it grow super fast and trap him in vines. They're built to restrain so he'll be tied up for a while."

"Was that a pun?" I said with surprise.

What she said settled in and she shook her head. "Not intended. And what, I'm sure I can say jokes if I want to."

"Guys," Marcel butted in. "Focus, we're in the middle of an emergency!"

"You kids…" I turned to the struggling villain. "You'll never win against Auras!"

"You know him?" I asked the villain who fell on the floor.

He smiled at me thinly and cruelly like I was a victim of a prank. "I'm not going to tell you anything about him. I know that he'll kill Noriel and that's-"

_**THWACK!** _

Jazmine kicked him across the face and knocked him out cold. "You're not going to kill my dad, no matter how strong they are!" She shouted at him

"Kian," Harry said. "Hurry up with your plan!"

I nodded. "Right." I then turned to Milena. "Are you ready?"

She nodded slowly and plucked out something from a pocket. In her delicate fingers were two circular half cut arcs with a rectangle over them. She slipped it on her left hand and put it out in front of her, using her right hand to draw a circle in thin air.

We waited for a moment for something to happen and our questions were answered when a spark of orange light appeared and followed Milena's finger movements. A few seconds later, we were able to see through into the entrance.

"S-she made a portal!" Harry exclaimed. "Awesome!"

Milena beamed at the praise and spoke. "G-go through the portal, J-Jazmine. Get help!"

Jazmine nodded and then turned to me. "Take care of yourself okay? I don't want to see you hurt."

I nodded. Don't worry, I won't get hurt. Go!"

She looked at Marcel and through a non-verbal conversation she sped through the portal and into the outside. MIlena closed the portal as soon as she finished, satisfied with what she did.

"Guys," I asked who remained. "Do you know where Rennan is?"

They shook their heads and I was left confused. Where was he? Was he okay? Wait, when I sensed Heavenforce, there was one source which was far away from my friends. Was that Rennan?!

My question was answered when I heard screams ring across the arena. A cold shiver ran up my spine, filling me with a nervous tic that caused my stomach to do somersaults inside my body.

My teacher was in danger and I had to help him!

"Leo!" I turned to him. "Protect Milena okay?!"

"What?!" he asked. "What are you going to do?!"

"What does it look like, I'm going to rescue my teacher!" I began to run towards the screams but I stopped when I felt a pair of hands on my back.

"No you're not." Marcel began.

"Why not?!" I protested. "He's my- _our_ teacher!"

"Kian," Harry began. "You misunderstand. You're not going to do it alone."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Your telling me that-"

"Yeah!" Marcel's crimson red eyes lit up. "We're going to rescue our teacher!"

"What about me?" Violet pouted. "He's my teacher too!"

"Sorry Violet," Marcel began. "We can't risk you getting hurt. If you were fighters like the three of us, then maybe you could come along."

She pouted and I thought she was going to punch Marcel but she sighed. "I suppose that's right. Good luck, get Rennan out of there and to me okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we will!"

**XxX**

The three of us charged in to rescue our teacher, with me leading the effort. I focused on his Heavenforce, concentrating on it to be our guide.

"Kian?!" Marcel asked me. "Are we getting closer?!"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "I'm sensing his Heavenforce!"

"You can do it so soon?!"

"Yeah? Why?"

"My mum told me that it took her a few tries to do it!" Marcel replied with wide eyes. "How did you do it so soon?!"

Harry laughed. "That's Kian for you. He can do anything!"

"I had Lucifer helping me," I told Marcel. "That's how I knew what to do!"

"Even then it takes something special to sense it," Marcel replied. "Guess being your parents' child must be the reason!"

I chuckled and turned the corner to see a horrifying sight, rending me just how serious this situation was.

My teacher's face was dripped with blood, his legs were trembling and his left hand was tightly gripping his silver-coloured pistol. He kept one hand in his chest and he breathed heavily.

Auras cackled loudly. "Even the great Rebellion has his limits doesn't he?"

Rennan coughed. "My limits mean nothing when the lives of others are on the line!"

"Rennan!" I shouted. "We're here to help!"

Rennan looked at me with alarm. "What are you two doing here?!"

"We came to rescue you!" I shouted back.

"Get out of here!" Rennan shouted at me. "I have everything under control!"

"Is that why you're bleeding?" Marcel asked

Rennan grit his teeth and turned back to a smug looking Auras. "What a happy reunion. If there's something you can enjoy, you can all die together! Kill them!" he raised his left hand and for a moment nothing happened but soon thundering steps filled up our ears.

I looked to the direction in which it came from and my heart almost lept out of my mouth. The monster from earlier charged towards us, shorter than the last time I had seen it backhand my teacher like a tennis ball.

It roared and sped towards us, jumping over the ground and brought his foot down on us in an effort to crush us into the ground.

I was too scared to even move! I mean have you been under the foot of a giant monster who was going to crush you like a bug?!

But instead of being crushed and in a flash, Rennan stepped forward and using his hands, stopped the monster from crushing us. He grimaced and grit his teeth, falling onto his knee. "K-Kian. Get out of here!" he shouted

Reeling from the shock, I listened and all three of us moved from the radius of the huge foot. Rennan grimaced and with a shout, pushed the foot off him and rolled to the side, breathing heavily at the effort.

I looked back to Auras who still wore that smug face. " Even though you forced him to amputate it's own legs, it's still the same beast I command. Consider me impressed, that's no easy task.

"Auras!" I spat out. "Why did you send that monster after me?!"

Auras turned to look at me. "Hey, I was just doing what my Mum told me to, I don't even know you!"

"Lies!" I roared. "Do you have any idea what that monster did to me?!"

He shrugged. "You're getting annoying," Auras raised his left hand. "Kill him, do it now."

I heard footsteps again and I turned sharply to see the monster looking down on me with it's ruby red eyes, ones that had no trace of emotion behind it. It roared and brought his huge arm back in an effort to hit me again. I crossed my arms and reinforced my body reflexively, preparing to feel a painful impact despite my powers.

I didn't even know how he did it but Rennan got in the way again and took the blow, sending him crashing along the floor as his coat flew around him. My heart sank as I saw him skid across the floor and not get up,

"Rennan!" I shouted. "Wake up!"

No response.

"He's gone." Auras yawned. "Where's Dominion?! He should be here by now!"

"Bastard!" Marcel yelled at him and in his hands were 6 explosive orbs. "I won't let you get away with killing my teacher!"

The monster attempted to move towards us but Auras raised his left hand. "Go and help the other one. I can take care of a bunch of kids."

The monster ran off leaving thundering steps behind it. Auras chuckled darkly and the chains on his arms started to spring and move, coiling itself to strike like pit vipers towards its prey. "If your going to attack, I suggest you do it now."

I looked back and seeing Rennan lie there helpless in the ground sank my heart further and further down. Rennan had to be alive, my teacher wasn't going to die because Auras decided to gatecrash us!

I pushed my body to it's max and charged in, taking Auras and his chains by surprise. He responded by defending himself, blocking and deflecting my punches while his chains just sparked off my reinforced costume and skin

"Grrrh!" he complained. "Your skin hardening won't save you forever!"

I didn't care what he thought. I growled and kept attacking, trying to punch Auras in the face and knock him flat on his sorry arse. He didn't care about what happened when I was a kid and he just attacked the person who made that difficult time worth living through.

Auras was going to pay!

Marcel and Harry joined in with their attacks but it didn't seem to do anything to change the balance of who was winning. The situation went south when a length of Auras' chains wrapped around Harry's armoured neck and another went around Marcel's bare neck, choking them and bringing their heads together in a sickening impact as they fell lifelessly into the floor.

I had to catch my breath at the sight and all I could do was look on horrified at how my friends just crumpled to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

I don't know how long I was like that but a sharp explosion of pain in my stomach snapped me out of it. I looked down and saw a spear tip just poking into my stomach. In a hurry, I tried to move it away but I felt unable to move.

I snapped at my right arm and saw it wrapped by chains, and before I could even think of anything further to do, chains went across my left arm and across my legs too, trapping me in place. To make it worse, another chain length went across my neck, making it hard to breathe.

"You really are a trouble to deal with you know."

I glanced to see Auras approaching me with his arms stretched out. From it there was a ring across them connecting his chains to his arms at one point.

"A-Auras!" I grit my teeth. "W-why are you doing this?!"

He took a moment to respond. "Well, isn't it obvious?"

"You want to kill Noriel because you're evil!" I spat out, struggling against the chains. "That's all you are!"

Auras laughed. "Evil? You call me evil for trying to go against what the Council has done against us? Against the common folk? You really are one of them aren't you?"

"What?!" I asked trying to understand him. "You don't like them either?!"

Auras chuckled darkly. "Dislike is such a weak word. I _**hate**_ them. I want vengeance for what they did 6 years ago!"

"For what?!" I spat out.

Auras's face seemed to go through a few emotions. "My parents died in that attack. I was left an orphan, for the last 6 years I grew up without my parents. I tried to ask heroes for help but one of them did. I tried becoming a hero myself but with no superhero in my family, I was spat out, laughed at for something I couldn't even control!"

"You're lying!" I replied trying to move but struggling against the restraint.

"You think I would be lying about my pain?!" Auras shouted at me. "Do you know who's to blame for my pain?! The Council who does nothing but cherry pick those with money and fame over the ones with skill. All they care about is themselves and how much power they have! That's all they have!"

"I know!" I interrupted him. "My parents were superheroes but after the Great Disaster, the council forced them out! Let me go!" I tried to run at him but I was held back by the chains.

Auras smiled thinly. "Don't think of breaking those chains. They're the toughest material you could get. A kid like you has no chance of breaking it!"

"If you hate them, then why are you attacking us?!" I asked him. "We've done nothing to you!"

"Heroes abandoned me when I needed help. When I was walking the streets as a child, helpless and starving, no hero chose to help me!" Auras replied. "No one helped me until a woman took me in, she was the one who looked after me and the one who gave me those chains!"

"So what?!" I said angrily. "Just because they didn't help you, doesn't mean all heroes are bad!"

Auras growled and I felt the chain across my neck tighten. "I _**hate**_ all heroes and the council that supports them. I'll tear it down. I'll kill Noriel and kill the Council too. They won't have anyone to hide behind after they're number one is down won't they?!"

While I struggled Auras put his arms down slightly. "I know what that monster did. He made you a target, right? Never gave you a chance of proving your innocence despite the evidence. I know what it's like. Why don't you join me, you and I both hate the council."

"Join you?!" I said with a sarcastic laugh. "I don't care what you think about heroes but I'm going to be one of them. Just like my parents. You hurt my friends, hurt my teacher and put all of us in danger just because of your grudge! _**I'll never join you**_!"

Auras sighed. "After I'm done with Noriel, I'll kill everyone here, Your teacher, all your so called friends, everyone here. I'll tear down this society, brick by brick. Until there's nothing left!"

As Auras finished that sentence, I j-just snapped. It was like a switch was just flicked inside me.

My class was in danger, two of my friends were knocked out in front of me and my teacher was lying on the floor, covered in his blood. All because of Auras and his belief that all heroes are bad.

I wasn't able to stop them from getting hurt!

He wanted to destroy what my parents had built for over a thousand years. My parents and their friends put everything to make a world where they could teach people to protect others. They suffered so much to make something good .

I wasn't going to let Auras tear it down like a house of cards!

I felt that same spark of emotion when that demon threatened the people around me back on Earth, the same one that cackled loudly when he slaughtered innocents.

Auras was just like him

And you could have bet that I wasn't going to let him!

I growled, putting all my energy into trying to break out the chains. I gathered all my rage, all that anger against Auras, all the anger I felt in my life into one moment. All the jeers, all the laughs that I faced in Primary school, I let it flow all through me, charging up every cell of my body.

Auras stepped back a little. "What are you doing? I told you those chains are unbreakable!"

" _ **I...DON'T CARE!"**_ I roared. " _ **I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!"**_

I pushed my reinforcement to it's max and I coiled up to run, setting up Auras in my sight. I clenched my fist and I grit my teeth. I kept on pushing my Hellforce powers to the max. I heard a sizzling noise and thin traces of smoke around me and I saw the chains turn red hot, then white before they melted into goo.

"I-impossible!" Auras eyes widened and he stepped back. "H-How?!"

I ran towards him, snapped the chains holding me with ease. I felt the ground give way but I didn't care. I roared as loud as I could because there was one thought in my head. 'Beat Auras!"

I punched him in the face and I felt something crack underneath it. I kept punching, kicking and beating up Auras like he was a rag doll. Auras stepped back and tried to pull the chain that was lodged inside my stomach but I grabbed it instead, using it to pull him in.

Auras grabbed the chain to stop me but it didn't go as planned. He flailed his arms as I caught his neck clotheslined him into the ground with a crater around him to go with the impact.

My arms trembled, my lungs felt like they could ignite any moment and it was enough to distract me from Auras's next attack. He jumped back up and roundhouse kicked me in the chest but it failed when he didn't move me back at all.

His eyes widened and he attempted to raise his left arm to call on the monster but I stopped him before he could, pushing it down despite how hard he struggled. I growled and punched him in the stomach as he spat out a small amount of blood. As he was dazed, I grabbed his head and hit him with my knee a few times all to a chorus of crunches and while he was left bloody and dazed, I sidekick him away from me and he stood there with blood pouring down his face.

"H-how?!" Auras coughed up blood. "H-how can you do this?! You were barely able to fight me before?!"

I ignored what he said but what remained of Aura's chains sprang into action and speared itself into a large rock near him. It was about the size of a small boulder and Auras tightened his grip on it. He spun around, attempting to throw that large rock towards me.

"Try and survive this!" he shouted, throwing that boulder in my direction.

I was lost in my anger that I didn't think of what to do. So I did the most obvious and I...just punched it. The moment I did, the boulder shattered into tiny pieces and behind it, Auras looked shocked beyond belief.

He tried to turn and run but I thrust my arm out and grabbed him telekinetically, bringing him closer to me as I brought my arm back. He looked at me with plain fear. His eyes were wide, his blood poured down to the ground and he struggled as I levitated him in thin air.

I growled at him. " _ **Try and survive this!"**_

I dropped him on the floor hard and before he could think of running away, I took a large breath of air and ignited it inside my lungs, turning it into an inferno of scarlet red fire as I blew it out of my mouth, point-blank at him.

I didn't know how long I kept going but I made sure that he was in the thick of it. If he had lived through summer, it would be cold compared to the fire I breathed at him.

I stopped after I ran out of breath and started taking gulps of air to replace the oxygen I just used in that attack.

Auras was now smouldering. His skin, hair and clothes burned to a crisp as he lay there motionless. The ground behind him was black with the power of the flames and I stepped back seeing Auras on the floor.

The rage inside me evaporated as I scanned the area. Despite my blurry vision, I glanced at my friends and when I saw them breathing, it filled me with huge relief. I looked at my teacher and a wave of relief washed over me when I saw him move slightly, his fingers curling upwards

I defeated Auras!

All that was left was to find that other guy and it would be over.

At least, that's what I thought would happen.

I heard a shocked gasp from behind me. I turned around and to my surprise it was Marrow. He was scared out of his mind, given that his knees trembled uncontrollably.

Deciding that he must have been scared I went to help him but he stepped back. "What's wrong?" I asked him

" _You!"_ he pointed at me. _**"Y-you!"**_

"What about me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you hurt?"

"S-Stay away from me!" he shouted. "I know what you are!"

"What?"

"You're a Vorakian! You're the child of the Devil!"


	22. Kian 13: That's why he's Number One!

**A/N: Happy Late New Year guys! I hope you had a great day as best as you could get it. Also if you read this by 24/01/21, it's going to be a year since this fic was first uploaded. Crazy how time has flown by hasn't it?**

* * *

**Chapter 13: That's why he's Number One!**

"W-what?!"

Marrow snarled and in his eyes was hatred and disgust, a look that I was very familiar with. "You're the son of that scum Red Devil, aren't you?! Your father is trash!"

I balled my fists. "Don't talk about my father that way! He did more good than you could ever do!"

" _Good?!_ " Marrow recoiled. "A killer like him doing something good?! Don't make me laugh, scum!"

I growled at him daring to even suggest that about my dad. " **Shut up!** My dad told me how you forced him out because he's a Vorakian. He helped make this world, from nothing. He helped so many people but him being a Vorakian was the only thing you cared about, didn't you?! Your parents kicked him out! Who's the real bad guy here?"

Marrow's eye twitched as he pulled something from in his coat. "Do you know how many lives he's taken?! Do you know how bloodthirsty your father is?!

"That's in the past!" I yelled at him. "He's a good person now!"

Marrow sucked on his teeth. "There's no point in arguing with a monster. I will do what my father told me and make sure all Vorakians are eliminated!"

"Ha!" I shouted at him. "How's that going to happen?! You don't have a superpower! I can beat you up if I wanted to!"

Marrow smirked. "Is that so? I saw the fight you were just in. You gained a massive boost in strength and endurance through your Vorakian Rage. Do you know how overworked your body is right now?"

"What are you-"

Like he predicted my body screamed in pain, so much that even standing up was exhausting. I dropped to my knees gasping for deep breath after deep breath. My legs burned, my arms felt like they were about to fall off and my stomach felt like a bed of hot coals, squeezing every drop of air out of my lungs.

Marrow chuckled darkly while I suffered and stood over me. "You should have died with the rest of your race, scum like you don't deserve the right to go to this school my father made."

I tried to think of a comeback but instead, I was met with a kick to the chest and sent sprawling across the hard ground floor. I tried to fight but my body screamed at me to stop all the while I rolled across the hard floor

Once the world stopped spinning, I was flat on my stomach and it took all my effort just to look up at the approaching Marrow. My lungs felt hot and I coughed uncontrollably and spat out blood onto the floor in front of me.

I didn't even get to know how bad this was when Marrow laughed even louder at my helpless state. He put a foot on my neck, almost breaking it with how hard he stepped on it. "Once a mighty warrior race now reduced to a weak child. You belong on the floor! I'm going to enjoy killing you and guess what no one's going to miss you, devil child!"

He kicked me a few more times and sent me flying with another kick. I spat out more blood and while I tried to steady my breathing, Marrow walked towards me. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a scabbard. From it came a blue blade, one that I sensed was traced with Heavenforce.

"Do you see this?" he displayed the blade in front of me. "This blade is something I looted from another monster, Blue Angel. I hate her too but this blade does one good job, and that's killing Vorakians dead!"

He flipped the blade into a reverse grip and with a mad psycho look dancing across his black eyes, he was readying himself to kill me, kill a child. Was this how it was going to end for me? Killed without being able to move a single limb?

I glanced back to Auras while in my weak state. I shouldn't have lost control like that so easily!

Rennan always told me that I should always stay in control and now me losing control was going to get me killed! I desperately wanted to move, to stop him from trying to kill me! I wanted to see my friends, I wanted to see my family!

I-I didn't want to die here!

Marrow laughed louder as he stepped forward. "This is how I'll remove the bad press about me and my father. Killing one of the last Vorakians. My name will go down in history! Me, _"Marrow who valiantly fought against the last child of the Devil while he rescued the poor helpless children!"_ "

With a growl, Marrow charged towards me. He gripped the knife in his hand tightly, ready to take my life while I was weak and couldn't stand up to even defend myself.

This was it.

I was going to die here.

The faces of my friends and family flashed across my mind. What would they do if they found me dead? Cry? Probably but I wouldn't know if they did. I wasn't going to find out who destroyed my parent's planet, I-I wasn't going to be a superhero like in the stories my dad told me about!

"DIE, DEVIL SCU-"

_**THIWCKTHIWCKTHIWCK!** _

Dark tendrils behind Marrow came to my surged forward and wrapped around Marrow's knife hand as he brought his blade to strike me.

"What the-" Marrow looked at his arm and tried to move against the restraints but it was a losing battle. Little by little, he was slowly dragged away from me, despite Marrow's efforts. Within a few seconds, he was a solid 20 feet away from me.

More of those tendrils surged forward and wrapped around his arms, legs and his torso, holding him in place like restraining a wild animal.

From behind Marrow rose a figure clad in darkness. The glaring red light at the front gave it away that he was the same person who invaded with the villains and the monster. He rose fully and while Marrow looked scared, the figure calmly stepped in front of him

" _Attacking a child,"_ the dark figure asked Marrow. _"I knew you were rotten but not this rotten."_

"He's...a...Vorakian!" Marrow said struggling against the restraints. "He deserves to die!"

_**CRUNCH** _

Marrow coughed up a pool of blood when the dark figure punched him in the stomach.

" _Let me tell you something."_ the dark figure started. " _He may be a Vorakian, you may call him scum yet ironically, you are the only scum here. I've been watching you, Son of Boroil. You attempted to use the children as a shield, hiding behind them hoping that they would protect you and when I sent them away, you ran away at the first sign of danger."_

The dark figure continued. _"The child you call scum, the child you hate just because of his race risked his life to save the people he cared about, putting his young body on the line. You attempted to kill him, laughing at him and his father while you tried to bathe yourself in false glory. You council members are nothing but scum, Marrow! And you shall pay for your mistakes!"_

"How dare you insult the council!" Marrow barked at the dark figure. "We made this planet! When it was in crisis. We helped it. He doesn't deserve to go to my school!"

_**CRUNCH!** _

The dark figure attacked again, bringing his knee into his face and creating a geyser of blood out of his nose.

" _Made this world?! Don't make me laugh. This planet existed long before your father and grandfather were born, foolish child."_ the dark figure said patronizingly. "' _I'll be taking that knife back."_

The dark figure grabbed the blue blade away from Marrow and while he looked at him through his blood filled face, the ground beneath Marrow blackened and he started sinking into it at a steady rate. He looked around, his eyes frantic and full of fear as he looked at the dark figure. "D-don't kill me p-please!"

The dark figure laughed. " _Don't worry, I see no point in killing someone as useless as you. You'll serve me better alive."_ the dark figure put a hand on Marrow's head and pushed him downwards, ignoring the screams of his victim while he vanished into the dark pit below.

The dark figure then took a moment to stand still, looking around and fixing his eyes on Auras. His red eyes seemed to scan the injuries and he stayed there for a while. He looked at his hands and put the blue blade back into the scabbard.

Suddenly his gaze turned onto me and a cold shiver ran through my spine. What was he going to do to me?! Was he going to send me into that dark pit as he did with Marrow?! Was he going to kill me too?!

He walked towards me and dark tendrils surged around him, covering the area around us in pure black shadow. I felt that large build-up of heat on my back and I looked behind me to see my wings on display, bringing light to this darkening place. With each step he took towards me, my heart thundered in my chest.

With each step he took, the darkness around us started to increase until the only source of light came from the opening that was at the open top.

He moved closer until I could see the footwear in detail. What he was going to do? Was he going to crush my head with it? Was he going to kick me around as Marrow did earlier?

He kneeled and I looked up to see him move a hand towards me. My heartbeat thundered and quickened, he was going to push me into that dark chasm again, like what happened with Marrow.

" _You're safe. He won't harm you."_

He touched my head and gently ruffled my hair with his armoured hand.

I just laid there gobsmacked. "Y-you aren't going to kill me?!"

The dark figure recoiled and I swore I could have heard laughter underneath its helmet. " _Now why would I do that?"_

"You're a villain?!" I protested. "You're a bad guy!"

" _Really? I suppose my entrance does make me seem villainous doesn't it?"_ he stated. " _What did Auras say to get a beating like that?! I knew you were strong but that was too much don't you think?"_

At this point, I was completely lost with what was going on. "Wha-Just who are you?!" I asked. "Why haven't you killed me?!"

The dark figure sighed. " _You deserve some answers."_ he moved his hands to his helmet and removed it from the rest of his armour.

Because I thought he was a villain, I was expecting him to look like a grotesque man, maybe with a double chin and a pig-like nose.

But to my surprise, he looked nothing like I had expected him to be. Instead of a double chin, he had a sharp jaw, a sharp nose like a male model and just to shatter my expectation, he had a friendly smile

I swore I had seen him before but I was too shocked to even speak. His crimson red eyes glowed with the warmth of a fireplace instead of ice-cold malice. His black hair was cut in a close-cropped style that made him look like a comic book character come to life.

"Hey...Kian," he waved at me. "Let's get you sitting up. We don't have much time."

I was too distracted to notice at first but the darkness around me surged behind me. I was scared at first, was going to end up tied up like Marrow but that thought was soon out of my head as I noticed they propped me up and gave me something to lean against. It felt soothing being surrounded by the darkness and my wings fluttered as it illuminated the dark place.

The man started to speak but I cut him off. "Who the hell are you?!" I asked. "What's your plan?! Are you going to kill me or not?!"

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to kill anyone here," he said softly. "You can put away your wings. You're not in any danger."

"Oh yeah?!" I said sarcastically. "Then why did you transport all of us away?! You transported us into where the villains were! Not sure if you knew but they were trying to kill us!"

The man laughed. "When I transported some of you, I made sure you could handle yourself. The villains I brought with us were just small-time crooks, I know that you and your classmates could handle themselves."

"You sent me into a fire area!" I shouted. "I could have died!"

"Tell me Kian," the man looked at me quizzically. "What element do you have incredible control over? What is one of your affinities?"

"It's fire, why-" It clicked all of a sudden and the man in front of me chuckled.

"See. I told you I knew what I was doing." he patted my head just like he did before. "If I wanted to kill you, I would do it myself. Not let some low-level thug have a go at it. Especially not someone like that spoiled son of a council member, understand? Kian?"

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I…heard your classmates saying it," he said, taking a moment to reply. "My codename is Obsidian. You can call me that, if you want."

"Ookay," I stared at him. "If you weren't going to kill us, then what were you really doing here?!"

He didn't answer my question as took a moment to think. "Hold out your right hand."

I did as he asked and he placed the scabbard with the knife included into my open hand. "Give this knife to your mother. It's one of her important belongings."

"How did you-"I was confused but I decided to play along. "Are you sure this is a good idea giving a 12-year-old a knife?"

He chuckled and smiled at me. "I know you're sensible enough. At least, I think you will be." He placed a small device, no bigger than a small-cap into my free hand. "This has everything I know about her. When you see him, give that to Njoro."

Before I could ask any more questions, he placed a necklace around my neck, an item that was no bigger than a USB device was in the middle. "This is for you. It's what happened today. I took certain liberties with the footage."

"What's this for?" I questioned him

He smiled and patted my head. "When you're alone, press the button on the side. I know you'll pick the right moment to use this. I believe you can change what happens, Kian."

"Change what?!"

He chuckled and smiled like it made even a little sense to me.

"Why are you doing this?!" I asked Obsidian. "What do you have to gain from this?!"

He sighed and bowed his head lightly. "Sometimes...you have to do bad things for the greater good. You have to play the part of the villain to be a hero."

"Huh?" I said confused. "What do you mean?"

He smiled at me sadly. "You're too young to understand it now but when you're older you'll see just how complex the world is. It's not all black and white." He looked into the air like he was listening to an inaudible voice and he then checked his watch. "Okay, times up. If Njoro asks how you got this, tell him that you found it lying around."

The shadows around us vanished and Obsidian disappeared from my sight. I noticed how even though my body was really sore, I could move around easier and I could breathe easier compared to the last time. I no longer tasted blood in my mouth and the wings around my back had vanished so there was no need to worry about if someone did saw me

I heard rapid breathing and I turned to see Auras get up, taking shallow breaths after the other. He grimaced when he passed his hands over the burns I had given him and his eyes fixed on me with hatred.

"YOU!" he shouted. "I'll kill you!"

"That's not the first time I've heard that," I scowled and I got into a fighting stance but my body screamed in pain again. I was able to walk and stand barely but I was in no way in fighting condition.

"What?!" he demanded angrily. "Not going to kill me?! Not going to finish the job?!"

"I'm not going to kill you!" I shouted at him. "A hero never kills anyone."

Auras scowled. "I'll kill you and your friends here!" He raised his left hand. "I summon you to me. Answer your master!"

I didn't even get to think of what to do as I heard thundering footsteps fill my ears.

I turned in the direction only to be met with the monster with his giant hand inches away from my face. In a split second, he would have clobbered me and probably broken every bone in my body with just that one fatal punch.

But even before I wondered what happened, everything turned into a blur and I was away from the scene in a flash.

"What just happened?!" I managed to speak out after getting my bearings correct.

"I've got you. You're safe now Kian.."

I knew that voice!

I looked up to see Noriel carrying me with one hand before he put me down. He smiled at me and then vanished, appearing with Marcel, Harry and Rennan, the latter strung on his back in a flash, his green cape swishing behind him, matching the green costume he was wearing.

"Kian!"

I turned and Violet threw herself onto me. "What happened to you?! Why are you bleeding?!" she placed her hands over the healed wound over my stomach and wiped the blood from my mouth.

"It's a long story."

While she inspected my injuries, I noticed Milena and Leo approaching me, both of them looking shocked at my injured state.

"Kian!" Milena shrieked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," I said ignoring how sore my body was. "I overused my ability and I-I can't fight anymore."

"Where's-" she looked at Harry, Marcel and Rennan on the floor and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. She hurried towards them and opened their eyelids.

"This is bad, all three of them are heavily concussed!" she began. "They need immediate treatment!"

Njoro gently kneeled and put an index finger on the forehead of my two friends, bathing them in a light green hue. A few seconds later, the pair woke up to mine and Violet's delight. Njoro moved to Rennan and upon placing an index finger on him too, he started to wake up

"Rennan!" I shouted and moved to his side immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…" he rubbed the back of his head, squinting at everything around him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think. " Rennan snapped his head towards me. "Kian, what were you thinking rushing in to fight!"

"I was trying to help!" I said. "You would have died!"

"Yeah!" Marcel agreed. "What he said. By the way, what happened? And why is my head still spinning?"

"Where's Jazmine?" Harry looked around. "I remember her with us. "Where is she?"

"I'm right here." she appeared right next to us in a flash of orange light startling me for a second. "What happened to you?!" Her face was filled with shock. "I remember telling you not to get hurt!"

"I'm sorry, but my teacher was in trouble so I had to jump in. I got beaten up pretty badly!" I defended myself. "You would if someone you cared about was in danger wouldn't you?"

She crossed her arms but agreed with a nod. "Still," she began. "How did you get so beat up?"

"Jazmine?" Rennan jumped in. "Where are the rest of my class?"

"They're right over there."

She pointed overhead and we turned to see the rest of our classmates near the entrance. Mitras was leaning towards Nigel, our second teacher who had chosen to accompany us and he had his share of battle damage too. He was bleeding too with some of his blood running down his arms and legs

"I gathered them up when I first arrived," Njoro explained. "Mitras should be okay in a few minutes." his blue eye steeled itself. "Now. who did this?"

"It was me!"

Our heads whipped to Auras who stood hastily in the middle of the place sharing the same battle injuries as before taking everyone except me by surprise.

"What happened to you?!" Rennan recoiled. "Last time I checked, you didn't have 2nd-degree burns on you."

"He's the reason why!" Auras pointed towards me and put me on the spot. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to kill you, Dominion!"

"Why?" Njoro balled his fists. "What have I done to you?!"

"It's not just you." Auras scowled. " It's this whole society, this whole council, they abandoned me! And how best to destroy them then killing you, the symbol of peace that they depend on so much!"

Njoro grit his teeth and growled at him. "Trying to kill me yet you put the lives of these children at risk, that is in no way an excuse for your actions! I'll make sure you atone for this!"

"You can't beat all of us!" Auras yelled. "Gather!"

As he yelled the last word, the villains that Obsidian had brought with him had surrounded Auras and made a sort of shield around their so-called Master. "Are you sure we can beat Dominion?!" One of them spoke up. "He's like the toughest there is!"

"What are we waiting for!" another replied. "He showed us that he has the tools for the job. Let's go kill those kids!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Njoro slammed his hand on the ground. " **DIVINE EARTH PRISON!"**

The villains swarmed at us, screaming and waving their hands as they followed Auras's orders. Unknown to them, however, the floor below them started to boil and liquidize before turning muddy. A few runners lost their step and fell face first in the mud but some of them watched their step and carried on.

"What just happened?" Harry scratched the back of his head in confusion

"Just watch and see." Jazmine stared ahead with a smirk,

"It's just a bit of mud, come on!" one of the villains yelled. "Let's go!"

They cheered and rallied behind each other but in a sudden shift of the floor, they fell waist-deep in the mud with their hands and arms stuck in place, the mud solidifying around them in an instant.

In a couple of seconds, Njoro had captured every villain minus Auras who was brought here.

Njoro wiped the dirty blonde hair away from his face and stood proudly in front of a shocked Auras. "It is over now."

Auras scowled but in a blink of an eye, Njoro disappeared from where he stood and appeared a split second in front of him, his fist inches away from his face.

_**BOOOOOOOM!** _

Njoro roared as he punched Auras with everything he had. The force behind his punch generated a sonic boom and left cracks on the floor around him and I grimaced and looked away, thinking that Auras was turned to a streak of paint but when I turned to look, I had to double-take at the sight.

The huge monster had blocked the attack, saving Auras and instead of taking the force of the punch with its forearms. Njoro and I were shocked at how it's arms and legs were torn to shred, exposing the flesh underneath its arms and parts of bone underneath.

Njoro didn't let up, only gritting his teeth at the surprise as he launched punch after punch, each one creating a small hurricane with each impact and creating a cloud of dust around the monster. I closed my ears after the first two but I felt the vibrations of each impact vibrate my body from my toes to my head.

Once Njoro stopped, I dropped my hands from my ears and waited for the cloud of dust to dissipate.

"There's no coming back from that!" Marcel said proudly. "Kill Dominion, that's impossible!"

I thought that was what happened, the monster had been torn to shreds and all there was left to deal with was Auras.

But again, for the millionth time today, I was very wrong.

A silhouette in the cloud of dust moved and Noriel raised his hand sharply. The ground beneath him followed his action and rose to make a vertical wall, doing the job of blocking the punch but it didn't stop it completely as it crumbled into pieces.

"Impossible!" Njoro gasped. "You-"

"You thought wrong."

The dust cloud settled down to reveal the monster with one of its arms intact. The rest of its body, even though it was missing skin and muscle, was starting to regenerate at an accelerated rate until it was good as new.

"W-what is that?!" Violet said with wide eyes. "How can it regenerate so fast?!"

"This isn't any ordinary being!" Auras said behind the monster. "I had it summoned just to kill you. It's custom filled with so many special superpowers, Dominion!"

Njoro grit his teeth. "How did you do this?!"

"I had a friend bring him here," Auras said smugly. "Do you want to know it's Superpowers? Let's see: Superhuman Muscle Augmentation, Prehensile Arms, Regeneration, Iron Skin, Arm Spikes and my personal favourite, Shock Absorption."

"That many superpowers?!" Rennan blinked. "That's not something from our world!"

"Our world?" Leo asked him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Leo," Rennan turned to him. "Normally, depending on your species you could have one superpower, 2 if they are lucky and 3 if they are feeling special. Anyone who has more than 3 is either someone made artificially or someone that doesn't belong to this realm of reality."

"Rennan, are you saying what I'm saying?" I asked him

He nodded at me. "I am, Kian. You know it better than anyone else."

The monster growled at Dominion and with a large roar charged at him leaving Auras behind. Njoro jumped back to avoid the blows but the monster didn't stop its attacks. It's red ruby eyes focused on Njoro as it launched attack after attack, roaring as loud as it could with each attempt.

Its arms in a flash became long black spikes and as Njoro dodged a slash at his neck, they repositioned and surged towards him, drawing a black line with the connective tendons from where it had been released from.

Njoro flew back and brought his foot on the ground in front of him. In a loud rumble, around the monster rose a cage of dirt, trapping him in place. As for the flying spikes aimed for Njoro, he outstretched his right hand and in a sweeping arc, he cut them off using the emerald green blade of light that formed around his arm.

The arm spikes were smoking where Njoro had cut it off but I didn't give it any further attention as Njoro walked towards Auras who shared a look of fear with the villains.

"I'm taking you in." Njoro's green blade of light vanished into thin air. "It's over."

"No!" Auras screamed and raised his left hand. "This isn't how it ends! Destroy him! You heard me, **kill Dominion!** "

"That won't do anything-"

**SHWLK!**

Black spikes emerged out of Njoro's stomach and my heart dropped at the sight. I turned to look and saw that from the giant earth prison that Njoro had made, two black spikes emerged out of the walls.

" _Awk!"_ Njoro spat up blood as he looked at the sudden spikes in his stomach.

"DAD!" Jazmine screamed.

"Your daughter is among them? Then she will feel the same despair I did." Auras said coldly. "She'll watch you die just like I did with my parents. Finish the job."

Njoro didn't get to think any further as he was suddenly dragged away from where he stood and to where the monster was. It broke the prison as the cage of dirt exploded around it and charged forward, kicking Njoro with enough force to send him flying through the air and into another area of the site.

"N-no way!" Marcel trembled taking in the sight. "D-did he really just kill Dominion?! That's impossible...right?!"

I ignored him to face Auras who stood smug and proud next to the monster. "Well, that's my job done."

" _If we're done here, I suggest we go. Your injuries are severe."_ Obsidian rose from the darkness below. " _I'm done with Marrow."_

True to his word, Marrow was ejected from just behind us but we didn't pay him any attention.

"No," Auras grimaced, touching the burn mark on his face. "I've got a better idea, why don't we kill everyone too! Especially that fire breathing kid!"

" _What?!"_ Obsidian recoiled. " _I thought we made it clear that our target was only Dominion!"_

"Screw that!" Auras said with a psychotic smile. "Now that he's gone, he won't stop me from doing anything! I'm killing every hero wannabe here! "Yeah, that's right!" Auras said to himself. He scanned our faces. "I'll kill her first!" he pointed to Jazmine and I instinctively put my hand out in front of her.

"Even better! Kill them. Leave none alive!" Auras raised his left hand. "DO YOUR JOB!"

The monster growled and charged at us and it felt like game over. If the strongest superhero around couldn't take care of that thing, then how can a bunch of kids who were just 12. Rennan tried his best and got beaten up for it so what could anyone else do but despair?

I didn't get to think any further as the ground suddenly shifted and in an instant, all of us were out of the path of the monster. The monster looked confused before it tried again, only to meet a sudden wall, ramming headfirst into it.

"You won't lay a finger on the children!" Njoro appeared in front of us in a blink of an eye. His green cloak still swished around him but it was dirty and grimy with dust and mud. There were two holes in it where he was stabbed from behind.

"Damn it!" Auras grumbled. "How are you not dead!"

Njoro stood in front of us proudly even though there was blood around his mouth and his hair was messy and all over the place. "I'm a lot stronger than I look, villains. I'll keep-"

He doubled over suddenly and threw up more blood onto the floor taking me and all of us by surprise.

"Dad!" Jazmine yelled. "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine." Njoro got up shakily on his feet.

"Doesn't seem like you are," Harry said. "Do you want us to help?"

"No! I'll take care of this!" Njoro put his hand out. "Why aren't my wounds healing?!" he asked himself.

"I told you the monster was designed to kill you." Auras chuckled darkly. "The moment you were stabbed, your cells began to die. It's even faster since my mother gave it some of her powers to boost its effects!"

"Is that so?" Njoro wiped his mouth.

"Yes." Auras raised his left hand casually. "Make sure you kill Dominion, I'll deal with the children."

Rennan brought his twin pistols into existence with a swirl of his fingers. "Stay alert, we may have to fight again."

"Really?!" Harry complained. "If you couldn't beat it, then how can we?!"

The monster roared, obeying Auras' commands. It pulled it's fist back as it left dented footsteps on the ground. My eyes should have been focused on that, I mean you would if a monster was charging at you wouldn't you?

Yet, that wasn't where I was looking.

Instead, I was looking at Njoro. He found his footing and wiped the blood away from his mouth tearing the cape away from his back, ignoring what happened. I didn't know if I was just seeing things but I saw a light glow around his body. The open wounds on his stomach healed itself in an instant!

"I'm the Symbol of Peace and I will not die here, especially for the future of this world!"

He brought his arms to his side and tensed it hard enough his muscles rippled underneath his arms. He charged forward and with a punch of his own, met the monster in the middle with a shockwave large enough to blow all of us back.

Auras and Obsidian flew back at the speed of the wind. "Didn't I tell you? One of his powers is shock absorption!"

Njoro growled. "That's not my problem!"

He launched punch after punch, each one met with a punch by the monster at a rate so fast that it turned to a blur. I regained my footing on the floor while this fight took place, holding up my hand to shield my face from the fast wind.

"Is Dad really going to fight that thing on his own?!" Jazmine crouched beside me.

"Whatever he's doing, he's kicking its arse!" Marcel said happily. "Go Dominion!"

I kept staring ahead and I noticed that while Njoro kept it up, his head and face was starting to fill up with yellow lines, getting brighter every second. I thought I should have told him about it but it didn't seem to affect him at all in his supersonic punching barrage.

"What are you doing?!" Auras shouted at the monster. "Kill him!"

"Not going to happen!" Njoro yelled.

He brought his hand back and punched the monster in the chest hard enough to break the floor around him into a 10ft wide crater and launch the monster across the field like a football in mid-flight

As it flew around, Its arms spiked up and disconnected from the rest of his body, surging forward trying to stab Njoro. He saw this coming and grabbed the spikes by the black connective tissue and used it to pull the monster in like a yoyo and once close enough, kneed him in the face upwards, sending it flying into the sky with a sickening crunch

The monster failed in the air, free from anyone except for the force of gravity as Njoro jumped up to follow him, jumping at a speed so fast that he looked like he was teleporting. He punch barraged the monster faster than I could see, creating even more shockwaves before he finished it with an axe kick, sending it crashing onto the floor below,

All of us had shocked faces on our faces as we watched him land hard enough to cause the monster to fly back up, helpless into the air.

Njoro almost growled and the glow around him intensified until I was sure that he was just a person-shaped light source.

"Go back to Hell!" Njoro yelled as he brought his hands back. " **EMERALD EXTINCTION!"**

In the space between his hands, a sphere of green light appeared and became larger in less than a second pulsating with green light. With a guttural roar, Njoro thrust it forward at point-blank range, covering the monster in light so bright that I had to cover my eyes at how intense it was. I clamped my hands over my ears at the screaming roar that followed not knowing when it was going to end.

I felt the vibrations stop a few minutes later and I dropped my hands and looked up to see the aftermath of the battle.

The monster was nowhere to be found and Njoro stood with his hands out, breathing heavily and trembling as he slowly pulled back. The ground in front of him was steaming a little and a small section of the wall surrounding the place was destroyed.

Ignoring this and taking a deep breath, Njoro turned to a wide-eyed Auras. "Don't ever threaten the safety of my students ever again!" he growled. "I've spent enough dealing with distractions. Time to take you in."

Auras gulped. "Y-you cheated!" he yelled. "You cheated!"

He tried to move forward but Obsidian put an arm out in front of him. " _We're done here for today. Let's go home."_

In a swirl of darkness, they were surrounded in shadows and vanished into nothingness, leaving the villains still stuck in the mud complaining about how they were ditched.

Njoro dropped to one knee and as he did, Jazmine ran to her father in a flash of orange light throwing a cloud of dust into my face. After some coughing, I looked to see her throw her hands around her father and he hugged back.

I ran to join the pair and I heard her sobbing softly into his chest. "Don't ever scare me like that!" she said burying her face into his chest. "I thought-I thought-"

Njoro smiled at her and patted her red hair. "I know. I know. I'm okay Bella. It's going to take a lot more to kill than that to kill your old man."

"When it stabbed you, I thought-" she sobbed harder. "After Mum-"

Njoro gave her a half-smile she couldn't see. "I didn't expect that either. Luckily, I had that to count on. " He kissed her on the forehead and met her eyes. "I'm your father, it's my job to protect you as best I can."

She wiped the tears away but she was still sobbing softly. "I'm sorry for saying that stuff. About you being a bad dad."

"No, you are right." Njoro wiped a tear away from his own eye. "I've been a bad father to you, me saving you doesn't excuse that. I thought by taking you away from danger you could be safe but now I see how wrong I am. I-I'll try my best to be a better father."

She smiled a little as she hugged his father again, leaving almost no room between the two of them. I smiled happily seeing how Jazmine was so happy to be hugging her father. It was a nice change, seeing her like this with her father and I'm sure Njoro was happy too.

"Tha-KIAN!"

I almost jumped out of my skin at the noise. I snapped my head to see Jazmine looking at me with a slight blush on her face. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"I heard you two make up," I said. "I thought it was sweet."

The blush almost matched her hair colour and she sped towards me, poking me hard in the chest. "Don't tell anyone this!"

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "I mean you've seen my parents hug me, I don't find it embarrassing if you do tell the others."

"This is different." she pulled back slightly. "Kian, please don't tell anyone."

"Oh?" I grinned. "What happened to that temper? Where did it go?"

She pouted and grabbed my arm. "Say yes or I'll break your arm. Go on, try me."

"Fine!" I agreed and she let my arm go. "I wasn't going to tell anyone honestly!."

She pulled away but it was clear she was still embarrassed from me catching her. I turned to her Dad letting her recover.

"Njoro," I said, gaining his attention. "I have something for you."

"Kian?!" he said, alarmed at my state. "What happened to you?!"

"Auras stabbed me. Anyway-"

"He stabbed you?!" both father and daughter said alarmed. "Tell what happened to me outside," Njoro replied, picking something out of his pocket. "I should have called Lucas sooner!"

* * *

**Sometime later...**

"So Kian, tell me what happened?"

Rennan and Dominion both asked me that question while I was being looked at by Lucas. I was sitting in a medical bed, Marcel and Harry were laying down on a medical bed too. Jazmine and Violet stood around us with their fathers.

"I told you. I rushed in to defend my teacher and I got hurt. Ow." I winced as Lucas passed over a sore spot.

"Sorry Kian," he grimaced. "I told you to not overuse your muscles. You're still a young boy."

Dominion turned to Rennan. "Has he always been this reckless?"

"Yeah," Rennan sighed. "Ever since he was a little kid. But his heart was in the right place."

"Well, when you are reckless, think twice of fighting someone with a knife." Lucas wiped down the stab wound on my stomach with some clear gauze. "You're going to give your parents a heart attack!"

"And us!" Violet glared at me. "You have to stop putting your life on the line for someone every time you see them in danger."

"Violet," I began. "I told you I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?!" she said with wide eyes. "How many times has it been Kian? The monster back on Earth, then the fight with a mobster, the DVK invasion and then this?! How many times are you going to get yourself almost killed again?!"

"Violet," Lucas turned to her. "I know you're upset but try and think of it from his perspective. If I was hurt, wouldn't you rush in to save me as Kian did? Isn't it a hero's job to put their life at risk to help others?"

"I mean I g-guess I would." she agreed.

"Then don't give him a hard time." Lucas agreed. "Not even the top heroes would charge in as fast as Kian would. I'm glad that he was here."

Violet crossed her arms while I just grinned at her. She turned and glared at me, stopping my smile in an instant. "Next time you rush in, be careful. I don't want to see someone I call a friend die."

"I won't," I said. "Not while I have you guys around me."

"Next time you do, you take me with you," Jazmine stated. "I would have kicked that Auras guy's arse!"

Violet turned to me and instead of the glare she had been giving me, her eyes were softer and gentler. "What Auras said. Did you really burn him alive?"

"You did?!" Rennan recoiled.

"He's not dead is he!" I stood up a little.

"But did you breathe fire at him?" Jazmine crossed her arms and had a curious expression on her face. "What did he say for you to do that?"

"He went on and on about how he was going to destroy this world, kill your Dad and then kill us," I said. "He was going to destroy our parents' hard work and I just...I just lost it. All I could think about was going all out against him. Then the fire came out."

"Kian," Rennan asked me and placed a finger on his chin. "What colour were your flames?"

"Um, it was red I think," I said. "I don't know why it was either."

"Of course it was red," Rennan said like it suddenly clicked. "You were angry right? About what happened?"

I nodded

"You used your Hellforce instead of your Heavenforce, gave up control for power," Rennan stated as he patted my hair. "I've told you before, you can't lean on one more than the other. It's about control. I should scold you but you did save my life so for now, I'll let it slide."

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

"I'm with Violet on this," Jazmine said, taking every one of us by surprise a little.

"What?!" Violet and I said. "What did you say?!"

"I-" she sighed loudly. "I was worried. First, my school field trip gets invaded by villains. Then I had to fight for my life, our teacher and my dad almost dies, then I find out that one of my friends has been stabbed. It's quite a lot to take in."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. "We're friends now. 4 months ago we almost fought to the death didn't we?"

"Haha." the corners of her lips twirled up into a small smile. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Hmm, guess you aren't as bad as I thought." Violet agreed. She pushed past Jazmine and put her hands on my stomach

Her arms started glowing and she looked up to face me. "It's going to hurt a little but you'll be okay. It'll leave a scar."

"That's a good thing right?!" Marcel shouted as he was getting looked at by Lucas. "Girls like scars."

Rennan rolled his eyes and he laughed to himself. "Just try not to get yourself killed if you want one."

"Njoro," I asked him. "About what Auras said, he said something about you not being able to use your powers."

"Y-yeah," Njoro answered me, taking a moment for his attention to turn to me. "When I was stabbed, I felt my Angel powers vanish. I couldn't use my powers."

"How did you defeat it if you couldn't use your powers then?!" Violet asked him

"I had...something in back up." Njoro pursed his lips. "Kian, how did you get those two objects?"

"I just found them lying around," I said quickly. "But for the knife, I found when Marrow tried to use it to defend himself."

Rennan growled and it caught me off guard. "First being a spoiled bitch and using one of Blue Angels' weapons?! A part of me doesn't feel bad about what happened."

"Rennan, be professional. We have a job to do." Njoro turned to Rennan. "This-"

My stomach rumbled and caught the attention of everyone. "Sorry," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I guess I'm hungry."

"Here take this."

I turned to Violet and she handed me a bright yellow carton. "What's this?"

"It's an energy drink," she answered. "Dad gave them to Marcel and Harry. Thought you might like it."

"What's in it?"

"A lot of fruit from Locus," she stated. "And a little bit of honey too."

"I'll try it I guess." I shrugged. I opened the cap and started drinking it. To my surprise, it tasted really good. It was so good that I finished it all in one go. "Do you have any more?"

Violet chuckled and grabbed the empty carton. "Sure, just don't go anywhere."

"It's not like I have any choice!"

While she rushed to get some more of that fruit juice, I took in the scene in front of me. Other doctors and paramedics were attending to the rest of my class. Mitras was laid out on a hospital bed with doctors around him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw police officers were escorting the villains that Njoro had captured in chains out of the place.

I heard rapid footsteps and turned to see a small blonde girl and a tall blonde boy running at me. I knew who this was as they moved around Rennan and Dominion to get to me.

Milena buried her head into my shoulder. "Thanks for saving me," she said holding my arm tight. "I don't know what I could have done if I was there alone!"

Chris rushed in after and just smiled at her little sister. "Yeah, thanks for helping her. Where's Violet? I have to say thank you for healing my sister's hand."

"She's gone to get me some more of this juice but she'll be back in a few moments. And thanks," I agreed. "No problem. It's what heroes do."

"At this rate, you'll be more popular than me." Dominion laughed.

"Speaking of popular." Jazmine stared at something behind me. "Dad, look."

All of us turned to see a huge crowd of people just outside of the area that the paramedics had set up, all taking pictures of us with irritating camera flashes. In front of them was Marrow talking to a reporter and I heard a few words such as "I was the hero," "I defended them."

His audience didn't seem to buy it and Njoro sighed. "I'm going to have to go make an official statement and get that kid out of here."

"Thanks for helping us," I turned to him.

He chuckled and patted my head.

~ _"This isn't going to make sense for you right now…"~_

_~"...I'm giving this to you to save your life"~_

Images of bright light flashes and a worried Njoro flashed into my head and left faster sooner than I could have imagined.

"You okay?" Njoro raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I lied. "Just a bit sore from what happened."

"Good." Njoro smiled a little. "I'll put in a good word about how you kids defended yourself."

"Dad," Jazmine asked him. "Is it okay if I come with you?"

"Sure!"

As I watched them leave, I began to think about what had happened and how it happened. This was the 3rd time I was attacked and it wasn't looking like a coincidence. Rennan and I were the only two left so I turned to my teacher. "Rennan," I said. "You don't think this was planned do you?"

"Planned?!" Rennan recoiled. "What do you mean?"

I explained how Auras told me that he got inside through someone on the inside and he let that sink in slowly.

"Kian," he came over and put his hands on my shoulder. "Are you suggesting someone was on the inside, someone planned for Njoro to be killed?"

"It seems like it."

He nodded. " I have to raise this with some people, people who I can trust."

"Oh and Rennan," I said. "One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Marrow uh...said a few things."

"What did he say?"

"How badly do you want to beat him up?"

"A lot."


End file.
